HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER
by Mister Walker
Summary: SESIÓN Nº20 UP! Vuestros dioses y semidioses favoritos chatean en línea sobre sus emocionantes vidas. He aquí las mejores sesiones.
1. Sesion Nº1

**Hay un fic parecido a este en el fandom inglés, pero NO es su traducción... este es de mi propia autoría, para que no se confundan.**

* * *

**HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER **

**Usuario: **Sesosdealga17 *****.com

**Contraseña: **********

_Iniciando…_

_Sesión abierta._

**Sesosdealga17**: Hola…? Hola!

…

**Sesosdealga17: **hay alguien en casa?!

…

**Sesosdealga17: **Ya debería estar aquí.

…

_Chicalista16 ha iniciado sesión_

**Chicalista16: **Hola Percy!

**Sesosdealga17: **Ya era hora que llegaras

**Chicalista16: **XD.

**Sesosdealga17: **a que vino eso?!

**Chicalista16: **no pensé que realmente fueras a ponerte ese nombre de usuario.

**Sesosdealga17: **entonces no iba en serio eso que me dijiste antes?!

**Chicalista16: **No sé de lo que hablas 0:-).

**Sesosdealga17: **que no podríamos chatear en línea a menos que usara este nombre de usuario.

**Chicalista16: **en parte sí. ^.^

**Sesosdealga17:** …estoy molesto X-(

**Chicalista16: **vamos?! Sabes que te gusta!

**Sesosdealga17: **:(

**Chicalista16: **XD

**Sesosdealga17: **Y cuando volverás?

**Chicalista16: **pronto, la estoy pasando genial… de hecho papá quiere que me quede otra semana.

**Sesosdealga17: **:'(

**Chicalista16: **oh… no llores.

**Sesosdealga17: **no estoy llorando, es este estúpido emoticon… yo quería la carita indignada.

**Chicalista16: **todavía no dominas esto del chat en línea, es comprensible si te has pasado toda la vida alejado de computadoras y celulares.

**Sesosdealga17: **oye y tú no temes que algún monstruo te pueda ubicar por chatear conmigo.

**Chicalista16: **claro que no!, la portátil de dédalo tiene un firewall mágico que impide que los monstruos me localicen.

**Sesosdealga17: **:-O

**Chicalista16: **deberías ser tu quien tenga cuidado, no lo crees?!

**Sesosdealga17: **Preocupada por mí listilla?! =D, los monstruos se lo pensaran dos veces antes de atacar a un hijo de los tres grandes.

**Chicalista16: **un sabio dicho dice "el orgullo precede la caída".

**Sesosdealga17: **eso te gustaría verdad? :p

**Chicalista16: **supongo que no? -.-

**Sesosdealga17: **supones…?! :3

**Chicalista16: -_-**

**Sesosdealga17: **no sabía que la laptop de dédalo tuviera conexión a internet.

**Chicalista16: **también se puede configurar para brindar conexión wifi.

**Sesosdealga17: **porque iban a querer internet en la antigua grecia.

**Chicalista16: **tampoco es que lo hubiera sesos de alga -_-U

_Chicocabra123 ha iniciado sesión_

**Chicalista16: **Grover?!

**Chicocabra123: **hola Percy?! ^O^

**Sesosdealga17: **Hombre G, que gusto volver a verte… digo, a leerte… digo…

**Chicalista16: **ya basta sesos de alga, me causas jaquecas.

**Chicocabra123: **^-^. Y qué hacen los tortolitos aquí en la ciberrred?!

**Sesosdealga17: **querrás decir Internet!

**Chicocabra123: **como sea! Como van tú y Annabeth

**Chicalista16: **Percy y yo hicimos un picnic en Central Park, hasta que Hermes se nos apareció pidiéndonos que recuperemos su báculo robado, puedes creerlo!.

**Chicocabra123: **el dios de los ladrones fue robado?!

_Chicocabra123 ha enviado unas risas _(imagen de una boca sonriente)

**Sesosdealga17: **oigan vamos! No se burlen del pobre… George y Martha debieron estar aterrados.

**Chicalista16: **al final tuvimos que pelear contra un gigante peludo con albornoz y su colección de souvenirs para finalmente escapar a través de alcantarillas con aguas fecales, cortesía del sesos de alga acá con nosotros.

**Sesosdealga17: **era eso o la incineración instantánea.

**Chicocabra123: **-.-U esa es su idea de una cita romántica?!

**Chicalista16: **es lo mismo que pensé yo.

**Sesosdealga17: **ya olvidaste la mejor parte?!

**Chicalista16: **oh sí… al final terminamos dando un paseo por París

**Sesosdealga17: **cortesía del dios de los viajes ^-^

**Chicocabra123: **de eso estoy hablando, ¡Buena esa Percy!

**Chicalista16: **si… al menos "eso" salió bien.

**Sesosdealga17: **tengo a la novia más difícil del mundo Grover _

**Chicalista16: **Yo te lo advertí sesos de alga ^.^!

**Sesosdealga17: **Por suerte para ti, me gustan los desafíos.

**Chicalista16: **suerte mía?! No recuerdo ser yo quien se declarara.

**Sesosdealga17: **aja! Supongo que no recuerdas haber recibido una puñalada por mí.

**Chicalista16: **fue una acción involuntaria y no planeada.

**Sesosdealga17: **no lo creo… ^.^

**Chicocabra123: **Esta bien, Ya comprendí!.

**Sesosdealga17: **por cierto chicocabra, desde donde nos escribes.

**Chicocabra123: **desde la selva amazónica de Brasil, y es la hora de mi descanso.

**Chicalista16: **De donde sacas la conexión.

**Chicocabra123: **de una tienda donutmonster.

**Sesosdealga17: **la última vez que nos acercamos a una casi somos comida de Hidra, y ni siquiera probé las donut :-(.

**Chicocabra123: **bueno, pues me lo deben!... si no fuera por mí seguirían bebiendo barro y lavando sus trastos en agua contaminada.

**Chicalista16: **te felicito de nuevo por tu trabajo, señor de lo salvaje.

**Chicocabra123: **sí, pero les apuesto que no durara ni un mes hasta que los nativos vengan a lavar su ropa sucia y a contaminarlo nuevamente con sus desechos, y no hablo de la basura.

**Sesosdealga17: **demasiada información… por cierto, cuando vuelves al campamento, Enebro se muere por ganas de verte.

**Chicocabra123: **en serio, es muy tierna. :)

**Sesosdealga17: **no, en serio. Se muere literalmente! O al menos eso creo… sus hojas se marchitan y su color verde esmeralda ahora parece verde moco.

**Chicocabra123: **OH NO! =O!

**Chicalista16: **no te desesperes, seguro no es tan grave.

**Sesosdealga17: **no puedes saberlo desde california.

**Chicalista16: **cállate sesos de alga

_Chicalista16 le ha enviado un "zumbido" a sesosdealga17_

**Sesosdealga17: **Ow! Eso por qué?!

**Chicalista16: **para que tengas más delicadeza.

**Chicocabra123: **Está bien… buscaré un hueco en mi agenda para volver, Percy asegúrate por favor de regar su árbol abundamente.

**Sesosdealga17: **bien, lo haré… cuando empiece el campamento, dentro de un mes.

**Chicocabra123: ** TOT

_Sesosdealga17 ha enviado unas risas _

**Sesosdealga17: **XD es una broma hombre-g!, Enebro se encuentra perfectamente bien… solo te extraña mucho.

**Chicocabra123: **Eres malo Percy T.T

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17_

**Sesosdealga17: **otra vez?!

**Chicalista16: **TE DIJE QUE SEAS MAS DELICADO!

**Sesosdealga17: **es muy complicado, de verdad!.

**Chicocabra123: **bueno chicos, los dejo… se acabó mi descanso. Debo ayudar a unas ninfas a plantar árboles.

**Chicalista16: **más te vale que tus manos solo toquen los árboles que plantas.

**Chicocabra123: **o.o?

**Chicalista16: **sabes a lo que me refiero.

**Sesosdealga17: **ya conoces a los sátiros chica lista.

**Chicocabra123: **entiendo, solo plantar… rodeado de miles y hermosas ninfas.

_Chicalista17 ha enviado un zumbido a chicocabra123_

**Chicocabra123: **AW! Esta bien, ya entendí!.

**Sesosdealga17: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJA!

_Chicalista17 ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17_

**Sesosdealga17: **Y ahora que hice?! .X

**Chicalista16: **por impertinente.

**Chicocabra123: **bueno los dejo tortolitos para que planeen su próxima cita… Adiós!

_Chicocabra123 ha cerrado sesión._

**Sesosdealga17: **bueno mi chica lista, dónde estábamos?!

**Chicalista16: **de hecho yo también me voy.

**Sesosdealga17: **O.o

**Chicalista16: **debo cuidar de mis hermanastros hasta que llegué mi Padre de su conferencia de biplanos de guerra… si fueran pequeños monstruos ya estaría muerta, de cansancio.

**Sesosdealga17: **bueno, entonces yo también me vuelvo a mis "ocupadas obligaciones"

**Chicalista16: **seguro que sí -.-U, nos vemos Percy! :3.

_Chicalista16 ha cerrado sesión._

**Sesosdealga17: **bueno… supongo que estamos tú y yo solos internet, ahora veamos que significan estas XXX.

_Sesosdealga17 ha cerrado sesión._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Si les gusto dejen sus reviews y pronto tendrán más chats de HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER. (con vuestros semidioses… Y DIOSES preferidos)**

**Este fic está dedicado a la memoria de WINDOWS LIVE MESSENGER(siempre estarás en nuestros corazones) gracias por las infinitas horas de chat en vivo, emoticones, juegos y videos en línea… (Ah! Y Zumbidos XD)**

**Aunque ahora SKYPE se ocupara de continuar tu legado nunca te olvidaremos.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Sesión Nº2

**HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER – SESIÓN Nº 2**

**Usuario: **DiosaSabia77*****.com

**Contraseña: ************

_Iniciando sesión…_

…

_Sesión abierta._

_Salmon22 ha iniciado sesión_

**DiosaSabia77: **Poseidón?! Eres tú.

**Salmon22: **Mira que tenemos aquí! -.-U

**DiosaSabia77: **Qué clase de ridículo nombre de usuario es ese?!

**Salmon22: **Bueno… no se me ocurría que poner, así que escribí lo primero que se cruzó por mi ventana.

**DiosaSabia77: **Típico ¬.¬! Qué haces en la internet?!

**Salmon22: **yo te preguntaría lo mismo sobrinita. ¬.¬

**DiosaSabia77: **no me llames así! ò.ó

**Salmon22: **Eres la hija de tu padre Zeus, que es mi hermano… eso te convierte en mi sobrina, te guste o nó XP

**DiosaSabia77: **YA BASTA! ò0ó Suena extraño cuando lo dices.

**Salmon22: **esa es la idea! XP

**DiosaSabia77: **Aún no respondes a mi pregunta.

**Salmon22: **Bueno, mi querido hijo Percy (el novio de tu hija xD)…

**DiosaSabia77: **Ni me lo recuerdes ¬.¬*

**Salmon22: …** me convenció de probar este invento genial de los humanos.

**DiosaSabia77: **Bueno, admito que es una grandiosa fuente de sabiduría también.

**Salmon22: **Coincidimos en algo?! Qué raro.

**DiosaSabia77: **¬.¬U

_SeñordelaGuerra666 ha iniciado sesión._

**Salmon22: **ARES?!

**DiosaSabia77: **Qué hace un idiota bélico como tú en esta fuente de sabiduría?!.

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **Estaba probando ese grandioso invento humano llamado World of Warcraft HA HA!

**Salmon22: **o.o

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **HA HA HA! Ya llevó cincuenta y ocho muertes en mi haber, a este paso voy a aniquilar a todos los jugadores de este servidor.

**DiosaSabia77: **Qué poca materia gris tiene en ese bulto entre tus hombros.

**Salmon22: **Desde donde te conectas?!

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **Estoy en una sala de máquinas rodeado de amarillos flacuchos que también juegan esta cosa.

**DiosaSabia77: **Debes estar en una sala de juegos de Corea o Japón… ¿Por cierto Poseidón como puedes conectarte, suponiendo que te encuentras en tu palacio en el fondo del mar?

**Salmon22: **Insinúas que no puedo tener mi propio equipo por la humedad, YO SOY POSEIDÓN SOBRINITA! Yo decido que esta mojado y seco.

**DiosaSabia77: **Esa clase de actitud fue la que te hizo perder Atenas, por ello sus ciudadanos me eligieron como su Patrona.

**Salmon22: **Esos atenienses eran unos peleles, prefirieron tus estúpidos olivos que a mi fuente de agua fresca y burbujeante.

**DiosaSabia77: **A nadie le gusta el agua salada!

**Salmon22: **Si hubieran sido más listos habrían sabido como purificarla.

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **concuerdo con Poseidón, eran unos peleles!. Por eso fue que mi Pueblo…ESPARTA! Los aplastó en el Peloponeso **(1)**.

**DiosaSabia77: **¬.¬*

**Salmon22: **Qué pasa sobrinita! La manticora te comió la lengua…

_DiosaSabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a Salmon22_

_DiosaSabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a SeñordelaGuerra666_

**DiosaSabia77: **ambos son un par de idiotas.

**Salmon22: **oye! Como haces eso?!

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **Sí!, estuvo genial… mi pantalla entera vibró como la flota ateniense cuando fue destruida en Sicilia en el 413 ac.

**DiosaSabia77: **Idiota ¬.¬X

**Salmon22: **Oye Ares, cuando hay tortura y muerte de por medio tu si sabes de historia.

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **:B

_Piesalados321 ha iniciado sesión._

**Piesalados321: **Oigan! Que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí.

**Salmon22: **Hermes! Tú también navegas por la internet.

**Piesalados321: **Pero claro hombre! :-) Desde mi agenda de bolsillo puedo navegar a la velocidad que desee y a cualquier sitio que imagine.

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **También puedes jugar al World of Warcraft?!

**Piesalados321: **Puedo! Pero no me alcanza el tiempo… ahora mismo estoy entregando un cargamento de drakones bebes a Gerión.

**DiosaSabia77: **Más te vale no robarle el ganado ò.ó

**Piesalados321: **Sip.. claro 0:-).

**DiosaSabia77: ¬.¬**

**Salmon22: **Oye Ares?! Como va tu juego?!

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **GENIAL! Acabo de matar a unos n00bsters patéticos que intentaron retarme ahora mismo.

**DiosaSabia77: **n00bsters?!

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **Es como estos humanos les dicen a los novatos.

**Salmon22: **suena gracioso!

**DiosaSabia77: **más bien estúpido!

**Piesalados321: **Vamos Athena! Deja de ser una sabelotodo y déjate llevar.

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **Seep! Incluso en la guerra la estrategia puede ser derrotada por el ímpetu y el ansia bélica… como los espartanos contra los atenienses XD!.

**DiosaSabia77: **¬.¬*

**Salmon22: **déjenla! Ella nunca va a cambiar…

**Piesalados321: **No lo creo Poseidón! Solo mira a su hija… al final se dejó llevar por sus impulsos hormonales y termino con tu hijo.

_DiosaSabia ha enviado un zumbido a Piesalados321_

**DiosaSabia77: **YA BASTA! Solo de pensar en eso hace que pierda la razón.

**Salmon22: **Pues yo creo que mi Hijo se anoto un home run con ella.

**DiosaSabia77: **Estas insinuando algo Poseidón ò.ó!

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **Es un hombre después de todo! e.e

**DiosaSabia77: **No creo que sean tan idiota como para atreverse a mancillar a mi hija y su pureza… Por qué sino…?!

**Salmon22: **Sino qué sobrina?!

**DiosaSabia77: **Le quemaré algo más que las cejas esta vez…

**Salmon22: **Tú tocas a mi hijo y tu preciosa Atenas quedara bajo el nivel de mar.

**DiosaSabia77: **Hazlo y conocerás la furia de mi Padre Xp

**Piesalados321: **Calma los dos!.

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **Qué dices?, esto se está poniendo bueno!

**Piesalados321: **-.-U

_AmodelUniverso1 ha iniciado sesión_

**AmodelUniverso1: **QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! Ò.ó

**Piesalados321: **Zeus?! O.O!

**Salmon22: **Hermano, bien que llegas! Podrías decirle a tu hija que no sea tan pedante.

**DiosaSabia77: **Padre! Dile a tu hermano que aleje a su vástago y sus manos saladas de mi hija ò0ó.

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **Padre viniste a jugar World of Warcraft?! XD

**AmodelUniverso1: **SILENCIO! Ò.ó

_AmodelUniverso1 ha enviado un zumbido a Salmon22, DiosaSabia77 y el SeñordelaGuerra666._

**Piesalados321: **Padre, como puedes enviar un zumbido a todos al mismo tiempo?! X.X

**AmodelUniverso1: **Yo soy Zeus, Rey del Olimpo y su Padre… nada es imposible para mí!

**Salmon22: **Desde cuando manejas esto del internet hermano. -.-U

**AmodelUniverso1: **Qué desde cuándo?! He regido al universo y todo lo que abarca desde hace más de diez mil años…...

**DiosaSabia77: **Padre, que te enseñe acerca de soltar la tecla de punto.

**AmodelUniverso1: **-.-'

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **Hay esta tu respuesta Tío Poseidón!.

**Piesalados321: **Por cierto señor Zeus, Eolo **(2)** me pidió que le dijera que lo llamara para discutir su posible ascenso.

**AmodelUniverso1: **Otra vez con lo mismo. -.-X

_ReinadelOlimpo ha iniciado sesión_

**ReinadelOlimpo: **Por fin te encuentro sinvergüenza ò.óX

**AmodelUniverso1: **Hera?! Qué haces aquí?! O.O!

**ReinadelOlimpo: **No te hagas el estúpido, te vi paseando por París haciéndole ojitos a esa camarera rubia de ese bar cinco estrellas.

**AmodelUniverso1: **Esto… yo… -.-''

**ReinadelOlimpo: **Más te vale volver al Palacio y darme una buena explicación, o te juro por el Estigio que vaporizaré a esa zorra ò0ó

**AmodelUniverso1: ¬.¬U **Esta bien, allá nos vemos.

_ReinadelOlimpo ha cerrado sesión._

**AmodelUniverso1: **Los dejo hijos míos… y hermano. Debo ir a atender a mi divina esposa.

_AmodelUniverso ha cerrado sesión._

**Piesalados321: **Bueno, eso fue triste -.-U. Ya me tengo que ir, estos huevos de hipogrifo no se van a entregar solos.

_Piesalados321 ha cerrado sesión._

**SeñordelaGuerra666: **Yo también me voy… estos humanos endebles han formado una "Alianza" y se preparan para atacarme… me voy a divertir mucho destruyendo su mundo.

_SeñordelaGuerra666 ha cerrado sesión._

**Salmon22: **Bueno te dejo sola sobrinita! Mi esposa Anfitrite se está poniendo un poco cachonda y debo complacerla.

**DiosaSabia77: **Si claro! Ve a divertirte con tu esposa mitad pez Je Je Je XP

**Salmon22: **al menos tengo mis manos en alguien y no en un libro, =D!

_Salmon22 ha cerrado sesion_

**DiosaSabia77: **Argh! Hombres! ¬.¬X

_DiosaSabia77 ha cerrado sesión_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Un poco de información:**

(1) La guerra del Peloponeso fue el conflicto de ciudades estado más grande del mundo antiguo, fue como la primera guerra mundial de la antigüedad… Los Espartanos y sus aliados aplastaron a la liga de Delos (liderada por Atenas) acabando con la potencia que una vez fuera.

(2) Eolo (por si lo olvidaron) es el que controla los cuatro vientos o algo así, pueden leerlo en acción en el libro "El Heroe Perdido".


	3. Sesión Nº3

**HALF-BLOOD****MESSENGER****: Sesión Nº3**

**Usuario: **_praetor17 *****.com_

**Contraseña: ***********

_Iniciando sesión…_

…

_Sesión abierta._

**Praetor17: **well, here I am!

_Lion16 ha iniciado session._

**Praetor17: **Leo, how are you?!

**Lion16: **Jasón?! Eres tú.

**Praetor17: **of course it's I am

**Lion16: **o.Ó! Por qué escribes en inglés?!

**Praetor17: **English?!

**Lion 6: **no, en latin?! -.-U claro que en inglés!

**Praetor17: **o.o?!

**Lion16: **viejo, creo que tienes un problema con tu explorador! -.-U

_Pipes15 ha iniciado sesión._

**Pipes5: **hola chicos! ^.^

**Lion16: **hola Pipper ^^!

**Praetor17: **Hi Pipes!

**Pipes15: **o.o?! Jasón, escribes en inglés?!

**Praetor17: **no, I'm writing in Spanish o.o!

**Lion16: **parece que nuestro amigo romano tiene un problema con su máquina Pipes. ¬¬U

**Praetor17: **I tell them I'm writing in Spanish, I see it from my desktop.

**Pipes15: **debe tener un problema en su configuración de idioma -.-U

**Praetor17: **what?!

**Lion16: **tranquilo colega! La solución es fácil: solo tienes que ir a propiedades de internet en tu ventana de conexión, luego ve a opciones de configuración de reloj, fecha e idioma, selecciona la casilla de verificación de idioma y busca en la lista de opciones luego de presionar la flecha hacia abajo en el recuadro de la lista de idiomas, selecciona el español y listo…! XD

**Praetor17: **... o.o?!

**Lion16: **-.-U

**Pipes15: **déjame ayudarte… ^.^

_Pipes15 ha cargado el archivo comoconfiguraridioma . jpg_

**Pipes15: **solo sigue las instrucciones de la imagen y problema resuelto!

**Praetor17: **fine!

_Praetor17 ha cambiado su estado a "Ocupado"._

**Pipes15: **Como van las cosas en el campamento Leo?! ^.^

**Lion16: **De lujo!, aunque me siento un poco solo con tan poca gente en el campo.

**Pipes15: **ya pronto va a comenzar el verano y estaremos ahí los tres juntos otra vez.

**Lion16: **Como va todo por california!.

**Pipes15: **Mucho sol, mucha playa… y alguno que otro terremoto.

**Lion16: **supongo que como hija de afrodita debes llamar la atención de muchos chicos ^.^!

**Pipes15: **Leo -.-U!

_Praetor17 ha su cambiado su idioma a Español – alfabeto internacional._

_Pretor17 ha cambiado su estado a "conectado"._

**Pretor17: **Ahora sí?!

**Lion16: **mucho mejor colega -.-!

**Pipes15: **ahora si se te entiende ^.^!

**Pretor17: **me gusta tu nombre de usuario mi amor =D!

**Pipes15: **Gracias ^/^!

**Lion16: **por favor ¬¬U!

**Pretor17: **Qué tal tu estancia en el campamento mestizo Leo?!

**Lion16: **ser campista de año redondo es un poco aburrido cuando no hay gente con quien compartir -.-U

**Pipes15: **y que hay con Clarisse?!

**Lion16: **dije gente, no simios! -.-U

**Pretor17: **XD

**Pipes15: **Amor! -.-U Si yo fuese campista de Ares aún te habrías enamorado de mí!

**Pretor17: **bueno ¬¬U

**Pipes15: **T.T Tienes razón! Eso sonó extraño.

**Lion16: **XD En fin!, he estado desentrañando los misterios de las esferas de archímedes…

**Pretor17: **y qué has encontrado?! o.o

**Lion16: **bueno, pongámoslo así… Ahora nuestro campamento está a 10 años luz del suyo.

**Pretor17: **ò.Ó!

**Pipes15: **^.^U Por cierto Jasón, como es posible que tengas tu propia conexión a internet, pensé que en el campamento júpiter no se permitía la tecnología.

**Pretor17: **Los pretores gozan de beneficios ;) Además, cada legionario es responsable de los aparatos que mete en el campamento… y hay que ser estúpido para intentar robarle a su oficial al mando.

**Lion16: **si que das miedo tío!

**Pipes15: **mejor hablamos de otra cosa ^.^U!

**Pretor17: **Claro! Cómo está tu padre Pipes! :)

**Pipes15: **En este momento se encuentra en una isla del pacífico interpretando el papel de un operador de radio indio en medio de la segunda guerra mundial **(1)**

**Lion16: **Pipes me comentaba que los chicos guapos de su escuela no dejan de acosarla XD!

**Pipes15: **LEO Ó.Ò!

**Pretor17: **En serio Ò.Ó?!

**Lion16: **Bueno, en parte es cierto ^/^U. Pero yo no les hago caso!.

**Pretor17: **Creo que debería realizar una "pequeña visita" sorpresa a tu escuela.

**Lion16: **No creo que a los californianos les gusten las tormenta eléctricas XD!

**Pipes15: **^/^U No es necesario.

**Pretor17: **Es que acaso no quieres verme ó.ò!

**Pipes15: -**/-U

**Lion16: **Relájate hombre, estoy bromeando XD!

_Pretor17 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16._

_Pipes15 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16._

**Lion16: **no tienen sentido del humor -.-U

**Pretor17: **Pero en serio mi amor tengo ganas de verte! =)

**Pipes15: **^/^ en serio?!

**Pretor17: **Sabes que puedes visitar el campamento júpiter cuando quieras ;) , ya conoces la entrada.

**Pipes15: **Estamos a dos semanas de comenzar el verano -.-!… pero qué diablos?! ^.^ Además mañana termino el colegio.

**Pretor17: **^_^ Podemos visitar nueva roma, dar un paseo por las plazas, o ver una obra en el anfiteatro.

**Pipes15: **^.^ eso suena fabuloso.

**Pretor17: **luego podemos sentarnos en el jardín de Baco bebiendo un poco de Kool-Aid a la luz de las estrellas ahí abrazados.

**Pipes15: **^/^

**Lion16: **z_zzzz z_zzzzz z_zzzz

_Pretor17 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16_

**Pretor17: **despierta hombre! Qué no nos hemos olvidado de ti XD!

**Lion16: **Si claro -.-!

_Pericles15 ha iniciado sesión_

_Nomuerta14 ha iniciado sesión_

**Pericles15: **hola amigos, soy yo, Frank!

_Nomuerta14 está escribiendo un mensaje_

**Nomuerta14: **c reo qu e ya sab en qui en s oy!

**Pretor17: **Muchachos! Como va todo en los barracones de la quinta! ^.^

**Pericles15: **los muchachos están librando una guerra de almohadas…

**Pipes16: **parece divertido! ^.^

**Pericles15: **lo sería si no llenaran las almohadas con barras de jabón! -.-U

**Nomuerta14: **sii , due lenn muccho!

**Pipes16: **Hazel, te encuentras bien o.o?!

**Lion16: **tú también tienes problemas con tu máquina XD!

**Pericles15: **Bueno, como Hazel es de la época antes de la computadora ^/^U! Se está acostumbrando al teclado.

_Nomuerta14 está escribiendo un mensaje._

**Nomuerta14: **com nás practtica pronnto lo lograaré.

**Pericles15: **Creo que vamos a practicar más seguido, te parece Hazel?!.

**Nomuerta14: **por ssupuestooo! ^_^

**Pretor17: **por cierto Frank, por qué se te ocurrió usar el nombre de tu ancestro como usuario.

**Pericles15: **suena algo gracioso cuando lo lees no lo crees?! ^.^

**Pipes16: **ya lo creo XD!

**Lion16: **Sí, suena como una medicina para la congestión nasal XD!

**Pericles15: **¬.¬U Tampoco te pases hombre!

**Nomuerta14: **XD!

**Pipes16: **Por cierto chicos, ustedes se encuentran juntos ahora ^.^!

**Pericles15: **bueno… -/-

_Nomuerta14 está escribiendo un mensaje._

**Nomuerta14: **sip! Estaamoss en l os barrrankonees de la qinta!

**Pericles15: **Hazel! O/O

**Nomuerta14: **Qué?! o.o?!

**Lion16: **buena esa, colega! e.e

_Lion16 ha enviado unas "risas" a Pericles15_

**Pericles15: **Leo! ó/ò

_Nomuerta14 está escribiendo un mensaje._

**Nomuerta14: **non lo entiien do!

**Pretor17: **Hazel… -.-U

**Nomuerta14: **o.o?!

_Pretor17 ha enviado un mensaje privado a Nomuerta14._

**Nomuerta14: **O/O c-CLaaro que sí, perooo non haceemooss nada dde essoo!

**Pericles15: **-.-U

**Lion16: **XD!

_Pipes16 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16._

**Pipes15: **Se un poco más delicado con lo que escribes Leo! -.-!

**Lion16: **pero si no dije nada ;)

_Reyna1 ha iniciado sesión._

**Pretor17: **Reyna?! O.o?! Qué haces aquí?!

**Reyna1: **Ciertos asuntos importantes del campamento requieren tu presencia en mi tienda Jasón!.

**Pipes16: **ò.ó En serio?!

**Pretor17: **Esto… ¬/¬U estábamos planeando una visita con mi novia a Nueva Roma Reyna.

**Lion16: **así es XD!

**Pretor17: **¬.¬ Bueno… supongo que puedo darles 5 minutos.

**Pericles15: **Saludos Oficial!

_Nomuerta14 está escribiendo un mensaje._

**Nomuerta14: **Saalu doss Officyal1!

**Reyna1: **Necesitas mejorar tu redacción centurión, tu mala ortografía no será tolerada.

_Nomuerta14 está escribiendo un mensaje_

**Pericles15: **Yo le ayudaré a mejorar su habilidad oficial!.

_Nomuerta14 sigue escribiendo un mensaje._

**Lion16: **cómo están tus mascotas de oro y plata XD!

**Reyna1: **tienen hambre de mentirosos y desertores.

_Nomuerta14 sigue escribiendo un mensaje._

**Nomuerta14: **Por supuesto oficial, así lo haré!

**Reyna1: **Así está mejor, Jasón te espero en mi tienda en tres minutos.

**Pretor17: **de acuerdo Reyna, ahí estaré -.-U

**Reyna1: **Bien, nos veremos chica griega.

**Pipes16: **oh sí, nos veremos muy pronto! ò.ó

_Reyna1 ha cerrado sesión._

**Lion16: **Ella SÍ que tiene un GRAN carácter! XD

**Pipes16: **y pensar que casi estuvo a punto de matarnos y destruir nuestro campamento!.

**Pretor17: **recuerda que todos fuimos engañados por Gea para luchar entre sí, pero en el fondo es una excelente pretor y una gran líder.

**Pericles15: **Esa es nuestra oficial! ^.^

_Nomuerta14 está escribiendo un mensaje._

**Nomuerta14: **noos atemoorisa peroo al miiismoo ttiemppo nnos iinsspiraa.

**Pretor17: **así se habla centuriones! :)

**Pipes16: **bueno, entonces nos vemos en dos días Jasón.

**Pretor17: **Te esperaré con ansias! ^.^

**Pericles15: **Bueno, ya se van a apagar las luces… Hazel y yo debemos volver a nuestras literas.

**Nomuerta14: **Assí eess!

**Lion16: **Oigan y por qué no duermen juntitos allí donde están ahora!

**Pericles15: **Leo! o/o

**Nomuerta14: **Esso non es corrrectto… -.-U aún ^/^!

**Pericles15: **^^!

_Nomuerta14 ha cerrado sesión._

_Pericles15 ha cerrado sesión._

**Pipes16: **No son adorables! ^.^

**Lion16: **Sí claro, como un vaso de leche descremada! XD.

_Pipes16 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16_

**Lion16: **bueno, como veo que voy sobrando debo volver a la fragua… parece que Nyssa está a punto de encontrar la bomba de luz artificial que escondí en su taquilla.

**Pretor17: **No digas eso amigo! Siempre es un placer tenerte por aquí.

**Lion16: **descuida colega XD! Nos leemos en otra.

_Lion16 ha cerrado sesión._

**Pipes16: **Bueno yo también me voy, seguro que tienes mucho que discutir con tu compañera ¬.¬U

**Pretor17: **es verdad, pero descuida mi amor ^-^! Te esperaré en el puente sobre el río Tiber para mañana.

**Pipes16: **hasta entonces ^/^!

_Pipes16 ha cerrado sesión_

_Pretor17 ha cerrado sesión_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**(1) **Esto es un cameo a la película Códigos de Guerra (Windtalkers) interpretada por Adam Beaches en el papel del soldado indio navajo.


	4. Sesión Nº4

**HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER - SESION Nº4**

_**Usuario: **__Elmejorcentauro_3000 ******.com_

_**Contraseña: ************_

_Iniciando…_

_Sesión abierta._

_Sesosdealga17 ha iniciado sesión_

**elmejorcentauro_3000: **Hola Percy.

**sesosdealga17: **Quirón O.O!

**elmejorcentauro_3000: **Te sucede algo?!

**sesosdealga17: **Nada ^^U es solo que es una sorpresa verte… digo, leerte por aquí.

**elmejorcentauro_3000: **mi querido Percy, podre ser viejo… pero no tonto, además yo soy más viejo que esta cosa.

**sesosdealga17: **ejem… ^^U bien por usted Señor.

**elmejorcentauro_3000: **¬.¬

_chicalista16 ha iniciado sesión._

**chicalista16: **hola Percy, me alegra verte!.

**sesosdealga17: **adivina a quien tenemos aquí chica lista!.

**chicalista16: **Quiron! O.Ó! Qué alegría verte navegar en la súper carretera de la información.

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **que raro! No he visto ninguna carretera ni camino por aquí. o.o?

**Sesosdealga17: **déjelo así Señor. XP

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬!

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **de acuerdo o.o?

_Chicocabra123 ha iniciado sesión._

**Chicalista16: **Grover ^^ Cómo estás?!

**Chicocabra123: **Muy bien Annabeth! Gracias por preguntar.

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **Cómo va el trabajo de señor de lo salvaje Grover?! ^.^

**Chicocabra123: **Señor Quirón O_O! Qué bueno que ud también comparta las maravillas de la tecnología… o.o? Pero el Señor D. le permitió tener su propia computadora en el campamento.

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **De hecho el Sr. Dionisio se encuentra en el último piso con su portátil viendo los mejores videos de fiestas en Youtube y agregando nuevo material a su Ipod.

**Chicocabra123: **Vaya ^0^!

**Sesosdealga17: **Increíble o.o!

**Chicalista16: **El señor D. tiene un Ipod?! -.-U!

_Salmon22 ha iniciado sesión_

**Salmon22: **Hola percy!

**Chicalista16: **Sr. Poseidón. (Emoticón de reverencia)

**Sesosdealga17: **Hola papá, me alegro de poder chatear conmigo.

_Diosasabia77 ha iniciado sesión._

**Diosasabia77: **Él no es el único!

**Chicalista16: **Madre ^.^!

**Diosasabia77: **hola cariño ^_^

**Sesosdealga17: **Sra Atenea (Emoticón de reverencia)

**Diosasabia77: **Un pajarito me contó que has intentado propasarte con mi hija ¬.¬

**Chicalista16: **Madre o/o!

**Chicocabra123: **seguramente fue un búho el que se dijo.

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a chicocabra123_

**Sesosdealga17: **pese a los rumores que pueda tener, ud ya me conoce señora.

**Diosasabia77: **por eso mismo! ¬.¬?

**Salmon22: **ignórala Percy, sabes muy bien que nosotros los dioses no podemos entrometernos en los asuntos mortales e.e!

**Diosasabia77: **estas seguro?!

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17._

**Sesosdealga17: **Oigan! O.O mi habitación entera acaba de vibrar, no solo la compu.

**Chicalista16: **madre o.o!

**Salmon22: **Atenea ò.ó!

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **Señora, estoy seguro que Percy respeta a Annabeth.

**Diosasabia77: **solo me cercioraba u.u

**Salmon22: **¬.¬U

**Chicocabra123: **veo que algunas cosas no cambian ^.^U

**Sesosdealga17: **Ahora, me llaman de abajo…

_Sesosdealga17 ha cambiado su estado a ocupado._

**Chicalista16: **seguramente es Sally, preguntándose porque el edificio tembló -.-U

**Salmon22: **desearía que ella estuviera aquí con nosotros ^_^

**Diosasabia77: **hombres… ¬.¬

**Salmon22: **insinúas algo o.Ó!

_Salmon22 ha enviado un zumbido a diosasabia77:_

**Diosasabia77: **como te atreves…?! ò.óX

**Salmon22: **XD

**Chicocabra123: **oigan tranquilícense… 'o' creo que el agua del Ganges esta rebalsando.

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a chicocabra123_

_Salmon22 ha enviado un zumbido a chicocabra123_

**Chicocabra123: **T0T ahora SÍ acaba de rebalsar, muchas gracias dioses!

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **Estas en la india Grover?! o.o

**Chicocabra123: **Sí! T.T estaba a punto de comenzar a limpiar este apestoso rio con la ayuda de unas ninfas, y ahora mis pezuñas están mojadas con esas sucias y fecales aguas.

**Chicalista16: **Puagh! Debe ser asqueroso.

**Chicocabra123: **T.T

_Sesosdealga17 ha cambiado su estado a disponible._

**Sesosdealga17: **Hola de nuevo, de que me perdí?! ^.^

_Señordelaguerra666 ha iniciado sesión._

**Diosasabia77: **Genial! ¬.¬* lo que nos faltaba!.

**Señordelaguerra666: **hola debiluchos, aquí el señor de Azeroth les escribe!.

**Chicalista16: **Azeroth?! o.Ó

**Salmon22: **Lo que pasa es que Ares se prendado de un juego humano llamado World of Warcraft.

**Chicalista16: **en serio?! -.-

**Señordelaguerra666: **así es! ^0^ Ahora soy el señor de toda la tierra de Azeroth! y todos los humanos debiluchos están obligados a rendirme pleitesía.

**Sesosdealga17: **ahora que lo mencionas leí un artículo en internet sobre un misterioso jugador que estaba en el ranking nº1 y al que supuestamente nadie ha podido matar hasta el momento y continua acumulando puntos.

**Señordelaguerra666: **así es ^0^. Y ni siquiera un debilucho como tú podría vencerme.

**Sesosdealga17: **está seguro ¬.¬*… SEÑOR!

**Señordelaguerra666: **solo inténtalo Jackson!.

**Sesosdealga17: **allá voy!

_Sesosdealga17 ha cambiado su sesión a ocupado_

_Señordelaguerra666 ha cambiado su sesión a ocupado._

**Chicalista16: **-.-U y yo que pensaba chatear un poco con Percy!.

**Diosasabia77: **así son los hombres querida ¬¬U Son unos cerdos arrogantes que solo escuchan sus músculos, nunca sus cerebros.

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **se oyó casi igual que la Señora Artemisa!.

**Diosasabia77: **Hubiera preferido verte uniéndote a sus cazadoras que a Perseus.

**Chicalista16: **si lo conocieras mejor cambiaras de opinión mamá! ^/^

**Chicocabra123: **tiene razón ^^

**Diosasabia77: **o.Ó!

**Salmon22: **deberías escuchar a tu hija y al sátiro, sobrinita XD!

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a salmon22 _

**Salmon22: **oye Ò.Ó mas cuidado!, casi tiras el candelabro de mi sala de juegos.

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬!, Quirón haber cuéntanos como esta todo allá por el campamento.

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **Muy bien señora Atenea! ^^ con la llegada de los nuevos mestizos de los dioses menores nuestro numero ahora supera la centena.

**Chicalista16: **eso es grandioso Quirón! ^.^!

**Chicocabra123: **Y señor Quirón… puedo preguntar… sí…

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **^_^ descuida Grover, Enebro se encuentra bien, de vez en cuando hablo con ella y le cuento las grandes hazañas que realizas limpiando el mundo.

**Chicocabra123: **y qué ella que dice?! o.o!

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **que no puede estar más orgullosa, y que te prepara unas cuantas latas con ensalada aderezada con especias.

**Chicocabra123: **es tan adorable ^^!

_Piesalados321_ _ha iniciado sesión._

**Piesalados321: **qué sorpresa encontrarlos de nuevo! ^^

**Salmon22: **como va todo en Hermes Express?!

**Piesalados321: **Acabo de entregar un orbe de fuego griego y unos cuantos litros de agua del estigia a Hefesto, ahora estoy en mi descanso!.

_ERROR DE CONEXIÓN… ERROR DE CONEXIÓN… SERVIDOR BLOQUEADO…!_

…Error 404 not found!

…Error 404 not found!

…Error 404 not found!

_SERVIDOR RESTABLECIDO_

**Chicalista16: **que fue eso?!

**Elmejorcentauro_3000:** se perdió la conexión de repente.

**Piesalados321: **también se interrumpió en mi agenda portátil

**Chicocabra123: **acá toda la tierra acaba de temblar.

**Diosasabia77: **creo que tengo una ligera sospecha

**Salmon22: **siempre tienes que ser una sabelotodo.

_Sesosdealga17 ha cambiado su estado a ocupado._

**Sesosdealga17: **JaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa! ^_^

**Chicalista16: **Percy! o.o Qué ha pasado?!

**Sesosdealga17: **lo que pasa es que acabo de derrotar al señor de Azeroth! ^0^

**Piesalados321: **VENCISTE A ARES! Ó.Ò!

**Sesosdealga17: **apuesto que eso no se lo esperaba. ^^

**Salmon22: **y como lo tomo?! e.e!

**Sesosdealga17: **acaso no sintieron el temblor. ^-^

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: -**.-U

**Salmon22: **ESE ES MI HIJO ^^!.

**Diosasabia77: **por favor ¬.¬

**Chicalista16: **yo tampoco lo entiendo bien!.

**Piesalados321: **Y donde creen que este ahora?!

**Chicocabra123: **seguramente maldiciendo por ahí.

_Señordelaguerra666 ha cambiado su estado a disponible._

**Señordelaguerra666: **MALDITO SEAS PERCY JACKSON!

**Piesalados321: **tranquilo hermano!

**Señordelaguerra666: **EXIJO UNA REVANCHA!

**Sesosdealga17: **no puedes ^^! Debes revivir primero a tu personaje…

**Señordelaguerra666: **exijo que me digas como!

**Sesosdealga17: **y por qué debería?! XP

**Señordelaguerra666: **ya lo averiguaré, y cuando regresé, te buscaré y te mataré.

**Sesosdealga17: **suerte con eso! ^_^

_Señordelaguerra666 ha cerrado sesión._

**Piesalados321: **qué mal perdedor! -.-

**Diosasabia77: **Por cierto Hermes, podrías enviarme por favor un par de puntales de bronce a mi templo… necesito retocar el salón de estatuas.

**Piesalados321: **Lo haré… en cuanto llevé estas manzanas dorados de vuelta al árbol de hespérides.

_Piesalados321 ha cerrado sesión._

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬

**Chicalista16: **Cómo se encuentra la Athena Partenos madre?!

**Diosasabia77: **^_^ Muy bien querida!, una vez más te agradezco que hayas recuperado nuestro mayor orgullo.

**Chicalista16: **no fue nada ^/^

**Sesosdealga17: **de veras ¬.¬?!

**Chicalista16: **^/^U

**Diosasabia77: **ESA ES MI HIJA! Sabía que ella lo lograría ^_^

**Salmon22: **Bueno ¬¬ supongo que por lo menos hizo eso!.

**Sesosdealga17: **no subestimes su trabajo padre, estoy seguro que pase por un infierno para lograrlo.

**Chicalista16: **"infierno" se queda corto… T.T

**Sesosdealga17: **No llores Annie… ahora estamos juntos eso es lo que importa.

**Chicalista16: **tienes razón ^/^!

**Chicocabra123: **wow Percy! Acaso están los dos juntos ahora mismo.

**Sesosdealga17: **esto… ¬¬U

**Diosasabia77: **Perseus! Ò.Ó!

**Chicalista16: **^^U No te enojes madre, solo estamos en su habitación en Manhattan.

**Diosasabia77: **Annabeth O.O!

**Salmon22: **JE JE JE XD así se hace hijo mío!.

**Sesosdealga17: **Papá! -/- no es lo que tú piensas!.

**Diosasabia77: **esperen un segundo, ahora mismo estoy con ustedes…

**Chicalista16: **Madre espera…

_Chicalista16 ha cerrado sesión._

**Sesosdealga17: **Ups, creo que debo irme Padre! ó.ò

**Salmon22: **no le temas Percy, recuerda que tú eres un hijo del mar.

**Sesosdealga17: **no veo que eso me ayude mucho.

_Sesosdealga17 ha cerrado sesión._

**Salmon22: **espero que no se le ocurra incinerar a mi Percy, o sino…

_Salmon22 ha cerrado sesión._

**Chicocabra123: **Bueno señor Quirón, tengo que volver al trabajo… OH NO! Acabo de ver a un niño hacer el uno y el dos en mitad de la orilla, que asqueroso... Xp

_Chicocabra123 ha cerrado sesión._

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **bueno, parece que salí sobrando en esta sesión…

…

_Dionisiovino ha iniciado sesión._

**Dionisiovino: **Oh Quirón, que suerte la mía al encontrarte.

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **Desea algo señor Dionisio.

**Dionisiovino: **que juegues conmigo una partida de chessmaster3000, este juego es aún mejor que las damas.

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **Ahora mismo me conecto a su partida.

**Dionisiovino: **Y por favor, cambia ese rídiculo nombre de usuario que escogiste.

**Elmejorcentauro_3000: **si ud lo dice ¬¬

_Elmejorcentauro_3000 ha cambiado su nombre usuario por CentauroCertificado4000_

**Dionisiovino: **¬.¬U

_Dioniosiovino ha cerrado sesión._

_CentauroCertificado4000 ha cerrado sesión._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Me alegro muchísimo que les guste esta parodia… y mientras aún tenga ideas frescas este fic NUNCA tendrá fin!**

**Pueden ayudarme a mejorar el fic dándome alguna idea o tema de conversación para futuras sesiones.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Sesión Nº5

_"ESPECIAL DEL DÍA DEL TRABAJO"_

_El tema de esta sesión fue aportado por _**Baby I'm a Natural Disaster**_, Le mando un saludo._

___Recuerden que pueden aportar más ideas para temas futuros._

* * *

**HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER Sesión Nº5**

**Usuario: **_Reydelosmuertos *******.com_

**Contraseña: *************

_Salmon22 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Salmon22: **hermano hades?! o.o

**Reydelosmuertos: **Ah! Eres tú Poseidón! ¬¬

**Salmon22: **hola! Cómo estas?

**Reydelosmuertos: **aquí… en lo profundo de la tierra, lidiando con billones de almas muertas y soportando las constantes e insufribles quejas de mis empleados demonios y necrófagos.

**Salmon22: **necesitas vacaciones XD

**Reydelosmuertos: **¬¬*!

**Salmon22: **ya, relajaté! No quería molestarte… por cierto, de donde consigues la conexión en el inframundo.

**Reydelosmuertos: **digamos que Steve Jobs **(1) **y yo tenemos un trato.

**Salmon22: **oye! no puedes dejar en paz a los muertos ¬¬

**Reydelosmuertos: **ellos harán lo que yo diga! ò0ó

**Salmon22: **está bien, ya entendí!

_Amodeluniverso1 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Amodeluniverso1: **Saludos, hermanos.

**Salmon22: **hola hermano!.

**Reydelosmuertos: **Zeus… ¬¬

**Amodeluniverso1: **algún problemas Hades ò.ó!

**Salmon22: **tanto trabajo lo tiene con un humor de perros!. u.u

**Reydelosmuertos: **y todo gracias a ti! ò.Ó*

**Amodeluniverso1: **calma hermano, todos juramos por el estigio atenernos aceptar nuestros trabajos sin dudar.

**Reydelosmuertos: **no me vengas con monsergas! Aún estoy seguro de que hiciste trampa…

**Salmon22: **oh sí! Aún recuerdo aquella vez…

**Amodeluniverso1: **yo ya no me acuerdo… ¬¬U

**Reydelosmuertos: **déjame refrescarte la memoria hermano!

_Reydelosmuertos ha comenzado a cargar el archivo repartición de bienes . mpg_

_-Velocidad de subida 885 Kkb/seg -_

_Cargando 8%... 10%... 25%... 35%... 50%... 75%... 95%... Listo! ^_^_

(se abre una ventana: en ella se ve la cima del monte en construcción con una vista del mundo en ruinas a causa de la titano maquia y a varios de los dioses poniendo orden, luego la imagen se mueve a la sala de tronos en remodelación, en ella los tres hermanos se encontraba de pie sobre un mapa a escala del mundo plano.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a repartir el mundo en tres partes iguales- dijo Zeus.

-Bien!- dijo Poseidón.

Hades lucía con una mueca de duda.

-Entonces tenemos… "El cielo" "El mar" y "La tierra"- declaraba Zeus vestido con una armadura griega raída por la batalla-

Poseidón y Hades miraban indecisos y luego se centraron en Zeus.

-Muy bien, yo me quedaré con el cielo…-

-UN MOMENTO!- se quejó hades. –Por qué a ti te debe tocar el cielo?!- protesto furioso.

-Por qué sin mi rayo no le habríamos dado el golpe de gracia a nuestro padre Cronos- explico el dios.

-Y qué hay de mí?! Sín mi yelmo no habría desarmado a nuestro padre y este te habría aniquilado!- afirmó Hades.

-Se olvidan que yo y mi tridente fuimos los que lo distrajimos para que ustedes pudieran actuar!- explico Poseidón. –Yo merezco el cielo!-

-Ni hablar!- protesto Hades. –El cielo es para mí!-

-Eso ya esta decidido!- gritó Zeus. –El cielo es mío!-

Hades comenzaba a ponerse molesto, pero luego Zeus y Poseidón intercambiaron miradas sospechosas y sonrieron de manera cómplice, Hades no se percató ya que estaba amenazando a Zeus con su yelmo.

-De acuerdo hagamos esto…- propuso Zeus. –Tú te quedaras con el cielo, y yo con la tierra!- le dijo Hades.

-Y yo me quedaré con los mares!- dijo Poseidón.

Al principio Hades lucía satisfecho, pero luego conociendo el carácter de su hermano sospecho que había una treta oculta.

-Así por así…!- balbuceo confuso el dios.

-Por supuesto- exclamo Zeus. –Tú te quedaras con el amplio y monótono cielo lleno de aire frio y caliente, mientras que yo me quedara en la basta y sólida tierra llena de riquezas de valor incalculable…- balbuceaba.

Hades frunció el ceño.

-Eso te gustaría no? Codicioso…!- dijo Hades. -…en ese caso prefiero la tierra!- exclamo.

-Seguro?!-

-Sí!- gruño. –ya me oíste!-

Poseidón rió.

-Entonces, Yo me quedaré con el aburrido y monótono cielo… y tú te quedaras con la basta y rica tierra, y nuestro hermano Poseidón se quedará con los profundos y oscuros mares-

-LO JURAMOS POR EL ESTIGIO!- declararon los tres el unísono. FIN DEL VIDEO)

**Amodeluniverso1: **Ahora ves hermano… tuviste lo que pediste! Xp

**Reydelosmuertos: **ME ENGAÑASTE! Ò0Ó.

**Salmon22: **qué acaso la tierra no tiene bastas riquezas e.e!

**Reydelosmuertos: **pero de haber sabido que la tierra iba a albergar a los muertos, ME HABRÍA NEGADO! ò.ó*

**Amodeluniverso1: **la designación de funciones fue un asunto distinto hermano ^.^!

**Salmon22: **Dónde creías que iban a parar los muertos? Al cielo…! Al Mar…! XD

**Reydelosmuertos: **¬¬xxxx!

_Nomuerto13 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Nomuerto13: **Padre, que bueno que te encuentro! Minos quiere un aumento…

**Reydelosmuertos: **Argh! ù.ú*

**Nomuerto13: **Señor Zeus (emoticon de reverencia), Señor Poseidón (emoticon de reverencia)

**Salmon22: **hola Nico, qué hay muchacho… aquí nosotros nos divertimos con tu padre.

**Reydelosmuertos: **Argh! Ù.ÚX

**Amodeluniverso1: **Cómo van las cosas en el inframundo muchacho?!

**Nomuerto13: **de p***a pena, pero nos las apañamos u_u!

**Amodeluniverso1: **seguro que lo harán bien! les confiamos las millones y billones de almas humanas.

**Nomuerto13: **gracias… señor u_uU.

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Sesosdealga17: **hola nico?!

**Nomuerto13: **Percy…?! Qué te trae por aquí?!.

**Sesosdealga17: **Ains… solo me conectaba para ver que había…

**Nomuerto13: **Estas con Annabeth :D?

**Sesosdealga17: **Nop…! está en el Olimpo supervisando las obras.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que la vi en el templo de artemisa ayudando a delinear los marcos de las columnas.

**Sesosdealga17: **Z-Z-Zeus?! ó.òU

**Salmon22: **Hola Percy! ^.^

**Sesosdealga17: **Padre! o.o?

**Nomuerto13: **parece que nos encontramos en plena sesión de los tres grandes Percy?! u.u.

**Sesosdealga17: **b-bueno, -.-U en ese caso yo me voy…

**Salmon22: **tranquilo hijo ^.^ no vamos a morderte.

**Sesosdealga17: **si como no ¬¬U

**Reydelosmuertos: **insinúas algo Jackson! ò.Ó

**Sesosdealga17: **Hades?! -.-?

**Nomuerto13: **Alguna novedad en la superficie amigo ^_^!

**Sesosdealga17: **Lo de siempre… el sol, la escuela, el ataque ocasional de algún monstruo…

**Salmon22: **Oye… cómo te fue el otro día con Annabeth? e.e

**Sesosdealga17: **te refieres a que cuando atenea apareció y me quemó las cejas…?! Sí, creo que me fue bastante bien…

**Salmon22: **esa sobrinita mía!, Oye Hermano dile a tu hija que deje en paz a mi Percy.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Sería como si Príamo y Agamenón se sentasen a hablar **(2)**… nunca me perdonó que me comiera a su madre** (3)**…

**Sesosdealga17: **demasiada información… XP!

**Reydelosmuertos: **De tal padre, tal hija Jackson.

_Luna_cazadora acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Luna_cazadora: **Hola Percy ^^!

**Sesosdealga17: **Thalia ^_^ que alegría volverte a verte… digo leerte.

**Luna_cazadora: **Me sorprende que no quieras averiguar cómo y de donde me conecto… e.e

**Sesosdealga17: **no quiero incomodarte con esa clase de preguntas… ^_^

**Luna_cazadora: **que adorable eres?! ^.^ Así que te diré que mi señora me permitió una hora al día para pasarla como quisiera.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Ejem…! Ejem…!

**Luna_cazadora: **Padre o/o?!

**Nomuerto13: **hey! Se olvidan de mí ù.ú!

**Luna_cazadora: **Nico. Qué gusto verte ^_^

**Nomuerto13: **igualmente n_n!

**Salmon22: **Vaya, tenemos a muchos conectados hoy.

**Reydelosmuertos: **Nico, con respecto a Minos…!

**Nomuerto13: **descuida padre, ya me encargué de eso.

**Reydelosmuertos: **Ah sí! Cómo?!

**Nomuerto13: **mientras se quejaba sobre la interminable fila de muertos, le clavé mi espada en su asterisco.

**Sesosdealga13: **o.o

**Luna_cazadora: **XP

**Salmon22: **de tal palo tal astilla eh?!. ¬.¬

**Reydelosmuertos: **ENTONCES PARA QUE ME MOLESTAS?! Ò.Ó

**Nomuerto13: **Yo solo quería… darte la noticia personalmente T_T

**Amodeluniverso1: **tranquilo Hades, el niño te arregla la papeleta y tú lo tratas como cadáver.

**Reydelosmuertos: **Mira quién habla?! ¬.¬? casi todas las mujeres e hijos que engendras terminan muertos o convertidos en solo tú sabes qué…!

**Salmon22: **Qué se le va a hacer?! Cierto Percy.

**Sesosdealga17: **u.u

**Luna_cazadora: **¬.¬ de tal palo tal astilla!.

**Sesosdealga17: **y que hay de ti Thalia, como te trata la inmortalidad?!.

**Luna_cazadora: **ù.úU Percy! Ya te lo dije antes, no es inmortalidad completa… siempre puedo morir en combate.

**Sesosdealga17: **Pero aun así te mantienes joven por siempre… para mí es casi lo mismo.

**Luna_cazadora: **^^ Sí, tienes razón!. Por cierto a que viene ese nombre de usuario XD!. Segura fue idea de Annabeth!

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬U

**Salmon22: **Je Je Descuida Percy… estos usuarios le demuestran a todos que somos como el mar…

**Sesosdealga17: **Papa... ú.ùU! El tuyo es un animal que se ceme… el mío es una planta, parecemos ingredientes para un restaurante de mariscos.

**Reydelosmuertos: **XD

**Amodeluniverso1: **ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón! XD

**Nomuerto13: **Tengo una receta de huevas de salmón ahumadas con algas.

**Luna_cazadora: **en serio o.o? Puedes pasármela ^^! La semana que viene iremos a las costas de Ontario a acabar con un salmón gigante que aterroriza el lugar

**Nomuerto13: **Excelente! También te puedo pasar otra receta para sopa de salmón con algas.

_Sesosdealga17 ha enviado un zumbido a nomuerto13 y Luna_cazadora._

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬**

_Salmon22 ha enviado un zumbido a nomuerto13 y Luna_cazadora._

**Salmon22: **¬.¬*

**Amodeluniverso1: **ya hermano! Solo están jugando.

_Sesosdealga17 y Salmon22 han enviado un zumbido a Amodeluniverso1_

**Amodeluniverso1: **LLAMAN A ESTO UN ZUMBIDO?! o.Ó! LES ENSEÑARE...

_Amodeluniverso1 a enviado un…_

CONECTION FAILURE…

REBOOT

.

..

…

SISTEM RECOVERY

.

..

…

CONNECTION…

_Salmon22 sesión restaurada!_

_Reydelosmuertos sesión restaurada!_

_Nomuerto13 sesión restaurada!_

_Sesosdealga17 sesión restaurada!_

_Luna_cazadora sesión restaurada!_

**Luna_cazadora: **Padre, necesitas calmar tus ansias… ¬.¬

**Sesosdealga17: **olvida señor que las ondas electrónicas viajan por el aire o.o

**Nomuerto13: **eso fue aterrador… ó.ò creo que todo el inframundo tembló.

**Reydelosmuertos: **ZEUUUUUUS! Por tú culpa ahora mismo estoy recibiendo quejas de todos mis empleados diciendo que no pueden trabajar así…

**Salmon22: **¬.¬U

**Reydelosmuertos: **si otra vez vuelven a ponerse de acuerdo entre todos y armar otra huelga, te juro que las películas de zombies ya no serán solo ficción.

**Amodeluniverso1: **si como no!.

**Reydelosmuertos: **ù.úX

**Sesosdealga17: **Ejem… Thalia ^^U por qué no le cuentas a tu padre que has estado haciendo estos días.

**Amodeluniverso1: **sí… me gustaría!. o.Ó

**Luna_cazadora: **Todo normal, la señora Artemisa me trata bien ^_^

**Amodeluniverso1: **En serio o.ó!

**Luna_cazadora: **La otra semana me dejo guiar la cacería de la Hidra de Lerna en las aguas de escocia.

**Sesosdealga17: **El monstruo del Lago Ness es una Hidra?! O.o

**Nomuerto13: **Vamos Percy hasta yo lo sabía.

**Luna_cazadora: **por favor…! ù.ú qué pensaste que era esa foto **(4)**

**Sesosdealga17: **no sé… un brontosaurio marino?!

**Luna_cazadora: **-.-U

**Nomuerto13: **-.-UU

**Salmon22: **Percy… -.-UUU

**Sesosdealga17: **ù/ú Deberías enviarme una guía de monstruos o algo así…

**Salmon22: **ejem… u_uU veré que puedo hacer.

**Amodeluniverso1: **apuesto que ni él conoce a todas las criaturas de sus dominios. -.-U

**Luna_cazadora: **De seguro…! -.-U

**Nomuerto13: **Papá… Cerbero acaba de dejar un "regalo" en la fila Ez muertos otra vez.

**Reydelosmuertos: **ARGH! XO!

**Salmon22: **El inframundo solo se agranda con más muertos!.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Pero al final las catástrofes del aire son más espectaculares que las del mar.

**Reydelosmuertos: **Siempre fuiste el favorito de nuestra Madre Rea.

**Sesosdealgas17: **Qué están haciendo? ò.Ó?

**Luna_cazadora: **Ains! -.-U Otra vez esta discusión… La Señora Artemisa ya me lo advirtió.

**Nomuerto13: **estoy va a tomar un BUEEEEEEN rato!. u.u!

**Luna_cazadora: **Chicos, porque no continuamos nuestra conversación en Facebook, de paso les muestro videos de nuestras mejores persecuciones. ^_^

**Sesosdealgas17: **Eso sería genial!.

**Luna_cazadora: **Además podrías enseñarme las fotos más recientes de tú y Annabeth e.e!

**Sesosdealgas17: **bueno… yo… ^/^!

**Nomuerto13: **A mí también me gustaría XD!

**Luna_cazadora: **entonces nos vemos ahí en cinco minutos :P

**Sesosdealgas17: **Sí, allá nos vemos ^/^!

_Sesosdealgas17 ha cerrado sesión_

_Nomuerto13 ha cerrado sesión_

_Luna_Cazadora ha cerrado sesión._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**ALGO DE INFORMACIÓN**

**(1) **Ex director y co-fundador de Apple que murió el 5 de octubre de 2011 (Que su alma descanse en paz en el Eliseo u.u).

**(2) **Reyes de Troya y Grecía respectivamente durante la Guerra del primero.

**(3) **La leyenda del nacimiento de atenea dice que Zeus se comiera a Metis, después de violarla, por temor a la profecía de que un hijo suyo lo derrocaría.

**(4) **La famosa foto de la bestia muestra lo que parece ser un cuello largo con una cabeza pequeña y un pequeño lomo sobresaliendo del agua, curioso no?!.


	6. Sesión Nº6

**El tema de esta sesión fue aportado por Luli-Potter, siento no haber incluido a mas dioses pero aún no conocemos muchas de sus formas romanas (hasta el momento solo han aparecido Juno, Marte, Minerva y Baco) pero intentara crear otra sesión con la mayoría de estos.**

* * *

**HALF BLOOD MESSENGER SESIÓN Nº 6**

**USUARIO: **_Reinadelolimpo1*****.com_

**CONTRASEÑA: ***********

_Iniciado sesión._

_Sesión abierta_

**Reinadelolimpo1: **bueno veamos que hay en el New Olimpic Times.

_Chicalista16 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Reinadelolimpo1: **vaya, vaya! Mira a quien tenemos aquí. n.n

**Chicalista16: **Hera?

**Reinadelolimpo1: **Y a quién esperabas?! A Perseus e.e

**Chicalista16: **Qué diablos haces aquí! ò.ó

**Reinadelolimpo1: **solo navegaba, que tiene de malo? n.n

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬*

**Reinadelolimpo1: **Hey! Hey! Por qué tanta hostilidad?!

**Chicalista16: **Que cínica eres, después de todo lo que me has hecho. Ò.ó

**Reinadelolimpo1: **Qué cosas dices? e.e Ya ni me acuerdo -.-?

**Chicalista16: **Te burlaste del destino de Luke! Me tiraste una estatua encima! Secuestraste a mi novio!

**Reinadelolimpo1: **e/e

**Chicalista16: **Y luego está todo ese asunto de los gigantes.

**Reinadelolimpo1: **deberías estar agradecida conmigo, por haber salvado a tu querido Perseus en la montaña Santa Helena.

**Chicalista16: ù**.ú*

**Reinadelolimpo1: **y por esas pequeñas vacaciones en la isla de calipso e/e

**Chicalista16: ù**.ú**

**Reinadelolimpo1: **Si hubiese sido listo, se habría quedado con ella.

**Chicalista16: ù**.ú****

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a reinadelolimpo1_

**Reinadelolimpo1: **jejeje e.e!

_Pipes15 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Pipes15: **hola! ^.^

**Chicalista16: ù**.úX qué quieres?!

**Pipes15: **ó.òU!

**Chicalista16: **Piper o.o! Perdón… no quise ser tan ruda!

**Pipes15: **te encuentras bien Annie?!.

**Chicalista16: **Sí… es solo que Hera me saca de quicio **ù**.ú.

**Pipes15: **La reina del Olimpo está aquí?! O.o

**ReinadelOlimpo1: **Aquí estoy e.e!

**Pipes15: **ó.òU!

**Reinadelolimpo1: **descuida niña, no muerdo e.e!

**Chicalista16: **no le hagas caso! **ù**.ú Solo trata de provocarte.

**Pipes15: **-.-U si tu lo dices?

**Reinadelolimpo1: **eso es muy poco educado de su parte niñas!.

**Chicalista16: **deja de hablarnos como si fuéramos tus hijas en tu imaginaria pseudofamilia perfecta!.

**Pipes15: **-.-U

**Chicalista16: **Por cierto, Cómo van Jasón y tú?!

_Pretor17 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Pretor17: **me buscaban?!

**Pipes15: **Ya era hora de que llegarás!

**Pretor17: **lo siento, estaba tratando con Reyna sobre la construcción de nuevas barracas para la primera.

**Chicalista17: **Perdon…?! Acaso los dos…

**Pipes15: **estamos en Nueva Roma ^/^

**Pretor17: **…en un banco de la plaza frente al edificio del Senado.

**Chicalista16: Oh! **^0^ Me alegro por ustedes.

_Reinadelolimpo1 ha cambiado su login a PatronaJuno._

**PatronaJuno: **Un hijo de Júpiter con una Hija de Venus hacen una buena pareja, a diferencia de Neptunito y Minervita.

**Pretor17: **Señora Juno.

**Pipes15: **Hera?!.

_Patronajuno ha cambiado login a… _

ERROR 404 NOT FOUND!

**PatronaJuno: **Por favor niña, no pienses en mi forma griega… me causa dolor de cabeza. Ù.ú

**Chicalista16: **me pregunto por qué será?!. ¬.¬

**Pipes15: **Eh, bueno ^.^U Por cierto Annabeth, como van tú y Percy?!

**Pretor17: **el niño océano se encuentra por ahí XD!

**Chicalista16: **Esta de misión con Will y Grover a pedido de Quirón -.-!

**Pretor17: **Oh! De acuerdo u.u

**Chicalista16: **De no haberme retrasado reordenando todo el salón de juegos del templo apolo podría haber llegado a tiempo. ù.ú

**Pipes15: **estoy seguro de que lo entiende.

**Chicalista16: **ú.ù espero que se encuentre bien.

_PatronaJuno ha cambiado su login a reinadelolimpo1_

**Reinadelolimpo1: **e.e no te preocupes por él, seguro que le va a ir bien con esa Hidra.

**Chicalista16: **qué?! o.ó!

**Reinadelolimpo1: **ups! n_n se me fue la lengua.

**Pipes15: **acaso tienes algo que ver en eso! o.o?

**Reinadelolimpo1: **si quieren culpar a alguien, ese es Apolo… al parecer molesto a una vieja hidra cerca del lago michigan con sus malas rimas, ahora está campando a sus anchas aterrorizando a todos los sátiros, ninfas y náyades.

**Pretor17: **bueno, ustedes ya se enfrentaron a una antes según me contaron.

**Pipes15**: no te preocupes por Percy n_n Seguro se las sabe apañar con esa Hidra.

**ReinadelOlimpo1: **Sí, seguramente también sabrá lidiar con sus escupitajos venenosos y su regeneración instantánea de cabezas.

**Chicalista16: **¬¬**

**Pipes15: **n_nU

_Luna_cazadora acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Luna_cazadora: **Hola Annabeth?! n.n

**Chicalista16: **Thalia! ^.^ que alegría verte!.

**Pretor17: **Hermana, saludos.

**Luna_cazadora: **Jasón.

**Pipes15: **Como va la vida de cazadora?!

**Reinadelolimpo1: **Hola, hijita! ù.ú

**Luna_cazadora: **Hera?! ¬¬*

**Pretor17: **algo que deba saber? o.o

**Chicalista16: **Solo digamos, que la reina del Olimpo no es muy amistosa con sus ahijados. ¬.¬

**Pretor17: **-.-?

**Luna_cazadora: **nunca voy a olvidar como esa estúpida estatua tuya casi me rompe las piernas.

**Reinadelolimpo1: **tú lo dijiste, casi!

**Luna_cazadora: **¬¬

**Pipes15: **ya basta! tranquilícense todos de una vez! ù.ú

**Luna_cazadora: **de acuerdo u.u

**Reinadelolimpo1: **como digas u.u

**Chicalista16: **vaya! Tu encanto de persuasión sí que es muy fuerte…

**Pretor17: **esa es mi chica n_n

**Pipes15: **Por favor Jasón U/U

_Pericles15 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Pericles15: **Señor!

**Pretor17: **Hola Frank.

**Luna_cazadora: **tú eres el novio de esa chica, Hazel correcto!.

**Pericles15: **bueno… sí. ^/^

**Pipes15: **no tienes que ser modesto amigo, la verdad es que ambos se ven muy bien juntos.

_Reinadelolimpo1 ha cambiado su login a PatronaJuno_

**PatronaJuno: **aunque esa dupla Plutón y Marte no es muy atractiva a la vista.

**Pericles15: **-.-U

**Pretor17: **No le hagas caso Frank, ya sabes cómo es la Señora Juno.

**Chicalista16: **y como Hera tampoco hay mucha diferencia.

**Pipes15: **Ese cambio de modalidad greco-romana me marea un poco .

**Pericles15: **Aún recuerdo cuando conocí a mi Padre Marte en los juegos de guerra.

**Pretor17: **Percy me contó lo que ocurrió aquella vez… es raro que nuestros padres nos visiten en el campamento Júpiter.

**Pipes15: **Los dioses romanos son muy diferentes de los griegos, siempre los vi más estrictos y disciplinados.

**Chicalista16: **eso se debe a su conducta militarista y guerrera.

**Pretor17: **supongo que eso nos diferencia de los griegos, que son más libertinos y desordenados.

_PatronaJuno a cambiado su login a Reinadelolimpo1._

**Reinadelolimpo1: **Me que parece que nos subestimas un poco romano.

**Pipes15: **De seguro no fue su intención.

**Pretor17: **Pero de todas es cierto.

**Chicalista16: **en parte ¬.¬U pero nosotros sentamos las bases de la cultura social y política del mundo.

**Pericles15: **Pero nosotros establecimos las normas del derecho,

**Luna_cazadora: **¬¬ Pero nosotros traímos el teatro y la filosofía.

_Reinadelolimpo ha cambiado su login a PatronaJuno_

**PatronaJuno: **Nosotros introdujimos el concepto de la urbanización, además de crear el calendario.

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬* Nosotros aportamos la literatura.

**Pericles15: **pero también realizamos grandes avances en la medicina.

**Pipes15: **Pero si tú tienes raíces griegas Frank! -.-U

**Pericles15: **bueno… a decir verdad, me siento más romano que griego.

**Pretor17: **concuerdo contigo amigo.

**Luna_cazadora: **Jasón! ò.ó

**Pretor17: **Qué! ó.ò

**Chicalista16: **Entonces piensas que el campamento júpiter es mejor eh?! o.Ó!

**PatronaJuno: **Bueno, tenemos el doble de miembros más que ustedes.

**Luna_cazadora: **¬.¬ pero nuestros campistas son más fuertes.

**Pericles15: **No deberían subestimar a la legión, chicas.

**Pipes15: **Frank! Qué pensaría Hazel si te oyera hablar así.

**Pretor17: **Supongo que estaría de acuerdo con nosotros… ^.^!

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a Pretor15 y a Pericles15_

**Pipes15: **Bueno, por lo menos nosotros tenemos muchas monturas que ustedes.

**Peribles15: **Y nosotros tenemos un elefante de guerra.

_Patronajuno ha cambiado su login a Reinadelolimpo1_

**Reinadelolimpo1: **Ahora recuerdo que el joven Perseus tiene a ese perro gigante, como se llame…

**Pipes15: **La Señorita O'Leary?!

**Reinadelolimpo1: **exactamente mi niña.

**Pipes15: **-.-U!

**Pretor17: **además de nuestras tropas de semidioses y legados tenemos el apoyo de los lares…

**Luna_cazadora: **bueno, nosotros tenemos el apoyo de los espíritus de la naturaleza y los sátiros cuando hace a falta.

**Chicalista16: **a diferencia de los faunos…!

_Reinadelolimpo ha cambiado su login a PatronaJuno_

**PatronaJuno: **Bueno, creo que al fin esas pequeñas diferencias se solventaron entre sí, lo que les permitió vencer a Gea.

**Chicalista16: **tiene razón.

**Pretor17: **sí, al final hicimos un buen equipo juntos.

**Pipes15: **ven, de eso es de lo que habló. ^.^!

**Pericles15: **pero si yo también pensaba lo mismo.

**Luna_cazadora: **sí, como no?! -.-U

**Pericles15: **pero acá sí que comemos como los dioses mandan… hasta Percy estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros.

**Luna_cazadora: **bueno, pero nosotros comemos más sanamente!

**Chicalista16: **Cómo se encuentra Reyna, por cierto!.

**Pipes15: **ù.ú últimamente se para reuniendo demasiado con ella.

**Pretor17: **Es que estamos planeando ampliar las barracas para albergar a los nuevos, los pretores debemos supervisar siempre esos trabajos.

**Pipes15: **pero reuniones cuatro veces al día!

**Chicalista16: **tranquila Pipes n_nU!

**Pipes15: **ù_ú tiene suerte de que viva en california y no ande siempre por aquí.

**Luna_cazadora: **descuida amiga, mi hermano no es de esos…

_PatronaJuno ha cambiado su login a ReinadelOlimpo_

**Reinadelolimpo: **Pero olvidas mi niña que es hijo de mi esposo.

**Pretor17: **-.-U

**Luna_cazadora: **¬.¬***

**Chicalista16: **Como van las cosas por California Pipes! n.n

**Pipes15: **ah lo de siempre, mucho sol, la playa y alguno que otro monstruo de vez en cuando.

**Pretor17: **le di un silbato de águilas en su última visita para que lo usé en caso de emergencias.

**Luna_cazadora: **en serio! Y qué es un silbato de águilas?.

**Pericles15: **como lo dice, un silbato para llamar a un águila adiestrada de apoyo… sirve tanto para ayudarte en la batalla como para socorrerte en caso de que te hieran de gravedad.

**Pretor17: **el águila esta entrenada para traerte al campamento y atenderte como se debe.

**Pipes15: **Fue tan adorable de su parte ^/^, pero hasta el momento nunca lo he usado… pero sigo guardándolo conmigo.

**ReinadeOlimpo: **Y tal vez nunca llegues a usarlo e.e! Los niños de afrodita no tienen un aroma tan fuerte como el resto de los otros semidioses… por ello los monstruos casi ni los buscan.

**Pipes15: **insinúas que por ser hijos de afrodita somos débiles… o.Ó

**ReinadelOlimpo: **y el Papa lo hace en el retrete?! e.e

**Pipes15: **¬.¬X Creo que ahora entiendo a Annabeth…

**Chicalista16: **como debe ser… u.u

**Pretor17: **no subestimen a Pipes, debieron ver la expresión en su rostro cuando venció al gigante Encelado.

**Pericles15: **Venciste a Encelado?! Wow!.

**Pipes15: **ó/ò Yo… solo lo rematé, tú y Leo hicieron todo el trabajo.

**Pretor17: **Es cierto, pero al final tú lo venciste ^_^

**Pipes15: **^/^ Bueno… yo…

**Luna_cazadora: **No escuches a Hera Pipes, todos tenemos debilidades y las fortalezas que las compensan, así es como trabajamos juntos.

**Reinadelolimpo1: **¬.¬

_Reyna1 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Reyna1: **Jasón Grace, te necesitamos en el campamento principal.

**Pipes15: **otra vez?! Ò.Ó

**Pretor17: **Qué haces aquí Reyna?! -.- sabes que puedes enviarme a un subordinado para avisarme, no tienes que conectarte.

**Reyna1: **me gustan atender personalmente mis asuntos.

**Chicalista16: **te estas contradiciendo a ti misma chica…

**Reyna1: **Como vas a Annabeth?!

**Chicalista16: **aquí en mi cabaña, esperando a que el sesos de algas regresé.

**Reyna1: **Sesos de algas?!

**Chicalista16: **Oh, es Percy… lo siento.

**Reyna1: **bien, puedes mandarle un saludo de mi parte entonces.

**Chicalista16: **y puedo saber por qué?! o.Ó

**Reyna1: **ambos fuimos colegas oficiales, es solo una cortesía

**Chicalista16: **lo que tú digas -.-?

**Pretor17: **Ejem ù.ú Puedo preguntar el motivo de solicitud de mi presencia, estoy en nueva roma con mi novia.

**Reyna1: **no mi lo recuerdes ù.ú! Además necesitas planear los arreglas para la fiesta de fortuna.

**Pretor17: **aún falta una semana para comenzar junio, tenemos tiempo.

**Reyna1: **sabes que me gusta tener todo bien preparado con antelación.

**Pretor17: **Esta bien ¬.¬U

**Reyna1: **no tienes que ponerte así, ni que estuviera intentando sabotear la visita de tu novia… tú ya me conoces.

**Pretor17: **de acuerdo, olvídalo… alla voy!.

**Pipes15: **que molesta! Ù.Ú!

**Pretor17: **descuida, me encargaré de acabar rápido… podremos ir al anfiteatro esta noche a ver una obra.

**Pipes15: **esta bien.

**Luna_cazadora: **n_n Te lo repito Pipes, no te preocupes por Jasón…

**Chicalista16: **además, pienso que él y Percy se parecen demasiado.

**Luna_cazadora: **en serio?! o.o

**Chicalista16: **además de las principales y obvias… ¬.¬ Es que los dos son también muy leales ^.^

**ReinadelOlimpo: **sí, también ambos son hijos de dioses muy lujuriosos y libertinos.

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬*

**Luna_cazadora: **¬.¬**

**Pipes15: **¬.¬***

**Pericles15: **Ejem… creo que Hazel acaba de terminar su turno de guardia en la puerta iré a verla…

_Pericles15 acaba de cerrar su sesión._

**Pretor17: **Iré a arreglar lo de las fiestas de Fortuna con reyna rápidamente para que podamos dar un paseo por los jardínes de Baco antes de ir al anfiteatro.

**Pipes15: **Muy bien, creo que me iré a dar una vuelta por las tiendas de túnicas.

**Pretor17: **bien, nos vemos en un par de horas.

_Pretor17 acaba de cerrar su sesión._

_Pipes15 acaba de cerrar su sesión._

**ReinadelOlimpo1: **creo que estamos solos mi niña!

**Chicalista16: **…

**ReinadelOlimpo1: e.e!**

**Chicalista16: **acabo de oír al vigía sonar su caracola, Percy acaba de llegar!

**ReinadelOlimpo1: **sí, sí… ve a ver a tu noviecito.

**Chicalista16: **hasta nunca! ¬.¬.

_Chicalista16 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Reinadelolimpo1: **creo que iré a molestar a Afrodita un rato e.e!

_Reinadelolimpo1 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**Recuerden que pueden aportar temas de discusión para futuras sesiones, que yo tarde o temprano los tomaré en cuenta**_

_**Hasta la próxima!**_


	7. Sesión Nº7

**HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER**

**Usuario: **Diosasabia77******.com

**Contraseña: ************

_Niña_Cazadora acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Diosasabia77: **hola artemisa.

**Niña_cazadora: **Saludos atenea.

**Diosasabia77: **Qué te trae por aquí.

**Niña_cazadora: **Vi como mi lugarteniente Thalia estuvo el otro día navegando en esto que llaman "Internet"

**Diosasabia77: **o.o!

**Niña_cazadora: **y como veo esto vuelve loco a los humanos, decidí experimentar.

**Diosasabia77: **Bueno, debo admitir que es una gran fuente de información.

**Niña_cazadora: **Además con google images he visto grandes fotografías de paisajes vírgenes que aún quedan… excelentes para ir de paseo con mis cazadoras.

**Diosasabia77: **Me alegro por ti, eres como Cristobal Colón… descubriste algo que millones de personas ya lo sabían.

**Niña_cazadora: **me estas llamando diciendo ingenua?! ¬.¬

**Diosasabia77: **bueno yo

_Bellezasuprema acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Bellezasuprema: **Hola queridas! ^3^

**Niña_cazadora: **Afrodita ¬.¬

**Diosasabia77: **Qué haces aquí? -.- U

**Bellezasuprema: **Solo me suscribía para la próxima entrega de la revista Men's Health ;)

**Diosasabia77: **Pero esa es una revista para hombres.

**Bellezasuprema: **pero los bombones que ahí salen son taaan candentes

**Niña_cazadora: **bastante predecible… ¬.¬

**Diosasabia77: **tienes razón!

**Bellezasuprema: **Celosas…?!

**Niña_cazadora: **Por favor Xp

**Bellezasuprema: **Es inútil esperar que lo entiendas "Arte", después de todo… la falta de amor puede atrofiar el cerebro.

**Diosabia77: **mira quien lo dice.

**Bellezasuprema: **No tienes que sentir pena "Atenita" tú ya te has enamorado antes…

**Diosabia77:¬_¬ **creo que las dos tenemos un concepto diferente de amor.

**Bellezasuprema: **Ugh! Ni me lo recuerdes XP No me cabe por la mente que tus hijos nazcan mágicamente de tu cabeza, eso es Anti-natural…

**Diosasabia77:** ¬/¬ Cómo?!

**Bellezasuprema: **Pero no te preocupes, al menos tú todavía sientes amor, a diferencia de cierta gemela y su club de amigas.

**Niña_cazadora: **ù.ú Afrodita!

**Bellezasuprema: ^.^**

_Dioscandente_18 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Dioscandente_18: **Hermanita, por fin te encuentro!

**Niña_cazadora: **Qué haces aquí Apolo?!

**Dioscandente_18: **Me suscribí a la revista Health & Fitness.

**Bellezasuprema: **Adrian Brody (1) es un bombon! XD

**Niña_cazadora: **¬.¬U

**Dioscandente_18: **Oye, ese número salió hace 5 años.

**Bellezasuprema: **Pero aún lo conservó, enmarcado en bronce dentro de mi templo.

**Diosasabia77: **Podrías dejar de pensar en Adrien Brody por un momento Afrodita! Ù.Ú

**Dioscandente_18: **Además no es tan genial de todos modos ¬.¬

_Dionisiovino acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Dionisiovino: **Pero qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?! ò.ó

**Bellezasuprema: **estábamos hablando de Adrien Brody ^.^!

**Diosasabia77: **No es cierto ù.ú!

**Niña_cazadora: **Cómo siempre, Afrodita no usa la cabeza.

**Bellezasuprema: **al menos no me volví amargada por falta de amor.

**Dioscandente_18: **Ejem… no deberías hacer enfadar a mi hermanita, Afro.

**Niña_cazadora: **ù.úX

**Dionisiovino: **Esto me fastidia mucho.

**Diosabia77: **Estas en el campamento Dionisio?

**Dionisiovino: **Desearía que no! Ù.ú No puedo usar la computadora tranquilo con tanto ruido ahí afuera.

**Bellezasuprema: **Y tú que haces Dionisio?! ^_^

**Dionisiovino: **Revisando el catalogo de Johnny Walker, veo que la cosecha de este año será estupenda. u.u

_HerreroCojo acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Herrerocojo: **oh! Qué hacen todos aquí? :(

**Diosasabia77: **Qué haces TÚ aquí, Hefesto?! o.Ó

**Herrerocojo: **buscaba a Apolo.

**Dioscandente_18: **Qué dices hermano? :D

**Herrerocojo: **uno de mis autómatas me dijo que estabas husmeando en fragua bajo el geiser de Yellostone.

**Dioscandente_18: **Ains… Esperaba que no se dieran cuenta.

**Herrerocojo: **¬.¬

**Bellezasuprema: **El clima en la costa oeste es bueno en esta época del año ^.^!

**Niña_cazadora: **¬.¬U Wyoming está en el noroeste medio Afrodita!.

**Bellezasuprema: **Ains… y como lo sabes querida?! ú.ù?

**Niña_cazadora: **Por qué mis cazadores y yo abatimos a una manticora que aterrorizaba a la fauna del lugar.

**Bellezasuprema: **Oh sí, claro. Las niñas que no creen en algo tan bello y tierno como el amor.

**Niña_cazadora: **ù_úU

**Dioscandente_18: **Estaba practicando unas nuevas rimas que inventé, y la acústica ahí es la mejor.

**Herrerocojo: **¬.¬ pues parece que tus estúpidas rimas alteraron la programación de mis autómatas.

**Diosasabia77: **Si Shakespeare te oyera se revolcaría en su tumba.

**Dionisiovino: **Nunca entendí a qué viene eso de los Haikus?! -.-?

**Dioscandente_18: **Solo la gente en onda sabe apreciar la verdadera poesía? u.u

**Niña_cazadora: **Hermano… tú dejaste de estar en onda desde la caída de micenas.

**Dioscandente_18: **Eso no es verdad! ù.ú

**Dionisivino: **los mocosos de ahora se creen tan valentones con su hip hop y su rock'n roll…

**Bellezasuprema: **Y ese regaeton… Argh Ù.Ú… soy la diosa del amor, pero ni yo puedo tolerar tanta insolencia.

**Niña_cazadora: **eso es interesante o.o!

**Dioscandente_18: **y qué me dices de Justin Bieber?! o.ó

**Bellezasuprema: **Aaah! Mi hijo es el mejor…

**Dionisiovino: **ese niñato insolente es tú hijo ò.ó!

**Diosasabia77: **no puedo creer que tantas niñas se embrutezcan por él ù.ú

**Bellezasuprema: **No lo odien por ser bonito ^.^ Es que él nació con mi encanto.

**Herrerocojo: **Me sorprende que aún no se lo haya merendado ya algún monstruo. -.-

**Bellezasuprema: **Crees que dejaría a mi hijito más bello sin protección, Cariño?! ^.^

**Niña_cazadora: **de que hablas?! O.o

**Bellezasuprema: **Solo digamos que hay un sátiro oculto entre su staff amenazado con ser convertido en mala hierba si no cuida bien.

**Dioscandente_18: **y por qué sencillamente no lo mandas al campamento?!

**Bellezasuprema: **Y exponerle a la difícil vida de un mestizo?! Ni pensarlo ò.ó

**Dionisiovino: **Ese niñato me volvería loco!

**Bellezasuprema: **además, las chicas nunca lo dejarían en paz… estoy seguro que ni tu hija se salvaría Atenea.

**Diossabia77: **ù.ú*** Preferiría que se quedara con Jackson en lugar de ver como su cerebro se pudre.

**Niña_cazadora: **En serio?! o.o

**Bellezasuprema: **Ooh! No le podría hacer eso a Percy! ^.^

_Piesalados321 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Piesalados321: **Oh jo! Veo que llegué en buen momento ^-^

**Bellezasuprema: **estábamos hablando de mi hijo justin! ^.^

**Diosasabia77: **ò.ó* no es cierto.

**Herrerocojo: **No vuelves a entrar en mis forjas Apolo ù.ú

**Dioscandente_18: **Pero sí la acústica es muy buena ahí.

**Niña_cazadora: **Oye Dionisio, como está mi subordinada.

**Dionisiovino: **no sé de qué me hablas?!

**Niña_cazadora: **Qué acaso no estas encargado de vigilar a nuestros hijos? ù.ú

**Dionisiovino: **Ya bastante tengo con la estúpida ley seca que tu padre me ha impuesto para tener que ver a esos mocosos las 24 horas…

_Niña_cazadora ha enviado un zumbido a dionisiovino._

**Dionisiovino: **ahora que lo mencionas, creo que la vi jugando a capturar la estúpida bandera.

**Dioscandente_18: **y quién gano?! :D

**Dionisiovino: **creo que el hijo del viejo barba percebe.

**Niña_cazadora: **impresionante! o.o

**Dionisiovino: **aunque con la ayuda de la listilla! ù.ú

**Bellezasuprema: **Lo ves Atenea! Percy y Annabeth son la pareja perfecta ^_^

**Diosasabia77: **ù.ú

**Dioscandente_18:** Ambos se merecen un haiku.

_Dioscandente_18 ha comenzado a cargar el archivo amor profundo . mp3_

_Velocidad 550 kb/seg _

_1%... 59%... 88%... 99%... Listo._

_(PLAY)_

_Amor profundo  
como agua de río  
llena los mares_

_(STOP)_

**Piesalados321: **Eso se oyó un poco mejor que lo que acostumbras soltar o.o

**Dioscandente_18: **tuve un atacazo artístico cuando paseaba con el sol por las costas de Hawái… por eso siempre llevó mi libretita. n.n

**Niña_cazadora: **-.-U me avergüenzas hermano.

**Piesalados321: **A poco no? :P

_Señordelaguerra666 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Señordelaguerra666: **Argh! que sorpresa!.

**Bellezasuprema: **Hola Ares ^/^!

**Señordelaguerra666: **Hola preciosa XD

**Herrerocojo: **ù.ú

**Piesalados321: **Cómo te va en Azeroth? Ares!.

**Señordelaguerra666: **de p***a pena, desde la última vez perdí muchos puntos de experiencia y ahora todos se creen con agallas de enfrentarme.

**Dioscandente_18: **De qué hablas?! o.ó

**Herrerocojo: **cuando dice "última vez" se refiere a la vez que Perseus lo venció en World of Warcraft

**Niña_cazadora: **En serio?! Y para empezar qué es World of Warcraft? o.ó?

**Diosasabia77: **es un tonto juego en línea hecho por los humanos para alimentar su fantasía latente de superioridad.

**Dionisiovino: **das pena Ares, de verdad!

**Señordelaguerra666: **Voy a aplastar a Jackson la próxima vez que lo vea, ahora estoy en el nivel 85… ARGH! ME ATACAN DE NUEVO.

**Bellezasuprema: **que te vaya bien guapo! ^/^ Nos vemos en la noche.

**Señordelaguerra666: **en el mismo sitio nena

_Señordelaguerra666 ha cerrado su sesión._

**Niña_cazadora: **que irrespetuoso Afrodita, ni siquiera te acuerdas que tu esposo está leyendo esto.

**Herrerocojo: **que más da! Pero al final estoy casado con ella.

**Diosasabia77: **y cómo sabes todo eso Hefesto?!

**Herrerocojo: **oye… olvidas que tengo mi propio canal? Intervenir la red es tan sencillo como programar una videocasetera.

**Piesalados321: **Yo no!.

**Niña_cazadora: **Ni yo.

**Dioscandente_18: **esas cosas están malditas.

**Diosasabia77: **…

**Bellezasuprema: **Qué pasa Atenea, tú tampoco lo sabes?!.

**Diosasabia77: **bueno… ù.ú y qué de hay ti?!

**Bellezasuprema: **Si no lo supiera, no podría grabar mis telenovelas favoritas ^_^

**Dionisiovino: **y se supone que eres la diosa de los inventos ¬.¬

**Diosasabia77: **ù.ú U

_Mujer_agrícola acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Mujer_agrícola: **Oye, esto no es el foro de agricultura de Univisión! ò.ó

**Piesalados321: **parece que te has perdido amiga!. -.-

**Mujer_agrícola: **Plantado?! Yo no me he plantado…

**Piesalados321: **-.-U

**Niña_cazadora: **Oye Deméter, hay una sequía en el medio oeste, no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo.

**Mujer_agrícola: **es todo culpa de Zeus y Poseidón, otra vez están peleando por la atención de la madre Rea.

**Diosasabia77: **Ains… ù.ú Mi padre es TAN inmaduro a veces.

**Dioscandente_18: **entonces el huracán Sandy fue cosa suya?!

**Mujer_agrícola: **trataré de arreglar aquello… ú.ùU

**Dionisiovino: **Mientras lluvia en la costa este será imposible.

_Chicaardiente2 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Chicaardiente2: **oooh! Pero si son mis compañeros dioses… ^_^

**Niña_cazadora: **Hola Hestia ^.^

**Bellezasuprema: **Qué haces por aquí amiga! ^.^

**Chicaardiente2: **estaba editando el video que grabamos antes de subirlo.

**Diosasabia77: **Un momento… no estarás hablando, de ESE video?

**Chicaardiente2: **^-^

**Niña_cazadora: **No te atreverías… ó.ò!

**Piesalados321: **Me veo ridículo en él ù.ú!

**Dioscandente_18: **pues yo me veo genial ahí n.n

**Herrerocojo: **creo que mejor me voy… ¬.¬U

_Herrerocojo ha cerrado sesión_

**Mujer_agrícola: **Hesty, no puedes publicar eso!

**Diosasabia77: **Tiene razón! Si mi hija me ve así… ú.ùU

**Bellezasuprema: **estábamos tan ebrios de néctar y ambrosía aquella vez… ^.^U

**Chicaardiente2: **Vamos… a que no fue divertido, eh?! ^-^

**Dionisiovino: **A mí me da igual, soy el dios de la fiesta y el vino después de todo.

**Chicaardiente2: **en serio?! ^-^

_Chicaardiente2 ha abierto una nueva pestaña._

_YOUTUBE UPLOADER…_

**Niña_cazadora: **Por Zeus… ¡Lo va a hacer!

_Subiendo archivo_

_Velocidad 750kb/seg_

**Diosasabia77: **Hesty… qué quieres a cambio de destruir ese archivo ú.ù U

_2%..._

**Piesalados321: **te daré un 70% de descuento en cualquier envió de mi compañía.

_15%..._

**Niña_cazadora: **Te regalaré las más exóticas prendas y pieles de valor incalculable… ó.òU

_40%..._

**Bellezasuprema: **Pues yo te prestaré mi peineta diamantina de lujo, solo por subirlo.

_55%..._

**Diosasabia77: **AFRODITA! Ò.Ó**

**Dioscandente_18: **Vamos Atenea, además sabes que nuestros hijos se reirán contigo, no de ti. ^_^

**Chicaardiente2: **Es cierto ^-^!

**Dionisiovino: **a mí me da igual, he hecho cosas peores… -.-!

_80%..._

**Diosasabia77: **Hestia, te lo suplico… T.T ten piedad de mí! Piensa en lo que dirá mi hija.

_90%..._

**Mujer_agrícola: **o en lo que dirá su novio!.

**Diosasabia77: **TOT

_95%... _

**Piesalados321: **Mira la hora, debo hacer una entrega ^.^U Hasta luego.

_Piesalados321 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Niña_cazadora: **Maldición…! ò.ó Creo que me voy a ir de caza por una LARGAAAAA temporada!.

_Niña_cazadora acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Mujer_agrícola: **Tienes alguna estrategia para esto Atenea o.Ó!

_100%..._

**Diosasabia77: **A veces la mejor estrategia, es la retirada.

_Diosasabia77 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Mujer_agrícola: **Creo que voy a quedarme en casa del inframundo con mi hija por un tiempo.

_Mujer_Agrícola acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Dionisiovino: **MALDICIÓN! La estúpida pelota de voleibol de esos mocosos acaba de romper mi ventana, ahora sí que van a ver…

_Dionisiovino acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Dioscandente_18: **Bueno Hestia, voy a cerrar mi sesión y a ver de nuevo ese video, para mejorar mis pasos. IoI

**Bellezasuprema: **y yo voy a compartirlo en mi Facebook, espero que Annie y Perseus lo vean ^.^!

_Dioscandente_18 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Bellezasuprema acaba de cerrar sesión_

**Chicaardiente2: **Je Je Je XD

_Chicaardiente2 acaba de cerrar sesión._

NUEVA PESTAÑA

YOUTUBE – BAILE OLÍMPICO

Buffering 100&

(El video comienza a correr)

En el video se ve la sala de reuniones del Olimpo con montones de botellas y vasos vacíos de los cuales goteaban un poco de néctar y fuentes vacías con migas de ambrosía, los dioses estaban emborrachados y dando tumbos por doquier, hasta que de pronto comienza a oírse la canción "Harlem Shake – Dj Baauuer"

De repente Hestia comienza a bailar en una esquina del paisaje con un sombrero de copa en llamas sobre su cabeza al ritmo de la música por unos segundos agitandos los brazos y meneando la cadera en solitario junto a la fogata del hogar.

Luego la imagen cambia y vemos al resto de los dioses bailando de manera graciosa y de distintas formas.

Zeus mueve los brazos sobre su cabeza con una máscara de teatro griega antigua en el rostro aparentemente ebrio de néctar.

Poseidón agitaba los brazos a los costados del cuerpo mientras levantaba las rodillas con la cabeza y el pecho cubiertos de algas.

Hades bailaba el paso de la momia y vueltas meneando el torso rodeado de huesos y con algunos cuantos esqueletos bailando a su compas alrededor.

Hera hacia una pésima imitación del baile del vientre con una máscara de Gorgona.

Deméter daba giros como un trompo llevando grandes mazorcas de maíz en sus manos y cubierta de semillas.

Hermes lanzaba patadas rítmicas al aire con sus zapatos y con un yelmo con alitas en la cabeza también continuando con una imitación del paso lunar.

Apolo hacia pasos de baile disco vestido con una camisa de seda azul, mientras con su ritmo invocaba un esfera plateada disco de los 70.

Artemisa sonrojada por la bebida soplaba a través de anillos de burbuja llenado todo el lugar de burbujitas de jabón mientras daba pasos de niñita.

Ares balanceaba un par de filosas espadas sobre sus bíceps vestido con su coraza mientras posaba como un fisicoculturista.

Afrodita daba saltos, brincos y volteretas con un vestido rosado claro y agitando una cinta de gimnasio haciendo figuras en el aire.

Atenea hacia el paso de la macarena con unos libros en la cabeza y con la ropa desarreglada.

Hefesto estaba hacia el baile del robot con un sombrero de Mardi grass y miles de cuentas en el cuello llevando el ritmo con su pie.

Y Dionisio se atiborraba de coca-cola diet salpicando todo a su alrededor mientras intentaba bailar la cucharacha.

Los dioses continuaron bailando por unos minutos más… hasta que al finalizar la música saltan hacia la cámara posando de forma rídicula.

(FIN DEL VIDEO)

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el Harlem shake XD!**_

_**¿Cómo sería tu versión de Harlem Shake de los dioses?**_

_**Hasta la próxima!.**_


	8. Sesión Nº8

**Un saludo a ****Auror DragonSlayer y ****Liss1357**** (por qué**** lo pedido es promesa!) y gracias a Sara Swan por su idea que me dio el final para esta sesión (ya que no se me ocurría como acabarla)**

* * *

**HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER**** – SESIÓN Nº8**

**Usuario:**_Sesosdealga17*****.com_

**Contraseña: *************

_Iniciando sesión_

…

_Sesión abierta._

**Sesosdealga17: **JaJaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa … Esto esta está muy bueno!.

_Nomuerto13 ha iniciado sesión_

**Sesosdealga17: **que divertido!

**Nomuerto13: **Qué ocurre Percy? o.o!

**Sesosdealga17: **Nada… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Nomuerto13: **Te encuentras bien? o.Ó

**Sesosdealga17: **Es solo que JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Qué risa… me duele!

**Nomuerto13: **Percy! Ò.Ó

**Sesosdealga17: **tienes que ver esto Nico!

YOUTUBE – Baile Olímpico

**Nomuerto13: **Ó.Ò?!

**Sesosdealga17: **solo has click en el enlace.

**Nomuerto13: **de acuerdo.

Nueva pestaña.

YOUTUBE – BAILE OLÍMPICO… REPRODUCIENDO.

…

…

…

**Nomuerto13: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Digo! Pero qué es esto?! JaJaJa.

**Sesosdealga17: **Es un Harlem shake… un fenómeno de la red. JAJAJAJAJA!

**Nomuerto13: **Pero que hacen… jajaja los dioses así?!

**Sesosdealga17: **el uploader solo se identifica como "chicaardiente2"

**Nomuerto13: **tiene que ser alguno de los dioses obviamente no!

**Sesosdealga17: **Pero es TAAAAAAN gracioso! XD

**Nomuerto13: **jajaja… pero, jajaja… yo no me reiría tanto Percy… -.-U Imagina que Zeus viera esto.

**Sesosdealga17: **Si asi fuera no me sorprendería que todos se encerraran en el olimpo!.

_Pretor17 acaba de iniciar sesión_

_Pipes15 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Pipes15: **Hola chicos desde california para la costa este n.n!

**Nomuerto13: **Hola Pipes!

**Sesosdealga17: **JAJAJAJA hola Pipes… JAJAJAJA XD

**Pipes15: **

**Pretor17: **Qué te sucede Percy?! o.Ó

**Sesosdealga17: **tienen que ver esto :D

YOUTUBE – Baile Olímpico REPRODUCIENDO

…

…

…

**Pipes15: **XI… XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Pretor17: **:D jejeje qué es eso?!

**Sesosdealga17: **esa es tu mejor risa! ò.ó? no es sino el más reciente fenómeno de la red mitológica.

**Pretor17: ** Bueno, entiendo que el baile es gracioso pero aun no entiendo como puede ser un "fenómeno"

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

**Pipes15: **n.n perdona a mi novio Percy… es que tiene la cabeza tan metida en la tienda de Reyna ¬.¬ qué apenas sabe lo que pasa en el mundo exterior.

**Pretor17: **ù.úU

_Chicalista16 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicalista16: **Ya acabo de volver del Olimpo, Querías enseñarme algo Percy?! n_n

**Sesosdealga17: **Pues sí chica lista… solo cliquea en el enlace.

YOUTUBE – Baile Olímpico REPRODUCIENDO

…

…

…

**Chicalista16: **-.-U Esos son los dioses?!

**Sesosdealga17: **XD JAJAJA mira más de cerca.

…

**Chicalista16: **MAMÁ!

**Pipes15: **n_nU Así parece…

**Pretor17: **Vaya… mira esas curvas :-)!

**Nomuerto13: **Si que sabe mover el esqueleto n_n

_Chicalista16 acaba de enviar un zumbido a Pretor17 y a nomuerto13_

**Sesosdealga17: **Miren a afrodita nada más! :P Se ve tan…

_Chicalista16 acaba de enviar un zumbido a sesosdealga17_

**Chicalista16: **Ò.Ó***

**Pipes15:** Wow Annabeth no te había visto tan molesta!

**Chicalista16: **más bien avergonzada :S!

**Sesosdealga17: **Por qué?! Tú no eres la del video… :D

**Nomuerto13: **por cierto desde donde escribes

**Chicalista16: **desde mi habitación en la escuela… y son las 10 de la noche.

**Pretor17: **Y por cierto, dijiste que volvías del Olimpo… como están nuestros padres.

**Chicalista16: **ù.ú ahora que lo mencionas no vi a ninguno así que me dedique a diseñar la fachada pública.

**Sesosdealgas17: **seguramente estan escondidos por ahí… x-)

_Chicalista16 acaba de enviar un zumbido a sesosdealga17_

…

_Pericles15 acaba de iniciar sesión_

_Nomuerta14 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Pericles15: **Hola amigos! Me alegro de verlos conectados.

**Nomuerta14: **yop también!

**Nomuerta13: **Hola Hazel n.n Es un placer verte…

**Nomuerta14: **El placer es mio…

**Sesosdealga17: **Hey chicos, tienen que ver esto…

YOUTUBE – Baile Olímpico

**Pericles15: **o.o!

**Nomuerta14: **-.-?

**Sesosdealga17: **solo hagan click.

Nueva pestaña

YOUTUBE – Baile Olímpico REPRODUCIENDO

…

…

…

**Pericles15: **XP… jejejejejejejejejej

**Nomuerta14: **n0n que gracioso…

**Sesosdealga17: **y miren quien está en el centro de la atención… xD

…

**Pericles15: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Nomuerta14: **nOn esa es… jajaja A-

**Chicalista16: **ò.óXXXXX

**Pericles15: **-.-U

**Nomuerta14: **ú.ùU perdón

**Pipes15: **Has mejorado mucho tu redacción Hazel n.n!

**Nomuerta14: **Gracias ^.^

**Pretor17: **y todo gracias a Frank ;-)

**Pericles15: **no fue nada n.n

**Nomuerta14: **Frank se ha portado tan bien conmigo… n/n

**Chicalista16: **me alegro por ustedes n_n

_Hijo_del_sol acaba de iniciar sesión _

**Hijo_del_sol: **Pero mira nada más a quienes me encuentro.

**Sesosdealga17: **Will Solace, justo a tiempo! Tienes que ver a tu padre en acción…!

**Chicalista16: **Percy ò.ó!

**Hijo_del_sol: **que cosa?! O.o

YOUTUBE – Baile Olímpico

**Sesosdealga17: **solo haz click.

YOUTUBE – Baile Olímpico REPRODUCIENDO

…

…

…

**Hijo_del_sol: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

**Sesosdealga17: **Ya viste a tu padre…

**Hijo_del_sol: **se ve tan… COOL!

**Pipes15: **¬.¬U

**Pericles15: **¬.¬U

**Pretor17: **y yo que pensaba que la fiebre disco había muerto. u.u

**Nomuerto14: **Admito que mi padre se ve más alegre que de costumbre.

**Nomuerta13: **Y menos serio que él.

**Hijo_del_sol: **bueno… son el mismo después de todo.

**Sesosdelaga17: **por cierto, deberían cambiarse de login… al menos uno de ustedes.

**Nomuerto14:** por qué?!

**Nomuerta13: **si, por qué?!

**Chicalista16: **pueden causarnos algo de confusión saben… u.u!

_Shina-Laguerrera acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Sesosdealga17: **pero qué diablos…?!

**Shina-Laguerrera: **A qué no saben quién soy…?! XD

**Chicalista16: **déjame pensar…

…

**Chicalista16: **Clarisse.

**Shina-Laguerrera: **Diablos! ù.ú

**Pipes15: **Quién es Shina?!

**Pretor17: **Es un personaje de una serie de los noventa… "Shina La Princesa guerrera"

**Hijo_del_sol: **Oye y cómo sabes eso?!

**Pretor17: **es que… era mi serie favorita cuando aún era un legionario de la quinta.

**Pericles15: **Y la mía también.

**Nomuerta13: **A mí nunca me agrado… ù.ú!

**Sesosdealga17: **entonces le falta una palabra a tu login "Shina?!"

**Shina-Laguerrera: **callaté Punk!

**Chicalista16: **jejeje n.n!

**Sesosdealga17: **Aunque tu presencia sea tan irritante como la de tu padre al cual humillé en WoW… tienes que verlo en acción…

Youtube – Baile Olímpico

**Chicalista16: **Percy! Ò.Ó No te atrevas!

**Shina-Laguerrera: **si este enlace es capaz de molestar tanto a la rubiecita entonces tengo que verlo.

Nueva pestaña.

YOUTUBE – Baile Olímpico

…

…

…

**Shina-Laguerrera: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD

**Chicalista16: **-.-U

**Hijo_del_sol: **A qué mi padre se ve genial!

**Shina-Laguerrera: **Sí, tan genial como pisar mierda de perro en plena calle.

**Hijoa_del_sol: **¬.¬U

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬***

**Pipes15: **Qué inmaduros! ù.ú

_Lion16 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Nomuerta13: **Leo, que sorpresa!

**Pretor17: **Qué te trae aquí?!

**Lion16: **Fuf! Acabo de salir muerto del cansancio en las fraguas y necesito distraerme con algo.

**Sesosdealga17: **entonces distráete con esto :D

Youtube – Baile Olímpico

**Lion16: **o.ó?!

**Chicalista16: **Ya basta Percy! ù.ú

**Lion16: **A ver… veamos!

YOUTUBE – Baile Olímpico REPRODUCIENDO

…

…

…

**Lion16: **_WuaJajajajaja! _Qué gracioso!

**Shina-Laguerrera: **Y mira que hace tu papi Hefesto.

**Lion16: ** Parece un autómata descompuesto.

**Nomuerto14: **Y miren a Apolo… cómo se mueve!

**Sesosdealga17: **XD

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17_

_OraculoHippie acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Pretor17: **Hola Rachel!.

**OraculoHippie: **Jasón? cómo estas?!

**Sesosdealga17: **tienes que ver esto Rach!

**Chicalista16: **Ya detente!

YOUTUBE – Baile Olímpico REPRODUCIENDO…

…

…

…

**OraculoHippie: **JA JA JA! XD Qué divertido.

**Chicalista16: **PERCY! Ù.Ú!

**Sesosdealga17: **Vamos Annabeth! Sabes que nos reímos con Atenea, de ella. ^_^ Verdad?!

**Pericles15: **Sí ^.^

**Nomuerta13: **Supongo -.-

**Pretor17: **Creo que sí.

**Nomuerta14: **Yo no lo veo así.

**Hijo_del_sol: **Pero mi padre aún se ve genial!.

**Shina-Laguerrera: **Y mi padre se ve genial

**Lion16: **Y el mío se ve como un robot destartalado.

**OraculoHippie: **Oigan… y por no lo convertimos en un video viral!.

**Chicalista16: **Video Viral?!

**OraculoHippie: **solo tenemos que pasarlo a flash… y luego enviarlo con Messenger Plus.

**Chicalista16: **ó.òU

**Sesosdealga17: **Eso se oye genial!

**OraculoHippie: **XD.

**Sesosdealga17: **qué me dicen chicos.

**Pericles15: **Sí ^.^

**Nomuerto13: **Supongo -.-

**Pretor17: **Creo que sí.

**Nomuerta14: **Yo no lo veo así.

**Hijo_del_sol: **Pero mi padre aún se ve genial!.

**Shina-Laguerrera: **Y mi padre se ve genial

**Lion16: **Y el mío se ve como un robot destartalado.

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬U bueno… tomaré su redundancia con un sí…

**OraculoHippie: **Pues adelante!. n_n

**Chicalista16: **espera Rachel!

_OraculoHippie ha cerrado sesión._

**Pretor17: **Por cierto Percy quería comentarte algo…

**Sesosdealga17: **que cosa?! o.o

**Pretor17: **Dejaste una foto tuya en la tienda de reyna?!

**Sesosdealga17: **eh?! -.-U

**Chicalista16: **¡QUÉ COSA! O.O

**Pericles15: **Ejem… Hazel, por qué no damos un paseo por la ciudad ^.^U

**Nomuerta14: **P-Por supuesto

_Pericles 15 y Nomuerta14 acaban de cerrar sesión._

**Chicalista16: **Percy… de qué demonios está hablando?! ò.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **no… no lo sé… ¬.¬U

**Nomuerto14: **Oigan chicos por qué vamos a jugar un rato en la cancha de vóley ó.òU

**Hijo_del_sol: **Hasta de fútbol si quieres amigo.

**Shina-Laguerrera: **De qué hablas… esto se está poniendo bueno?! XD

**Pipes15: **Clarisse, vete por favor! ù.ú

**Shina-Laguerrera: **si señora.

_Nomuerto14 y Shina-Laguerrera acaban de cerrar sesión._

**Lion16: **Vaya Pipes, pero que voz…

**Pipes15: **tú también!

**Lion16: **si señora.

_Lion16 acaba cerrar sesión._

**Pretor17: **la encontré en su repisa junto a otra de ella.

**Chicalista16: **No me dijiste nada de eso?!.

**Pipes15: **espera amiga, no confundas las cosas -.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **Ejem… en la foto como salgo ¬.¬?

**Pretor17: **La encontré luego de que reordenáramos el salón de los pretores.

**Chicalista16: **ó.ò

**Pipes15: **Oye… no es esa foto en la que ella tiene su mano en su hombro y con la otra le entrega la capa de pretor.

**Chicalista16: **Percy…!

**Pipes15: **Ups!. :S

**Sesosdealga17: **Solo era una ceremonia de honor… ú.ù!

**Chicalista16: **pero nunca me avisaste de eso! T.T

**Pretor17: **Vamos Annabeth, es solo una formalidad… tú sabes que siempre debe haber un pretor masculino y femenino para la legión.

**Chicalista16: **Ha sí! Y por qué…

**Pretor17: **Este…

**Pipes15: **¬.¬* Tú también pasaste por lo mismo Jasón…?

**Pretor17: **Bueno… yo…

_Reyna1 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Reyna1: **Ha Jasón al fin te encuentro, tenemos una sesión especial en el senado… alístate.

**Pretor17: **Cómo?! Por qué nadie me avisó con antelación. ò.ó

**Reyna1: **lo estoy haciendo ahora!... Hola Percy, mi antiguo Pretor.

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

**Pipes15: **Bien… creo que mejor me voy, que te vaya bien en tu "sesión especial" Jasón ¬.¬*

_Pipes15 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Chicalista16: **YO TAMBIEN ME VOY! ù.ú

**Sesosdealga17: **Vamos… no te pongas así… -.-U

**Chicalista16: **por cierto, creo que volveré a rediseñar el salón principal del palacio de mi madre, así que estaré ocupada TODA la semana.

**Sesosdealga17: **pero si llevamos un mes planeando la salida a Montauk!

**Chicalista16: **Diles a Paul y Sally que me disculpen, ¡adiós!

_Chicalista16 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Pretor17: **ouch… eso dolió! -.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **sí…

**Reyna1: **Bueno, me despido chicos… nos vemos en el fórum colega.

**Pretor17: **sí… ahí estaré ù.ú*

_Reyna1 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Pretor17: **eso no salió muy bien…

**Sesosdealga17: **me pregunto si Rachel hablaba en serio.

_Tienes 1 mensaje nuevo._

**Sesosdealga17: **Oye, me acaba de llegar algo a la bandeja.

**Pretor17: **a mí también!

…

**Pretor17: **supongo que iba en serio lo del video viral.

**Sesosdealga17: **empiezo a creer que no fue buena idea.

**Pretor17: **¡qué mala onda! Bueno, nos vemos Percy que te vaya bien… y suerte.

**Sesosdealga17: **a ti también!... espero.

_Pretor17 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Fuf! Debo admitir… que es difícil manejar varios logins a la vez sin olvidarme de nadie…**

**30 REVIEWS! Me siento como un veterano. **

**Quiero expresar mi agradecimiento a todos los que hicieron posible este logro…**

**Auror DragonSlayer **

**Themistokles **

**nessa11997**

**Kaiser1993**

**Carlotaaa2**

**Liss1357 **

**Sara Swan**

**Luli-Potter **

**Ary Hyuga**

**Baby I'm a Natural Disaster **

**Lupiz Cullen Mellark **

**silvershadowrebel**

**Dominique Scamander **

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE LA HAN PUESTO EN SUS FAVORITOS Y EN ALERTAS AUNQUE NO HAYAN DEJADO REVIEW… **_(Unito de vez en cuando no daña a nadie_**)**

**Espero poder llegar a los 100 je je je ;)**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado… en la próxima sesión, la venganza de las chicas.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Sesión Nº9

**HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER Sesión Nº9**

**Usuario: **Pretor17*****.com

**Contraseña: ************

_Abriendo sesión_

…

…

…

_Sesión abierta_

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de abrir sesión_

**Pretor17: **Qué tal Percy.

**Sesosdealga17: **Hola Jasón, cómo vas?

**Pretor17: **estoy indignado.

**Sesosdealga17: **tendrá algo que ver con lo que hicimos. ¬.¬U

**Pretor17: **nop, para nada… -.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **Y entonces?

**Pretor17: **Es que me estaba viendo la serie "Spartacus" online.

**Sesosdealga17: **y…?!

**Pretor17: **Me enfado mucho la parte en que Quintus mata a la esposa de Espartaco a traición.

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

**Pretor17: **Si la vieras te indignaría a ti también.

**Sesosdealga17: **viejo, estas pasando mucho tiempo con Piper.

**Pretor17: **Es curioso que la digas, pues es ella la que me la recomendó.

_Oraculohippie acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Oraculohippie: **Hola chicos! ^_^ cómo están?

**Pretor17: **Hola Rachel.

**Sesosdealga17: **Hola RED!

**Oraculohippie: **Oigan, chequen esta noticia!

_NY Times - Misteriosa actividad oceánica_

**Sesosdealga17: **

**Pretor17: **Haber!.

_Nueva Pestaña_

* * *

NEW YORK TIMES

**Misteriosa actividad oceánica **

Un suceso misterioso está ocurriendo en la gran barrera de coral a 2000 km de las costas norestes de Australia que fueron visualizados a través de una sonda espacial en órbita.

La **Gran Barrera de Coral** es el mayor arrecife de coral del mundo. El arrecife está situado en el Mar del Coral, frente a la costa de Queensland al noreste de Australia, descubierta por James Cook cuando encalló en él el 11 de junio de 1770, se ha detectado una misteriosa actividad de la fauna local.

Según análisis de biólogos marinos del Instituto Internacional Oceánico la fauna local presentaba movimientos extraños y desplazamientos de cardúmenes de peces que describieron como movimientos desordenados y sin patrón alguno, como si la fauna local se hubiera vuelta loca, desde Australia el I.I.O. envió un grupo de estudio al lugar pero para cuando analizaron el sitio después de 3 días descubrieron los peces volvieron a sus hábitos regulares.

Diferentes expertos del mundo no logran confirman el extraño comportamiento de los animales submarinos el cual calificaron de "Erratico y sin sentido alguno"… sin embargo eso no impidió que se tomaran muestras de plancton y agua para analizar la presencia de contaminación ambiental o alguna toxina liberada, pero en la opinión personal de uno de los investigadores dijo que era como si los peces danzaran?!.

La investigación continúa.

* * *

_Cerrar ventana._

**Oraculohippie: **extraño no?!

**Pretor17: **Qué opinas Percy?!

**Sesosdealga17: **Bueno, seguramente alguien tiro un barril de desechos radioactivos, ya viste el artículo ^_^U!

_Chicalista16 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Oraculohippie: **Hola amiga! ^_^

**Pretor17: **Cómo vas Annabeth?!

**Chicalista16:** Hola Rach! Ya has visto las fotos que colgamos en el face.

**Sesosdealga17: **Sí seguro que ya vieron las fotos de Montauk! ^_^U Por qué no vamos y salimos por ahí un rato?

**Oraculohippie: **o.ó ¿Oigan y por cierto como van ustedes dos?

**Chicalista16: **oh, estamos bien… por qué?! ^-^

**Pretor17: **en serio? Osea que el viaje a Montauk si fue!.

**Chicalista16: **Sí… ^_^U

**Sesosdealga17: **sí, fue genial y todo! -.-U Nos vamos chicalista!

**Chicalista16: **Qué pasa Percyyy! ¬.¬! Por qué tienes tanta prisa? n.n

**Sesosdealga17: **no te hagas…?!

**Oraculohippie: **Nos están ocultando algo no?!

**Pretor17: **Ahora que hiciste Percy!.

_Pipes15 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Pretor17: **Hola… Pipper ¬.¬U

**Pipes15: **Hola Jasón ^.^!

**Oraculohippie: **ò.o! Ustedes también?

**Pipes15: **Hola Annabeth, ya lo terminaste. e.e!

**Chicalista16: **Sí amiga e.e!

**Pretor17: **-.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

**Oraculohippie: **Algo que no sepa chicos?!

**Chicalista16: **Pronto lo sabrás n.n!

**Pipes15: **Síp n.n

_Nomuerto13 acaba de abrir sesión._

**Nomuerto13: **Que hay chicos!.

**Chicalista16: **Llegas justo a tiempo Nico! n.n

**Oracuhlohippie: **para qué?! o.o

**Sesosdealgas17: **Oye RED no tienes alguna profecía que revelar por ahí… -.-U

**Oraculohippie: **y ahora que pasa Percy?! ò.o

**Nomuerto13: **Sí, actúas muy raro. O.o

**Pretor17: **es que mientras menos mejor…

**Chicalista16: **ya lo verás e.e

**Pipes15: **sí… e.e

**Nomuerto13: **o.o?

**Sesosdealga17: **Oye Jasón, tú también? -.-U

**Pretor17: **Sí Percy -.-U Yo también…

_Nomuerta14 acaba de abrir sesión_

_Pericles15 acaba de abrir sesión_

**Pericles15: **cómo están?

**Nomuerta14**: hola a todos.

**Nomuerto13: **Hola Hazel ^.^

**Oraculohippie: **hola amigos… parece que aquí se está cociendo algo bueno. 6.6

_Luna_cazadora acaba de abrir sesión_

**Luna_cazadora: **vaya, parece que tendremos otra sesión de grupo. ú.ù

**Oraculohippie: **Sabes algo de la extraña actividad cerca del gran Coral Thals!

**Luna_cazadora: **oh, eso! Nop

**Oraculohippie: **-.-U

**Luna_cazadora: **Pero pregúntenle a Papa e hijo percebes! 9.9

**Sesosdealga17: **…

**Luna_cazadora: **que pasa sesosdealga? La manticora te comió la lengua.

**Sesosdealga17: **Ojala me comiera no solo la lengua -.-

**Pretor17: **-.-U

**Pericles15: **Oye Hazel…?

**Nomuerta14: **No digas nada, Frank… por favor -.-

**Nomuerto13: **les paso algo?!.

**Pericles15: **…

**Nomuerta14: **…

**Pipes15: **seguramente se sienten arrepentidos de algo no? e.e

**Chicalista16: **je je je e.e

**Nomuerto13: **Oye Percy acabo de leer su historial de conversación más arriba…

**Sesosdealga17: **y…?

**Nomuerto13: **parece que si fueron de paseo a la playa después de todo?

**Chicalista16: **Síp ^.^

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

**Nomuerto13: **No te ves muy contento por ello amigo!. ò.o

**Oraculohippie: **sí… que sucede aquí?!

**Pericles15: **tengo un "pequeño presentimiento" de por qué…

**Nomuerta14: **…

**Pipes15: **Anda Jasón!.

**Pretor17: **bueno ya! Aunque no fue mi culpa después de todo ù.ú

**Chicalista16: **oye, ya acaba de terminar.

**Nomuerto13: **terminar que?!

**Pipes15: **el mío también n.n

**Luna_cazadora: **Oigan ya!

**Oraculohippie: **Para hoy por favor!

Se ha cargado un enlace nuevo.

"La Quinta, animada!"

**Luna_cazadora: **Y esto!

**Oraculohippie: **Acaso…?!

**Pipes15: **Solo mírenlo… n.n!

Nueva pestaña

YOUTUBE – LA QUINTA, ANIMADA!

_Buffering 0… 10… 35… 80… 100%_

PLAY!

-Se ven las barracas de la quinta cohorte-

_Sf/x: CON LOS TERRORISTAS!_

(Se ve a un joven de pie sobre una mesa rectangular larga de madera con una toga morada y llevando una máscara de gladiador que le cubre toda la cara mover los brazos arriba y adelante y luego hacia atrás como en una ova al ritmo de la música mientras todos los legionarios de la quinta ni le hacen caso)

_Ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, ta_

(el "misterioso romano" aumenta la velocidad de su ovación)

_And do the Harlem Shake_

(Se ve al resto de los legionaries de la quinta que antes lucían pacíficos armados con gladius y escudos rectangulares rojos ovacionando a su líder mientras saltaban fréneticos delante de él y la mesa en donde estaba, se distingue a los costados de la imagen a una chica morena con un casco de caballería y una máscara de soldado tracio haciendo el paso del caballo y al otro extremo un oso panda gigante con un traje de fiesta bailando a pasos cortos)

CON LOS TERRORISTAS!

(Rugido)

FIN DEL VIDEO.

…

…

**Luna_cazadora: n0n **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Pipes15: n0n **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Oraculohippie: n0n **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Chicalista16: n0n **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Pretor17: **-.-UUUU

**Pericles15: **Tienes MUCHA suerte que todos en la quinta accedieron a ayudarte.

**Nomuerto13: XD **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Nomuerta14: **NICO Ó.Ò

**Nomuerto13: **Perdón hermana… u.u! Qué opinas Percy?!

**Sesosdealga17: **n.n jejejejeje … digo o.o!, que mala onda!.

**Chicalista16: **en serio?! e.e

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

_Salmon22 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Sesosdealga17: **OH NO!

**Salmon22: **Qué pasa Percy?! te noto muy angustiado.

**Sesosdealga17: **que… que te trae por aquí papá!.

**Salmon22: **iba a enviarte un correo, pero como te vi conectado mejor darte la encomienda en persona.

**Sesosdealga17: **qué cosa?! -.-¿?

**Salmon22: **necesito que vayas a investigar que pasa en Australia en la gran barrera.

**Pipes15: **n.n!

**Chicalista16: **hola Sr. Poseidón! n/n!

**Sesosdealga17: **Papá, por qué no hablamos en privado… -.-U podemos reunirnos en la bahía Hudson en un minutos.

**Salmon22: **Haciendo "travesuras" con tu "amiguita" hijo ^.^!

**Chicalista16: **ya quisiera… n.n de hecho llega justo a tiempo Señor.

**Pretor17: **-.-U

**Nomuerto13: **uyuyuy!

**Pericles15: **Lo siento Percy

**Oraculohippie: **Pobre e.e!

**Luna_cazadora: **esto se pone mejor! ^-^

**Salmon22: **a qué se refieren hijo mío!

**Sesosdealga17: **ejem papá… qué tal si te desconectas justo ahora.

**Salmon22: **tanto te desagrada verme.

**Sesosdealga17: **para nada…

**Chicalista16: **e.e!

**Sesosdealga17: **solo que no es un buen momento -.-U

**Chicalista16: **creo que este video responderá a sus preguntas…

Se ha cargado un enlace.

Fiesta submarina

**Salmon22: **o.ó?!

Click!

YOUTUBE – FIESTA SUBMARINA

_Buffering 0… __10… 30… 80… 100%_

PLAY

S/fx: _CON LOS TERRORISTAS!_

(En el lecho submarino -frente una barrera del gran arrecife de coral específicamente- un joven con una camiseta naranja, tejanos y un enorme ostión cubriendo su cabeza estaba bailando como su fuera una medusa encima de una superficie de anemonas marinas multicolores)

_Ta, Ta, Ta, Ta, Ta, Ta, Ta._

(El joven continua bailando mientras los peces nadan sin preocupación alguna)

_And do the Harlem Shake._

(Sorprendentemente y al cambio de ritmo de los peces comienza a bailar… más o menos)

(Miles de peces multicolores que al parecer se mueven de forma _"__Erratica y sin sentido alguno_" y de todas las formas comienzan a moverse frenéticamente: algunos dando vueltas en círculos, otros nadando de arriba abajo y de lado a lado, otros formaban cardúmenes y giraban sin control, algunos rebotaban en las anemonas como si fueran camas elásticas y otros nadaban a gran velocidad entre las paredes de roca y coral, algunas medusas nadaban… o bailaban, alrededor del "joven de naranja" al compás de sus movimientos, también había estrellas marinas girando sin control… incluso unas cuantas orcas, delfínes y tiburones aparecieron y nadaron alrededor del todo el escenario de baile)

_CON LOS TERRORISTAS!_

_S/fx: Rugido_

…

…

…

**Luna_cazadora: XD **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Pipes15: XD **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Oraculohippie: XD **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Chicalista16: XD **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Nomuerto13: XD **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Nomuerta14: XD **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Pericles15: XD **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Pretor17: XD **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Chicalista16: **creo que eso resuelve tu duda Rach! Y tu consulta Señor Poseidón.

**Salmon22: **Vaya que sí…

**Oraculohippie: **tú si sabes moverte Percy!

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬**********************!

**Salmon22: **Hijo, tienes que bajar a mi palacio un día de estos y enseñarle esa rutina a mi grupo de baile para el concurso de talentos del fondo del mar.

**Oraculohippie: **OH POR FAVOR! Tiene que grabarlo y enviármelo por correo señor.

**Salmon22: **claro niña.

_Salmon22 acaba de cerrar su sesión._

**Luna_cazadora: **Voy a descargarlo… mis amigas y artemisa tienen que ver esto… jejeje XD.

_Luna_cazadora acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Sesosdealga17: **es suficiente…!

**Chicalista16: **Si… jejeje n.n

**Sesosdealga17: **que bueno… porque tengo muchas ganas de matar a alguien.

_Señordelaguerra666 acaba de abrir su sesión._

**Señordelaguerra666: **por fin te encuentro, Prepárate para otra ronda.

…

**Sesosdealga17: ¡JUSTO A TIEMPO!**

**Señordelaguerra666: **Sigue riéndote gusano!

_Señordelaguerra666 acaba de cerrar su sesión._

**Chicalista16: **Nos encontramos en Coney Island a los 8?.

…

**Sesosdealga17: **Ya lo veremos chica lista… ya lo veremos.

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Chicalista16: **ya se le pasará n.n

**Pretor17: **-.-U bueno, mejor me acuesto...

**Nomuerta14: **Mañana todos volverán a hablar de la quinta -.-U

**Pericles15: **es increíble que después de tres pretores y de recuperar el águila sigamos siendo los mantas de la legión.

**Pretor17: **no se preocupen… tengo "maneras" de persuadirlos.

_Pretor17 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Nomuerta14 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Pericles15 acaba de cerrar sesión_

**Chicalista16: **No fuiste tú la de la idea del video viral Rach!

…

**Oraculohippie: **No tienes que recordármelo Annie! ^-^

_Oraculohippie acaba de cerrar sesión_

**Pipes15: **No crees que nos pasamos un poco amiga -.-U

**Chicalista16: **Qué va! Además se les pasara… igual que a nosotras.

**Pipes15: **Quizás tengas razón ^.^U

**Nomuerto13: **¬.¬U… creo que las dejare por ahora chicas.

**Chicalista16: **hasta la próxima Nico.

_Nomuerto13 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Pipes15: **MIRA LA HORA! Papá me dijo que estuviera lista para ir al estreno de su reciente película.

**Chicalista16: **asegúrate de mandarme las fotos por el face.

**Pipes15: **seguro! ^-^

_Pipes15 acaba de cerrar sesión_

**Chicalista16: **Ah… creo que me voy a terminar de leer ese libro de arquitectura.

_Diosasabia77 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicalista16: **Mamá! Qué sorpresa.

**Diosasabia77: **Hija ! Q-Qué alegría verte.

**Chicalista16: **luces nerviosa.

**Diosasabia77: **Y tú no lo estarías si tuvieras un vergonzoso video tuyo circulando por la red.

**Chicalista16: **De hecho… creo que ese lugar lo ocuparan otros dos videos mamá e.e!

**Diosasabia77: **a qué te refieres hija? O.ó

Se han cargado dos enlaces:

YOUTUBE – La quinta animada

YOUTUBE – Fiesta submarina

**Diosasabia77: **Y estos…?!

**Chicalista16: **Solo velos… tengo que irme, ^_^

_Chicalista16 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Diosasabia77: **uh?!

Nueva pestaña, Nueva pestaña

YOUTUBE La quinta animada, YOUTUBE Fiesta submarina

…

…

…

…

…

**Diosasabia77: **^O^ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—

_CONECTION FAILURE._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. **

**Disfrute muchísimo escribiendo este capítulo**

**Espero que vosotros hayais disfrutado aún más leerlo**

**Me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría **_**(o tal vez solo algunos, no se**_**) de los que leen este fic no han leído aun la saga de los héroes del Olimpo.**

**Quiero enmendar eso… así que les ofrezco el siguiente enlace:**

www . 4shared (.com) / rar / 4uEC4sa4 (.com) / rr _ online . html ? _(Tienen que unir los espacios y borrar los parentesis al copiarlo a la barra de dirección)_

**Desde él podrán descargarse toda la serie de Riordan, la primera serie de Percy Jackson (incluye Demigod Files) y la serie de los héroes del Olimpo hasta la marca de atenea (Incluye Demigod Diaries) la primera serie es una versión traducida Y REVISADA! (O sea que se entiende mucho mejor que las que hizo el foro purple rose y alishea, sin menospreciarlos obviamente XD), y la segunda es una traducción de BeingRavenClaw, búsquenlo en Facebook si quieren agradecerle.**

**Que lo aprovechen.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**P.S. si tienen problemas con el enlace envíenme su correo a Kenryux35 (arroba) (.gmail) (.com) y se los enviaré de forma segura (o les daré el link de forma corregida).**

_**EN LA PRÓXIMA SESIÓN: **_**Ni los dioses podrán resistirse a otro viejo fenómeno de la red…**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	10. Sesión Nº10

**Saludos, aquí estoy aprovechando el feriado de Corpus Cristi en mi País para subirles una nueva sesión (Y también el capítulo doble de "El cetro dorado").**

**Un saludo a Auror DragonSlayer, cuya idea me dio la pauta para empezar esta sesión.**

**QUE LA DISFRUTEN (O tal vez no?! -.-)**

* * *

**HALF BLOOD MESSENGER – SESIÓN Nº10**

**Usuario: **Amodeluniverso1******.com

**Contraseña: *************

_Iniciando sesión_

…

…

_Sesión abierta_

_Diosasabia77 acaba de abrir sesión_

**Diosasabia77: XD **Je Je Je

**Amodeluniverso1: **Atenea?!

**Diosasabia77: **Saludos Padre.

**Amodeluniverso1: **De qué te ries? O.ó

**Diosasabia77: **XD Je Je Je quieres saberlo?

**Amodeluniverso1: **Si.

**Diosasabia77: **Pues mira esto.

Youtube – Fiesta submarina

**Amodeluniverso1: **Qué es esto?

Nueva pestaña

YOUTUBE – FIESTA SUBMARINA

Reproduciendo

…

…

…

**Diosasabia77: **XD JA JA JA JA JA

**Amodeluniverso1: **Ese es Perseus Jackson?! -.-U

**Diosasabia77: **No es gracioso! XD

**Amodeluniverso1: ¬.¬…**

**Diosasabia77: **no?! Y qué tal esto…

Youtube – La Quinta, Animada!

**Amodeluniverso1: **Seguro es la misma tontería.

**Diosasabia77: **solo haz click.

YOUTUBE – LA QUINTA, ANIMADA!

Reproduciendo…

…

…

…

**Amodeluniverso1: **…

**Diosasabia77: **Padre?!

_Amodeluniverso1 ha cambiado su login a Optimus_Maximus_

**Optimus_Maximus: **PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTA TONTERIAAAA! ò_Ó

_Diosasabia77 ha cambiado su login a DoncellaMinerva_

**DoncellaMinerva: **Mi señor Jupíter tranquilícese.

**Optimus_Maximus: **CÓMO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO CUANDO MI HIJO HACE TONTERÍAS! Ò_Ó

**DoncellaMinerva: **Seguro no fue su intención ofenderlo.

**Optimus_Maximus: **DEBERIA IR ALLÍ Y EXIGIR UNA EXPLICACIÓN! Ò.Ó

**DoncellaMinerva: **Eso no sería apropiado mi señor.

_Reydelosmuertos acaba de iniciar Sesión._

**ReydelosMuertos: **Qué esta pasando aquí?! ò_ó

**Optimus_Maximus: **Quién eres?!.

**DoncellaMinerva: **Mi señor…

**ReydelosMuertos: **OH NO! No voy a cambiar mi forma romana para hablar contigo… REGRESA A TU FORMA GRIEGA!

_Optimus_Maximus ha cambiado su login a Amodeluniverso1_

_DoncellaMinerva ha cambiado su login a Diosabia77_

**Diosasabia77: **Uf! Menos mal… ¡Mi forma romana me causa jaquecas!

**Reydelosmuertos: **Será mejor que guardes ese video si no quieres que nos volvamos locos Atena! Ò.ó

**Amodeluniverso1: **Qué haces por aquí hermano?!.

**Diosasabia77: **y de que video hablas? 9.9

**Reydelosmuertos: **Oh vamos! Ya he visto esos dos videos que tienes, el del bailecito submarino de ese entrometido de Jackson… y… ese otro que no mencionaré.

**Diosasabia77: **Supongo tienes razón… odiaría tener que estar cambie cambia a cada rato.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Aún no respondes mi pregunta hermano Hades.

**Reydelosmuertos: **estaba revisando los obituarios en la red… cuando me topé con… XP

**Diosasabia77: **Uh!

**Amodeluniverso1: **Qué te pasa?!

**Reydelosmuertos: **… perdón, es que es tan… XP

**Diosasabia77: **De qué hablas?!

**Amodeluniverso1: **ESCUPELO YA Ò.Ó!

_Reydelosmuertos ha cargado un enlace._

Youtube – 2 girls 1 cup

**Reydelosmuertos: …** XP

**Diosasabia77: **o.ó?!

**Amodeluniverso1: **No será otro de esos estúpidos videos de Harlem Shake. Ò.ó

**Reydelosmuertos: **NO! Es peor… MUCHO PEOR! Ni siquiera TÚ podrás soportarlo hermano.

**Diosasabia77: **En serio?! :(

**Amodeluniverso1: **¡JA! Ya lo veremos.

_Nueva pestaña_

_YOUTUBE – 2 GIRLS 1 CUP_

_Buffering… 2%_

**Amodeluniverso1: **Hmmp… 2 chicas?! Parece un video porno n/n

**Diosasabia77: **PADRE! ¬.¬*

_Buffering… 8%_

**Amodeluniverso1: **Tienen una copa… Qué van a hacer con ella?!

**Diosasabia77:** eh?!

**Reydelosmuertos: **PREPARATÉ!.

_Buffering… 10%_

**Amodeluniverso1: **NO… NO IRAN A…!

**Diosasabi77: **Padre?!

_Buffering… 12%_

…

…

…

**Amodeluniverso1: **BLUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERGH! XP

**Diosasabia77: **PADRE?! ESTAS BIEN!. O.O

**Amodeluniverso1: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

**Reydelosmuertos: **XP XP XP XP!

**Diosasabia77: **RESISTE PADREEE!

**Amodeluniverso1: **NO PUEDOOOOOOO MÁS!

_Buffering… 15% DETENIDO_

_Cerrar pestaña_

**Diosasabia77: **Estas bien!

**Amodeluniverso1: **NO…

**Diosasabia77: **Qué viste en ese video?!

**Amodeluniverso1: **Pero como fueron capaces de… BLUEEEGH! XP

**Reydelosmuertos: **ES ASQUEROSO! A qué sí!

**Diosasabia77: **Tengo curiosidad.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Hija… sé que dirás que la curiosidad es la forma más pura de sabiduría…

**Diosasabia77: **Pues sí

**Amodeluniverso1: **Pero te lo recomiendo… NO veas ESTE video!.

**Reydelosmuertos: **escucha a tu padre mocosa!.

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬* Solo por eso voy a verlo.

_Nueva pestaña_

_YOUTUBE – 2 GIRSL 1 CUP_

_REPRODUCIENDO_

_Buffering 2%... 6%... 8%... 15%..._

_DETENIDO_

_Cerra pestaña_

**Diosasabia77: ¡**POR EL ESTIGIO! QUÉ ASQUEROSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XP!

**Reydelosmuertos: **Te lo advertí… ¬.¬

**Amodeluniverso1: **DEBERÍA FULMINARLAS CON MI RAYO POR SU INSOLENCIA Ò.Ó***

_Dioscandente_18 acaba de iniciar sesión._

_Luna_cazadora acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Dioscandente_18: **qué onda mis divinos amigos! ^.^

**Niña_cazadora: **Hermano… ¬.¬!

**Diosasabia77: **Apolo, Artemisa, deben ver esto?!

**Dioscandente_18: **o.ó?!

**Niña_cazadora: **Qué cosa?

_Youtube – 2 girls 1 cup_

**Amodeluniverso1: **Hija, no deberías…

_Dioscandente_18 y Niña_cazadora han abierto en el enlace:_

_Nueva pestaña_

_YOUTUBE – 2 GIRLS 1 CUP_

REPRODUCIENDO

_Buffering 2%... 4%... 8%..._

DETENIDO

_Cerrar pestaña_

**Dioscandente_18: **PUAGH! ESO NO FUE NADA GENIAL XP!

**Niña_cazadora: **He visto montón de bestias horrendas en mis cacerías… PERO NINGUNA ES TAN ASQUEROSA COMO ESTAS MORTALES… XP!

**Dioscandente_18: **Esas chicas necesitan encontrar novio!.

**Diosasabia77: **ese no es el punto…

**Amodeluniverso1: **DEBERÍA FULMINARLAS CON MI RAYO…!

**Reydelosmuertos: **Ya dijiste eso hermano! ¬.¬

**Amodeluniverso1: **Es que me siento como si fuera violado luego de ver esa atroz aberración.

**Dioscandente_18: **WOW! Ni siquiera tú lo resististe padre.

_BellezaSuprema acaba de abrir sesión_

**BellezaSuprema: **OH QUE TIERNO! Una sesión grupal…

**Niña_cazadora: **Sí Afrodita… es una sesión grupal e.e

**BellezaSuprema: **Y de que hablan…?!

**Niña_cazadora: **de esto e.e

_Youtube – 2 girls 1 cup_

**Dioscandente_18: **Afrodi amiga… creo que no deberías ver eso

**BellezaSuprema: **Descuida querido apolo, no hay nada que no pueda conmigo.

_Nueva pestaña_

_YOUTUBE – 2 GIRLS 1 CUP_

REPRODUCIENDO

_Buffering 2%... 4%... _

DETENIDO

_Cerra pestaña_

**BellezaSuprema: **QUE ASCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ERROR DE SISTEMA

REFRESCANDO

Sesión re-abierta.

**Diosasabia77: **Oye calmaté.

**Dioscandente_18: **te lo advertí.

**Niña_cazadora: **je je je je je e.e!

**Amodeluniverso1: **DEBERÍA FULMINARLAS CON MI RAYO…!

**Reydelosmuertos: ¡**Hasta cuando vas a seguir repitiendo lo mismo! ù_ú

_Piesalados321 acaba de abrir sesión_

**Piesalados321: **Oigan, alguno de ustedes pidió un omelet con huevos de basilisco

**Amodeluniverso1: **No yo!

**Reydelosmuertos: **Ni yo!

**Diosasabia77: **Yo tampoco!

**Dioscandente_18: **Ni me mires.

**Niña_cazadora: **A mi me gustan los huevos de hipogrifo.

**Piesalados321: **Ah! Qué bueno… porque ya me lo comí.

**Dioscandente_18: **Pues preparaté para "regresarlos" cuando veas esto Hermano Hermes

_Youtube – 2 girls 1 cup_

**Piesalados321: **nunca había visto esto.

**Niña_cazadora: **Deberías pensártelo dos veces.

**Piesalados321: **El tiempo es dinero niña,

**Niña_cazadora: **¬.¬

**Piesalados321:** y ya estoy perdiendo demasiado… haber veamos.

_Nueva pestaña_

_YOUTUBE – 2 girls 1 cup_

Reproduciendo

_Buffering 2%... 4%... 6%... 8%..._

Detenido

CERRAR PESTAÑA

**Piesalados321: **Pero qué… BLUEEEEEEE-(Emoticón vomitando)

**Dioscandente_18: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Diosasabia77: **Estas bien Hermes?!

**Piesalados321: **NOP! Blugh! El ácido de los huevos me quemo la garganta. XP

**Amoldeuniverso1: **DEBERÍA FULMINARLAS CON MI RAYO…!

**Reydelosmuertos: **Otra vez?! -.-U

**Niña_cazadora: **Eso es inmundo!.

_Reynadelolimpo acaba de abrir sesión_

**Reynadelolimpo1: **Qué estan haciendo todos aquí? ù.ú!

**Bellezasuprema: **Abue Abue quieres ver algo… intrigante. ^_^

**Reynadelolimpo1: **No me llames así! Y de qué cosa hablas?!

_Youtube – 2 girls 1 cup_

**Reynadelolimpo1: **No será otro estúpido video de Harlem Shake… o de ese chino loco que baila como caballo! -.-U

**BellezaSuprema: **No claro que no…

…

**BellezaSuprema: **Pero podrías pasarme el video del chino que baila como caballo! ^-^ Tengo curiosidad.

**Reinadelolimpo: **ù_úU Mejor veamos de qué se trata…

_Nueva Pestaña_

_YOUTUBE – 2 GIRLS 1 CUP_

Reproduciendo

_Buffering 2%... 4%... 8%... 12%... 14%..._

Detenido

Cerrar Pestaña

**Reinadelolimpo1: ¡**POR TODOS LOS DIOSES! PUAG!

**BellezaSuprema: **XP Tienes razón

**ReinadelOlimpo1: **PERO QUE CLASE DE MUJERES… COMO PUEDEN… SON UNAS… …

**BellezaSuprema: **Esas chicas tendrán una PESIMA vida amorosa.

**Dioscandente_18: **Uy! Eso no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

**Niña_cazadora: **a mí me da igual.

**Diosasabia77: **Cómo siempre amiga.

**Piesalados321: **Solo entre mojigatas se entienden… u.u

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a Piesalados321_

_Niña_cazadora ha enviado un zumbido a Piesalados321_

**Amodeluniverso1: **DEBERÍA FULMINARLAS CON MI RAYO!

**Reydelosmuertos: ¡**Quieres parar con eso ya! Ò.Ó***

**Reinadelolimpo1: **¡Tienes razón! Deberías arrojarles un par de rayos encima.

**Amodeluniverso1: **A que sí, esposa mía!

**Reydelosmuertos: **Y POR QUE NO C**** LO HACEN DE UNA VEZ!

…

**Amodeluniverso1: **No sería correcto la verdad…

**Reydelosmuertos: **ARGH! ¬.¬***

**Reinadelolimpo1: **A qué te refieres o.ó*?!

**Dioscandente_18: **Oh jo! Creo que Papá se enamoró… de nuevo.

**Niña_cazadora: **En serio?!

**Piesalados321: **De esas chicas?!

**Diosasabia77: **tienes que estar bromeando!

**Bellezasuprema: **A pesar de su cochinada… sí que eran sexys!.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Ejem… yo no dije eso.

**Reinadelolimpo1: **Y entonces… POR QUÉ NO LAS FULMINAS?! Ò_Ó!

**Amodeluniverso1: **Ya te lo dije… no sería correcto.

**Dioscandente_18: **Qué más esperabas?

**Niña_cazadora: **Qué pésimos gustos tienes padre!

**Piesalados321: **Bromeas! Lo ha hecho durante miles de años, se sabe todas las formas…

**BellezaSuprema: **Y los sabores ^_^

**Diosasabia77: **Qué asco! Padre, eres más asqueroso que esas chicas.

**Reydelosmuertos: **Sí, es bonito y todo eso pero…

**Niña_cazadora: **no pienso seguir leyendo sus cochinadas… Amiga, por qué no salimos a un rato al comercial Starbucks en el Olimpo.

**Diosasabia77: **Me anoto!, hasta luego.

_Niña_cazadora acaba de cerrar su sesión._

_Diosasabia77 acaba de cerrar su sesión._

**Dioscandente_18: **OH! Esa bella ninfa que me dio su correo acaba de conectarse a Facebook… LOS DEJO!.

_Dioscandente_18 acaba de cerrar su sesión._

**Reinadelolimpo1: **¡Será mejor que apagues y esa computadora y vengas a darme una explicación en persona!

**Amodeluniverso1: **eh… esta bien -.-U

**Reydelosmuertos: **Lastima que Hera no sea como mi Persefone.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Al menos yo no tuve que "secuestrar" a mi esposa

**Reydelosmuertos: **Ya me las pagaras hermano… ¬.¬***

**Amodeluniverso1: **mira como tiemblo.

**Reinadelolimpo1: **DE UNA VEZ!.

**Amodeluniverso1: Sí.**

_Amodeluniverso1 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Reinadelolimpo1 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**BellezaSuprema: **Bueno, creo que voy a consolar un rato a mi queridito.

**Reydelosmuertos: **Supongo que no hablas de tu esposo Hefesto?! -.-*

**BellezaSuprema: **Claro que no, mi pobre Ares se siente un poco triste porque Percy Jackson lo sigue venciendo en su juego favorito

**Reydelosmuertos: **¬.¬

**BellezaSuprema: **Ciaou! ^3^

…

**Reydelosmuertos: **Así que me han dejado solo eh?!.

_ALERTA! ALERTA! Virus Ramsonware detectado._

**Reydelosmuertos: **Vaya, ya era hora!

Introduciendo comando…

C:/ramsonware –

Descargando…

Descarga completa.

(Se abre una ventana de video: en ella se ven varias secuencias que muestran a los dioses que participaron en la sesión, sus diferentes reacciones de asco al ver "el video" incluyendo las muecas, los insultos… y los vómitos de sus habitaciones en sus palacios).

**Reydelosmuertos: **Je Je Je… este videíto de sus reacciones ira a mi blog personal XD.

_Reydelosmuertos acaba de cerrar sesión._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**ANOTACIONES:**

Si eres de los "afortunados" que vieron el vídeo '2 Girls, 1 Cup' seguro que te dejó un tormentoso recuerdo y un amargo sabor de boca. En el escaso año que el viral porno estuvo disponible en Internet en una url homónima, millones de personas asistieron al grotesco espectáculo de dos mujeres que compartían una enorme copa de ***********. De hecho, el vacío que dejó el susodicho viral fue rellenado con docenas de vídeos que reflejaban las reacciones de amigos, familiares y compañeros de oficina cuando veían semejante cochinada.

Pueden ver en internet (mas concretamente en youtube) aunque la mayoría de los videos son del tráiler del mismo, o de grabar las reacciones de quienes la ven, que son muy graciosas (como hades lo acaba de hacer XD), por si se preguntaron que era el Ramsonware… es un virus que supuestamente se mete en la computadora y activa la webcam, un programa usado por los hackers para espiar a sus rivales (no se bien la verdad, pero eso es lo que ponían en google).

Pero si buscan "ese video" con cuidado en google… lo podrán encontrar, como lo hice yo cuando me desafiaron (Y de lo cual me arrepiento también, de verás XP) pero conste, en mi opinion personal no deberían ver ese video.

Y si lo ven... GRABEN SU REACCIÓN XD

No sé si fue el tema correcto para esta sesión… pero bueno, ustedes ya dirán.

Espero que les haya gustado (o tal vez no -.-U)

Hasta la próxima.

**P.S. En la próxima sesión… UN ESPECIAL PARA GAMERS!.**

**BYE!.**


	11. Sesión Nº11

**HALFBLOOD MESSENGER: Sesión nº11**

**Usuario: **Chicocabra123******.com

**Contraseña: ********

_Iniciando sesión_

…

…

…

_Sesión abierta._

**Chicocabra123: **Necesito encontrar una nueva máquina destiladora de agua…

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de abrir sesión_

**Chicocabra123: **HOLA PERCY! :D

**Sesosdealga17: **hola hombre-g. Qué cuentas?

**Chicocabra123: **Aquí buscando una forma más rápida de limpiar el agua del caño.

**Sesosdealga17: **has probado con un destapa caños?

**Chicocabra123: **conozco la mecánica del asunto amigo ¬.¬

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

**Chicocabra123: **:D y dime que has hecho?!

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬ pues…

_Chicalista16 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Chicalista16: **Percy! Por qué me has dejado sola en la sala.

**Chicocabra123: **sola… en la sala?!

**Sesosdealga17: **No es lo qué piensas?!.

**Chicocabra123: **Dioses espero que no?, y tienes suerte de que atenea no ande cerca.

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a chicocabra123._

**Chicalista16: **deja de pensar en cosas cochambrosas ¬.¬

**Chicocabra123: **^^U Lo siento, decías…

**Chicalista16: **A lo que el sesos de alga se refería era a la sala de juegos virtual.

**Sesosdealga17: **pero si tú fuiste la que…

**Chicalista16: **no hay porque ser mal perdedor Percy u.u

**Sesosdealga17: **pero si no estábamos hablando de…

**Chicocabra123: **y de que "sala de juegos" hablan.

**Chicalista16: **solo de una de las salas del mejor juego online jamás creado por la humanidad.

**Sesosdealga17: **gunbound!

**Chicocabra123: **gun… bound?! Y qué es eso?

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a chicocabra 123._

**Chicalista16: **que acaso no leíste el párrafo anterior ò.ó

**Chicocabra123: ** tranquila, tranquila!

**Sesosdealga17: **disculpa a mi novia grov… es que últimamente esta prendada de ese disque jueguito. ¬_¬

_Chicalista16 acaba de enviar un zumbido a sesosdealga17._

**Chicalista16: **solo un "jueguito"? Es sino la mejor batalla de estrategia por turnos que he visto ^-^

**Chicocabra123: **y como se juega eso?!

**Sesosdealga17: **pienso que no deberías…

**Chicalista16: **^.^ quieres jugar, pues ven… puedes usar el espacio vacío de la sala que Percy dejó.

Nueva pestaña - Gunbound softnyx - crear perfil.

(Pollito) Chicocabra123 Móvil: Grubb

(Dragón de platino) Chicalista16 Móvil: Raonlauncher

Nueva partida

**Chicocabra123: **oye, somos dos carritos a la distancia… eh?, que debo disparar?!

**Chicalista16: ¡**SÍ! Ò.ó vamos.

(Grover dispara pero las bolitas caen desparramadas alrededor del móvil de Annabeth)

**Chicalista16: **Fallaste! Mi turno.

(Annabeth utiliza el modo de disparo súper y lanza el proyectil con pasmosa puntería acabando con Grover y su móvil)

**Chicocabra123: **oye T.T eso no fue muy amable.

**Chicalista16: **de eso se trata. ^-^

**Sesosdealga17: **Dejala, no sigas su juego.

**Chicalista16: **como te lo dije Percy, no seas mal perdedor u_u

**Sesosdealga17: **¬_¬U

**Chicocabra123: **esto es demasiado para mí.

**Chicalista16: **oh vamos! No es tan complicado… solo tienes escoger el vehículo apropiado para el oponente, durante el juego debes calcular la distancia que te separé de él ya que no se pueden mover mucho, luego calculas la altura en base al medidor de fuerza no olvides tomar en cuenta la variable del viento, el clima, con una columna solar aprovecharas la fuerza extra, además el viento puede desviar tus tiros así que asegúrate de medir la fuerza usada en el indicador de lo contrario tu disparo se ira a tomar por cu-…

BANDA ANCHA SATURADA, ESPERE POR FAVOR…

…

…

…

**Chicalista16: **…hay dos tipos disparos, según el vehículo y la distancia calculada cada disparo puede ser devastador en las situaciones indicadas, además puedes comprar atuendos y armaduras o mejoras para tus móviles con los créditos que obtengas de tus victorias… y eso sería todo, la práctica hace el maestro ^.^

**Chicocabra123: **-_- ¿?

**Sesosdealga17: **-_- U

**Chicalista16: **¬_¬

_Mujer agrícola acaba de abrir sesión._

**Chicocabra123: **Sra. Deméter. (emoticon de reverencia)

**Mujer_agrícola: **como debe ser? U_U Oye Hades, qué esperas?!

**Sesosdealga17: **Hades!

**Chicalista16: **y que hace él aquí?

**Mujer_agrícola: **Mi cuñado, mi hija y yo nos la pasábamos bien jugando.

**Chicalista16: **Hades? Jugando en línea?

**Sesosdealga17: **sería bueno para su estrés.

**Mujer_agrícola: **Vamos Hades, aparece de una vez.

_Reydelosmuertos acaba de abrir sesión_

**Reydelosmuertos: **ya te oí, ya te oí. ù.ú

_Hija_del_maíz acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Hija_del_maíz: **Mamá, aquí esta! Lo encontré!.

**Reydelosmuertos: **¬.¬*

**Hija_del_maíz: **oh! Mira que jovencitos tenemos aquí.

**Chicalista16: **vaya, es la primera vez que tengo el honor de hablar en línea con ud. Señora Persefone.

_Hija_del_maíz ha enviado un zumbido a chicalista16._

**Hija_del_maíz: **Señorita! ù_ú Solo tengo 1200 años

**Chicocabra123: **en serio! o.o pensé que tendría algo así como… 2000

_Hija_del_maíz ha enviado un zumbido a chicocabra123._

**Hija_del_maíz: **veo que también tenemos a los tortolitos del campamento.

**Sesosdealga17: **sí, lo que digas. ¬.¬

**Mujer_agrícola: **podemos empezar Hades.

**Reydelosmuertos: **espera, tengo que llamar a mi hijo… NICOO!

_Nomuerto13 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Nomuerto13: **papá… No otra vez!

**Reydelosmuertos: **esta vez las venceremos!

**Nomuerto13: **-.-*

**Chicalista16: **Hola Nico ^.^

**Nomuerto13: **hola Annie.

**Sesosdealga17: **por cierto de que juego hablan?

**Nomuerto13: **espera un momento y lo sabrás.

Nueva pestaña, cargando…

"PLANTS VS ZOMBIES"

—Play Game

—Multiplayer

**Sesosdealga17: XD **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, hablas en serio?!

**Chicalista16: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJA, perdón… decías.

**Chicocabra123: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, es muy gracioso si me lo preguntan.

**Reydelosmuertos: **¬_¬X tengan mucho cuidado.

**Hija_del_maíz: **^-^ empecemos de una vez.

**Nomuerto13: **sí, mientras más rápido mejor ¬.¬

**Mujer_agrícola: **van a caer, zombis!

START!

(Las diosas comienzan a sembrar sus plantas defensivas a una velocidad de vértigo mientras que padre e hijo levantan su ejército de zombis a fuera de la casa construida junto al cementerio, pronto comienza el ataque, la victoria parece decantarse a ambos lados, pero cuando creían alcanzar las dianas, las diosas logran cultivar nuevas plantas para la defensa, y cuando creían mantener a raya a los zombis, nuevos muertos aparecen de todos los tipos, jugadores, jardineros, robustos y gruesos hasta que finalmente las plantas logran defender la casa con éxito y el juego termina)

**Hija_del_maiz: **Así se hace mamá!

**Mujer_agrícola: **Esa es mi hija!

_Hija_del_maíz acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Mujer_agrícola acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Reydelosmuertos: **AAAAAAAAARGH!

_Reydelosmuertos acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Nomuerto13: **-.-U Y luego tengo que soportarlo todo el día.

**Chicalista16: **qué lástima… pero todos sabemos que es más fácil defender una posición que tomarla.

**Sesosdealga17: **yo no… y mejor suerte para la próxima ^0^

**Chicocabra123: **ojala pudiera reforestar los bosques a esa velocidad -.-U

_Pretor17 acaba de abrir sesión_

_Pipes15 acaba de abrir sesión_

**Pretor17: **hola chicos!

**Pipes15: **que hay?

**Chicocabra123: **aquí jugando un poco

**Pretor17: **en serio? Entonces quizá pueda hallar a alguien capaz de darme una buena pelea.

**Sesosdealga17: **pues que no se diga más…

**Pipes15: **Ejem… creo que no podrías vencerlo en esto Percy.

**Sesosdealga17: **o.ó?

**Pipes15: **Annabeth.

**Pretor17: **Sí, tú podrías ser la indicada.

**Chicalista16: **en serio? y de qué juego se trata?

**Pretor17: **ROMAN TOTAL WAR

**Sesosdealga17: **por qué no me sorprende? -.-U

**Chicocabra123: **^^U

**Chicalista16: **aaah sí, ya ha pasado por mi portátil.

**Nomuerto13: **pensé que esa cosa solo servía para sus inventos.

**Chicalista16: **bromeas?! Tiene un disco duro de 2000 Terabytes **(1), **podría meter en ella todos los libros del mundo.

**Pretor17: **VAYA! Tienes mucha suerte de que a Percy le gusten los ratones de biblioteca. ^-^

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a Pretor17_

_Sesosdealga17 ha enviado un zumbido a Pretor17_

_Pipes15 ha enviado un zumbido a Pretor17_

**Pretor17: **Hey…!

**Pipes15: **Por ser malo ù_ú

**Chicalista16: **bueno, por qué no mejor jugamos una partida.

**Pretor17: **de acuerdo.

_Pretor17 ha cambiado su estado ha ocupado._

**Sesosdealga17: **no tardes mucho listilla! O tendré que irme sin ti. ^.^

**Chicalista16: **descuida, no lo haré. ^.^

_Chicalista16 ha cambiado su estado ha ocupado._

**Pipes15: **Oye! ¬.¬, no debería subestimarlo también sabes…

**Chicocabra123: **déjame adivinar… se trata de un juego estrategia?

**Pipes15: **Aaah… Sí! o.o Ni siquiera reyna pudo con él.

**Sesosdealga17: **Entonces reto a la persona equivocada ^^U

**Nomuerto13: **Age of Empires, Starcraft, Civilization… y otros muchos más son parte de su currículum n.n

**Pipes15: **

**Nomuerto13: **y por cierto Pipes, a ti que te gusta?!

**Pipes15: **bueno, es un poco tonto ^^U Pero me gustan los Sims.

**Sesosdealga17: **el juego de interacción social?

**Chicocabra123: **pienso que va muy bien contigo!

**Pipes15: **gracias ^_^

_Nomuerta14 acaba de abrir sesión_

_Pericles15 acaba de abrir sesión_

_Lion16 acaba de abrir sesión_

**Pericles15: **Hola chicos n_n

**Nomuerta14: **Cómo les va?

**Lion16: **que hay!

**Nomuerto13: **Como vas hermanita!

**Sesosdealga17: **Haber chicos, que juegos os molan para ustedes?!

**Pericles15: **eh?

**Nomuerta14: **Uh!

**Lion16: **haber… estarían: TODOS LOS JUEGOS DE LA WII!

**Nomuerta14: **Wii?!

**Pipes15: **es una consola con mandos de movimiento.

**Chicocabra123: **va de perlas con tu TDAH.

**Nomuerta14: **Es igual al Pacman?

**Lion16: **Pacman o.ó?

**Sesosdealga17: **Pacman o.ó?

**Nomuerto13: **Pacman o.ó?

**Chicocabra123: **Pacman o.ó?

**Nomuerta14: **

**Pericles15: **Es que… ^^U a Hazel… le gusta el pacman

…

**Sesosdealga17: **en serio ^0^

**Nomuerto13: **Je Je Je ^^

**Chicocabra123: **Vaya pasada.

**Nomuerta14: **T/T

**Pipes15: **oigan no se burlen de la pobre ò.ó

**Lion16: **Y qué hay de ti Frank… Me dirás que te mola el arkanoid

_Pericles15 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion15_

_Pipes15 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion15_

**Pericles15: **No les hagas caso… y me encanta Angry Birds por si quieres saber.

_Hijo_del_sol acaba de abrir sesión_

**Hijo_del_sol: **Hola chicos!.

**Nomuerto13: **Angry Birds?!

**Chicocabra123: **son una avecitas que se lanza con una catapulta… o era una honda? En fin a Juniper le gusta.

**Pipes15: **A mí también me gusta ^^

**Sesosdealga17: **a Annabeth también le encantan, sobre todo a la hora de dar el golpe en el punto correcto.

**Hijo_del_sol: **a mí también, pero tienen que probar el CoD.

**Pericles15: **CoD?

**Sesodealga17: **Call of Duty.

**Hijo_del_Sol: **Percy si lo entiende ^_^

**Lion16: **también hay una versión para el Wii.

_Guerrero-Marte acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Guerrero-Marte: **Aparezco en un buen momento.

**Sesosdealga17: **Ares?!

_Guerrero-Marte ha cambiado su login a Señordela…_

ERROR 404 NOT FOUND

_Guerrero-marte ha reabierto su sesión_

**Guerrero-Marte: **deja de pensar en mi forma griega y lucha conmigo.

**Sesosdealga17: **Que quieres que te mate de nuevo en WoW?!

**Guerrero-Marte: **WoW? De qué hablas?

**Sesosdealga17: **bromeas?!

**Pericles15: **Marte no conoce el World of Warcraft Percy!.

**Nomuerta14: **De hecho a él le encanta el CoD.

**Lion16: **En serio?!

**Nomuerta14: **Nadie lo ha vencido en el multijugador

**Chicocabra123: **vamos Percy, tu puedes contra él.

**Hijo_del_sol: **yo también voy.

**Guerrero-Marte: **No importa si son dos o dos mil, todos morirán.

**Sesosdealga17: **ya lo veremos.

_Sesosdealga17 ha cambiado su estado ha ocupado_

_Hijo_del_sol ha cambiado su estado ha ocupado_

_Guerrero-Marte ha cambiado su estado ha ocupado_

**Nomuerta14: **Eso no fue una buena idea.

**Nomuerto13: **Percy lo vencerá, igual que en WoW.

**Pericles15: **World of Warcraft y Call of Duty no son lo mismo?

**Pipes15: **me pregunto cómo estará Jasón.

_Chicalista16 acaba de cambiar su estado a libre_

_Pretor17 acaba de cambiar su estado a libre_

**Chicalista16: **Yujuuuuuu! Qué GRAN partida.

**Pretor17: **debo admitir, que eres una dura rival.

**Nomuerto13: **y… que tal?

**Chicalista16: **Grecia venció a Roma, aunque por un pelín

**Pipes15: **Perdiste Jasón?! ó.ò

**Pretor17: **-.- tendría que haber rodeado sus fuerzas por la derecha.

**Chicalista16: **pero caíste en mi trampa al fin.

**Lion16: **esos juegos de estrategia hacen que me duela la cabeza.

**Nomuerta14: **Es una pena señor, asegúrese de que Reyna no se entere.

**Pretor17: **Supongo que puedo contar con su discreción… (emoticon amenazante) nooooo!.

**Pericles15: **Sí, señor!. ^-^U

**Chicalista16: **Percy! Dónde estas?

**Chicocabra123: **Lo siento no esta.

**Chicalista16: **Se fue sin mí? T.T

**Pipes15: **Will, el chico de apolo, y el Ares en su forma romana aparecieron y este los reto a ambos a una partida de CoD.

**Chicalista16: **aah! ¬.¬ ese tonto juego… pero fin espero que gane.

**Lion16: **Molan mucho los juegos de disparos no?! (emoticon sarcástico)

**Chicalista16: **No tienen nada de estrategia, son solo entrar y tirar a lo loco como Rambo.

_Stoll01 acaba de iniciar sesión_

_Stoll02 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Stoll01: **Qué hay chicos?!

**Stoll02: **alguna fiesta que no sepamos!

**Pretor17: **solo discutíamos…

**Lion16: **sobre videojuegos.

**Stoll01: **En ese caso tienen que probar GTA.

**Chicocabra123: **GTA?

**Stoll02: **"G"rand "T"heft "A"uto, ES GENIAL!

**Pipes15: **oh sí! Ya lo he visto… Un juego horrible la verdad.

**Nomuerta14: **Por qué?

**Stoll02: **de qué hablas? ahí puedes cumplir misiones, trabajar, robar vehículos a gente…

**Stoll01: **y además de cargarte a pandas de gamberros tan grandes como el ejército de monstruos más despiadado que hayan visto.

**Chicalista16: **típico juego de un hijo de Hermes, no Travis.

**Stoll01: **Soy Connor, Listilla!.

**Stoll02: **jejeje.

**Pipes15: **Travis?! ù_ú

**Stoll02: **bromeaba, bromeaba… Yo soy travis XD!

**Pericles15: **Oigan dejen de hacer eso me confunden! X-(

**Pretor17: **no pueden poner sus nombres en su login.

**Stoll01: **podríamos…

**Stoll02: **pero es más divertido así XD.

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a Stoll01 y Stoll02_

_Pipes15 ha enviado un zumbido a Stoll01 y Stoll02_

**Stoll01: **bueno, ya descargo nuestro mod para el juego.

**Stoll02: **nos vemos chicos ^.^!

_Stoll01 ha cerrado sesión_

_Stoll02 ha cerrado sesión_

**Nomuerto13: **eso fue confuso.

_Shina-LaGuerrera acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicalista16: **Lo que nos faltaba!

**Shina-Laguerrera: **que hay perdedores?

**Chicocabra123: **Aquí hablando de videojuegos.

**Shina-Laguerrera: **en ese caso porque no prueba MORTAL KOMBAT, o KOF

**Pipes15: **KOF?

**Lion16: **King of Fighters?! Ese sí que mola

**Shina-Laguerrera: **En serio?, pensé que a los enanos les gustaba el LEGO XD.

**Lion16: **De hecho grandulona… podría darte una paliza ahora mismo.

**Shina-Laguerrera: **Solo inténtalo.

**Nomuerta14: **Oh vamos!

**Lion16: **No te preocupes amiga, la acabaré en un segundo.

**Shina-Laguerrera: **Ya lo veremos.

_Lion16 ha cambiado su estado ha ocupado_

_Shina-Laguerrera ha cambiado su estado ha ocupado._

**Pretor17: **Oye, que nivel tienes en Gunbound

**Chicalista16: **Dragon Platino ^^!

**Pretor17: **yo no pase de hacha de madera… -.-U

_Salmon22 acaba de iniciar sesión. _

**Salmon22: **Pero que tenemos aquí…

**Pericles15: **Cómo vas Neptuno?

_Salmon22 ha cambiado su login a…_

ERROR 404 NOT FOUND

_Salmon22 ha reabierto su sesión_

**Salmon22: **por favor muchacho, no pienses en mi forma romana.

**Pericles15: **Ups! Lo siento.

**Chicalista16: **Cómo se encuentra?

**Salmon22: **^^ Annabeth, Dónde está Percy?

**Chicalista16: **está jugando con Marte y nuestro amigo Will Solace.

**Salmon22: **Ya veo.

**Pipes15: **supongo que los dioses también se divierten con…

**Salmon22: **videojuegos, claro! A mi encanta Dolphin…

**Chicocabra123: **Eh?

**Salmon22: **también buscando a nemo, explorando el océano…

**Nomuerta14: **Uh?

**Nomuerto13: **Típico… -.-

**Chicalista16: **creo que a mi madre no le sorprendería.

**Salmon22: **¬.¬ Y de seguro a ti también te gusta el mismo ridículo jueguito que a ella.

**Pretor17: **Te refieres a Gunbound?

**Salmon22: **ese mismo.

**Chicalista16: **No lo sabía! o.o

**Salmon22:** de verdad?!, Pero si ella es el Dragón Dorado.

**Pericles15: **El mejor jugador del mundo?.

**Chicocabra123: **Por qué no me sorprende? -.-

**Salmon22: **De tal palo tal astilla sátiro.

**Chicalista16: **Cómo estará Percy?!

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de cambiar su estado a libre_

**Sesosdealga17: **Aargh?!

**Nomuerta13: **se ve que te fue de la patada.

**Chicocabra123: **Perdiste?

**Sesosdealga17: **…Mas o menos.

**Nomuerta14: **Te lo advertí ^^

**Sesosdealga17: **Pero ya verán… practicaré más y lo venceré.

**Salmon22: **Olvídalo hijo mío, ni siquiera Apolo ni Artemisa han podido vencerlo en ese juego…

**Chicalista16: **mmm… parece que habla con sabiduría.

**Salmon22: **mejor concéntrate en lo que tienes al lado.

**Sesosdealga17: **eh… no sé de qué hablas… ¬/¬

**Salmon22: **sé que estas en la cabaña tres… y que Annabeth acaba de entrar hace una hora.

**Chicocabra123: **OYE, no me di cuenta!

**Pretor17: **Ejem…

**Pipes15: **Ya empezaron las vacaciones de invierno por ahí?

**Nomuerto13: **creo que sí (Emoticón de sonrisa picarona)

_Lion16 ha cambiado su estado a libre_

**Pericles15: **Cómo te fue?

**Lion16: **Esa grandulona es muy ruda, pero al final la vencí 3 de cinco rounds.

**Chicocabra123: **y como lo tomó?!

**Lion16: **Supongo que Percy y Annabeth pueden oír sus gritos desde la cabaña tres e.e!

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16._

**Chicalista16: **Sssh!

**Sesosdealga17: **Ejem… u/u

**Pipes15: **oigan y por qué ustedes actuaban como si estuvieran a la distancia o.ó?

**Salmon22: **Es que mi "sobrinita" vigila sus historiales de conversación.

**Sesosdealga17: **Tú también lo sabías.

**Chicalista16: **y cómo sabes que estamos en la cabaña tres ù/ú?

**Salmon22: **Aaah niña! Tú madre no es la única que vigila a sus hijos con cautela…

**Chicalista16: **te dije que debías colocarle una tapa a la fuente de tu habitación…

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

**Pretor17: **Eso no está nada bien u-u

**Sesosdealga17: **por primera vez coincido con él papá.

**Pericles15: **Menos mal que Atenea no está por aquí.

_Diosasabia77 acaba de abrir sesión._

**Nomuerto13: **Oh Oh!

**Chicocabra123: **Saludos sra. Atenea ^^U

**Diosasabia77: **Hola Grover

**Chicalista16: **Mamá! u/u que haces por aquí?

**Diosasabia77: **de hecho estaba buscándote querida.

**Diosasabia77: **Estás sola?!

**Pipes15: **Oye Jasón, porque no continuamos nuestra charla en Facebook ^^U

**Pretor17: **Pero claro…

_Pipes15 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Pretor17 acaba de cerrar sesión_

**Lion16: **Bueno, creo que debo ir a echarle un ojo a la portátil de Will, se sobrecalentó luego de su partida con Ares… digo, Marte.

_Lion16 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Nomuerto13: **Papá quiere que vuelva a practicar para vencer a Demeter y a mi madrastra… -.-* Nos vemos.

_Nomuerto13 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Pericles15: **Oye Hazel tengo algo especial preparado para ti.

**Nomuerta14: **en serio?, Quiero ver!

**Pericles15: **^/^ perfecto.

_Nomuerta14 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Pericles15 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Diosasabia77: **Repito mi pregunta!.

**Salmon22: **¬.¬

**Chicalista16: **este… sí!

**Diosasabia77: **perfecto, porque quiero retarte a un duelo.

**Sesosdealga17: **Perdón?!

**Chicalista16: **hablas de un duelo en gunbound.

**Diosasabia77: **entonces mis sospechas son ciertas, tú eres el dragón de platino.

**Salmon22: **Hijo, te recomiendo que salgas a pasear por ahí… que estas dos van a quedarse aquí un bueeeeeeeeeen rato.

_Salmon22 acaba de cerrar sesión_

**Sesosdealga17: **Chica lista?!

**Chicalista16: **Enseguida te alcanzó…

**Sesosdealga17: **la última vez que dijiste eso no nos vimos sino hasta la hora de cenar.

**Diosasabia77: **ya vete Perseus.

**Sesosdealga17: **Si vuelves a acordarte de mí de nuevo estaré practicando en la arena.

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Chicocabra123: **Bueno, las dejo solas.

**Diosasabia77: **NI HABLAR!

**Chicalista16: **necesito a alguien que pueda dar cuenta de la victoria que tendré sobre mi madre.

**Diosasabia77: **No cantes victoria tan rápido hijita.

**Chicocabra123: **ú.ùU

**Chicalista16: **comencemos!

Nueva pestaña - Gunbound Softnyx.

NUEVA PARTIDA 1v1

Dragón dorado Diosasabia77 Móvil: SAT

Dragón Platino Chicalista16 Móvil: Raonlauncher

(La partida comienza y Annabeth da el primer disparo que causa un daño considerable, pero atenea contraataca con el segundo modo de disparo nivelando la balanza, los minutos transcurren y tanto madre como hija se destruyen mutuamente hasta quedar solamente con el segundo vehículo en pie)

**Chicocabra123: **Vaya, que partida!

(Luego de otros minutos en el clímax de la partida Annabeth desperdicia el sgte turno y Atenea esta listo paras rematarla usando el súper, pero por un calculo infinitesimal el tiro justo al lado del avatar de Annabeth dañándola pero no lo suficiente para vencerla, ahora tenía al móvil de su madre acorralada y con tan poca vida que no importaba si le daba de lleno la acabaría)

**Diosasabia77: **Vlaccas!

**Chicalista16:** Lo siento madre! Creo que seré yo quien se llevé los laureles.

**Diosasabia77: **ó.òU

(Annabeth prepara su súper tiro y dispara, el viento actua a su favor e impulsa el proyectil hasta quedar encima del mobile de la diosa… pero justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearla… la pantalla se congela, y se queda así por varios minutos dando a entender…)

**Chicalista16: **No… NO ES JUSTO!. Ò0Ó

**Chicocabra123: **qué paso?

**Diosasabia77: **LAG!... parece que los destinos han hablado.

(sabiendo que la pantalla no reaccionaría Atenea quien abrió la sala la cierra y la partida termina inconclusa)

**Chicalista16: **NO! Estaba a punto de…

**Diosasabia77: **un duelo grandioso hija mía ^^U pero me tengo que ir…

**Chicalista16: **¡Quiero la revancha!

**Diosasabia77: **Lo siento hijita! No tengo tiempo…

**Chicalista16: **Madreeee…

**Diosasabia77: **Adiós ^_^

_Diosasabia77 acaba de cerrar sesión_

**Chicalisat16: **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Ù.Ú*******

**Chicocabra123: **Tranquila amiga.

**Chicalista16: **TRANQUILA! IBA A GANARLE! A MI PROPIA MADRE…! UNA DIOSAAAA!

**Chicocabra123: **Annabeth… tu hibris…

**Chicalista16: **Ains! De acuerdo… ya me calme.

**Chicocabra123: **Me alegro.

**Chicalista16: **me tengo que ir.

_Chicalista16 acaba de cerrar sesión_

**Chicocabra123: **pobre Percy! tendrá que soportar su cabreo…

…

**Chicocabra123: **en fin, hora de volver a mi juego favorito.

Nuevo dispositivo detectado - Guitarra

**NUEVA VENTANTA.**

**GUITAR ****HERO****:****LEGENDS ****OF ****ROCK**

**Nueva partida**

**Partida guardada**

Tema: Dragon Force – FireStorm.

(el tema comienza a sonar a nivel avanzado y las notas caen a toda velocidad pero para sorpresa Grover logra encajarlas con una perfección aterrorizante)

**Chicocabra123: **JE JE JE JE XD

_Chicocabra123 ha cerrado sesión._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**(1) 1 terabyte es igual a mil gigabytes... lo que significa que la laptop de dedalo tendría 2.000.000 de gb de almacenamiento.**_

**No sé si esta sesión me salió perfecta… díganmelo por favor, así poder mejorar más para la próxima.**

**Y recuerden, pueden darme sus ideas que yo veré como adaptarlas en futuras sesiones.**

**Ah y no dejan de comentar, gracias.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	12. Sesión Nº12

**HALFBLOOD MESSENGER ****Sesión Nº12**

CARGANDO...

Nuevo Plugin : Messenger-FaceBook

Versión : 2.0

Estado : Sin Virus

Comenzando la instalación...

1… 8… 16… 32… 64… 80… 100 %.

Listo!

Ajustando complemento… COMPLETO

Plugin Messenger-Facebook ahora está corriendo ^_^

_**(UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS)**_

**Usuario: **sesosdealga17******.com

**Contraseña: ***********

_Iniciando sesión…_

…

…

…

_Sesión abierta._

**Sesosdealga17: **Esto es genial

(Abre una nueva pantalla la cual después de cargar muestra su muro en Facebook en el cual se ve una imagen de portada panorámica de la playa de Montauk al amanecer con la cabaña de Sally viéndose a dos jóvenes sentados en la arena un poco lejos y en la imagen de perfil junto a esta una de él y Annabeth tomados de la mano caminando hacia la orilla del lago de canoas)

**Sesosdealga17: **Parece que Hefesto ha decidido mejorar su servicio.

_Chicalista16 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Chicalista16: **Hola! :)

**Sesosdealga17: **Hola Chica lista, ya te diste cuenta?! :D

**Chicalista16: **De qué?! o.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **Solo ve a la pestaña en la esquina superior.

**Chicalista16: **Oye, no es el icono de Facebook.

(Se despliega el menú y ella va a la opción de ingresar correo y contraseña, ella teclea su correo y su contraseña apareciendo la ventana de su face con una bonita imagen panorámica del campamento, y en la foto de perfil se ve a ella recibiendo un abrazo sobre los hombros de Percy mientras ambos ríen junto a los campos de fresas)

**Chicalista16: **Vaya, es genial ^_^!

**Sesosdealga17: **Oye, porque pusiste una imagen del campamento cuando millones visitan este sitio u.u

**Chicalista16: **Descuida, la niebla se encargara! ^.^

**Sesosdealga17: **En serio? o.o!

**Chicalista16: **Cualquiera que la vea solo vera una granja de fresas, pero nosotros…

**Sesosdealga17: **Justo cuando comienzo a sentir que conozco bien el campamento, vienes tú y me haces sentir como un novato -.-U

**Chicalista16: **No es mi intención O:-)

_Pretor17 acaba de iniciar sesión._

_Pipes15 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Pretor17: **Hola chicos =D

**Pipes15: **Como estan ^_^

**Sesosdealga17: **Oigan chicos enseñenme sus muros.

**Pretor17: **o.ó?

**Pipes15: **o.ó?

**Chicalista16: **Solo vayan a la esquina superior de su navegador.

(Pipes15 hace click en el icono de Facebook)

**Pipes15: **Oh, fenomenal ^_^

(Piper abre su Facebook, con la imagen de portada de lo que parece ser un pueblito rustico en medio de un bosque extenso en las montañas, y con una foto de perfil de ella y Jasón dándose un beso en primer plano con lo que parece ser nueva roma).

**Sesosdealga17: **Esa es la reserva Cherokee en Carolina del Norte.

**Chicalista16: **o.o!

**Pipes16: **o.o!

**Pretor17: **o.o!

**Sesosdealga17: **Hey, es tan difícil hacerse a la idea de que pueda saber algo -.-U

**Chicalista16: **SI!

**Pipes16: **SI!

**Pretor17: **Tu login lo dice todo hermano u.u

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬*

**Pretor17: **Veamos…

(Jasón va al icono de Facebook e ingresa su correo y contraseña: aparece su muro con una imagen de portada panóramica de la antigua roma de la república y una foto de Perfil de ella y Pipper de espaldas viendo hacia el enorme letrero de Hollywood)

**Chicalista16: **Increíble! o.o Cuando visitaste Hollywood Jasón?!

**Pretor17: **u/u Piper… ejem… me… convenció de acompañar a su padre en un rodaje.

**Sesosdealga17: **¿EN SERIO? O.O ¡Saliste en una peli!

**Pipes15: **En un documental ^_^ Se llamaba "ROMA: Construyendo un Imperio".

**Chicalista16: **Cúal?! o.ó

**Pretor17: **… Fui la versión joven de Cesar Augusto.

_Sesosdealga17 ha escrito en su muro: _Muchachos! Vean el episodio 4 de roma construyendo un imperio! Está buenísimo.

_A Annabeth Chase, Will Solace, Nico di Angelo y otras 10 personas mas les gusta esto._

**Pretor17: **HEY! ù.ú

**Sesosdealga17: **Perdón, no me pude resistir ^_^

**Chicalista16: **No tienes de que avergonzarte amigo ^.^

**Pretor17: **Si tú lo dices.

**Sesosdealga17: **Tú has actuado en una superproducción histórica, en cambio yo apenas protagonicé un pequeño papel en la obra otoñal de Yancy "Se vende una mula".

**Chicalista16: **Y adivina quién era la mula? ^^

**Pipes15: **XD

**Pretor17: **XD

**Sesosdealga17: **Demasiada información listilla! ¬.¬U 2 razones: 1º Me castigaron, 2º Nancy Bobofit no le quedaba el disfraz.

_Pericles15 acaba de iniciar sesión._

_Nomuerta14 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Pericles15: **HOLA CHICOS! ^0^

**Nomuerta14: **Hola Percy! Acabo de ver tu muro…

**Sesosdealga17: **Recién me acabo de enterar e.e

**Pretor17: **¬.¬ Por qué no les enseñan sus cuentas amigos e.e!

**Pericles15: **^^U B-Bueno.

**Nomuerta14: **^^U De acuerdo.

(Frank abre su muro y se ve una imagen de portada de la vieja mansión Zhang de su abuela —la que salió en el Hijo de Neptuno—, y en la foto de perfil dos manos tomadas una clara y una morena con el sol de frente)

**Nomuerta14: **Frank! u/u Me haces dar penita.

**Pipes15: **No tienes de que amiga ^^ Esos pequeños detalles son los que encienden una relación.

**Pericles15: **Ahora el apenado soy yo.

(Hazel abre su muro y se ve una imagen de portada de un carnaval en Nueva Orleans con dos jóvenes sentados en el muelle, y en la foto de perfil se ve una foto de primera plana de Arión, su caballo)

**Sesosdealgas17: **y como está el caballo sónico?

**Nomuerta14: **Creo que esta por algún lugar del Golfo de México correteando

.

_Lion16 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicalista16: **Cómo estas leo?

**Lion16: **Hey chicos, tienen que ver mi muro en Facebook.

**Pretor17: **Ósea que ya lo sabes?!

**Lion16: **Claro, de hecho mi maquina se actualizo al segundo de subir el Plugin.

(Leo abre su muro, en la imagen de portada se ven las fraguas bajo la cabaña nueve, y en la foto de perfil se ve un primer de Budford —la mesa ayudante de Leo— trotando)

**Pipes15: **No tienes una foto tuya de perfil.

**Lion16: **No soy muy fotogénico, a diferencia de ti reina de belleza =D

_Pipes15 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16_

_Lion16 ha escrito en su muro: _GRAN FIESTA SALVAJE EN LA CABAÑA ONCE, Todos estáis invitados.

_A Will Solace, Travis y Connor Stoll y otras 20 personas más les gusta esto._

**Sesosdealga17: **En serio?! Y que va a haber.

**Lion16: **Haaaa! De todo, comida, bebida, juegos electrónicos y mecánicos… va a estar súper.

**Pipes15: **Aw! No podré ir, lo siento.

**Chicalista16: **Seguro que tú y Jasón acordaron pasar las vacaciones de invierno en roma, está bien.

**Sesosdealga17: **Que acaso los romanos no creían en la navidad.

**Pretor17: **Decidimos adoptar la línea de creencias posteriores a Constantino, o sea que SI, celebramos navidad.

**Pericles15: **Además por las fechas celebramos los saturnales!.

**Nomuerta14: **Eso me recuerda…

_Nomuerta14 ha publicado en su muro: _Recuerden asegurar sus cosas y lucir su mejor ropa para los saturnales.

_A Dakota, Gwendolyne, Reyna y otras 200 personas más les gusta esto._

**Chicalista16: **Saturnales?!

**Nomuerta14: **Son unas fiestas donde las jerarquías se van por la ventana y todos podemos hacer lo que queramos ^^!

**Pericles15: **Deberías venir a celebrarlo alguna vez Percy, tú y Annabeth

**Sesosdealga17: **Mmmm… tú qué opinas chica lista!

**Chicalista16: **Lo tendremos como opción… además me gustaría visitar Nueva Roma de nuevo u.u

_Lion16 ha escrito en su muro: _Alguien conoce los "Saturnales"?

**Pipes15: **Acaso no leíste el párrafo Leo ù.ú

**Lion16: **n.n Solo saber si alguien más lo sabe!.

_Annabeth chase ha escrito en su muro: _Cuando va a ser la fiesta?!

_Travis Stoll responde: _El viernes.

_Connor Stoll responde: _Nos vamos a divertir.

_A Will Solace le gusta esto._

**Sesosdealga17: **Tengo un examen final el jueves, me vendría bien relajarme un poco.

(Annabeth abre una nueva ventana y encuentra el face de Rachel Dare: en la imagen de portada se ve trazos y pinturas artísticas junto otras muestras de arte urbnao, en la foto de perfil se la ve a ella posando con su uniforme de la academia Clarion).

**Chicalista16: **Rachel también sabe de la fiesta.

_Rachel Dare ha escrito en el muro: _Estaré el miércoles por ahí. XD

_A Will Solace, Katie Gardiner y otras 10 personas más les gusta esto._

**Pretor17: **Oye pero mira nada más.

_Jasón Grace ha posteado una foto en su muro._

(En la foto se ve Annabeth garabateando en la cara de un dormido Percy en un cuarto junto con Rachel Dare ambas sonriendo divertidamente)

_A Pipper McClean, Hazel Levesque, Katie Gardiner y otras 70 personas les gusta esto._

**Pipes15: **Oye, donde sacaste eso?

**Pretor17: **Del álbum virtual de Annabeth e.e

**Sesosdealga17: **Y tu culpabas a Rachel eh?!

**Pericles15: **Dónde fue eso?!

**Chicalista16: **^^U En el cuarto de Percy cuando Rachel estaba visita en la ciudad.

_Leo Valdez ha posteado la foto en su muro._

_A Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Clarisse LaRue, Katie Gardiner y otras 30 personas más les gusta esto._

**Nomuerta14: **No sabía que te gustaban los Offsprings Percy.

**Lion16: **En serio?! ^0^

**Pipes16: **está en su información.

_Travis Stoll ha escrito en el muro de Leo: _No te olvides de llevar al toro mecanico ; )

_A Connor Stoll le gusta esto._

**Chicalista16: **A qué se refiere?! o.ó

_Leo Valdez ha posteado una foto en su muro _(La foto muestra a un autómata de cuatro patas similar al toro de colquide solo que unido a una plataforma por una vara de hierro neumatizada para dar brincos).

_A Clarisse LaRue, Will Solace, Nico di Angelo y otras 30 personas les gusta esto._

**Lion16: **Hay un bote de apuestas de 100 dracmas a que nadie dura más de 1 minuto y medio. =D

**Sesosdealga17: **Eso lo veremos : )

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬

**Pipes16: **¬.¬

_Dakota ha escrito en el muro de Frank Zhang: _La cuarta os reta a la quinta a la carrera de sacos con relevo :D

_A Octavian y 10 personas más les gusta esto._

**Pretor17: **Aja! Se metieron con la cohorte equivocada.

**Pericles15: **vamos a acabarlos.

_Nico di Angelo ha escrito en el muro de Hazel Levesque: _Quieres saber cuándo vas a morir?!(enlace)

**Nomuerta14: **Y esto?!

_Nomuerto13 acaba de abrir sesión._

**Nomuerto13: **Encontré esto en una página.

**Pretor17: **de verdad era necesario?!.

**Sesosdealga17: **qué es?!

**Nomuerto13: **Es el reloj de la muerte!.

**Pipes15: **Oh, ya he visto estas cosas… son tan falsas.

**Chicalista16: **Es solo una maquina automatizada con opciones predeterminadas basadas en factores de calidad de vida.

**Lion16: **… En cristiano por favor!.

**Chicalista16: **Déjame mostrarte ¬.¬

Nueva pestaña Reloj de la muerte.

Nombre: Annabeth Chase.

Sexo: Femenino

Fecha de Nacimiento: 13/06/78

Día: Viernes

Lugar de Nacimiento: Detroit

Vicios: Alcohol, Sexo, Drogas.

Suerte en el amor?: Frígida.

Profesión: Pescadora.

CALCULANDO…

(Aparece una lápida en la pantalla)

ANNABETH CHASE

Natural de Detroit

Nos dejó el 13 de Mayo del 2015

Encontrada en la habitación de un motel

después de tratar de acostarse con el capitán

de su barco, emborrachándose previamente,

debido a una sobredosis de cocaína por la

depresión y el rechazo.

Tu esposo e hijos ya te hemos olvidado

Amén.

**Pipes15: **:S

**Nomuerta14: **X.X

**Pretor17: **XD JAJAJAJA

**Pericles15: **Muy deprimente eh? ^0^ Qué opinas Percy.

…

**Pericles15: **Percy?1

**Sesos de alga17: **Lo siento… es que me hice a la idea ^/^

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬U

(Leo Valdez abre una nueva ventana y ingresa al Facebook del campamento mestizo: en él se ve una imagen de portada con varios héroes griegos antiguos y modernos posando en distintas fotos como si fueran promociones de cole, y en la foto de perfil se ve a un centauro cabalgando con su arco en la espalda sobre un risco iluminado por el sol y a la vista de todo el campamento —Como la escena principal del rey león—)

_Leo Valdez ha posteado en el muro: _RELOJ DE LA MUERTE: ANNABETH CHASE.

_A Clarisse LaRue, Rachel Dare y otras 60 personas les gusta esto._

**Chicalista16: **LEO!. Ò.ó

**Lion16: **XD

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a lion16._

**Nomuerto13: **Por qué no lo intentas, Percy? e.e

**Sesosdealga17: **haber que me toca…

Nueva Pestaña – Reloj de la muerte

Nombre: Percy Jackson.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 20 de agosto 1998

Día: Jueves.

Lugar: Nueva York.

Vicios: Meterme en problemas, estar con mi novia.

**Pipes15: **Qué tierno ^.^

Suerte en el amor?: Felizmente Flechado.

Profesión: Héroe del Olimpo.

CALCULANDO…

(Aparece una lápida en pantalla)

PERCY JACKSON

Natural de Nueva York.

Abandono el mundo un 14 de febrero de 2025

Hallado muerto y colgado bajo el puente de Brooklyn

Luego de ver al amor de su vida engañarle con

Su mejor amiga después de darse cuenta de que

era lesbiana.

Su familia y amigos jamás lo quisieron

Amén.

**Pretor17: **Huy! Eso fue duro.

**Pericles15: **-.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **Si eso me ocurriera, el muerto no sería yo ù.ú

**Nomuerta14: **Percy amigo no me asustes T.T

**Chicalista16: **^^U

_Leo ha posteado en el muro de "Campamento Mestizo": _RELOJ DE LA MUERTE – PERCY JACKSON

_A Clarisse LaRue, Katie Gardiner, Drew Tanaka y otras 80 personas más les gusta esto._

**Pipes16: **Leo… ù.ú*

**Lion16: **XD JEJEJE

_Percy Jackson ha escrito en el muro de "Campamento Mestizo": _Quirón por favor bloquea a Leo del muro por unos días_._

_A Pipper McClean le gusta esto._

**Chicalista16: **Oye Pipes, que es anime?!

**Pipes15: **Ejem… ú . ù U Qué cosa?!

**Chicalista16: **Es que voy escrito "Anime" entre tus preferencias.

**Pipes15: **Esto… bueno…

**Pretor17: **Son series de animación Japonesa.

**Sesosdealga17: **Y eso?!

**Pretor17: **Déjame mostrarles…

NUEVA PESTAÑA – YOUTUBE

Azumanga DaIoh – Episodio 1

(En el video se ve el opening de la serie, luego con muchas escenas graciosas de la protagonista y sus amigas, etc, etc…)

Cerrar Pestaña.

**Pipes15: **ú / ù

**Nomuerta14: **JEJEJEJEJE, Es gracioso ^.^ Me gusta.

**Pericles15: **Había oído de ellos, pero nunca tuve interés.

**Chicalista16: **Tiene su gracia, pero los personajes se ven tan… estereotipados.

**Sesosdealga17: **A mí me gusto más la canción de entrada.

_Leo Valdez ha posteado en el muro del campamento mestizo: _Pipes ama Azumanga DaIoh!.

_Nomuerta14 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16_

_Pericles15 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16_

_Nomuerto13 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16_

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16_

_Sesosdealga17 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16_

**Pipes15: **Perdón…

**Pretor17: **Qué no te de pena mi amor...

**Nomuerto13: **oigan miren en el Facebook del campamento.

"Entrevistas"

**Lion16: **Suena tentador e.e!

**Sesosdealga17: **Esto será lo que creo que es?!

**Chicalista16: **Espero que no

Entrevistas: (Seleccionar)

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Clarisse La Rue

Grover Underwood

Hermanos Stoll

**Pipes15: **No me habían mencionado esto o.o?

**Lion16: **VEAMOS!.

Percy Jackson - Abrir

**Sesosdealga17: **

(Aparece una hoja virtual se lee la entrevista realizada a Percy —En Demigod Files—)

**Pipes15: **Awwwww! No sabía que amaras tanto al campamento Percy ^^

**Pretor17: **En verdad te asusto mucho el duelo con el minotauro? ^_^

**Pericles15: **No durabas ni un año en una ninguna escuela antes? O.o

**Nomuerta14: **Debió ser difícil ser siempre el chico nuevo!.

**Lion16: **Ropa que se vuelva armadura?! PORQUE NO LO PENSÉ ANTES!

**Nomuerto13: **Por qué a mí nunca me entrevistaron?! o.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

Annabeth Chase

**Chicalista16: **o/oU

Abrir

(Aparece una hoja virtual y se lee la entrevista realizada a Annabeth —En Demigod Files—)

**Pipes15: **Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Percy tiene razón, Annabeth puede ser tan adorable.

**Pretor17: **Osea que siempre disfrutas luchando al lado suyo e.e

**Pericles15: **Se ve que te flecharon a ti también Annabeth.

**Nomuerta14: **aunque siento que lo tratabas más como un becario que como tu amigo o.o?

**Nomuerto13: **Percy guapo… eres una chica tierna lo sabías ^.^

**Lion16: **De verdad quieres construir un templo en nuestro campamento?! o.ó

…

**Chicalista16: **ù / ú Se supone que eso era solo para uso PRIVADO.

**Sesosdealga17: **Vaya Annabeth, yo… no lo sabía…

**Chicalista16: **ú / ù

**Pipes15: **XD

**Pretor17: **XD

**Pericles15: **^.^

**Nomuerta14: **^-^

**Nomuerto13: **:)

_Rachel Dare ha posteado en el muro de "CampamentoMestizo": _Afortunado Neoyorkino se lleva la lotería del Estado

**Sesosdealga17: **Vaya, justo a tiempo.

**Nomuerto13: **De qué hablas?!

**Pretor17: **y eso?!

**Pipes15: **Lotería?

**Nomuerta14: **Afortunado Neoyorkino?

…

**Chicalista16: **Percy… Qué significa eso?! o.o

**Sesosdealga17: **Solo haz click en el enlace.

Nueva pestaña

NEW YORK TIMES

Afortunado Neoyorkino se lleva la lotería del Estado

En el sorteo de este mes del pozo acumulado en la lotería del estado de Nueva York (El New York Lotto) se realizó en las oficinas de la lotería Nacional presencia de los reguladores del juego.

El afortunado ganador de este mes, es nada menos que el Joven Percy Jackson con domicilio en el 465 de Upper Side…

**Pretor17: **QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

**Pipes15: **QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

**Pericles15: **QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

**Nomuerta14: **QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

**Lion16: **QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

**Nomuerto13: **QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

**Chicalista16: **o.o!

…El joven de 18 años cumplidos compro un boleto de lotería por mera casualidad ahora se lleva a casa el pozo acumulado de 10.000.000 $us, La madre y el padrastro del afortunado joven se declararon "asombrados".

Percy Jackson se convierte entonces en el ganador más joven del Estado de Nueva York, para quienes no crean en la suerte deben hablar con este muchacho.

No olviden de seguir participando, que la suerte puede caerles del cielo en cualquier momento.

_Artículo – Patty Robinson._

**CERRAR PESTAÑA**

**Pretor17: **ESO ES INCREÍBLE!

**Pipes15: **TE FELICITO PERCY!

**Pericles15: **Y DICES QUE NO TIENES SUERTE!

**Nomuerta14: **DOS MILLONES, EN MI EPOCA DOS MIL DOLARES YA ERAN UNA FORTUNA

**Nomuerto13: **LE PEGASTE AL GORDO AMIGO!

**Lion16: **ESPERA A QUE TRAVIS Y CONNOR LO SEPAN

…

_A Rachel Dare, Clarisse LaRue, Will Solace, Katie Gardiner, Polux, Butch, Travis, Connor y otras 150 personas les gusta esto._

**Sesosdealga17: **Yo también me sorprendí… y todo fue idea de Rach, Había llegado a Nueva york el día anterior de New Hampshite, me topé con ella en el centro comercial y…

**Chicalista16: **Qué hacías con Rachel en el centro comercial?! o.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **Ejem ^^U El caso es qué ahora tengo tanto dinero que no sé qué hacer con él.

**Lion16: **Qué dijeron realmente Sally y Paul.

**Sesosdealga17: **Lo mismo que yo…

**Lion16: **PERCY… MI BUEN AMIGO! MI CUATE! MI BROTHER…!

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16_

**Chicalista16: **Me alegro mucho por ti Percy. De Verdad.

**Sesosdealga17: **Gracias, Annabeth. : )

**Chicalista16: **^-^

**Sesosdealga17: **pero así como mi madre y Paul… me es difícil imaginarme como un chico de la alta sociedad.

**Pretor17: **Y que lo digas! n _ n

**Lion16: **Nuestro estilo no va con esa clase social amigo.

**Pericles15: **¬.¬

**Sesosdealga17: **Mi mamá recién termino de escribir su primer gran libro y decidió usar una parte para pagar la impresión y distribución.

**Pipes15: **No te olvides de mandarme una copia ^-^

**Sesosdealga17: **Y Paul decidió pagar un costoso doctorado que le permitiría dar clases en la universidad de Nueva York.

**Nomuerta14: **Eso suena genial!

**Nomuerto13: **Y qué hay de ti Percy?

**Sesosdealga17: **...Por mi parte no sé qué hacer.

**Pretor17: **o.ó

**Pipes15: **o.ó

**Pericles15: **o.ó

**Nomuerta14: **o.ó

**Nomuerto13: **o.ó

**Lion16: **o.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **Si, podría darme lujos: televisores, aparatos reproductores, etc…

**Chicalista16: **…

**Sesosdealga17: **Annabeth, sabe día es mañana verdad?!

**Chicalista16: **Mañana...! Mañana…? Mañana…?

**Sesosdealga17: **sería imperdonable que no lo sepas u.u

**Chicalista16: **OH! o.o Es nuestro aniversario!... casi lo olvido ^^

**Pretor17: **En serio?!

**Pipes15: **En serio?!

**Pericles15: **En serio?!

**Nomuerta14: **En serio?!

**Nomuerto13: **En serio?!

**Lion16: **En serio?!

**Chicalista16: **Un año y medio juntos sesos de alga ^-^

**Sesosdealga17: **Debería hacerlo mañana, pero ahora que estamos todos reunidos . ^-^

**Pipes15: **Awwwwwwwwww!

**Sesosdealga17: **Después de hablarlo mucho con mis padres, quienes quedaron sorprendidos, tome una decisión.

_Quirón ha publicado en el muro de "CampamentoMestizo": _AVISO: EL AREA AL SUR DE LA COLINA MESTIZA QUEDA CERRADA INDEFINIDAMENTE

**Sesosdealga17: **Después de mucho pensarlo, te voy a dejar…

**Pipes15: **¡Vas a dejarla! O.O

**Pretor17: **¡¿En serio?! o.ó

**Nomuerta14: **¡¿Por qué?! Ó.Ò

**Lion16: **¡Al final no funcionó, eh!

**Nomuerta13: **Qué pena. u.u

**Sesosdealga17: **QUIEREN DEJARME TERMINAR? Ù.Ú

_Chicalista16 ha enviado zumbidos a Pipes15, Pretor17, Nomuerta14, Lion16 y Nomuerta13._

**Sesosdealga17: **GRACIAS!

**Chicalista16: **Decías…

**Sesosdealga17: **Bueno…

_Quirón ha publicado en el muro:_

**Sesosdealga17: **n_n por qué no lo lees por ti mismo

_ANUNCIO: A Partir del mes de Enero comenzara la construcción del Templo Único de los dioses, a cargo de la arquitecta del Olimpo Annabeth Chase, con el patrocinio de Perseus Jackson, la Cabaña Nueve deberá proveer toda la materia prima que la cabaña seis así lo requiera como también colaborar en ella por lo menos durante seis horas al día, así también el resto de los campistas deberán contribuir en la construcción por lo que cada día al menos una cabaña completa acudirá a apoyar en las obras de mantenimiento._

_Esperemos que la obra de la arquitecta Chase enorgullezca tanto a nuestro campamento como a los dioses._

…

**Chicalista16: **He leído bien… o acaso me morí y descendí a los elíseos.

**Nomuerto13: **o.ó¿?

**Sesosdealga17: **Si los romanos pueden tener su propio templo, POR QUÉ NOSOTROS NO?!

**Pretor17: **(emoticon asintiendo positivamente)

**Lion16: **Entonces, los 10 millones…

**Sesosdealga17: **FELIZ ANIVERSARIO CHICA LISTA!.

**Chicalista16: **Percy… yo… no… es tan… tú… ¡Creo que voy a llorar!

**Sesosdealga17: **Después de hablarlo con Quirón él dijo "Estas Seguro" y yo le dije "Sí" y él dijo "pero si es tu dinero" y yo le dije "Creo que es lo mejor" y él dijo "ESTAS SEGURISIMO?!" y le grité "CLARO QUE SÍ!" y luego…

**Pericles15: **Ya entendimos.

**Sesosdealga17: **el caso es que como ya te encuentras acabando el trabajo más pesado en el Olimpo, y después de oír tu idea sobre durante nuestra "cita" en el museo metropolitano…

**Lion16: **^0^ Vas de cita con una chica ardiente y se te ocurre ir a un museo?!

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16_

_Sesosdealga17 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16_

**Sesosdealga17: **El punto es que cuando las siguientes generaciones de mestizos vengan al campamento y se maravillen con tu obra pregunten… ¿Quién lo construyo? Les digan, Fue Annabeth, Hija de Atenea y Arquitecta Oficial del Olimpo.

**Pipes15: **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Snif! T.T

**Chicalista16: **T.T Sesos de al… Percy.

**Sesosdealga17: **^-^ Chica Li… Annabeth.

**Chicalista16: **TE AMOOOOO!

...

(SOBRE LA CONSTRUCCIÓN DEL TEMPLO)

_A Rachel Dare, Clarisse LaRue, Will Solace, Katie Gardiner, Polux, Butch, Travis, Connor y otras 150 personas les gusta esto._

**Pretor17: **Solo una hija de Minerva puede sentirse feliz de recibir un "trabajo" en su aniversario de noviazgo.

_Pipes15 ha enviado un zumbido a Pretor17_

**Nomuerto13: **pues los felicito.

**Sesosdealga17: **Yo por mi parte, voy a pagar mi primer año en la universidad… Si es que logro calificar ^^U

**Chicalista16: **OH NO! Yo voy a asegurarme de que pases… ¡Aunque tenga que atarte a una silla frente a tu escritorio toda la noche con cinta adhesiva en tus parpados!.

**Nomuerta14: **Eso es aterrador!. ó.ò

**Sesosdealga17: **^^U qué te parece si vamos a celebrar, yo invito!.

**Chicalista16: **No tienes que pedirlo dos veces ^^

_Sesosdealga17 ha cerrado sesión._

_Chicalista16 ha cerrado sesión._

**Pipes15: **MIRA LA HORA! Debemos alistarnos para el estreno de la nueva película de mi padre.

**Pretor17: **Es cierto, nos vemos chicos.

**Nomuerta14: **Asegures de volver para el comienzo de los saturnales Señor!

**Pericles14: **Vamos a aplastar a la cuarta cohorte.

**Pretor17: **no me lo perdería por nada.

_Pretor17 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Pipes15 acaba de cerrar sesión_

**Pericles15: **Oye Hazel, estamos de permiso… porque no vamos a comprar algo bonito.

**Nomuerta14: **Acaba de salir la nueva línea de túnicas de seda en la boutique de Nueva Roma.

_Pericles15 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Nomuerta14 acaba de cerrar sesión_

**Lion16: **Creo que voy a armar ese toro para los Stoll, asegura de venir a la fiesta Nicoman

**Nomuerto13: **Tendré que pedirle permiso a mi padre, estamos en época de inventario de almas.

_Lion16 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Nomuerto13 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	13. Sesión Nº13

**Aviso: **el tema de la sesión fue aportado por **Anitikis **

**(Y al ver que en sus perfiles todos aman esa saga, se me ocurrió que sería buena idea -.-U)**

* * *

**HALFBLOOF MESSENGER Sesión Nº13**

**Usuario: **Lion16*****.com

**Contraseña: *********

_Iniciado sesión…_

…

…

…

_Sesión abierta_

_Pretor17 acaba de abrir sesión._

**Lion16: **Señor de los rayos, cómo vas?!

**Pretor17: **Ya te dije que no me llames así?! ù.ú

**Lion16: **Paz amigo, y dime… que haces por aquí.

**Pretor17: **Estaba descansando de…

…

**Lion16: **… de?!

**Pretor17: **primero dime tu qué haces?!

**Lion16: **Estaba descargando la sexta temporada de Big Bang Theory!.

**Pretor17: **en serio? o_ó.

**Lion16: **sí, es una serie genial… Y a ti que te gusta?!

**Pretor17: **Bueno, diría que la misma que le dije a Percy

…

**Lion16: **y esa sería…

**Pretor17: **Sparthacus: Vengeance

**Lion16: **Ja Ja! En serio.

**Pretor17: **¬.¬ lo dice el tipo que mira una serie de nerds!.

**Lion16: **Hey! A mí me encantan los inventos de Howard.

**Pretor17: **sí, como no e.e

**Lion16: **¬.¬… Por cierto de que era lo que decías que descansabas?!

_Novia-de-Jacob_16 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Lion16: **Pero quien cojones eres?! o.ó

**Pretor17: **Hola… Piper ¬.¬U

**Novia-de-jacob_15: **Hola chicos! ^.^

**Lion16: **En serio o.ó? Y a qué viene ese login?

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de abrir sesión._

**Sesosdealga17: **Hola chi… _(Percy lee el Login de Pipper)_ oh… por favor ¬.¬

**Lion16: **Hola… Percy?!, Te pasa algo?!.

**Sesosdealga17: **nada, nada… casi nada.

**Pretor17: **Percy… estás pensando lo mismo que yo?!

**Sesosdealga17: **desgraciadamente… sí. ¬.¬

**Lion16: **acaso me perdí de algo?! O.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **Me gustaría que no… pero desgraciadamente…

_Novia-de-Edward_16 acaba de abrir sesión._

**Sesosdealga17: **Lo que faltaba!

**Lion16: **Y ahora quien ostias e… (Leo se pone a pensar) Annabeth?! O.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **así es… ¬.¬U

**Novia-de-edward_16: **hola chicos! ^.^

**Pretor17: **oye Percy, qué series te gustan?!.

**Sesosdealga17: **eso es fácil! ^.^ Bueno pues están: Heroes, Prison Break, 24…

**Lion16: **Acción pura y dura eh?!.

**Sesosdealga17: **n.n acaso hay algo mejor… a diferencia de… ¬.¬

**Novia-de-edward_16: **Oye Pipes, acabas de volver del cine verdad!.

**Novia-de-jacob_15: **Sí, aun no me puedo contener de la emoción.

_Pericles15 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Pericles15: **Hola chic… (Frank lee los login de Annabeth y Pipper) Ustedes también?! ù.ú

**Sesosdealga17: **sí.

**Pretor17: **desgraciadamente.

**Lion16: **o.ó?

_Jacob-Fangirl acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Jacob-fangirl: **Hola chicos! ^.^

**Lion16: **déjenme adivinar… Hazel!.

**Jacob-fangirl: **Leo, Como estas?! ^.^

**Pericles15: **¬.¬U

**Sesosdealga17: **deberían declararlo una enfermedad.

**Pretor17: **concuerdo contigo!.

**Lion16: **Qué cosa?! ù.ú

_Edward-fangirl acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Edward-fangirl: **adivinen quién soy?! ^.^

**Lion16: **… No tengo idea? u.u

**Sesosdealga17: **Hola Rachel ¬.¬U

**Lion16: **o.o!

**Edward-fangirl(rachel): **Ains! Quería que adivinaran sesos de alga! -.-U

**Pericles15: **Su oráculo también? O.o

**Novia-de-edward_16(Annabeth): **Si acabamos de volver del cine juntas.

**Sesosdealga17: **te olvidas que me obligaste a acompañarlas? ù.ú

**Edward-fangirl(rachel): **oooh! No seas tan estirado...! x-)

**Lion16: **ALGUIEN PODRÍA DECIRME QUE COJONES PASA?! Ò0Ó

**Sesosdelalga17: **Acabamos de volver del cine… ¬.¬*

**Pretor17: **…De ver el final de la saga Crepúsculo! -.-U

**Lion16: **eh?! o.ó OOOOH, CREPÚSCULO ya recuerdo… u.u

**Novia-de-jacob_15(piper): **Jacob es genial! ^.^

**Jacob-fangirl(Hazel): **SIP!

**Novia-de-edward_16(Annabeth): **NO! Edward es genial! ^.^

**Edward-fangirl(Rachel): **ASI ES!

_Novia-de-edward_16 ha abierto la dirección facebook CLUB_EDWARD****.COM_

_Novia-de-Jacob_15 ha abierto la dirección facebook CLUB_JACOB*****.COM_

**Lion16: **o.ó?

**Novia-de-edward_16(Annabeth): **Yo digo que Edward tiene el mejor rostro.

**Edward-fangirl(rachel): **SIIII!

**Novia-de-jacob_15(piper): **Pues Jacob tiene el mejor paquete de seis.

**Jacob-fangirl(Hazel): **SIIII! e/e

**Sesosdealga17: **XP

**Pretor17: **XP

**Pericles15: **XP

**Lion16: **Alguien me puede explicar quiénes son esos dos?! Yo nunca he visto esa peli.

**Novia-de-edward_16(Annabeth): **No sabes quiénes son?! ò.ó.

**Edward-fangirl(rachel): **Es inaceptable ò.ó

**Novia-de-jacob_15(piper): **Son los bombones más sexys de la pantalla grande ò.ó

**Jacob-fangirl(Hazel): **Sabes lo ridículo que te oyes?! ò.ó

**Lion16: **-.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬*

**Pretor17: **¬.¬*

**Pericles15: **¬.¬*

_Diosasabia77 acaba de abrir sesión._

**Sesosdealga17: **No puedo creer lo que escribiré… PERO ME ALEGRO DE QUE ATENEA ESTE AQUÍ.

**Pretor17: **SÍ, creo que necesitamos unas "sabias palabras" en este momento.

**Pericles15: **Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento…?!

**Diosasabia77: **ES UNA SESION DEL CLUB DE EDWARD! ^.^

**Sesosdealga17: **O0O!

**Pretor17: **O0O!

**Pericles15: **O0O!

**Lion16: **Tiene que ser una broma! -.-U

_Diosasabia77 ha cambiado su login a Ladiosa-deEdward_

**Novia-de-Edward_16(Annabeth): **Mamá, que bueno que estas aquí… puedes convencer a estas insensatas de que tenemos la razón?!

**Edward-fangirl(Rachel): **SIIIIII!

**Ladiosa-deEdward(atenea): **Por supuesto, EDWARD ES EL MEJOR!

_Ladiosa-deedward ha publicado en el muro de club de Jacob : _"Edward es el mejor, lo dice Atenea"

**Sesosdealgas17: **Dioses! Esto no puede estar pasando!. XoX

_Lareina_deJacob ha publicado en el muro de club de Edward : _"ESTAN LOCAS, JACOB ES EL MEJOR!"

**Lion17: **Quien cojones es "lareina_deJacob"?!

**Edward-fangirl(rachel): **ataque del club de Jacob!.

**Novia-de-jacob_15(piper): **XD

**Jacob-fangirl(Hazel): **XD

**Pretor17: **¬.¬***

**Pericles15: **¬.¬***

**Novia-de-Edward_16(Annabeth): **solo puede ser una persona!.

_Lareina_deJacob acaba de abrir sesión_

**Lareina_deJacob: **Ríndanse club de Jacob, nosotras tenemos la razón… LO DICE LA DIOSA DEL AMOR.

**Lion17: **Afrodita! X.x

**Sesosdelaga17: **no sé por qué no me sorprende! ¬.¬

**Novia-de-Jacob_15(piper): **Jacob es un hombre lobo y es resistente ^_^

**Jacob-fangirl(Hazel): **Ni una bala en la sien podría contra él.

**Lareina_deJacob(afrodita): **Ademas de ser TAAAAN sexy!.

_Novia-de-Jacob_15 ha publicado en el muro : _"Ríndanse tontas, Jacob manda!"

**Pericles15: **Yo también puedo convertirme en lobo y no digo nada… 9.9

**Pretor17: **Yo también soy resistente… y además PUEDO VOLAR!.

**Lion16: **Viejos, creo que eso les importa un rabano en este momento -.-U

**Novia-de-Edward_16(Annabeth): **Edward es rápido *.*

**Edward-fangirl(Rachel): **y super fuerte *.*

**Ladiosa-deEdward(Atenea): **Además de ser OLÍMPICAMENTE HERMOSO!.

_Novia-de-Edward_16 ha posteado en el muro de : _"Edward se carga a esos lobos en un triz".

**Sesosdealga17: **Yo también soy rápido (bajo el agua) y fuerte (cargué el cielo una vez!).

**Lion16: **viejo, no desperdicien fuerza de dedos -.-U

**Novia-de-Edward_16(Annabeth): **Ademas Bella se quedo con Edward e.e

**Edward-fangirl(Rachel): **JA! Qué les parece eso! ^0^

**Ladiosa-deEdward(Atenea): **Y su hijo es tan hermoso! n/n

**Sesosdealga17: **Yujuu! Olimpo llamando a Atenea

**Lioin16: **Creo que nadie está en casa ^.^!

**Novia-de-Jacob_16(Pipper): **Robert Benton es un tonto!

**Jacob-fangirl(Hazel): **TODOS SABEMOS QUE JACOB DEBÍA SER LA PAREJA DE BELLA

**Lareina-deJacob(afrodita): **Pero somos lo bastantes listas para ver la verdad!

_Lareina-deJacob ha publicado en el muro de clubdeedward : _"Su victoria es efímera Y LO SABEN!"

**Pretor17: **Si el ya gano, POR QUÉ DIABLOS SIGUEN INSISTIENDO CON ESO!

**Pericles15: **Es algo tan ilógico.

_Novia-de-Jacob_16(Pipper) ha enviado un zumbido a Pretor17 y Pericles15._

_Jacob-fangirl(Hazel) ha enviado un zumbido a Pretor17 y Pericles15_

_Lareina-deJacob(afrodita) ha enviado un zumbido a pretor17 y Pericles15_

**Lion16: **ten cuidado viejo, tratar con ellas es como tratar con la Gestapo.

_Nomuerto13 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Nomuerto13: **Qué está pasando… (Nico lee los login de las chicas y las diosas) XP!

**Sesosdelaga17: **Déjame adivinar… Deméter y tu madrastra también han vuelto del cine! ¬.¬

**Nomuerto13: **¬.¬U tenía que salir de ahí… Papá esta tan asqueado que adelanto la salida de mi madrastra y su abuela a la superficie.

**Pretor17: **JODER!

**Pericles15: **Es como una epidemia!.

**Nomuerto13: **y que esperabas… ¬.¬U Es el final de la saga!.

**Lion16: **Supongo que está basada en algún libro.

**Sesosdealga17: **Supones bien! -.-U

**Pretor17: **Deje mis obligaciones en el campamento hoy solo para esto! ù.ú*

**Nomuerto13: **Yo tenía que dejar el inframundo, ya me tenían harto!.

**Pericles15: **¬.¬ preferiría que me clavaran astillas bajo las uñas que tener que volver al cine a ver eso.

**Lion16: **UY, VIEJO! Eso fue duro.

**Sesosdealda17: **¬.¬ yo preferiría que me electrocutaran las b*** a que ver esa cinta de nuevo.

**Lion16: **… retiro lo anterior XP, Eso fue aún más duro.

**Novia-de-Jacob_15(Pipper): **JACOB ACABARÍA CON EDWARD CUANDO QUIERAN!

**Jacob-fangirl(Hazel): **SIIIII!

**Lareina_deJacob(afrodita): **yo le daría mi bendición.

_Jacob-fangirl ha publicado en el muro de clubdeedward : _"EDWARD ES UN MANTA, JACOB ES MAS FUERTE!"

**Novia-de-edward_16(Annabeth): **EDWARD MANDARÍA A ESE CACHORRO A DORMIR ANTES DE DECIR YA!.

**Edward-fangirl(Rachel): **SIIII!

**Ladiosa-deEdward(atenea): **Con mis consejos, el JAMAS PERDERÍA!.

_Edward-fangirl(rachel) ha publicado en el muro de clubdejacob : _"JACOB ES UN POBRE CACHORILLO, EL VAMPIRO MATA LOBOS!"

**Nomuerto13: **¬.¬U

**Sesosdealga17: **debí ir con mi padrastro al juego del súper tazón ù.ú

**Pretor17: **Y yo debí quedarme con Reyna a revisar los gastos del campamento ù.ú

**Pericles15: **Había una fiesta grandiosa en las barracas de la quinta y yo aquí fuera de permiso en san francisco.

**Lion16: **Oye Nicoman, y a ti que series te gustan.

**Nomuerto13: **THE WALKING DEAD! YEAH!...

**Sesosdealga17: **XD JAJAJAJA Es muy Buena.

**Nomuerto13: **y entonces de qué te ries? ¬.¬*

**Pretor17: **Es que por… tu sabes.

**Lion16: **entonces te deben encantar el amanecer de los muertos…

**Pericles15: **Leo…

**Lion16: **Resident Evil… La noche de los muertos vivientes.

**Pericles15: **LEO!.

**Lion16: **qué?!.

**Pericles15: **Creo que ya entendió u.u

_Nomuerto13 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16._

**Lion16: **Lo siento vale!.

**Novia-de-Edward_16(Annabeth): **EDWARD Y BELLA SON LA PAREJA PERFECTA

**Edward-fangirl(Rachel): **ADEMAS YA TUVIERON UN HIJO JUNTOS! XD

**Ladiosa-deedward(atenea): **ESO NO LO DISCUTO!.

_Novia-de-edward_16 ha publicado en el muro de clubdejacob : _"EDWARD_Y_BELLA_4EVER"

**Novia-de-jacob_15(piper): **NOOOO! JACOB ERA LO MEJOR PARA BELLA

**Jacob-fangirl(Hazel): **UN HIJO DE JACOB SERÍA MAS FUERTE :D

**Lareina-dejacob(afrodita): **JACOB Y BELLA 4EVER

_Novia-de-jacob_15 ha publicado en el muro de clubdeedward : _"BELLA Y JACOB SON LA PAREJA PERFECTAAAAA!

**Sesosdealga17: **YA ES SUFICIENTE!, AHORA VAN A SABER LO QUE PIENSO!

**Pretor17: **YO TAMBIÉN!.

_Sesosdealga17 ha publicado en el muro de : _"QUIEREN DEJAR DE TOCAR LOS COJONES CON ESO! YA SE ACABO LA MALDITA SAGA! VIVAN SUS MUGRES VIDAS EN PAZ!"

**Nomuerto13: ** eso no parece muy sensato.

_Pretor17 ha publicado en el muro de : _"DEJEN LLORAR SOBRE LA LECHE DERRAMADA ¡POR LOS DIOSES! AL FINAL SE QUEDO CON LA OTRA, ACEPTENLOOOOO!"

**Pericles15: **Bien dicho!

…

**Sesosdealga17: **bien, creo ya me descargué…

**Lion16: **y…? se sienten mejor!.

**Pretor17: **Puedes apostarlo.

_Sesosdealga17 tiene 1.286 mensajes nuevos en su muro._

**Lion16: **o.óU

(Percy abre su muro en Facebook)

**Sesosdealga17: **amenaza… burla… queja… burla… queja… amenaza… Si vuelves a meterte en nuestro muro te incinerare la entrepierna, remitente: _ladiosa-deEdward_.

**Nomuerto13: **Por Zeus! O.o

_Pretor17 tiene 2.585 mensajes nuevos en su muro._

**Pericle15: **o.óU

(Jasón abre su muro en Facebook)

**Pretor17: **amenaza… amenaza… amenaza… amenaza… amenaza… SI VUELVES A DECIR ESO DE NUESTRA PAREJA, TE MUTILARÉ MIEMBRO POR MIEMBRO… Y LUEGO TE DESINTEGRARÉ ATOMO POR ATOMO… Remitente: _Lareina-deJacob_

**Lion16: **Eso fue mucho peor amigo!

…

**Novia-de-edward_16(Annabeth): **EDWARD ES EL MEJOR!

**Edward-fangirl(rachel): **SÍ!

**Ladiosa-deedward(atenea): **EDWARD Y BELLA 4EVER!

**Novia-de-Jacob_15(Pipper): **JACOB ES EL MEJOR!

**Jacob-fangirl(Hazel): **SÍ!

**Lareina-deJacob(afrodita): **JACOB Y BELLA 4EVER!

…

**Sesosdealga17: **ù.ú**** Chicos porque no nos vamos de aquí y le echamos una partidita de Counter-Strike.

**Pretor17: **ù.ú**** Por Júpiter que sí!.

**Pericles15: **ù.ú**** Si no me largo de aquí ya, creo que vomitaré.

**Nomuerto13: **Debo volver a mis obligaciones, lo siento.

**Lion16: **Y yo voy que se cuece en el campamento.

…

**Lion16: **Nos vemos dentro de una semana, cuando comience el campamento.

**Sesosdealga17: **Sip, claro!.

**Pretor17: **Por supuesto!.

**Pericles15: **Veremos…

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Pretor17 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Pericles15 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Lion16 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Nomuerto13 acaba de cerrar sesión._

…

**Novia-de-edward_16(Annabeth): **EDWARD ES EL MEJOR!

**Edward-fangirl(rachel): **SÍ!

**Ladiosa-deedward(atenea): **EDWARD Y BELLA 4EVER!

**Novia-de-Jacob_15(Pipper): **JACOB ES EL MEJOR!

**Jacob-fangirl(Hazel): **SÍ!

**Lareina-deJacob(afrodita): **JACOB Y BELLA 4EVER!

…

…

**Novia-de-edward_16(Annabeth): **EDWARD ES EL MEJOR!

**Edward-fangirl(rachel): **SÍ!

**Ladiosa-deedward(atenea): **EDWARD Y BELLA 4EVER!

**Novia-de-Jacob_15(Pipper): **JACOB ES EL MEJOR!

**Jacob-fangirl(Hazel): **SÍ!

**Lareina-deJacob(afrodita): **JACOB Y BELLA 4EVER!

…

…

**Novia-de-edward_16(Annabeth): **EDWARD ES EL MEJOR!

**Edward-fangirl(rachel): **SÍ!

**Ladiosa-deedward(atenea): **EDWARD Y BELLA 4EVER!

**Novia-de-Jacob_15(Pipper): **JACOB ES EL MEJOR!

**Jacob-fangirl(Hazel): **SÍ!

**Lareina-deJacob(afrodita): **JACOB Y BELLA 4EVER!

…

…

**Novia-de-edward_16(Annabeth): **EDWARD ES EL MEJOR!

**Edward-fangirl(rachel): **SÍ!

**Ladiosa-deedward(atenea): **EDWARD Y BELLA 4EVER!

**Novia-de-Jacob_15(Pipper): **JACOB ES EL MEJOR!

**Jacob-fangirl(Hazel): **SÍ!

**Lareina-deJacob(afrodita): **JACOB Y BELLA 4EVER!

…

…

**Novia-de-edward_16(Annabeth): **EDWARD ES EL…

ANCHO DE BANDA SOBRECARGADO…

INTENTANDO ACTUALIZAR…

ERROR… ERROR… ERROR…

FALLA CRÍTICA DEL SÍSTEMA.

DESCO…

_Fin de la conexión._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado n.n No es que me guste esa saga... ¬.¬? pero debo darle al publico lo que pide u.u!**

**Recuerden, enviarme sugerencias para futuras sesiones.**

**NOS LEEMOS!.**


	14. Sesión Nº14

_¡Hola de nuevo…! Henme aquí con una nueva subida y un nuevo Look! (Producto de un MP enviado por Lupiz Cullen Mellark)_

_Antes de comenzar quería decirles que si llegó a los 100 reviews en esta subida habrá una sesión especial para la próxima semana (con la que se REIRÁN MUSHISIMO)…_

_No es por chantajearlos ni nada pero… este… no sé cómo acabar o.o_

_¡DISFRUTEN DEL FIC! ^^U_

* * *

**HALFBLOOD MESSENGER****: ****Sesión Nº14**

**Usuario: **_Salmon22*******com_

**Contraseña: **_************_

_Abriendo sesión_

…

…

…

_Sesión abierta_

Subiendo archivo… 100%

_Reynadelolimpo1 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Reynadelolimpo1: **Poseidón… o.ó!

**Salmon22: **Ah!... Hola Hera. -.-

**Reynadelolimpo1: **Que haces? ^^

**Salmon22: **Estaba subiendo a mi blog el último número de "_Padres que se preocupan por sus hijos_" ^^ Te paso el link!

_ padresquesepreocupan078_

**Reynadelolimpo1: **¬.¬

**Salmon22: **Qué?! o.ó…

**Reynadelolimpo1: **Te gusta hacernos quedar mal no?! ù.ú

**Salmon22: **Yo ni dije nada e.e

_Piesalados321 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Piesalados321: **Hola viejo percebe, acabo de leer la nueva entrada en tu blog…

**Reynadelolimpo1: **¬.¬U

**Piesalados321: **No tenías por qué ser tan duro viejo : (

**Salmon22: **^^ Mis lectores se merecen la verdad.

**Reynadelolimpo1: **Ni que fuera la gran cosa! ù.ú Además tú solo tienes a un hijo vivo actualmente…

**Salmon22: **Ejem Ejem ù.ú

**Reynadelolimpo1: **está bien, tienes dos! -.-U

**Piesalados321: **Oye viejo percebe que paso aquella vez e/e

**Salmon22: **Aaah! Era una hermosa náyade… su piel brillaba como una perla submarina, sus cabellos flotaban como algas, su cuerpo era tan candente como un volcán submarino y sus…

**Reynadelolimpo1: **YA ENTENDIMOS Ù.Ú*

**Piesalados321: **XD JEJEJEJEJEJE

_Diosasabia77 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Diosasabia77: **hola n.n

**Salmon22: **e.e ya se te pasó la fiebre twilight?!

**Diosasabia77: **ù/ú Callaté!

**Piesalados321: **Menos mal que eso se acabó! -.-U

**Diosasabia77: **Sí. ú.ùU… La extrañare.

**Reinadelolimpo1: **¬.¬

**Diosasabia77: **y qué de hablaban?!

**Salmon22: **De mi última entrada en .com

**Diosasabia77: **ese estúpido blog? ù.ú No puedo creer que la gente lea esta tontería!.

**Piesalados321: **El viejo percebe se jacta de ser el que más se preocupa por nuestros hijos -.-U

**Diosasabia77: **Tiene suerte de tener de que su hijo aún siga vivo…

**Salmon22: **EJEM! EJEM! Ù.Ú

**Diosasabia77**: está bien… de que tus "dos" hijos sigan vivos.

**Reynadelolimpo1: **Eso me recuerda que el cabeza de algas debe estar en deuda con tu hija por eso! e.e

**Diosasabia77: **Has hablado con sapiencia madrastra! ^.^

**Piesalados321: **XD.

**Salmon22: **¬.¬

_Amodeluniverso1 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Reynadelolimpo1: **Saludos esposo mío (Emoticón de reverencia)

**Amodeluniverso1: **Y sobre que esta sesión ahora?! u.u

**Diosasabia77: **Sobre las incontables veces que el trasero del queridísimo hijo de tu hermano fue salvado por la inteligencia y las agallas de mi VALIENTE hija!.

**Amodeluniverso1: **… Hablas de Hades?! o.ó

**Piesalados321: **XD JAJAJA

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬ NO! PAPA… Hablo de tu hermano acuático.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Aaaaaaaaah! Si claro, por supuesto… ¡Y AHORA QUE HICIERON USTEDES DOS!

**Diosasabia77: **ù.ú

**Salmon22: **Qué no me hace tu hija hermano? Siempre me ataca y se mete conmigo T.T

**Reinadelolimpo1: **o.ó!

**Piesalados321: **Viejo… para ser el dueño de ¾ partes de la superficie del mundo, el papel de víctima no te pega -.-U

**Salmon22: **XD Tenía que intentarlo!

**Amodeluniverso1: **¬.¬ Mantén la compostura hermano…

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬ y se supone que eres uno de los tres grandes!.

**Salmon22: **ù.úU

**Reynadelolimpo1: **Es fácil para ti hablar de hijos… no eres el dios del matrimonio!.

**Diosasabia77: **Ninguno de sus hijos les llega a los talones de mi hija ^^

**Salmon22: **Tú hija puede controlar toda el agua o crear huracanas? e.e

**Amodeluniverso1: **Tú hija puede invocar relámpagos o tormentas eléctricas? e.e

_Reydelosmuertos acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Reydelosmuertos: **_…_o tu hija puede invocar ejercito invencible de no muertos? e.e

**Amodeluniverso1: **Hermano Hades! n.n Cómo va el Inframundo?

**Reydelosmuertos: **…lleno de muertos como siempre ò.ó deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y reírte como idiota.

**Salmon22: **^^ Relájate hermano Hades, aquí estamos charlando amenamente sobre nuestros hijos… por cierto como le va al pequeño Nico?!

**Reydelosmuertos: **Aun esta mas verde que el pasto… pero espero que con el tiempo…

**Reynadelolimpo1: **Enviale un saludo de mi parte ^^ Es un bueno chico!.

**Reydelosmuertos: **ù.ú

**Piesalados321: **Mi tio ya te dijo que te relajes… ACASO ES MUCHO PEDIR?! XD

**Reydelosmuertos: **Ù.Ú***

**Piesalados321: **Creo que sí u_u

_Dioscandente_18 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Amodeluniverso1: **Mi pequeña Thalia es más fuerte que cualquiera de sus hijos.

**Reynadelolimpo1: **¬.¬**

**Dioscandente_18: **Están hablando de nuestros hijos?! ^^ En ese caso me uno.

**Piesalados321: **Nadie hace bromas como mis hijos Travis y Connor.

**Diosasabia77: **y cómo puede eso ayudarles eso en una batalla? ¬.¬

**Salmon22: **podrían matar al enemigo de risa XD

**Dioscandente_18: **Mi hijo Will puede darle al trasero de una mosca a 500 metros.

**Reynadelolimpo1: **¬.¬*

**Dioscandente_18: **además de que canta como los dioses… quiero decir, como nosotros!.

**Piesalados321: **Y de seguro que cantara así…!

_Piesalados321 ha subido un video a su muro:_

_YOUTUBE – DRUNK KARAOKE_

Cargando…

(Se ve a Apolo en su forma de adolescente más ebrio que una Cuba por el Néctar cantar sobre un pequeño escenario en el Starbucks del Olimpo ante los dioses y criaturas menores)

_**Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**__**  
**__**que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena**__**  
**__**dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena**__**  
**__**eeeh Macarena... aaahe!**_

(Los dioses se c**** de la risa)

**Salmon22: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Amodeluniverso1: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Diosasabia77: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Reinadelolimpo1: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Reydelosmuertos: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Piesalados321: **XD JA JA JA JA Jámas me olvidaré de eso.

**Dioscandente_18: **ù.ú****

_Señordelaguerra666 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Senordelaguerra666: **que hay perdedores?! XB

**Diosasabia77: **Nada que te incumba ¬.¬

(_Ares lee las líneas anteriores)_

**Señordelaguerra666: **Con que comparando a sus hijos no? PUES MI HIJA CLARISSE ACABARÍA CON SUS HIJOS DE UNA SOLA MANO!.

**Amodeluniverso1: **¬.¬

**Piesalados321: **¬.¬

**Dioscandente_18: **¬.¬

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬

**Reydelosmuertos: **y se puede saber por qué?! ò.ó

**Senordelaguerra666: **Es alta… fuerte… qué más quieres que te diga?! XB

**Diosasabia77: **Qué poca materia gris tienes entre las orejas! ¬…¬

**Dioscandente_18: **Igual que Percy cuando le dio un baño de agua fecales la primera vez que llegó al campamento? ^.^

**Amodeluniverso1: **XD

**Piesalados321: **XD

**Dioscandente_18: **XD

**Diosasabia77: **XD

**Señordelaguerra666: **ò0ó Pronto las pagara por eso…

_Bellezasuprema acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Bellezasuprema: **Tan pronto como Percy y Annabeth vayan a casarse ^/^

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬X

**Salmon22: **:D

(_Afrodita lee las líneas anteriores)_

**Bellezasuprema: **todos ustedes se equivocan, con su melodiosa voz mi hija Pipper puede ponerlos a todos de rodillas…

**Reynadelolimpo1: **¬.¬

**Bellezasuprema: **Por qué tan callada Hera?! ^^ Oh… me acordé, tú no tienes hijos.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Ejem… más respeto a mi esposa Afrodita! ù.ú

**Bellezasuprema: **Sorry ^^U

**Dioscandente_18: **XD

**Piesalados321: **:P

_Niña_cazadora acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Dioscandente_18: **HERMANITA! ^^

**Niña_cazadora: **Deja de llamarme así ù.ú

_(Artemisa lee las líneas anteriores)_

**Niña_cazadora: **De verdad?! O.ó

**Diosasabia77: **Esto puede ser incómodo para ti amiga.

**Niña_cazadora: **Hmmm… no lo creo! ^^

**Piesalados321: **o.ó

**Reynadelolimpo1: **o.ó

**Salmon22: **o.ó

**Niña_cazadora: **Mis cazadoras son como mis hijas… Y por cierto padre tu hija se está portando maravillosamente hasta ahora!

**Amodeluniverso1: **Mas te vale que la cuides MUY bien ò.ó

**Bellezasuprema: **Aun sigo sin estar de acuerdo con su decisión, digo… ¡¿QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO ELEGIRÍA VIVIR SIN AMOR POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD?!

**Niña_cazadora: **ù_ú

**Señordelaguerra666: **Oye padre, quien crees que ganaría en un duelo de arquería, los chicos de apolo o las cazadores de artemisa XD

**Dioscandente_18: **o.ó

**Niña_cazadora: **o.ó

**Reynadelolimpo1: **Yo apostaría por el club de niñas exploradoras ^^

**Niña_cazadora: **¬.¬

**Piesalados321: **No lo sé… esos chicos tienen muy mala leche cuando llevan sus arcos y sus carcajs.

**Dioscandente_18: **Claro que mi hijo ganaría! XD

**Niña_cazadora: **Esta seguro… hermanito! ù_ú

**Diosasabia77: **^^U

_Mujer_agrícola acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Mujer_agrícola: **Este no es el foro AGROTERRA…

**Reynadelolimpo1: **¬.¬

(_Deméter lee las líneas anteriores)_

**Mujer_agrícola: **Hablan de sus hijos?!

**Diosasabia77: **No… hablábamos sobre una nueva marca de fertilizantes para granjas e.e

**Mujer_agrícola: **EN SERIO O.O?!

**Diosasabia77: **-.-U

**Mujer_agrícola: **Mi hija Katie es un amor… ^^ Y además de ser tan fuerte…! Puede levantar una selva ella sola. ^^

**Salmon22: **Oye "Demi" recuerdas la vez que estuvimos juntos e/e

**Mujer_agrícola: **ù_ú Eso fue hace más de mil años!

**Salmon22: **A que te gustó?! e/e

**Mujer_agrícola: **Me perseguiste transformado en caballo! ù.ú** Y me violaste!.

**Piesalados321: **Oh sí! Lo recuerdo! u.u

**Bellezasuprema: **fue tan romántico! n/n

**Dioscandente_18: **y aterrador -.-U Nunca había visto a un caballo y una yegua siendo tan cariñosos :S

**Mujer_agrícola: **ò.ó***

**Diosasabia77: **otra razón más para alejar a mi hija del sesos de algas que la encandilo! ù.ú

**Niña_cazadora: **No creo que Perseus llegué a eso. u.u

**Reydelosmuertos: **Pero al final sigue siendo el hijo de uno de los dioses más lujuriosos de la historia.

**Salmon22: **Oye…! ù.ú*

**Reydelosmuertos: **Tan famoso en el amor como su odioso hermano.

**Salmon22: **Oye…! ù.ú**

**Diosasabia77: **Impulsivo, emocional, que viola el espacio personal de todos sin importarle lo que piensen…

**Amodeluniverso1: **CALMAOS YA TODOS!

_Amodeluniverso ha enviado un zumbido a "¡todos!"_

**Piesalads321: **Padre… tienes que enseñarme como hacer eso!

**Dioscandente_18: **A mí también.

**Amodeluniverso1: **quizá otro día hijos… además debo reconocer que mi hermano ha madurado mucho desde el último siglo…

**Bellezasuprema: **Y aún más desde que se juntó con Sally n/n

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬*

**Señordelaguerra666: **Qué pasa Atenea?!... ACASO ESTAS CELOSA! XD

**Salmon22: **e.e

**Diosasabia77: **Estas pasando demasiado tiempo con Afrodita… YA EMPIEZAS A SOLTAR LAS MISMAS ESTUPIDECES QUE ELLA!

**Bellezasuprema: **^.^

**Señordelaguerra: **XB

_Herrerocojo acaba de iniciar sesión_

_Dionisiovino acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Herrerocojo: **Y yo que esperaba descargar mi mensual de _Mecánica Popular _en solitario.

_(Dionisio ve las líneas anteriores)_

**Dionisiovino: **nada mejor para perder el tiempo que hablar de vuestros pedantes hijos.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Dionisio! Ò.ó

**Dionisiovino: **Ñah Ñah Ñah Ñah Ñah!

**Piesalados321: **Y qué me dices tú Hefesto?! Tu pequeño leo se ha vuelto todo un Da Vinci de la mecánica.

**Herrerocojo: **… en serio? u.ú

**Dioscandente_18: **sus máquinas están revolucionando la manera de pasar el verano en el campamento.

**Niña_cazadora: **eso demuestra que no siempre las habilidades de pelea son las mejores.

**Diosasabia77: **concuerdo contigo amiga ^^

**Mujer_agrícola: **Awww! Las amiguis vírgenes si que se entienden muy bien.

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a Mujer_agrícola _

_Niña_cazadora ha enviado un zumbido a Mujer_agrícola_

**Reydelosmuertos: **Una vez que mi Nico haya despertado todo su potencial… no habrá quien lo paré.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Para cuando eso ocurra, mi Thalia tendrá ya miles de años de experiencia.

**Piesalados321: **Pero necesitaran reír de vez en cuando, mis chicos Travis y Connor se encargaran de eso.

**Dioscandente_18: **De nada les servirán tener tantos súper poderes si mi Will puede darles a distancia.

**Señordelaguerra666: **Ja! Los cobardes pelean a distancia, que suelte el arco y se enfrente a mi Clarisse… NO TENDRA OPORTUNIDAD XD

**Mujer_agrícola: **Mi Katie haría que a ambos se los trague la selva.

**Reynadelolimpo1: **YA ME TIENEN HARTO USTEDES Y SUS HIJOS… ME VOY!

_Reynadelolimpo1 ha cerrado su sesión._

**Salmon22: **Discuten en vano, mi Percy es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de sus hijos.

**Diossabia77: **:D JAJAJAJA Buena broma, pero mi hija ya ha demostrado ser la mejor al recuperar el orgullo de Grecia ella sola.

**Dionisiovino: **Te refieres a esa rídicula estatua…

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a Dionisiovino._

**Herrerocojo: **tienes que enseñarme de nuevo esa cosa Atenea.

**Diosasabia77: **está en mi templo del Olimpo iluminando toda la ladera oeste con su brillo de poder.

**Niña_cazadora: **JEJEJEJEJ Esto tengo que ponerlo en nuestro Facebook chicos! ^^

_Niña_cazadora ha abierto la dirección LAS_DIOSAS_DEL_OLIMPO_*.*FACEBOOK . COM_

**Niña_cazadora: **QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!

(_Los dioses empiezan a ver su página en Facebook)_

**Niña_cazadora: **ALGUIEN SE HA METIDO CON NUESTRA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK!

**Dioscandente_18: **Mira la descripción que te han puesto hermanita n/n

_Artemisa: Niña virgen candente que desea ser tu diosa… le gustan los vestidos, los animales, los juguetes masocas y pasear bajo la luna._

**Niña_cazadora: **blueegh! XP

**Piesalados321: **Miren la de Atenea! n/n

_Atenea: Diosa lista pero caliente que busca a un héroe que la haga sentir divina… le gusta leer, construir y los búhos._

**Diosasabia77: **PERO QUÉ…?! Ò_Ó

**Reydelosmuertos: **JEJEJEJ Mira la de tu esposa hermano!.

_Hera: Esposa cachonda que quiere una pareja la lleve al cielo… ama la dominatrix, los juegos rudos y renegar de los hijos._

**Amodeluniverso1: **QUÉ DEMO…! Ò.Ó

**Salmon22: **Afrodita… mira nada más : (

_Afrodita: Musa que necesita una hembra que le haga olvidar las salchichas… le encanta el romance, las camisetas mojadas, y mojarse en la lluvia._

**Afrodita: **-.- mmmmmmm…. Oh! Miren lo que pusieron a Deme…

_Deméter: Campesina modelo que buscan hombre que siembre semilla en su tierra… ama el maíz, el pepino y el calabacín (Ustedes me entienden no?!)_

**Herrerocojo: **eh… chicos, creo que deberían dejar de leer ahora… -.-U

**Dionisiovino: **Por qué?!

_Amodeluniverso1: Dios del universo busca compañero masculino para compartir la eternidad._

**Amodeluniverso1: **Solo por qué experimente una vez no significa que me vuelva…

**Mujer_agrícola: **Mira eso Poseidón!.

_Poseidón: Sesos de alga busca tritón que se sumerja en sus profundidades!._

**Salmon22: **Pero que irrespetuoso! Ò.ó

_Apolo: Poeta fracasado que busca alguien que "le inspire nuevas rimas"._

**Dioscandente_18: **Qué asco! XP

_Hermes: Viajero solitario que quiere compañía masculina para largas noches en el camino._

**Piesalados321: **Pero qué barbaridad! XP

_Hades: Rey emo que quiere gotico para disfrutar de noches oscuras._

**Reydelosmuertos: **CÓMO SE ATREVE…?! Ò.ó

_Ares: Guerrero aburrido que busca compañero que le enseñe "nuevos movimientos"_

**Señordelaguerra666: **GRRRRRRRR!

_Hefesto: Mecanico solitario que busca compañía del sexo homologo para trabajar en "ardiente fragua"_

**Herrerocojo: **o.ó?!

_Dionisiovino: Fiestero empedernido que busca "compañero de bebidas"_

**Dionisiovino: **INDIGNANTE! Ò.Ó!

**Amodeluniverso1: **¡¿QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO?!

_FIREWALL ROTO_

_Ingreso no autorizado_

…

_Anonymous ha abierto sesión._

…

**Diosasabia77: **Quién eres?!

**Anonymous: **Soy… Ano… LEE EL LOGIN CEREBRITO!

**Diosasabia77: **ò.ó***

**Salmon22: **Tú has hackeado nuestra cuenta!

**Herrerocojo: **Cómo penetraste mi red?! O.ó

**Anonymous: **Y cómo es que adivinas?

**Salmon22: **¬.¬

**Anonymous: **ò0ó BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

**Piesalados321: **JA! He visto un millón veces a hackers intentando meterse con los dioses… y solo digamos que no terminan bien.

**Anonymous: **En serio… :D Hay mira como tiemblo… :P

**Reydelosmuertos: **Cuando te atrapé… DESEARAS NO HABER NACIDO!

**Anonymous: **Suerte con eso… Rey emo, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Reydelosmuertos: **ò.ó**********

**Niña_cazadora: **MIS CAZADORAS TE PERSEGUIRAN SIN DESCANSO. ÒSÓ!

**Anonymous: **Te refieres a las mojigatas… JEJEJEJEJE… Pero si no pueden ni atrapar a un hombre… :D

**Niña_cazadora: **Ò.Ó*****

**Anonymous: **Por lo que leo parece que quieren mucho a sus bebes… ^3^ Descuiden, ellos tendrán noticias mías también XD

**Dioscandente_18: **eso no se oye nada genial.

**Anonymous: **Tampoco tus rimas viejo! JAJAJAJAJAJAJ XD

**Dioscandente_18: **ù.ú X

**Mujer_agrícola: **A MÍ NO ME GUSTA EL CALABACÍN! PARA QUE LO SEPAS!

**Anonymous: **Pero supongo que tu hija sí, por cierto tengo algunas fotos… está más buena que el pan e-e

**Mujer_agrícola: **Ò_Ó*

**Bellezasuprema: **Dejaron de gustarme las mujeres hace muuuuuucho tiempo. ù_ú

**Anonymous: **Tal vez… pero a mí encanta el video "íntimo" que grabe de ti y Ares "revolcándose"

**Bellezasuprema: **O.O

**Señordelaguerra666: **MALDITÓ! Ò0Ó

**Dionisiovino: **Si… disfruta mientras puedas, por qué iremos a por ti.

**Anonymous: **Los estaré esperando XP… y para ayudarles déjenme bannear su sesión.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Espera…?!

_CONEXIÓN INTERRUMPIDA_

_SESIÓN CERRADA_

**¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… de verdad (por qué no se me ocurría ni p*** idea de que escribir para esta sesión).

Pero después de oír a los amigos de mi padre comienzan a hablar entre sí y sobre sus hijos durante la mañana me hizo pensar… "Y qué tal si los dioses comienzan a hablar entre sí y sus hijos"

Sé que me han enviado sugerencias y no he podido adaptarlas a esta sesión… improvise más que todo se podría decir.

Tal vez se me fue la lengua con el final. (Culpen a **_Liss1357_** y **_Jacken_**)

Y ya era hora de que apareciera un enemigo de turno de los dioses… y su labor será avergonzarlos hasta el punto en que deseen desaparecer, y molestar a sus hijos al punto de hacerlos desear no haber sido procreados, pero descuiden su aparición será ocasional (véanlo como el Hacker de closet que se encarga de chingar la madre y castrar al prójimo en la red)

Bueno, voy a estar muy ocupado esta semana así que conmigo será hasta el domingo.

Nos leemos.

**P.S. MAÑANA SUBO EL SGTE CAP DE EL CETRO DORADO.**


	15. Sesión Especial Nº15

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**¡HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER TIENE "100 REVIEWS"!**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_**HIP HIP HURRAAAAA!**_

_**HIP HIP HURRAAAAA!**_

_**HIP HIP HURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

[Recibo una estatuilla de oro imperial que dice 100 REVIEWS]

CUANDO EMPECÉ CON ESTE FIC MI LOBULO FRONTAL ME DECÍA…

"_**Tú historia va a fracasar… ya verás que no llegarás hasta septiembre (Mes de mi cumple) ni a 50 reviews"**_

EN TU CARA… ¡LOBULO FRONTAL!

ANTES DE EMPEZAR, QUIERO EXPRESAR MI AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS LOS HAN HECHO POSIBLE ESTE LOGRO (LA LISTA ESTA ABAJO ^^)

[Le entregó una estatuilla de Bronce celestial que dice...]

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

**EN ESPECIAL A… "LUPIZ CULLEN MELLARK" **

**¡La reviewdora Nº100!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

[Hago una ovación para ella]

¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

¡Y DESEAR QUE SIGAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA HASTA DONDE ME SEA POSIBLE CONTINUARLA…!

***LLORANDO DRAMÁTICAMENTE***

T.T Snif… ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO …Snif T.T

***SIGO LLORANDO DRAMÁTICAMENTE***

SNIF… SNIF… AH! TAMBIÉN QUIERO DARLE MI RECONOCIMIENTO A…

[Le entrego una estatuilla de bronce celestial que dice...]

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

"**NESSA119997"**

**¡La reviewdora más fiel!**

**(Por qué me deja un comentario en cada sesión ^^U)**

******o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

SNIF... SNIF… BUENO, SIN MÁS QUE DECIR.

¡AQUÍ ESTA LA SESIÓN ESPECIAL QUE LES PROMETÍ!

* * *

**HALFBLOOD MESSENGER: "SESIÓN ESPECIAL" Nº15**

**Usuario: **_Sesosdealgas17********.com_

**Contraseña: **_************_

_Abriendo sesión…_

…

…

_ERROR 404 NOT FOUND_

…

**Usuario: **_Sesosdealgas17********.com_

**Contraseña: **_************_

_Abriendo sesión…_

…

…

_ERROR 404 NOT FOUND_

…

_New server located_

…

_Try connect?! Y/N_

…

_Yes_

…

**Usuario: **_Sesosdealgas17********.com_

**Contraseña: **_************_

_Iniciando sesión…_

…

…

…

_SESIÓN ABIERTA_

…

**Sesosdealga17: **Qué fue eso?! o.ó

_Chicalista16 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicalista16: **Eres tú Percy?!

**Sesosdealga17: **Claro! Tú también tuviste problemas para conectarte.

**Chicalista16: **Sí… qué raro, el servidor principal de Hefesto parece bloqueado, luego apareció ese extraño nuevo servidor.

**Sesosdealga17: **Y te conectaste…?

**Chicalista16: **Tenía otra opción?!

_Chicabra123 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicocabra123: **Oigan chicos que pasa con el servidor Hefestus?

**Chicalista16: **Parece que está bloqueado.

**Chicocabra123: ** y este servidor de dónde salió?

**Sesosdealga17: **No lo sé!

_Pretor17 acaba de iniciar sesión._

_Pipes15 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Pretor17: **Chicos, que paso con el servidor?

**Pipes15: **Y de dónde salió este?

**Sesosdealga17: **esto es lo trato de averiguar…

**Chicalista16: **Es cómo alguien hubiera hackeado la red de Hefesto.

_Lion16 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Lion16: **Hola chicos, qué onda con este servidor?

**Pretor17: **No lo sé.

**Pipes15: **Cómo estas Leo?

**Lion16: **XD JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ Chequeen esto!.

_Fanfiction Net Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

**Lion16: **Estaba marcado en el historial.

**Sesosdealga17: **Que es eso? o.o

**Chicalista16: **Parece una página…

**Pretor17: **Pero de que se trata?

**Chicocabra123: **Creo que debes entrar para averiguarlo, no?

**Pipes15: **XD

(Todos abren el enlace)

**Sesosdealga17: **OIGAN! O.o Son historias sobre nosotros!

**Chicalista16: **o.ó Pero qué demo…?

**Chicocabra123: **Es cierto

**Pretor17: **Oye Leo, también estamos aquí!.

**Lion16: **También hay historias de mí.

**Pipes15: **Tengo miedo T.T… Qué está pasando aquí?!

**Chicalista16: **Qué clase de servidor es este?

**Sesosdealga17: **Y por qué cojones tengo una serie libros? O.ó

**Chicocabra123: **Se nota que eres popular e.e

**Pretor17: **Sigo sin entenderlo… acabamos de entrar a una realidad paralela o qué?! u.u

**Pipes15: **Oye mira esta Jasón.

_Bajo la luz de las estrellas by Kibo no hana_

(Jasón lo lee)

**Pretor17: **No recuerdo bien eso…?

**Pipes15: **Es la cita que tuvimos en el techo del instituto Wilderness.

**Pretor17: **…o.ó? Cuando paso eso?

**Pipes15: **ù.ú

**Chicalista16: **Tranquila amiga, recuerda que su mente estaba velada por la niebla antes de que los recogiéramos a ambos.

**Chicocabra123: **Oye Percy mira esto.

_El reencuentro By Shihoran_

**Sesosdealga17: **o.Ó

(Annabeth lo lee)

**Chicalista16: **Parece el reencuentro que tuvimos en el campamento júpiter.

(Percy lo lee)

**Sesosdealga17: **Sí… pero le falta la llave de judo que me hiciste ¬.¬

**Pretor17: **XD

**Pipes15: **:D

**Chicocabra123: **en serio o.ó?!

**Chicalista16: **Te lo contaré luego ^^U

**Lion16: **Miren esta otra!

_Agridulce y Salado By Blue Chase_

**Chicocabra123: **o.ó

(Todos lo leen)

**Pretor17: **:O Ooooh!

**Pipes15: **e.e Ajaaaá!

**Lion16: **Se ve que Annabeth disfruta mucho de tu sabor "Sesosdealga" :D

**Sesosdealga17: **o.o

**Chicalista17: **¬/¬

**Chicocabra123: **Cheken este!

Tu das miedo, no puedes evitarlo By Noe Disaster

**Pipes15: **o.o

(Todos lo leen)

**Pipes15: **Awwwww! Que tierno :D

**Pretor17: **En serio tienes muy baja la autoestima viejo. : )

**Sesosdealga17: **Ya no te sientas mal por eso viejo, no fue "TODA" tu culpa :D

**Chicalista16: **Percy! ú.ù No seas malo.

**Chicocabra123: **Yo no me entero de nada porque no fui con ustedes.

**Lion16: **Ejem… ù/ú mejor sigamos con el sgte… como este!.

_Oracle By Dominique Scamander_

**Chicalista16: **o.ó

(Todos leen)

**Sesosdealga17: **Rachel enamorada o.ó? Si que pagaría para ver eso…

**Lion16: **Pero si antes lo estuvo XD… recuerdas e.e?!

**Chicalista16: **ù.ú*

**Pretor17: **Una mortal que puede ver a través de la niebla? u.u

**Pipes15: **Sip! Esa es nuestra RED! ^.^

**Chicocabra123: **Miren este…

_Love Love Love. By Ary Hyuga_

**Lion16: **o.ó?

(todos la leen)

**Pretor17: **ORALEE LEO! De verás te gusto Hazel…! O.O

**Chicalista16: **^.^ Y parece que le quiere poner cuernos a Frank.

**Sesosdealga17: **La historia está incompleta!

**Pipes15: **Menos mal que ella y Frank no están aquí.

_Nomuerta14 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicocabra123: **Hablando de Roma…

_Pericles15 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicocabra123: ** Oh! Oh!

**Nomuerta14: **Hola chicos! ^.^

**Pericles15: **Qué cuentan? :D

**Lion16: **estábamos viendo esta historia ^^U

_Sobreviviendo al Tártaro By Shihoran_

**Sesosdealga17: **ó.òU

(todos lo leen)

**Chicalista16: **No es… exactamente lo que ocurrió ú.ùU

**Nomuerta14: **Aun tiemblo de solo recordar como cayeron al Tártaro.

**Pericles15:** Nos disculpamos de nuevo por no haberlos podido ayudar.

**Pretor17: **Pero salieron vivos… al final?

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬

**Chicocabra123: **Y qué hay de este otro?

_Ingenieros By Ary Hyuga_

**Nomuerta14: **o.ó?

(Todos lo leen)

**Pipes15: **Aaaaaah! Es un cuento de cómo te enamoras de una hija de Atenea.

**Lion16: **-.-U No creo que eso llegué a pasar.

**Chicalista16: **Y le interesa la ingeniería para colmo? u.u

**Pretor17: **XD

**Sesosdealga17: **Nunca oí acerca del día del Ingeniero.

**Pericles15: **Debe ser la tradición de algún país u.u

**Chicocabra123: **Miren este!.

_Hero By Ary Hyuga_

**Pretor17: **o.ó?

(Todos lo leen)

**Pericles15: **:D JE JE JE En serio Percy?

**Nomuerta14: **Te entiendo, yo también pienso igual.

**Chicocabra123: **Aunque fueras un héroe o no igual seguirías siendo el mismo ^^

**Sesosdealga117: **Aun así me alegro de haberme lanzado de cabeza en todo este mundo de dioses, monstruos y búsquedas peligrosas que te llevan a sufrir las más dolorosas y horribles muertes.

**Chicalista16: **Por qué?

**Sesosdealga17: **Porque me permitió conocerte, chica lista.

**Chicalista16: **^3^

**Lion16: **De acuerdo… sigamos antes de que vomité… veamos esta:

_La Primavera en el Infierno By Ary Hyuga_

**Chicocabra123: **o.ó?

(Todos la leen)

**Sesosdealga17: **Es una historia de Perséfone…

**Chicalista16: **…de cómo fue "secuestrada" por Hades? -.-U

**Pretor17: **La historia de Proserpina.

**Nomuerta14: **Esta incompleta.

**Lion16: **esta gente que deja las cosas inconclusas u.u

**Pericles15: **Oigan, vean esta!.

_La bendecida de los dioses By Lupiz Cullen Mellark_

**Lion16: **o.ó?

(Todos lo leen)

**Sesosdealga17: **Una semidiosa con la marca de las Parcas? O.ó

**Chicalista16: **qué posee todas las habilidades de los dioses? O.ó

**Pretor17: **Y yo como semidiós griego? O.Ó

**Pipes15: **Bueno…al menos estaríamos mas juntos ^^U No crees?

**Chicocabra123: **Y por qué yo no salgo? T.T

**Pericles15: **Mejor sigamos viendo esta extraña página que habla de nosotros…

**Nomuerta14: **Aquí hay otra historia.

_¿Cuánto tardarás en morir, Annabeth? By Noe disaster_

**Sesosdealga17: **ó.ò?

(Todos leen)

**Nomuerta14: **CIELOS! O.O De veras huiste de casa siendo tan chica.

**Pericles15: **Y te enfrentaste sola a los peligros habidos y por haber… O.O

**Chicalista16: ** …Así es ú.ùU

**Lion16: **Pero paree que no duraste mucho tiempo sola e.e

**Chicocabra123: **ella me dijo que tardó alrededor de 2 meses en toparse con ellos.

**Pretor17: **fue muy valiente de su parte… oigan aquí hay otra.

_Ella es tan perfecta By Noe disaster_

**Pipes15: **o.ó?

(Todos lo leen)

**Lion16: **e.e

**Chicalista16: **De verdad piensas eso de mí Percy n.n

**Sesosdealga17: **Esto bueno… sí, pero no lo escribí.

**Pretor17: **XD

**Nomuerta14: **Pero que tierno! e.e

**Pericles15: **Mejor vamos con el próximo.

_Under Rain By Luli-Potter_

**Chicocabra123: **Este parece ser otro de ustedes tortolitos e/e

(Todos lo leen)

**Nomuerta14: **Awww! Pero que adorableee! e.e

**Pericles15: **¡Amigo! Te arriesgaste demasiado gritándole a Zeus de ese modo.

**Pretor17: **Le gritaste a mi Padre? ò.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **Dice "Zeus" no "júpiter"… así que no!.

**Chicalista16: **Nunca hemos paseado bajo la lluvia… supongo que sería divertido, solo para ti claro sesos de alga ¬.¬

**Lion16: **Vamos con la sgte.

_Algo así como el destino By Luli-Potter_

**Pretor17: **o.ó?

(Todos lo leen)

**Pericles15: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJA

**Nomuerta14: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJA

**Lion16: **Vaya hombre, Annabeth te odia.

**Sesosdealga17: **No había mucha diferencia antes…

**Chicalista16: **Oye! admito que se me iba la olla antes pero aquí prácticamente me sulfuro de nada.

**Chicocabra123: ** pero al final se dio cuenta de que te amaba, como ahora!.

**Pretor17: **vean la sgte.

_Un futuro por delante By Blue Chase_

**Nomuerta14: **o.ó?

(Todos lo leen)

**Pericles15: **Orale! Gea destruyo el campamento.

**Pretor17: ** Y mato a varios de ustedes.

**Lion16: **Aunque no es exactamente lo que pasó, en realidad…

**Sesosdealga17: **Ni me lo recuerdes, aún tengo pesadillas con eso.

**Chicalista16: **ú.ù Y yo!... pero debo admitir que a mi madre le queda bien su lado compasivo.

**Chicocabra123: **Mejor vamos con la sgte… antes de que sigamos delirando.

_Despedida By Blue Chase_

**Pericles15: **o.ó?

(Todos lo leen)

**Nomuerta14: **Snif…! PERO QUÉ TRISTE!. T.T

**Pericles15: **Si… T.T Tienes MUCHA suerte de estar vivo Percy.

**Sesosdealga17: **Pero en parte todo eso es cierto.

**Chicalista16: **Ya por favor… creo que voy a llorar ú.ù

**Chicocabra123: **Oigan… se olviden que yo también me moriría si Perc lo hace. (Literalmente)

**Lion16: **Una historia muy lacrimógena… Hey miren aquí hay otra.

_Siempre y cuando estemos juntos By Blue Chase_

**Chicocabra123: **o.ó?

(Todos lo leen)

**Lion16: **Bien corto. O.ó

**Pericles15: **Hasta compartieron una Coca-Cola.

**Nomuerta14: **Aunque el final es muy tierno ^^

**Pretor17: ** En el muelle… si, como no ¬.¬

**Pipes15: **Sabes Percy es muy bonito que salgas con Annabeth pero podrías llevar a otros sitios que no sean muelles, lagos, ríos, o cual lugar cerca del agua… podrían ir al cine para variar.

**Sesosdealga17: **mejor vamos con otra sí ¬.¬U

_Memorias de un hijo y su padrastro by Liss1357_

**Chicocabra123: **Por qué me suena? e.e

(Todos lo leen)

**Pipes15: **Se ve que tú y Paul la llevan muy bien.

**Sesosdealga17: **Nos ganamos el respeto mutuo, como dos verdaderos hombres.

**Chicalista16: **Si… pero cuando les rompas las tuberías de agua sí que lo vas a sentir sesos de alga ^^

**Nomuerta14: **XD

**Pericles15: **XD

**Chicocabra123: **XD

**Pretor17: **XD EJEJEJEJ Miren esta otra!.

_Someone Like You By Liss1357_

**Nomuerta14: **o.ó?

(Todos leen)

**Pipes15: **Ósea que Reyna sí sentía algo por ti Jasón ¬.¬*

**Pericles15: **Hmmm… no lo sabía o.o!

**Lion16: **Si claro, lo que tú digas viejo ^0^

**Chicocabra123: **Esa Reyna podrá ser una buena líder… pero también es una golfa! e.e

**Sesosdealga17: **Vamos… no sean tan duros con ella!.

**Pretor17: **Si… no es tan mala persona (salvo por sus perros)

**Pipes15. **ù.ú*

**Chicalista16: **Mejor vamos con otra… ù.ú*

_Después de todo By Liss1357_

**Chicalista16: **o.ó?

(Todos lo leen)

**Pipes15: **Es una historia de tu padre Leo.

**Lion16: **Vaya, parece que no soy el único con mala suerte en el amor.

**Nomuerta14: **Aunque sea una diosa, eso de ponerle los cuernos a tu esposo no es NADA! Bueno.

**Sesosdealga17: **Aunque al final la cachó… incluso casi nos atrapa en una de sus redes en nuestra primera misión.

**Chicocabra123: **Te refieres a ese túnel del amor?! e.e

**Chicalista16: **Ejem… Ejem… ù/ú

**Pericles15: **De que hablan…

**Sesosdealga17: **mejor vamos a la sgte… ^^U

_Monse By Jacken_

**Sesosdealga17: **o.ó?!

(todos lo leen)

**Pretor17: **XD JAJAJA Percy tiene una hermana…

**Pipes15: **XD AWWW! Qué tierno…

**Nomuerta14: **Tiene un lindo nombre :D

**Sesosdealga17: **menos mal que es solo una historia ficticia -.-U

**Chicalista16: **Quien sabe sesos de alga? XD Puede llegarnos al campamento un día de estos sin previo aviso e.e

**Chicocabra123: **Mejor vamos con otra ^^U

_El intercambio by Jacken_

**Chicocabra123: **o.ó?

(Todos leen)

**Pericles15: **XD JAJAJAJA Una Annabeth de otra realidad paralela…

**Nomuerta14: **XD JAJAJAJA Y que además quiere ser modelo…

**Pretor17: **XD JAJAJAJA Y es la más insoportable… hasta Percy la detesta!.

**Lion16: **:D JE JE JE JE

**Chicalista16: **ù.úU

**Sesosdealga17: **por eso se llama Universo Paralelo! listilla e.e

**Chicocabra123: **Hey, aquí hay otra.

_Παιδί μου By Pieri Alea_

**Pericles15: **o.ó?!

**Nomuerta14: **o.ó?!

**Pretor17: **o.ó?!

**Lion16: **XD JAJAJAJAJA

**Sesosdealga17: **:D

**Chicalista16: **El título está en griego : ) Creo que dice… "Mi niño…"

(Todos leen)

**Chicalista16: **:D Es una historia de Sally!

**Sesosdealga17: **¡Mamá! ó.ò

**Pipes15: **AWWWWWWWW! Pero que buena es Sally

**Nomuerta14: **Si :D

**Lion16: **Es mas buena que el pan!

**Sesosdealga17: **¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! Ò.Ó

**Lion16: **Nada Viejo… ^^U

**Pericles15: **¬.¬

**Pretor17: **JEJEJEJE Aquí hay otra!.

_THE MARK OF ATHENA By Pieri Alea_

**Chicalista16: **o.ó?!

(Todos leen)

**Chicalista16: **Es una narración de nuestro viaje! O.O

**Sesosdealga17: **Pero parece que recién lo está comenzando… -.-

**Lion16: **o.ó? Qué hacen los dioses leyendo un libro sobre nuestro viaje narrado en esta historia de esta extraña página que narra sobre nosotros en este extraño servidor tipo realidad alterna, y que además tenemos nuestra propia serie de libros.

**Pericles15: ** . Ya me perdí, puedes empezar de nuevo?

**Lion16: **-.-U

**Nomuerta14: **ahora es mi turno de escoger.

_Burbuja de Irrealidad By Pieri Alea_

(Todos lo leen)

**Nomuerta14: **Quién es Luke?!

**Chicalista16: **Fue un buen amigo nuestro ú.ù

**Sesosdealga17: **El verdadero héroe de la Batalla de Manhattan u.u

**Pericles15: **EN SERIO?! O.O

**Lion16: **TÍO! Entonces qué hiciste al final tú Percy.

**Sesosdealga17: **permitirle… ser el héroe!.

**Pipes15: **En serio?!

**Pretor17: **Bueno, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido.

**Chicocabra123: **Mejor vamos con otra… ú.ù que ya me voy a sentir mal…

_Es como... By Blue Chase_

(Todos lo leen)

**Pericles15: **Parece… un poema?

**Nomuerta14: **Es más como una reflexión.

**Lion16: **Parece que tú eres la artista "chica lista" e.e

**Chicalista16: **Como gritar sin que nadie te oiga…

**Sesosdealga17: **^^

**Pipes15: **Me parece muy bonito!.

**Chicocabra123: **vean esta.

_La última noche By Blue Chase_

(Todos la leen)

**Chicocabra123: **De verdad pasaron así la primera noche de las vacaciones de invierno…

**Pipes15: **…antes de que Percy desapareciera!

**Chicalista16: **Bueno… casí, pero no!.

**Pretor17: **Y entonces cómo?

**Sesosdealga17: **Eso es solo para nosotros, verdad chica lista!

**Chicalista16: **^/^ Sí!

**Pericles15: **Oh vamos… ah, mejor veamos esta.

_Comenzando una nueva vida By Blue Chase_

(Todos leen)

**Chicalista16: **Parece un relato de lo que fuera una vida diaria nuestra Percy.

**Sesosdealga17: **Con personajes extra y todo!.

**Pretor17: **Quien es Frederick?

**Pipes15: **Creo que es el padre de Annabeth!.

**Chicalista16: **Así es.

**Lion16: **Que me dijiste que era? Un… constructor de biplanos o algo así.

**Chicocabra123: **Un historiador de biplanos de guerra.

**Pericles15: **Existe eso?

**Chicalista16: **ù.ú*

**Sesosdealga17: **Mejor vamos con la próxima.

_Grito, lloro y muero By Pieri Alea_

(Todos leen)

**Sesosdealga17: **Es una historia de Calypso o.o

**Chicalista16: **No me digas ò-ó*

**Pipes15: **Sucede algo Annie.

**Chicocabra123: **Es que Percy fue a parar a la isla Ogigia gracias a Hera cuando hizo estallar el Monte Saint Helens

**Lion16: **Hiciste estallar una montaña! OSO

**Pericles15: **Ahora que lo menciones, en la mitología romana también se la menciona.

**Chicocabra123: **la hija de Atlas, encerrada en una isla perdida que nadie puede encontrar dos veces y destinada a enamorarse de todo aquel que llegue a sus costas.

**Nomuerta14: **Awwww! Que tierno.

**Chicalista16: **ù_ú******

**Nomuerta14: **T.T

**Pericles15: **Ejem… mejor veamos otra ^^U

_Inmortal fun By Aoko45_

(todos leen)

**Lion16: **JAJAJAJAJAJA Hermes jugando al verdad o castigo con los dioses.

**Pipes15: **JAJAJAJAJA Atenea y Afrodita cantando Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Chicalista16: **Apolo corriendo en chones :D

**Sesosdealga17: **Ares y artemisa bailando?! XD

**Chicocabra123: **JEJEJEJE UNA LLAMADA DE BROMA PARA HADES?! XD

**Pretor17:** Y pensar que nuestro panteón romano es copia del suyo -.-U

**Pericles15: **Si!. -.-U

**Nomuerta14: **Pero igual son graciosos :D

**Lion16: ** mejor vamos con la próxima.

_¿Y sí? By GryffindorAndDemigood_

**Nomuerta14: **o.ó?

(Todos leen)

**Nomuerta14: **Es una narración de su caída al Tártaro.

**Pretor17: **Sí.

**Pericles15: **Yo también Y sí…

**Sesosdealga17: **No importa chicos, el pasado es pisado.

**Chicalista16: **tuvimos suerte de poder salir.

**Lion16: **Dilo por ti misma… nosotros tuvimos que quebrarnos la cabeza sin su ayuda.

**Pipes15: **Dejemos de recordar cosas tristes y sigamos con la sgte.

_El océano By GryffindorAndDemigod_

(Todos leen)

**Nomuerta14: **Es otra historia de Percy y Annabeth ^/^

**Pretor17: **Por qué es que hay tantas historias de ustedes?! ò.ó

**Pipes15: **Y tan pocas sobre nosotros?! ò.ó

**Chicocabra123: **No sé… O:-)

**Lion16: **Es lo que el público quiere.

**Pretor17: **¬.¬

**Pipes15: **¬.¬

**Sesosdealga17: **XD

**Chicalista16: **O:-)

**Chicocabra123: **mejor vamos con otra!. ^^U

_Semidiosa By Anna Garmendia_

(Todos lo leen)

**Pretor17: **Una historia sobre una hija de Zeus? o.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **Y encima Nico está enamorado de ella! O.o

**Pipes15: **XD

**Nomuerta14: **:D

**Chicocabra123: **Menos mal que Zeus… o Nico, no están por aquí.

…

**Chicocabra123: **Generalmente es en este momento cuando aparecen? ^^U

**Chicalista16: **No abuses de tu suerte comelatas ¬.¬

**Lion16: **Vamos a por otra.

_Leyendo en el pasado, El ladrón del Rayo By Natilovebooks_

(Todos leen)

**Lion16: **Están leyendo nuestras aventuras! XD

**Chicalista16: **Oye Percy, esto es bastante raro! ó.ò

**Sesosdealga17: **Y me lo dices, no entiendo si o nos volvimos locos o entramos a un universo alterno o algo así.

**Pipes15: **Awwww! Pero si hay un bebe Percy ahí! ^^

**Pericles15: ** En serio?! o.o

**Nomuerta14: **Bebe Percy?!

(Hazel lee de nuevo)

**Nomuerta14: **XD

**Chicocabra123: **Y están todos los dioses también ^.^

**Pretor17: **Podría ponerse más extraño o.ó

…

**Lion16: **Ejem… Ejem… e/e

**Nomuerta14: **Qué sucede Leo?!

**Lion16: **Este… porque no leen esta joyita.

_Primer Aniversario By DarrenWalker_

**Sesosdealga17: **o.ó?!

**Chicalista16: **o.ó?!

**Lion16: **e.e Solo léanlo tortolitos!

(Todos lo leen… hasta la mitad)

**Nomuerta14: **JAJAJA pero si son nuestra pareja favorita n.n

**Pericles15: **:D Y parece que celebran su primer Aniversario.

**Pretor17: **JEJEJE Percy trabaja como capitán de su propio barco…

**Chicocabra123: **(Que leyó hasta el final) oooooooh! o/o

**Chicalista16: **Qué pasa?!

**Sesosdealga17: **G-man!.

**Lion16: **e/e

**Chicocabra123: **Esto…

(El resto lo lee hasta el final…!)

**Nomuerta14: **O/O

**Pericles15: **O/O

**Pretor17: **O/O

**Pipes15: **O/O

**Sesosdealga17: **O/O

…

**Chicalista16: **O/O U EEEEH!

…

**Lion16: **Eres todo un semental mi Percy e/e

…

**Chicocabra123: **e.e Ese momento llegará… tarde o temprano mi amiga Annie e/e

**Lion16: **O podrían hacerlo… de este otro modo! e/e

_Costumbres By Blue Chase_

(Todos lo leen hasta el final!)

**Nomuerta14: **O/O AAAH!

**Pericles15: **O/O AY CARAMBA!

**Pretor17: **O/O POR JÚPITER!

**Pipes15: **O/O OH DIOSES!

**Sesosdealga17: **O/O OOOH!

…

**Chicalista16: **O / / / / O WDF?!

_FIREWALL DOWN!_

…

…

_Access Unauthorized detected…_

…

_Anonymous ha iniciado sesión._

…

**Anonymous: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JA**

**Sesosdealga17: **Quién cojones eres?! ò.ó

**Anonymous: **Soy Ano… LEE EL LOGIN SESOS DE ALGA! XD

**Sesosdealga17: **Ò.Ó***

**Chicalista16: **Yo te conozco, Eres quién hackeo la cuenta Facebook de los dioses.

**Lion16: **XD JEJEJEJE Ya recuerdo… casi me orine de risa con las descripciones de los dioses.

**Pipes15: **ò.ó Eso no es para reírse.

**Anonymous: **Por qué?! Hija de la diosa del sexo e.e (Debes estar más buena que tu madre)

**Pretor17: **Mucho cuidado con los escribes! Ò.ó

**Nomuerta14: **Qué sujeto más desagradable! .

**Pericles15: **Supongo que has venido a molestarnos! ò.ó

**Anonymous: **¡OJALA! Pero vengo a cumplir mi parte del trato con alguien…

**Chicocabra123: **o.ó

**Anonymous: **Pero debieron ver sus reacciones al leer sobre ustedes ^0^

**Sesosdealga17: **Y de qué trato hablas?

**Anonymous: **Ahora mismo voy a formatear sus "Memorias" para preservar la continuidad del espacio-tiempo... SORRY!

**Chicalista16: **o.ó? De qué hablas?!.

**Anonymous: **Espero que hayan disfrutado de su "SESIÓN ESPECIAL"… Pero descuiden… VOLVERAN A SABER DE MÍ

_MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA _

_C: Format driver disc? Y / N_

_Yes_

_FORMATEANDO…_

…

…

…

_REINICIANDO SISTEMA_

…

_CARGANDO PROGRAMA_

"_HALBLOOD MESSENGER 2.0"_

_Haephestus Server 3.0 restored!_

**Usuario: **_Sesosdealgas******.com_

**Contraseña: **_***********_

_Abriendo sesión._

…

…

_Sesión abierta._

**Sesosdealga17: **Hola chicos!.

**Chicalista16: **Hola Percy!

**Chicocabra123: **Hola Perc!

**Lion16: **Hola viejo!

**Nomuerta14: **Hola! ^^

**Pericles15: **Qué hay?! ^^

**Pipes15: **Hola amigo!

**Pretor17: **Que hay camarada!

…

**Sesosdealga17: **Oigan… no estábamos haciendo algo?!

…

**Chicalista16: **Eso creo…

…

**Chicocabra123: **Oh no

…

**Lion16: **Yo no recuerdo nada!

…

**Pipes15: **Yo tampoco, Y tú Jasón!

…

**Nomuerta14: **Yo… estoy en blanco!

…

**Pericles15: **Mi mente esta 0

…

**Pretor17: **Nada de Nada, y que hay de ti Percy?

…

**Sesosdealga17: **Nones!

…

**Chicalista16: **Y entonces que estábamos haciendo?! o.ó

**Lion16: **No tengo idea! O.ó

**Chicocabra123: **Creo que estábamos hablando de algo no?!

**Nomuerta14: **Pero de qué…?!

**Pericles15: **No lo sé!.

**Pretor17: **Ya me provocan jaqueca!

**Sesosdealga17: **en fin qué más da… vayamos a comer algo!

**Chicalista16: **:D

**Lion16: **:D

**Chicocabra123: **:D

**Nomuerta14: **:D

**Pericles15: **:D

**Pretor17: **:D

_Chicalista16 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Lion16 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Chicocabra123 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Nomuerta14 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Pericles15 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Pretor17 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_..._

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de cerrar sesión._

…

…

**Anonymous: XD MUAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

Y BIEN ESPERO QUE LAS HAYA GUSTADO LA SESIÓN.

RECUERDEN QUE SOLO PUSE LAS QUE PILLE QUE SUBIERON...

CLARO QUE SOLO SE DARAN CUENTA DE ALGUNOS PUNTOS SI HAN LEÍDO LOS FICS QUE PUSE… PODRÍA HABER PUESTO MÁS, PERO ME SALDRÍAN COMO 100 HOJAS, Y CON LAS 50 QUE ESCRIBÍ PARA ¡PREGUNTALE AL MESTIZO! CREO QUE TUVE SUFICIENTE POR ESTA SEMANA…

Quiero agradecer a todos por permitirme llegar a los ¡100 REVIEWS!

Mis agradecimientos para las sgtes personas que dejan reviews!.

**shihoran 7/2/13 . chapter 1 : El seguidor MAS RECIENTE!**

**Carlotaaa2 4/22/13 . chapter 1 : Por sus opiniones sinceras!.**

**silvershadowrebel 4/21/13 . chapter 1 Otra reviewdora leal**

**nessa11997 4/12/13 . chapter 1 : Ya te mencione arriba jejeje!**

**Dominique Scamander 4/14/13 . chapter 2 Quien me hizo acuerdo de que aun leía esta historia! :D**

**Ary Hyuga 4/26/13 . chapter 3 La Mexicana más candente de todas! (Su foto de perfil lo prueba e/e)**

**Lupiz Cullen Mellark 4/30/13 . chapter 4 Ya te mencione arriba también jajajajaja**

**Noe Disaster 4/28/13 . chapter 4 Antes Baby I'm Natural Disaster **

**Luli-Potter 4/28/13 . chapter 4 Por sus reviews sinceros.**

**Blue Chase 6/17/13 . chapter 7 A quien le gustan mucho mis sesiones.**

**Anitikis 5/28/13 . chapter 7 ¡POR LA MÁS TIERNA Y ADORABLE REVIEWDORA!**

**Auror DragonSlayer 5/17/13 . chapter 7 Por sus GRACIOSOS! Reviews**

**Kaiser1993 5/13/13 . chapter 7 Por ser otro seguidor reciente!**

**Liss1357 5/11/13 . chapter 7 Una reviewdora… MUUUUUY CHURRA! (Ella sabe por qué! e.e)**

**Connie1 5/19/13 . chapter 8 Reviews de palabritas retiernas!.**

**mcviales 5/18/13 . chapter 8 La más mona de las reviewdoras!.**

**ibag15 5/25/13 . chapter 9 Otro seguidor(a) reciente!.**

**Jacken 6/11/13 . chapter 11 La reviewdora en VERSO PROSA! (Ella me entiende XD)**

**candy1928 6/11/13 . chapter 11 La reviewdora más "dulce". (entiendes XD)**

**Pieri Alea 6/14/13 . chapter 12 Una reviewdora Madura y segura de sus comentarios.**

**galadrielcullen 6/23/13 . chapter 13 Otro seguidor(a) reciente!.**

**lilly jane 6/22/13 . chapter 13 Seguidora gótica reciente! ^^U**

**Edurne Fairchild 6/30/13 . chapter 14 Seguido reciente!**

**daenerys-weasley 6/30/13 . chapter 14 Otro seguidor reciente!**

**Y PARA TODOS LOS QUE LA SIGUEN, O MANDAN MP'S O LA HAN PUESTO EN SUS FAVORITOS.**

**UN ABRAZO A TODOS!**

**Hasta la próxima semana…!**


	16. Sesión Nº 16

¡IS BACK! HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER **IS BAAAAACK****! **ESTA SESIÓN SE LA DEDICO A _**MCVIALES**_, POR EL DIBUJO MIO QUE PUBLICO QUE TUMBLR (O COMO SE ESCRIBA)… lo que me recuerda…

¡¿SEGURO TODOS SE PREGUNTAN EL PORQUE DEL LOGIN DE FRANK?! Bueno… para los que aún no lo han descubierto en la saga del Olympo… **"Pericles" **o **Periclyminus **es el antepasado de Frank, el que se menciona en la serie y del cual derivan sus poderes de transformación… la verdad es que no se me ocurría algún otro para él, así que después de investigar bueno… el resto es historia antigua.

Fueron unas 2 semanas difíciles, pero por fin pude encontrar tiempo de escribir, gracias a **daenerys-weasley**por recomendarme el tema de esta sesión en un review. (LA CUAL ME COSTO MUCHÍSIMOOO, CREEME, VARIAS HORAS DE NAVEGAR EN WIKIPEDIA Y PONERME AL DÍA CON LAS TENDENCÍAS MUSICALES)

Además, esta sesión lo pensé como un homenaje a una trágica y reciente muerte en el mundo del espectáculo… en el fic sabrán de cual habló. (Si se sienten ofendidos, no fue mi intención… de verás ^^U)

* * *

**HALFBLOOD MESSENGER: Sesión Nº16**

**Usuario: **Dioscandente_18*****.com

**Contraseña: **********

_Abriendo sesión_

…

…

…

_Sesión abierta_

**Dioscandente_18: **que injusto y cruel es este mundo… T.T

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Dioscandente_18: **mi pobre hijo… T-T

**Sesosdealga17: **Apolo? Eres tú! o.ó

_Dioscandente_18 actualizó su muro en facebook: ME SIENTO MUUUY TRISTE!_

**Sesosdealga17: **Apolo?! O.ó

**Dioscandente_18: **Oh!, hola Percy. T-T

**Sesosdealga17: **Que ocurre! Por qué lloras?

**Dioscandente_18: **No es… nada! ToT

_Dioscandente_18 actualizó su muro en Facebook: SIGO SINTIENDOME TRISTE!_

**Sesosdealga17: **Vamos apolo… no creo que sea tan malo. n-n

**Dioscandente_18: **Tú crees?! T-T

**Sesosdealga17: **o.ó

_Chicalista16 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicalista16: **Qué hay? Hola Percy! ^-^

**Dioscandente_18: **MI POBRE HIJO! TOT

**Chicalista16: **O.Ó Apolo?!

**Sesodealga17: **u.u parece que hay nubarrones grises en su cielo soleado.

**Chicalista16: **Me insinuas algo? ò.ó

_Dioscandente_18 actualizó su muro en Facebook: CONTINUO TRISTE!_

**Sesodealga17: **hablo de apolo listilla No me refiero a ti.

**Chicalista16: **Le pasa algo señor.

**Dioscandente_18:** Es que… mi… mi…

**Sesosdealga17: **Vamos dilo ya!

**Chicalista16: **No debe ser tan malo.

**Dioscandente_18: **Mi hijo ha muerto.

**Chicalista16: **… o.ó?

**Sesodealga17: **Cuál de ellos?

**Dioscandente_18: **ò-ó* más respeto Perseus.

_Dioscandente_18 acaba de enviar un zumbido a Sesosdealga17._

**Sesosdealga17: **Agh! Mi teclado acaba calentarse como hierro fundido.

**Chicalista16: **¡OH DIOSES! O.O

**Sesosdealga17: **o.ó?

**Chicalista16: **No se refiere a… ¡Cory Monteith!

**Dioscandente_18: **TOT SIIIIIIIIII!

**Sesosdealga17: **Cory Monteith? o.ó

**Chicalista16: **¡PERCY! ò.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **¡QUÉ! O.O?

**Chicalista16: **Cory Monteith, el actor que interpreta, interpretaba, a Finn Hudson.

**Sesodealga17: **El de la serie Glee?!

**Dioscandente_18: **T_T

**Sesosdealga17: **¡JODER! Mis disculpas, lo siento de verdad, no era mi intención…

**Chicalista16: **ay, sesos de algas -.-U

**Dioscandente_18: **Esta bien, no importa…

…

**Dioscandente_18: **Le dije que tuviera cuidado con las recaídas, si tan solo Lea hubiese estado con él…

**Chicalista16: **pero no puede culparla solo a ella señor, fue solo un error… un error lamentable u.u

**Sesosdealga17: **Ese tipo "SI" que era un buen cantante… seguro lo saco de Ud. Señor.

**Dioscandente_18: **Gracias Percy. T.T

**Chicalista16: **Anímese señor, esta canción seguro la anímara…

_Chicalista16 ha cargado el archivo Scientist – Coldplay . mp3_

_PLAY… 5:09 _

**Sesosdealga17: **Eso se oye bien… muy bien! n.n

**Dioscandente_18: **Snif… Snif… esa es la canción del promo que FOX Latinoamérica le hizo TOT

**Chicalista16: **

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬ bien hecho listilla.

**Dioscandente_18: **Descuiden, no importa… necesitaba dejarlo salir T.T

_Dioscandente_18 ha actualizado su muro en Facebook: YA ME SIENTO MEJOR! ^-^_

**Dioscandente_18: **Creo que ya estoy bien.

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬

**Sesosdealga17: **Me alegro n.n

**Dioscandente_18: **Eres un chico muy atento Per…

…

**Dioscandente_18: **por cierto, y a ti que clase de música o bandas te gustan? n.n

**Sesosdealga17: **Bueno pues tendría a Linkin Park y Nickelback en el tope de mi lista.

**Chicalista16: **jejeje, te gusta el rock y el pop-grounge Percy? ^o^

_Sesosdealga17 ha enviado un zumbido a chicalista16._

**Chicalista16: **Hey! ò.ó

**Sesosdealga17: ** No te burles de mis grupos favoritos Annabeth. ù.ú

**Dioscandente_18: **jojojo ^0^ defiendes tus convicciones chico, eso es tan cool.

**Sesosdealga17: **:D

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬

_Chicocabra123 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicocabra123: **Hey chicos! Como les va?

**Chicalista16: **Hola Grov! n.n

**Dioscandente_18: **qué mejor que un sátiro para hablarnos de música.

**Chicocabra123: **a que se refiere señor? o.óU

**Sesosdealga17: **Nos referimos que a que bandas de música prefieres Hombre-g? XD

**Chicocabra123: **este, bueno… ¿Cómo se llama el que canta Muskrat love? o/o

**Dioscandente_18:** Captain & Tenille

**Chicocabra123: **y bueno… tal vez… también Red hot chili peppers y Whitney Houston.

**Chicalista16: **jejeje XD, supongo que te gusta porque llevan la palabra enchilada en el nombre de la banda.

**Chicocabra123: **ú/ù

_Sesosdealgas ha enviado un zumbido a chicalista16_

**Chicalista16: **Otra vez! ò-ó

**Sesosdealga17: **También me cae bien ese grupo… has escuchado californication grov.

**Chicocabra123: **por supuesto amigo ^^

**Dioscandente_18:** Haaa Whitney… tenía una voz glamorosa.

_Oraculohippie acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Oraculohippie: **Qué tal chicos?! ^^

**Sesosdealga17: **RED qué música te gusta? ^.^

**Chicalista16: **seguro que música hippie! XD

_Sesosdealga17 ha enviado un zumbido a chicalista16_

_Oraculohippie ha enviado un zumbido a chicalista16_

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬

**Oraculohippie: **Green day y Pink ^^ Y quizás… un poco a Lady Gaga.

**Sesosdealga17: **o.o eso es… interesante

**Oraculohippie: **Así soy yo ^^

**Chicocabra123: **-.-U

**Dioscandente_18: **Esa chica es especial a su manera… n-n

**Chicalista16: **Te refieres a Gaga o.ó

**Dioscandente_18: **no, me refiero a Pink… escuchaste Stupid Girls, mi pequeña oráculo!

**Oraculohippie: **es una de mis favoritas ^/^

**Dioscandente_18: **no tienes de que apenarte.

_Nomuerto13 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Nomuerto13: **Vaya vaya, parece que la sala está llena.

**Chicocabra123: **Oye nico, a ti que música te gusta.

**Nomuerto13: **Pues Evanescence, Nightwish…

**Chicalista16: ** puras oscuras eh? e.e

_Nomuerto13 ha enviado un zumbido a chicalista16_

**Chicalista16: **ò_ó

**Nomuerta13: **A cada quien sus gustos "chicalista" e.e

**Sesosdealga17: **Oye, conoces a Stratovarious? n-n

**Nomuerto13: **Por supuesto, tienen canciones geniales ^.^

**Oraculohippie: **Y a Sonata Artica?

**Nomuerto13: **No.

**Oraculohippie: **pero cómo?, si los grupos que mencionaste inspiraron a este…

**Nomuerto13: **entonces me lo apunto a mi lista de canciones a descargar, gracias.

**Dioscandente_18: **Los jóvenes de hoy SI que aman la música.

…

**Dioscandente_18: **si mi hermanita pudiera verme ahora.

_Pipes15 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Pipes15: **Hola chicos

*Piper lee los párrafos anteriores*

**Pipes15: **Están hablando de música?

**Chicalista16: **Hola amiga! Dónde está Jasón?

**Pipes15: **En una reunión *muy importante* con reyna ¬.¬*

**Oraculohippie: **Uy!

**Nomuerto13: **XP

**Chicocabra123: **-.-U

**Dioscandente_18: **Y qué música te gustan querida?

**Pipes15: **pues están a Parramore, Maroon 5 y Coldplay.

**Sesosdealga17: **aaah o.o

**Pipes15: **Pero sin duda la mejor de todas es Kelly Clarkson.

**Chicalista16: **XD JAJAJAJAJA

_Pipes15 ha enviado un zumbido a Chicalista16._

**Chicalista16: **bien, lo siento. -.-U

**Dioscandente_18: **has oído a 30 seconds to mars.

**Pipes15: **No, pero dicen que son buenos.

**Oraculohippie: **son los mejores! ^^

_Moreno_latino ha inciado sesión._

**Moreno_latino: **hola chicos, soy yo.. Chris!.

**Sesosdealga17: **Chris Rodríguez, el novio de Clarisse?!

**Moreno_latino: **así es… no esperaba verte por aquí Percy.

**Chicocabra123: **Cómo van ustedes chicos?

**Moreno_latino: **^^U Tenemos nuestros altos y bajos…

**Nomuerto13: **e.e

**Moreno_latino: **pero somos felices

**Dioscandente_18: **Qué bueno? Y dime… que música o grupos te gustan.

**Moreno_latino: **Bueno pues estarían Maná, Mago de Oz, Rata blanca, Kudai, Molotov… ah, y las músicas de Alejandro Sanz y Shakira

**Oraculohippie: **En serio.

**Moreno_latino: **Todos aman a Shakira. e/e

**Sesosdealga17: **seguro que tu novia aprobaría eso… o.ó

**Moreno_latino: **claro que no… así que más vale que no le digas o si no…

**Chicalista16: **Oye Pipes, ya que Jasón no está por aquí, de seguro tu conoces sus gustos…

**Pipes15: **bueno… si mal no recuerdo, estan Aerosmith… y… este…

**Chicocabra123: **y…

**Pipes15: **No se vayan a reír, ni mucho a decirles que yo les dije… pero le encantan los backstreet boys, n'sync y la música de Andy Williams.

**Sesosdealga17: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Chicocabra123: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Oraculohippie: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Moreno_latino: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Dioscandente_18: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Nomuerto13: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

_Pipes15 ha enviado un zumbido a Sesosdealga17, Chicocabra123, Oraculohippie, Moreno_latino, Dioscandente_18, Nomuerto13._

**Pipes15: **NO SE BURLEN LES HE DICHO! ò.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **perdona, pero es imposible no hacerlo…

**Chicalista16: **le encantan los grupos juveniles…

**Chicocabra123: **y los éxitos del ayer.

**Nomuerto13: **Eso no lo vi venir XD

_Nomuerta14 acaba de iniciar sesión_

_Pericles15 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Nomuerta14: **Hola amigos?

**Pericles15: **cómo van?

**Sesosdealga17: **Amigos rápido! Digan cuáles son sus bandas de música preferidas!

**Nomuerta14: **o.ó… estarían Los Beatles, Queens, Rolling Stones, The Police y los Monkeys.

**Chicalista16: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Nomuerta14: **ú / / ù

_Pericles15 ha enviado un zumbido a Chicalista16_

**Chicalista16: **perdón… u.u

_Sesosdealga17 ha enviado un zumbido a Chicalista16_

**Chicalista16: **PERO SI YA ME DISCULPE ò.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **pa que no lo olvides!

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬

**Pericles15: **Bueno… pues a mí me agrada Lenny Kravitz, Tom Jones y Andy Williams.

**Pipes15: **Oh sí! Jasón me comento que a ti también te encantaba Andy Williams.

**Pericles15: **¡ERA EL MEJOR!

**Chicocabra123: **Lo que tú digas e.e

**Pericles15: **Cállate Fauno ù-ú

_Lion16 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Lion16: **Qué onda colegas!

**Dioscandente_18: **Qué onda hijo de Hefesto? Y a ti que canciones te molan!.

**Lion16: **buena pregunta! Estarían… Black Eyed Peas, 50 cent, Eminen, Lyl Wayne, Kayne West Y DAVID GUETTA!.

**Oraculohippie: **Nada mal.

**Lion16: **Gracias! n-n

_Luna_cazadora acaba de inciar sesión._

**Luna_cazadora: **Gracias a los dioses que se acabó la tediosa hora de música clásica libre de Artemisa ù_ú

**Nomuerto13: **Entonces te gustara saber de qué estamos hablando.

*Thalia lee las anteriores líneas…*

**Luna_cazadora: **Están hablando de música… n-n

**Sesosdelaga17: **Creo que presiento que es lo que puede gustarte amiga ^_^

**Luna_cazadora: **en serio n.n, acaso Metallica, Iron Maiden, Queen, Simple Plan, Sum 41, Mi chemical romance, the Killers, Guns n roses, The rasmus, Korn, Panic at the disco, Blink 182, System of Down, Moderatto,

**Lion16: **JOOOOOODER! Esa SÍ que es una gran lista!.

**Dioscandente_18: **la música no tiene límites.

**Luna_cazadora: **cuando cazas abominables, asquerosos y repugnantes monstruos a diario, necesitas algo REALMENTE FUERTE para calmarte los nervios…

**Sesosdealga17: **Bueno, diría que por lo menos el 80 por ciento de tu lista entra en mis gustos

**Luna_cazadora: **entonces estas pasable para mí!. ^^

**Sesosdealga17: **has escuchado a Linkin, Park, Nickelback, Rise Against, Three Days and Grace y The Offspring.

**Luna_cazadora: **¡por supuesto! Qué clase de chica punk sería si no los conociera…

**Sesosdealga17: **:D

**Luna_cazadora: **:)

**Chicalista16: **sí, sí es muy bonito y todo eso, pero…

**Oraculohippie: **Y te gusta Green day!

**Luna_cazadora: **tienen algunas buenas canciones en su repertorio.

**Nomuerto13: **Y a Stratovarious.

**Luna_cazadora: **oh… me encanta oír "I Still Alive" cuando me enfrentó a algún monstruo difícil. XD

**Nomuerta14: **esto… te gusta led zeppelín.

**Luna_cazadora: **claro, y yo que pensaba que el rock británico apestaba… pero ellos cambiaron "un poquito" mi opinión

**Moreno_latino: **Si amas el rock, además del punk, entonces debes haber oído Mago de Oz a Rata blanca.

**Luna_Cazadora: **hummm…. Sí, de hecho un poco…

**Pipes15: **Vaya, Thalia es toda una experta en rock y punk. ^^U

**Chicalista16: **y desde cuando los demás buscan agradarle o.ó

**Pericles15: **celosa Annabeth n.n

**Chicocabra123: **Y qué hay de ti amiga?

**Sesosdealga17: **e.e

**Oraculohippie: **e.e

**Nomuerto13: **e.e

**Moreno_latino: **e.e

**Dioscandente_18: **e.e

**Lion16: **e.e

**Luna_cazadora: **Sí Annabeth… e.e a ti que música o grupos te gustan!

**Chicalista16: **y por qué debería decírselos? ò-ó

…

_Firewall desactivado._

…

_Anonymous acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Anonymous: **permítanme responder eso…

**Sesosdealga17: **es él!

**Chicocabra123: **Quién?!

**Lion16: **el tipo que hackeo la cuenta de los dioses.

**Pericles15: **de verás.

**Nomuerta14: **Él?

**Pipes15: **en serio? no lo recuerdo!

**Anonymous: **entonces hice bien mi trabajo XD

**Chicalista16: **Cómo…?!

**Anonymous: **Hackee tu portátil e.e

**Chicalista16: **es imposible! Tiene el mejor firewall mágico del mundo!.

**Anonymous: **"TENÍA!" El mejor firewall mágico del mundo, querrás decir!.

**Dioscandente_18: **oh genial! ù.ú Sabías que Zeus ha ofrecido una recompensa de 10000 dracmas por tu cabeza.

**Anonymous: **Pues le deseo suerte con eso.

**Oraculohippie: **Ejem… decías.

**Luna_cazadora: **Rachel!

**Anonymous: **Solo digamos que… L'Arc~en~Ciel, Ayumi Hamasaki, Nami Tamaki, Arashi… están entre sus gustos.

**Pericles15: **Eso es… ¿Música Japonesa?

**Anonymous: **Oh jo! Y Había miles, muchas más… con nombres difíciles de pronunciar y/o escribir.

**Sesosdealga17: **¡no te pases…! En serio Annie.

**Chicalista16: **o / / o

**Anonymous: **también había una cuantas joyitas de Avril Lavigne, Taylor Swift, Jennífer Lopez, Britney Spears, Demi Lovato Y MADONNA!

…

**Sesosdealga17: XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

**Dioscandente_18: XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

**Chicocabra123: XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

**Oraculohippie: XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

**Nomuerto13: XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

**Nomuerto14: XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

**Pericles15: XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

**Lion16: XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

**Moreno_latino: XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

…

**Chicalista16: **¡YA BASTA! Las canciones asiáticas son hermosas y dulces… Y ESAS MUJERES HAN LOGRADO CREAR BRILLANTES CARRERAS PRACTICAMENTE DE LA NADA, DE "0", Y SE HAN CONVERTIDO EN LAS MUJERES MAS PODEROSAS DEL MÚNDO DEL ESPECTACULO.

**Sesosdealga17: **tranquila listilla, nos reímos de ti, si no contigo.

**Chicocabra123: **es solo que nos sorprendiste.

**Oraculohippie: **y te burlabas de nosotros.

**Nomuerto14: **No te olvides de mí!

**Nomuerto13: **Veo que no soy el único con gustos "excéntricos"

**Pericles15: **relájate Annabeth, no vamos a burlarnos ni nada por el estilo.

**Lion16: **sí, aunque jamás y por lo que nos queda de vida olvidaremos esto. XD

**Chicalista16: **eso es lo que quería evitar! T.T

**Anonymous: XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

**Chicalista16: **Eres un maldito Anonymous, te encontrare… ya lo verás.

**Anonymous: **sí… igual que tú mamacita e/e… por cierto, sus fotos en traje de baño están "BIEN" buenas.

**Sesosdealga17: **o/o

**Chicocabra123: **o/o

**Oraculohippie: **o/o

**Nomuerto13: **o/o

**Nomuerta14: **o/o

**Pericles15: **o/o

**Lion16: **o/o

**Chicalista16: **Ò.Ó***********************

…

**Dioscandente_18: **Oye… no podrías pasarme algunas e/e

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un "megazumbido" a Dioscandente_18_

**Anonymous: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJA

_Anonymous ha cerrado sesión._

…

_Firewall restaurado._

…

**Chicalista16: **Ahora tengo que formatear mi disco duro y reinstalar un antivirus más potente

…

**Sesosdealga17: **Hey! y nuestra salida a Central Park.

**Chicalista16: **tendrá que ser para otro Sesos de alga, ahora mismo no estoy de humor ù.ú*

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬

_Chicalista16 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Luna_cazadora: **Oye Percy, hay un concierto de blink 182 en el Madison Square, pedí permiso a mi señora Artemisa para venir a NY… no quieres acompañarme ^^

**Sesosdealga17: **suena bien, después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer u.u

**Chicocabra123: **Bueno chicos, los dejo tengo limpiar el rio citarium en Java Indonesia **(1)**… y solo Zeus sabe cómo diablos voy a hacer eso ù.ú*

_Chicocabra123 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Pericles15: **Oye Pipes, parece que la reunión de Jasón acaba de terminar, vamos a reunirnos con él para ir a pasear a Nueva roma.

**Nomuerta14: **vienes?! n.n

**Pipes15: **por supuesto.

_Pericles15 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Nomuerta14 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Pipes15 acaba de cerrar sesión_

**Nomuerto13: **Yo también, parece que Minos ha vuelto a exigir un aumento… debo "encargarme" del asunto.

_Nomuerto13 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Moreno_latino: **bueno chicos, fue divertido charlar pero Clarisse acaba de terminar su práctica de espadas y debo volver.

_Moreno_latino acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Lion16: **Y yo debo ir a limpiar a buford, y esta vez no usaré windex **(2)**

_Lion16 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Oraculohippie: **Oigan chicos… puedo acompañarlos, puedo estar por ahí en una hora.

**Luna_cazadora: **claro, te esperamos en el puente de la bahía.

**Sesosdealga17: **pero apresuraté, el concierto comienza a las 10.

**Oraculohippie: **de acuerdo! ^^

_Luna_cazadora acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Oraculohippie acaba de cerrar sesión_

**Dioscandente_18: **Ains… los jóvenes y su música de hoy…

…

**Dioscandente_18: **Me dieron ganas de escuchar un poco.

*apolo abre su reproductor winamp donde se encuentran canciones de grupos como ONE DIRECTION, THE WANTED, JUSTIN BIEBER, U2, RBD, PANDA, TATU, SPICE GIRLS Y THE VERONICAS*

*al final escoge "_Moments" _de 1D, y le da PLAY*

**Dioscandente_18: **JEJEJEJEJEJE, Se olvidaron de mí chicos… ^-^

_Dioscandente_18 acaba de iniciar sesión_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**(1) **Lleva el título del rio más contaminado del mundo, con más de 500 fábricas alrededor de sus orillas que botan sus desechos justo en él, una pena no?! u.u

**(2) **Si quieren entender esto, entonces deben leer la historia de demigod diaries, Leo Valdez y la búsqueda de Budford.

Espero que les haya gustado… Apolo iba de perlas con el tema de la música (además esto va para la lectora que quería que le diera más protagonismo al dios sol… espero haber llenado tus expectativas! :D)

Lo de Cory es una tragedia, créanme… a mí aun me gusta la serie Glee, y no sé cómo saldrá adelante sin uno de sus mejores actores, aunque Fox ya ha declarado que le darán muerte al personaje pero no de golpe en el primer cap, sino en el cuarto o quinto, de hecho rumores dicen que planean usar escenas refritas para llenar la trama antes de ese capítulo. (Qué descanse en Paz u.u)

Nos leemos!. n.n


	17. Sesión Nº17

**HALFBLOOD MESSENGER Sesión Nº17**

**Usuario: **_Amodeluniverso1********.com_

**Contraseña: **_*************_

_Abriendo sesión._

…

…

…

_Sesión abierta_

**Amodeluniverso1: **¡ESTO ES INDIGNANTE!.

*el escritorio comienza a temblar*

_Salmon22 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Salmon22: **Hermano!, ahora que pasa?

**Amodeluniverso1: **Poseidón, tú también ya viste la película…

…

**Salmon22: **te refieres a…. "esa película".

**Amodeluniverso1: **si.

**Salmons22: **claro y… (aunque me cueste creerlo) comparto tu opinión.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Coincidimos en algo? Qué raro…

_Diosasabia77 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Amodeluniverso1: **¡NO PUEDO TOLERAR ESTO!

**Diosasabia77: **Ahora que sucede padre? -.-U

**Salmon22: **que hay sobrinita? XD

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬*

**Amodeluniverso1: **Estas películas mortales me enferman!

**Diosasabia77: **o.ó… de cual película hablas?

**Salmon22: **De esa película que salió en verano… Guerra de titanes 2.

**Diosasabia77: **querrás decir… Furia de Titanes 2

…

**Amodeluniverso1: **si, eso… TÚ TAMBIEN LA VISTE! ò.ó

**Diosasabia77: **pues claro, es interesante… aunque el argumento fue muy trillado.

**Amodeluniverso1: **¡NO TE MOLESTA QUE ME HAYAN PARODIADO TAN HORRIBLEMENTE…! Ò-Ó

**Diosasabia77: **Ay papá ¬.¬

**Salmon22: **y para colmo ahí me matan.

**Diosasabia77: **ESA FUE MI PARTE FAVORITA XD

_Salmon22 acaba de enviar un zumbido a Diosasabia77:_

**Diosasabia77: **Oye… solo digo lo que vi :)

**Amodeluniverso1: **Ò.Ó

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬U Quizá pudieron escoger a otro actor mejor que Liam Neeson…

**Amodeluniverso1: **Debí aparecerme por ahí e interpretarme yo mismo.

**Salmon22: **habrías destruido el set. ESO FIJO!.

**Amodeluniverso1: **ò-ó

…

_Señordelaguerra666 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Diosasabia77: **genial! ¬.¬*

**Señordelaguerra666: **Que hay debiluchos? XB

**Amodeluniverso1: **cuida tus palabras Ares. ò.ó

**Señordelaguerra666: **Relájate padre, solo bromeó XB.

**Salmon22: **Escuche que Estados Unidos estaba invadiendo Irak… de nuevo. ¿No tendrás algo que ver, verdad? o.ó

**Señodelaguerra666: **0 :-)

**Amodeluniverso1: **¬_¬U Me sorprende verte por aquí y no husmeando en el campo de batalla.

**Señordelaguerra666: **Bah… el viejo de Hussein se rindió muy pronto, ni siquiera duraron un 1 año ù.ú

**Diosasabia77: **Espero que al fin ese pueblo pueda disfrutar de algo de paz para variar

**Señodelaguerra666: **La paz es aburrida… viva la guerra!

**Salmon22: **la guerra no siempre arregla todo sobrino u.u

**Amodeluniverso1: **coincidimos en algo de nuevo hermano? o.ó

**Diosasabia77: **o.o

*Ares lee unas cuantas líneas anteriores*

**Señordelaguerra666: **no sé tú padre pero a mí me encanto ver a mi parodia repartir estopa a todo el mundo… incluyendo a "tu hijo" Perseo XD JEJEJEJ

**Amodeluniverso1: **ò_ó

**Diosasabia77: **tienes que admitir padre que a Sam Wortington le quedo bien el papel.

**Salmon22: **qué diría afrodita si te leyera ahora… XD

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a Salmon22_

**Diosasabia77: **ù.ú*

_Piesalados321 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Piesalados321: **Qué Hay? :)

**Amodeluniverso1: **Hermes! La estatua de bronce celestial de 30 pies que ordene para mi nuevo templo no me ha llegado…

**Piesalados321: **en serio? veré mi agenda…

**Diosasabia77: **Hablando de templos… estoy muy emocionada con el nuevo templo que construyen en la colina sur del campamento ^.^

**Señordelaguerra666: **en serio?

**Diosasabia77: **sip! ¡Y MI HIJA SERA LA BRILLANTE ARQUITECTA QUE LO DISEÑE! ^-^

**Salmon22: **ejem… Patrocinada por MI HIJO, no lo olvides… XD

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬U

**Amodeluniverso1: **SOLO ESPEROOO… que mi altar sea IMPONENTE!

**Piesalados321: **Cómo siempre… -.-

**Señodelaguerra666: **Si no fuera por aquel premio de lotería nunca habría sido posible.

**Piesalados321: **Sospecho que Rachel tuvo algo que ver.

**Salmon22: **No lo creo. Mi hijo también es un suertudo.

**Diosasabia77: **Si… tiene suerte de que mi hija le haya salvado el pellejo muchas veces.

**Salmon22: **Parece que el bichito de la aceptación pico a alguien e.e

**Diosasabia77: **no es cierto ò/ó

**Salmon22: **si lo es e.e

**Diosasabia77: **que no! ò-ó

**Salmon22: **que sí! e-e

**Señordelaguerra666: **Oigan…!

**Diosasabia77: **QUE NO! ò-ó

**Salmon22: **QUE SÍ! e-e

**Piesalados321: **chicos…?

**Salmon22: **Que no…

**Diosasabia77: **¡QUÉ SÍ!

**Salmon22: **JA! TE PILLÉ!

**Diosasabia77: **O / / O!

**Amodeluniverso1: **¡SILEEEEEEEEENCIO!

_Amodeluniverso1 acaba de enviar un zumbido a Salmon22 y diosasabia77: _

**Senordelaguerra666: **XB JEJEJEJEJEJE

_Amodeluniverso1 acaba de enviar un zumbido a señordelaguerra666_

**Piesalados321: **Padre me encargaré de que te envíen la estatua de bronce que pediste en este mismo instante… si me enseñas como enviar un zumbido múltiple e.e

_Amodeluniverso1 acaba de enviar un "MEGAZUMBIDO" a piesalados321_

**Piesalados321: **haré que te la envíen ahora.

**Amodeluniverso1: **así está mejor.

…

_Bellezasuprema acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Bellezasuprema: **Hola mis amores ^.^

**Piesalados321: **Qué hay afro-? Y a ti que películas te gustan!.

**Diosasabia77: **no hay que ser yo para darse cuenta… XD

**Bellezasuprema: **qué quieres decir? ò.ó

**Piesalados321: **apuesto que "Romeo y Julieta" "Titanic" "Diario de una pasión" y "Dia de san Valentín" estas en tus opciones. :D

**Señordelaguerra666: **XB

**Salmon22: **de que te ríes ares?

**Señordelaguerra666: **subestiman a mi mujercita.

**Bellezasuprema: **De hecho entre mis títulos están… Eduardo manospajeras, Abierta hasta el amanecer, Ensalada de Pepino en colegio femenino, Duro de mamar…

…

**Amodeluniverso1: **nunca había oído esos títulos.

**Piesalados321: **es cierto…

**Diosasabia77: **esperen un momento…

*Atenea abre google y la Wikipedia e investiga un poco…*

**Diosasabia77: **XP BLUEEEERGH!

**Salmon22: **que!

**Diosasabia77: **¡SON PELÍCULAS PORNOGRÁFICAS!

**Piesalados321: **O.O!

**Señordelaguerra666: **Siempre nos estimulamos un poco con alguna de esas antes de…

**Diosasabia77: **no quiero leerlo!. Qué asco.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Oye querida… no me puedes pasar algunas? e.e

**Salmon22: **a mí también, porfis? e.e

**Bellezasuprema: **claro!, solo mándenme sus correos. ;)

**Diosasabia77: **Hombres ¬.¬******

**Piesalados321: **:D

…

_Reydelosmuertos acaba de inciar sesión._

**Reydelosmuertos: **No esperaba encontrar a nadie!.

**Señordelaguerra666: **Por qué? o.ó

**Reydelosmuertos: **quetin!

**Bellezasuprema: **Quétin?!

**Reydelosmuertos: **que te importa!

**Piesalados321: **esa estuvo buena XD

**Salmon22: **Hola hermano, cómo están tu esposa y suegra?

**Reydelosmuertos: **Estan pasando tiempo de calidad en el Spa C.C.

**Diosasabia77: **-.-U

**Amodeluniverso1: **oye hades, ya viste la nueva pelí de Guerra de titanes.

**Diosasabia77: **furia de titanes padre.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Lo que sea. ¬.¬

**Reydelosmuertos: **sí, y debo admitir… que me encanta mi personaje XB

**Salmon22: **¬.¬

**Bellezasuprema: **ñ_ñ Pudieron escoger a alguien mas guapo.

**Señordelaguerra666: **aunque al final resultaste ser un blandengue… e.e

_Reydelosmuertos ha enviado un zumbido a señordelaguerra666_

_Reydelosmuertos ha enviado un zumbido a bellezasuprema._

**Bellezasuprema: **k malo! T.T

**Reydelosmuertos: **yo hubiera podido solito contra los dos.

**Amodeluniverso1: **hadeees! ò.ó

**Reydelosmuertos: **ñah ñah ñah!

**Piesalados321: **tranqui colega!. Oye, y a ti que pelis te gustan?! n-n

…

**Diosasabia77: **no es obvio? XD. "El exorcista" "El amanecer los muertos" "La casa embrujada" "Saw" "El aro" "actividad paranormal"

_Reydelosmuertos ha enviado un zumbido a diosasabia77_

**Bellezasuprema: **que miedo T.T

**Reydelosmuertos: **no porque este rodeado de muertos signifique me guste eso… de hecho "_La lista schindler" "el silencio de los corderos" "dragon rojo" "Casablanca" "Psico" _estan entre mis favoritos.

**Salmon22: **Vaya! No sabía que tenías gustos refinados hermano.

**Piesalados321: **Sí… pensé que eras un ser oscuro y vació de closét.

**Reydelosmuertos: **ù.ú**

**Amodeluniverso1: **tranquilo hermano.

**Señodelaguerra666: **oigan! A mí no me han preguntado que pelis me gustan!

**Amodeluniverso1: **-.-

**Salmon22: **-.-

**Piesalados321: **-.-

**Bellezasuprema: **ñ_ñ

**Diosasabia77: **Haber Ares… qué películas te gustan? -.-U

**Señordelaguerra: **GLADIADOR, TROYA, 300, CORAZON VALIENTE, EL PATRIOTA, JUANA DE ARCO, RAMBO, CODIGOS DE GUERRA, ….

_*15 minutos después…*_

**Señodelaguerra: **…ALEXANDER, BAND OF BROTHERS, THE PACIFIC, GENERATION KILL, PEARL HARBOR, LOS MISERABLES, BASTARDOS SIN GLORA.

**Amodeluniverso1: **-.-U

**Salmon22: **-.-U

**Piesalados321: **-.-U

**Bellezasuprema: **ñ_ñ UUU

**Diosasabia77: **Por qué no me sorprende?! ù.úU

**Reydelosmuertos: **han notado que también le gustan los… "romances bélicos" e.e

**Bellezasuprema: **^-^

**Señodelaguerra666: **XD

**Amodeluniverso1: **XD

**Salmon22: **XD

**Piesalados321: **XD

**Diosasabia77: **XD

…

_Dioscandente_18 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Dioscandente_18: **qué onda? :)

**Piesalados321: **que hay compadre?! :D

**Dioscandente_18: **Aquí descansando un rato de mi genialidad! ;)

**Piesalados321: **es genial tomar un descanso eh! XD

**Dioscandente_18: **XD

**Amodeluniverso1: **¬.¬

**Salmon22: **¬.¬

**Reydelosmuertos: **¬.¬

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬

**Señordelaguerra666: **¬.¬

**Bellezasuprema: **ñ_ñ Oye apolito! Qué pelis te gustan?

**Dioscandente_18: **Aaah! Tengo todo un material… La saga del Señor de los anillos (Legolas es genial :D), Star Wars (Luke Skywalker es genial :D), Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford es genial :D), Matrix (Keanu Reeves es genial :D)

*_20 minutos después…*_

**Dioscandente_18:** Harry potter (Daniel Ridcliffe es genial :D), Spiderman (Tobey Mcguire es genial :D), Piratas del Caribe (Johnny Deep es MUY genial :D)

**Amodeluniverso1: **veo que amas las sagas hijo. u.u

**Reydelosmuertos: **las secuelas nunca superan a las originales.

**Dioscandente_18: **además de Mayrlin Monroe, Lo que el viento se llevó, Vacaciones en Roma, la sociedad de los poetas muertos Y AMERICAN PIE! (Su genialidad supera mis expectativas).

**Diosasabia77: **esos son buenos títulos en verdad o.o (menos el último ¬.¬)

**Dioscandente_18: **También que a tu hija les gustan.

**Salmon22: **En serio? XD

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a salmon22._

**Piesalados321: **me pregunto qué películas le gustaran a Percy? -.-

**Señodelaguerra666: **de seguro "MUNDO ACUÁTICO"

**Diosasabia77: **JAJAJAJA Ni de broma… XD

**Dioscandente_18: **JEJEJEJE Esa peli no es nada genial…

**Bellezasuprema: **Aunque Kevin costner no deja de ser guapo…

…

**Salmon22: **pues yo opino que es una gran película…

…

**Amodeluniverso1: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Reydelosmuertos: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Señordelaguerra666: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Diosasabia77: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Piesalados321: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Dioscandente_18: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

_Salmon22 ha enviado un zumbido a amodeluniverso1_

_Salmon22 ha enviado un zumbido a reydelosmuertos_

_Salmon22 ha enviado un zumbido a señordelaguerra666_

_Salmon22 ha enviado un zumbido a diosasabia77_

_Salmon22 ha enviado un zumbido a piesalados321_

_Salmon22 ha enviado un zumbido a dioscandente_18_

**Bellezasuprema: **Ay, no se burlen del pobre ñ / / ñ

**Salmon22: **gracias afrodita, tu si eres amable.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Oye hermano, aunque me de miedo preguntar… que otras películas te gustan?

…

**Salmon22: **¬.¬ Naufrago, La vida de Pi, La laguna azul, La tormenta perfecta, Las aventuras de robinson Crusoe…

**Piesalados321: **sabías que hay una película con tu nombre… "POSEIDÓN"

**Dioscandente_18: **la historia de un barco que se vuelca boca abajo.

**Diosasabia77: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

**Salmon22: **Me siento honrado de que una película lleve mi nombre!.

**Señodelaguerra666: **aunque apenas haya recaudado un 5 % de su presupuesto original.

**Dioscandente_18: **y de que su guion haya sido pésimo.

**Reydelosmuertos: **y de que los críticos le hayan dado solo 33% de comentarios positivos.

…

**Diosasabia77: XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA**

**Salmon22: **¬.¬**************************

…

**Bellezasuprema: **Tranquilo… ya paso ñ.ñ

**Salmon22: **T-T

**Reydelosmuertos:** oye Hermes! A ti que pelis te gustan.

**Piesalados321: **Bueno estarían, rápidos y furiosos, 21 blackjack, Babel, viaje al futuro, Mary poppins, Mi pobre angelito…

**Dioscandente_18: **Hey cumpa te olvidas nuestra peli.

**Piesalados321: **te refieres a "fiebre de sábado por la noche"

…

**Salmno22: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Reydelosmuertos: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Diosasabia77: **ya me los puedo imaginar con camisas de seda y zapatos de plataforma XD

**Amodeluniverso1: **A veces mis hijos me avergüenzan. -.-U

…

_Niña_cazadora acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Dioscandente_18: **Hermanita! Has venido a admirar nuestra genialidad… y a compartir con nosotros las pelis que te gustan!.

**Niña_cazadora: **ù-ú*… ¿Películas?

**Diosasabia77: **si amiga! A mi igual me gustaría saber ^-^

**Niña_cazadora: **ñ / ñ bueno… me gustan: Godzilla, King Kong, Alien vs. Depredado, Bailando con lobos, El hombre lobo, La mosca, Cthulhu, El monstruo de la laguna negra.

**Amodeluniverso1: **-.-

**Señordelaguerra666: **XB

**Bellezasuprema: **o_oU

**Piesalados321: **e.e

**Dioscandente_18: **e-e

**Diosasabia77: **Ejem… son… buenas amiga n / n

**Salmon22: **XD Qué pasa sobrinita, te comió la lengua la manticora? e_e

**Niña_cazadora: **ñ / ñ

_Herrerocojo acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Rey de los muertos: **Hefesto?! Qué sorpresa verte "interactuar con gente" en línea…

**Herrerocojo: **ù_ú, No te relajes Hades.

**Bellezasuprema: **Qué pelis te gustan esposito míó? :)

**Niña_cazadora: **¬.¬

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬

**Herrerocojo: **Iron man, Terminator, Transformers, Robocop, El hombre bicentenario, Mazinger Z, Star Trek, Yo-Robot, Wall-e y esa nueva película que salió recién "Furia de titanes"

**Bellezasuprema: **AAAWWWWW! TE GUSTA WALLY-E! ¿PODEMOS LUEGO VERLA JUNTITOS?

**Señordelaguerra666: **ò.ó*

**Herrerocojo: **e.e claro, por supuesto.

**Piesalados321: **bueno, a cada quien sus gustos no hefesto? XD

**Dioscandente_18: **Oye compadre, casi nos olvidamos de nuestra hermanita atenea.

**Diosasabia77: **ù.ú

**Piesalados321: **sí, es verdad… y que nos dices Atenea?

**Diosasabia77: **En busca de la felicidad, siete almas, orgullo y prejuicio, el regreso a could mountain, la interprete, las películas de Lara Croft, Sr. Y Sra. Smith, Casablanca, La ventana secreta, Matar a un ruiseñor…

**Salmon22: **o.ó? No hay quien te entienda.

**Amodeluniverso1: **Mi hija es muy compleja… como lo fue su madre Metis.

**Reydelosmuertos: **Salvo que tú te la comiste! ¬.¬

**Piesalados321: **XP

**Dioscandente_18: **XP

**Bellezasuprema: **EWWW! Ni me lo recuerdes… que aún me da pesadillas.

…

_Firewall Hex 2.0 Down!_

…

…

_Anonymous acaba de iniciar sesión._

…

**Anonymous: **pero si has hecho cosas aún más asquerosas querida? e.e

**Bellezasuprema: **

**Piesalados321: **Tú otra vez?

**Dioscandente_18: **no tienes algo mejor que hacer?

**Anonymous: **podría… pero no me da la gana XD

**Reydelosmuertos: **No podrás esconderte por mucho tiempo de nosotros! Ò.ó

**Anonymous: **Mira como tiemblo… por cierto tu esposa y tu suegra estan… GRRRRRR e.e

**Niña_Cazadora: **o.o?

**Salmon22: **de qué hablas?.

**Anonymous: **Hablo de que puedo verlas desde el circuito cerrado de vigilancia del spa C.C.

**Amodeluniverso1: **o.o!

**Anonymous: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ.

**Amodeluniverso1: **de hecho te estábamos esperando!

**Anonymous: **o.ó

**Diosasabia77: **¡Hefesto, ahora!

**Herrerocojo: **sí.

_Se ha cargado el programa HefeGuard 2.0_

_Rastreando señal…_

…

…

…

**Niña_cazadora: **qué es eso?

**Herrerocojo: **un programa seguimiento virtual.

**Diosasabia77: **en un instante encontraremos la señal IP desde donde el maldito transmite…

**Amodeluniverso1: **y luego lo fulminamos! ò.ó

…

…

…

_Completado!._

**Salmon22: **haber que tenemos?!

*Aparece una ventana, pero en lugar de la dirección IP aparece una pistola de lado, al jalar el gatillo en lugar de una bala sale disparado una bandera que dice "BUEN INTENTO" ocupando toda la pantalla*

**Salmons22: **Qué?!

…

**Anonymous: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

**Herrerocojo: **¡IMPOSIBLE! O.O

**Anonymous: **Mejor suerte para la próxima Geek!

**Diosasabia77: **ò.ó*******

**Anonymous: **Te devuelvo el favor… XP

…

…

…

_WARNING… __Conficker__ INVADES IP _

**Herrerocojo: **Joder, me está infectando con un troyano.

**Niña_cazadora: **Hefesto!.

**Herklaekljrreredejanjkdocojealkjdakleo: **asjdkashdjashdjksahdfjksahfjashfjkshfjksahfjkshdjk fhsdjkfhsjkfhsakjdfhsljkadfhjksadhfjsdfhsdf

_Herrerocojo_conexión perdida_

**Anonymous: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJ

**Reydelosmuertos: **Ò_Ó****************

**Anonymous: **mejor suerte para la próxima. :P

**Bellezasuprema: **Eres una mala persona ù.ú

**Anonymous: **Pero el video porno de ti y Ares esta como para derretirse… e/e

**Señordelaguerra666: **Ò.ÓXXXXXXXXX

**Anonymous: **Oye Arte… no crees que tú y las cazadoras deberían dejar de ver la serie de mi pequeño Pony. XD

**Niña_Cazadora: **o / / o

**Anonymous: **Oye Apolo, los teletubies dejaron de estar de moda hace ya mucho tiempo. XD

**Dioscandente_18: **¬/¬ no se lo de que hablas.

**Anonymous: **Y Zeus, no importa cuántas veces tú y Hera vean la película animada de Hércules… tu hijo de verdad nunca va a recapacitar. XD

**Amodeluniverso1: **ò.óU

**Anonymous: **Y Poseidón, ya deja mandar correos amenazantes a Pixar para que hagan la segunda parte de buscando a nemo XD

**Salmon22: **-.-U

**Anonymous: **Y no tienes de que avergonzarte Hades, todos nos hemos c***** de miedo con la masacre de Texas. XD.

**Reydelosmuertos: **TE MATAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Ò0Ó

**Anonymous: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_Conexión interrumpida._

_Sesión finalizada._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, aunque estoy de permiso en mi casa del trabajo a causa de un fuerte malestar estomacal me he tomado la libertad de actualizar mis historias (sobre todo para no aburrirme demasiado en la cama) quizá me haya quedado mejor pero mis ruidos intestinales me desconcentran.**

**Una pregunta… alguna vez han leído un fic de género "¿FemPercy?" porqué el otro día me topé con un fic por error, pensé que era Yaoi pero al leer un poquito descubrí que era una de géneros cambiados en los personajes.**

**No sé qué pensar, es popular…? (no es que quiera escribir uno, no se me dan esos temas) o un fic que leerían?.**

**Bueno, no los perturbo más ^^U. Nos leemos!.**

**P.D. si me siento un poquito mejor mañana, adelantaré el cetro dorado :) (ya que no estoy haciendo nada ahora)**


	18. Sesión Nº18

_**Saludos a todos! Ya me siento mejor! **_**(gracias por tu preocupación Anitikis ;D)**

**También quisiera darle mi agradecimiento a Mcviales (su remedio casero me calmo un poquito), la idea de esta sesión me la dio un "Guest". asi que agradézcanselo a "él"(o ella) … oigan, eso rima un poco :D además de enviar un saludo a ****Mayu Kagamine, ****Destraik y ****FromTheFuture**** (nuevos seguidores del fic :D)**

**Y a todos los que la ponen en sus favoritos :). Bueno… los dejo con esta sesión que los hará reírse con ganas!. XD**

* * *

**HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER Sesión Nº18**

**Usuario: **_sesosdealga17*****.com_

**Contraseña: ************

_Abriendo sesión…_

…

…

…

_Sesión abierta._

**Sesosdealga17: **XD jejejejejejejejejej…

_Chicalista16 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Sesosdealga17: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ…

**Chicalista16: **Percy? o.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **Oh Annabeth, no te había visto, digo, leído… jejeje XD

**Chicalista16: **de que te ríes? -.-

**Sesosdealga17: **estaba viendo Scary Movie 5 online :D

**Chicalista16: **Ooh! la película de eventos sobrenaturales satirizados. u.u

**Sesosdealga17: **la misma chica lista :D

…

**Sesosdealga17: **oye por cierto… qué películas te gustan a ti? n.n

…

**Sesosdealga17: **De seguro "Mision imposible" y todas las pelis de "duro de matar" :D ¿verdad?. ¡ACCIÓN PURA Y DURA!

**Chicalista16: **¡Deberías saberlo! ù_ú … Y te equivocas enormemente.

**Sesosdealga17: **Pero si cuando fuimos al cine no dijiste nada ú.ù?

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬ Lo hice solo para no matar tu entusiasmo…

**Sesosdealgas17: ** … okey…

**Chicalista16: **-.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **te lo compensaré…

**Chicalista16: **^-^ Podría sugerir… Vacaciones en Roma!

**Sesosdealga17: **Oh sí, claro ¬.¬U esa.

**Chicalista16: **:) Y luego podríamos seguir con "Mi arquitecto" "Metropolis" "Inception" "En construcción" "La comunidad" "La torre de ruso" "La roma de fellini" :)

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

_Chicocabra123 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicocabra123: **vaya, pero lean nada más… mis tortolitos favoritos n.n

**Chicalista16: **Grover! ù / ú

**Sesosdealga17: **cómo vas g-man? :D

**Chicocabra123: **gozando de unas pequeñas vacaciones aquí en las Bahamas. :)

**Sesosdealga17: **Puerto Rico? Joder! O.o Qué envidia -.-U

**Chicalista16: **Te mereces ese descanso amigo n.n

…

**Chicalista16: **Más te vale estar solo! ¬.¬

**Chicocabra123: **de hecho estoy gozando de la compañía de una hermosa ninfa n-n

**Sesosdealga17: **En serio! Hombre o.o Acaso no has pensado en Enebro?

**Chicalista16: **ò-ó

**Chicocabra123: **claro que sí!.

…

**Chicocabra123: **Saluda!.

…

_Chicocabra123 ha cambiado su login por Chicasabila5_

**Chicasabila5: **hola chicos!. ^-^

**Sesosdealag17: **o-o! Enebro?

**Chicalista16: **^.^ Awww! La llevaste de vacaciones contigo…!

**Sesosdealga17: **Pero có-?

_chicasabila5 ha cambiado su login por chicocabra123_

**chicocabra123: **Hey, soy el señor salvaje después de todo n.n

…

**Chicocabra123: **por ahora ambos estamos compartiendo la portátil pero descuiden… pronto le regalaré una.

_Chicocabra123 ha cambiado su login por Chicasabila5_

**Chicasabila5: **^-^ No puedo esperar… así podré mantener más en contacto con mi amorcito.

**chicalista16: **e.e … Eso es tan dulce!

**Sesosdealga17: **bueno pues, los felicito ^.^U

_Diosasabia77 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicalista16: **Mamá! ^-^

**Diosasabia77: **hola hijita! ^-^

**Sesosdealga17: **:)

**Diosasabia77: **Perseus Jackson ¬.¬

…

**Diosasabia77: **más te vale estar solo en tu cuarto ù_ú

**Chicalista16: **Mamá! o / o

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬ lamentablemente… sí.

**Diosasabia77: **qué escribiste? ò.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **Nada :)

**Chicalist16: **-.-U

**Chicocabra123: **Señora atenea, cómo va? Yo aquí estoy tomando unas pequeñas vacaciones con mi novia Enebro.

**Diosasabia77: **En serio? o.ó

_Chicocabra123 ha cambiado su login por Chicasabila5_

**Chicasabila5: **esto… sí…

**Diosasabia77: **no tienes por qué ponerte tímida ^-^

**Chicasabila5: **^-^U

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬

**Chicalista16: **^-^

_chicasabila5 ha cambiado su login por chicocabra123_

**chicocabra123: **disculpe señora atenea, Enebro se pone nerviosa ante alguien importante… incluso por internet :)

**diosasabia77: **es que es muuuy educada.

…

**Diosasabia77: **ojalá "ALGUIEN" siguiera su ejemplo…

**Sesosdealga17: **ù_ú

**Chicalista16: **ñ_ñ

**Diosasabia77: **el otro día los Zeus y los demás chateabamos sobre nuestra películas favoritas…

**Chicocabra123: **en serio? o.ó

**Diosasabia77: **a ti que película te gustan sátiro n-n

**Sesosdealga17: **o_o?

**Chicalista16: **o_o?

**Chicocabra123: **bueno… no es que tenga "BASTANTE" tiempo de sano entretenimiento…

…

**Chicocabra123: **pero las que más me gustan serían… este…

…

**Chicalista16: **Vamos amigo, habla con confianza :)

**Sesosdealga17: **Prometemos no reírnos :D

…

**Chicocabra123: **bueno… me gustan Bambi, La era de Hielo, El rey León, el libro de la selva, El señor de las moscas, Tarzán, bichos una historia en miniatura, Hormigas, Happy Feet…

…

**Chicalista16: **AWWWWWWWWWW! QUÉ LINDO!. :D

**Diosasabia77: **además de contener buenos mensajes para mentes jóvenes y fácilmente moldeables :)

…

**Sesosdealga17: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA … La "malvada corporación" Disney…? En serio…! XD

**Chicocabra123: **ú / ù U

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17._

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un súper-zumbido a sesosdealga17._

**Sesosdealga17: **¡MI GASEOSA! Se me acaba de caer por el temblor… ò.ó

…

**Sesosdealga17: **ahora todo mi escritorio se puso azul! ó.ò

**Chicalista16: **descuida Grov, no le hagas caso al sesos de algas.

**Diosasabia77: **tienes razón hija, es mejor que NO le hagas caso.

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

_Salmon22 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Salmon22: **Hola hijo mío, como va todo en la superficie?

**Sesosdealga17: **hola papá… acá recibiendo zumbidos de mi novia y mi suegra.

**Salmon22: **te refieres a mi sobrinita XD

**Diosasabia77: **ù.ú*

_Chicocabra123 ha cambiado su login por Chicasabila5_

**Chicasabila5: **todos calmados no hay porque pelear.

**Salmon22: **y quien está peleando? Si yo soy MUY tranquilo… O:-)

**Chicalista16: **Si claroooo… y Hera y Artemisa tienen hijos en el campamento. ¬.¬

**Sesosdealga17: **:)

**Diosasabia77: **oye hija, ya sabes los "gustos cinematográficos" de Poseidón e.e

**Chicalista16: **:) no, dime mamá!.

_Diosasabia77 le ha enviado un MP a chicalista16._

**Chicalista16: **XD JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE Buscando a NEMO! En serio!.

**Salmon22: **u.u seguro que mi hijo me entiende…

**Sesosdealga17: **qué debo entender? o.ó

_Salmon22 le ha enviado un MP a sesosdealga17_

**Sesosdealga17: **Ay papá… -.-U No son muy buenas que digamos…

**Diosasabia77: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Chicalista16: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Salmon22: **ù.úU

_chicasabila5 ha cambiado su login por chicocabra123_

**chicocabra123: **oigan… sabían que a Percy le gustan también las películas de caballos.

**Sesosdealga17: **ey...!

**Diosasabia77: **En serio?

**Chicalista16: **No la vi venir!

**Chicocabra123: **War Horse, Spirit, dreamer, biscuit, El corcel negro, el señor de los caballos, el hombre que le susurraba a los caballos…

**Diosasabia77: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Chicalista16: **XD JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

**Sesosdealga17: **T.T Confíe en ti Grover!

**Chicocabra123: **lo siento Percy, pero admite que te la merecías :D

…

**Sesosdealga17: **tal vez un poquito.

**Salmon22: **descuida hijo, yo también vi algunas de esas y no son tan malas.

**Sesosdealga17: **gracias papa T_T

…

**Sesosdealga17: **oye grove, puedo hablar con enebro.

**Chicocabra123: **este… bueno.

_Chicocabra123 ha cambiado su login por Chicasabila5_

**Chicasabila5:** qué hay Percy?

**Sesosdealga17: **a ti que pelis te gustan?

**Chicocabra123: **me engañaste! O.o

**Chicasabila5: **bueno no es que las ninfas veamos mucho cine…

…

**Chicasabila5: **pero cuando las cazadoras vienen al campamento armamos noches de cine en el bosque y todas las ninfas están invitadas.

**Chicalista16: **no me gusta a donde va esto… o.o

**Sesosdealga17: **y entonces? :)

**Chicasabila5: **bueno, las que más vemos son El viaje de chihiro, el castillo ambulante, la princesa mononoke, mi vecino totoro, la tumba de las luciérnagas, el castillo en el cielo, Haru en el reino de los gatos, Kiki servicio de entrega,

**Salmon22: **A Artemisa y sus cazadoras les gustan… las películas japonesas? o.ó

**Chicalista16: **la verdad no sé qué decir… porque nunca he visto ninguna.

**Chicasabila5: **¿cómo que nunca has visto ni una? ò.ó

…

**Chicasabila5: **¡SON LAS MEJORES PELÍCULAS QUE EXISTEN! Ò.Ó

**Diosasabia77: **tranquila ninfa, no ha dicho nada malo.

**Chicasabila5: **asjhdajsdhashkdashkjdfahfdhsjfhsdkjafskadfhsad…

_chicasabila5 ha cambiado su login por chicocabra123_

**chicocabra123: **van a disculpar a Enebro… se puso nerviosa y tuve que alejarla de que rompiera la portátil.

…

**Chicocabra123: **se pone así cuando siente que alguien menosprecia sus películas ^-^U

**Chicalista16: **pero si yo no dije nada -.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **caramba! No sabía que una ninfa pudiera volverse tan agresiva. o.ó

**Salmon22: **por qué crees que nos atraen tanto Percy? n.n

**Diosasabia77: **hombres! ¬.¬***

**Sesosdealga17: **entonces quiere decir a Thalia también le gusta la animación japonésa? e.e

**Chicocabra123: **claro que no!...

…

**Chicocabra123: **Enebro me dice que les diga que ella siempre se siente muy atrás en el público y que saca su ipod cuando nadie la ve.

**Chicalista16: **jejejeje

**Chicocabra123: **después de observarla de reojo un par de sesiones ella se dio cuenta de que le molan las sagas de Underworld, también parece que le gustan esa chica de la saga Matriz Trini-algo no sé.

**Diosasabia77: **o.o

**Salmon22: **o.o

**Chicocabra123: **también la vio mirar Kill bill, Tomb Raider, Resident Evil,

**Sesosdealga17: **vaya, igual que con la música clásica… :D

**Chicalista16: **o.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **Thalia y yo tenemos tanto en común… e.e

**Diosasabia77: **insinuas algo. O.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **nada n.n

**Salmon22: **e.e

**Chicalista16: **ù.ú** Bueno, algo más que añadir…

…

**Chicocabra123: **creo que nada más.

**Salmon22: **algo más que decir.

**Sesosdealga17: **nop

**Chicalista16: **nada

**Chicocabra123: **creo que no.

…

_Firewall Hefex 2.0 down_

…

_Unauthorized entrance detected!_

…

_Anonymous acaba de iniciar sesión._

…

**Anonymous: **JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE XD

**Diosasabia77: **lo que faltaba! Ò.ó***

**Chicocabra123: **Y este quién es?.

**Anonymous: **Soy Ano- ¡LEE EL LOGIN SEÑOR DE LOS TRASEROS PELUDOS Y SALVAJES! XDDDDDD

**Chicocabra123: **ò.óU

**Salmon22: **y ahora que quieres? Ò.ó No tienes bastante ya con molestarnos

…

**Anonymous: … **No, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

**Diosasabia77: **Juro por el estigio… que cuando te atrape desearas desaparecer! Ò-Ó**

**Anonymous: **oooh! Hieres mis sentimientos, preciosa… XD

**Salmon22: **ò.óU

**Sesosdealga17: **o.ó?

**Chicalista16: **ù_ú***

…

**Anonymous: **Vamos… relajénse, ¡Paz y amor!

…

**Anonymous: **Mas amor que Paz… y si es de las chicas ¡MEJOR! e.e

**Salmon22: **¬.¬U

**Diosasabia77: **ù.ú**

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬U

**Chicalista16: **ù.ú **********

**Anonymous: **descuiden pobres ilusos, solo estoy de paso…

…

**Anonymous: **y para que no me extrañen tanto les dejo con esta película muy buena e.e

_Anonymous ha cargado un nuevo archivo de video._

**Anonymous: **no olviden sus palomitas XD

_Anonymous ha cerrado su sesión._

**Chicocabra123: **que sujeto más desagradable ù_ú

**Sesosdealga17: **concuerdo contigo g-man. u.u

**Salmon22: **De qué película estará hablando? O.ó

**Chicalista16: **seguro que ninguna buena. ù-ú

**Diosasabia77: **es cierto ò.ó

…

**Sesosdealga17: **pero no perdemos nada con mirar u.u

…

_Sesosdealga17 ha abierto nuevo archivo de video._

**Chicalista16: **¡espero que te equivoques!

_Cargando video 2… 18… 50… 85… 99… 100%_

_Video listo._

*se abre una ventana, aparece el título de la película*

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

**_The Lightning Thief_**

*Pause…*

**Sesosdealga17: **PERO QUE RA…?!

**Chicalista16: **O_O!

**Chicocabra123: **O_O!

**Diosasabia77: **O_O!

**Salmon22: **O_O!

_Chicocabra123 ha cambiado su login por Chicasabila5_

**Chicasabila5: **:O ¡Es una película de ustedes!

…

**Diosasabia77: **cómo es esto posible? O.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **pero ni siquiera me llamaron de Hollywood o algo así.

**Chicalista16: **Piper nos habría avisado

**Salmon22: **pero el título lo dice claro…

**Chicocabra123: **PERCY JACKSON Y EL LADRÓN DEL RAYO. O.O

**Diosasabia77: **esto podría peligroso!.

**Sesodealga17: **en qué sentido una película mía puede ser peligrosa ¬.¬

**Chicalista16: **¡PERCY!... lo que mi madre quiere decir es que esto puede poner evidencia nuestro mundo.

**Sesosdealga17: **oh sí, claro o_oU

…

**Chicasabila5: **creo que debemos verla XD Sera divertido no?... para saber claro!.

…

*PLAY*

*_Aparece la primera escena de Poseidón emergiendo del océano*_

**Salmon22: **Yo nunca he salido del océano de esa forma ò.ó

…

**Salmon22: **Las chicas jamás querrían hablar con un gigante de 30 metros.

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬

_chicasabila5 ha cambiado su login por chicocabra123_

**Chicocabra123: **ese pescador sí que se acojono :D

_*Sigue la escena de la reunión de Poseidón con Zeus en el Empire State*_

**Chicalista16: **vaya, sí que Zeus se ve más serio y amenazador.

**Diosasabia77: **quiere partirle la…

**Salmon22: **ejem… ù.ú porque eligieron a ese tipo para interpretarme.

…

**Salmon22: **no se parece en nada a mí.

**Diosasabia77: **no puedo creer lo que diré, pero estoy de acuerdo.

**Sesosdealga17: **o.o

**Chicalista16: **o.o

**Diosasabia77: **ese otro tipo tampoco se parece en nada a mi padre.

**Chicocabra123: **bueno… ^^U si quisieran ser fidedignos los habrían llamado.

**Sesosdealga17: **no lo entiendo o.ó… cómo tampoco entiendo porque hay una película de mí ó.ó

**Chicalista16: **creo que es mejor continuar viendo.

_*Ven la escena de Percy en la piscina mirando el agua*_

**Chicocabra123: **jejejejejejej tienes una mirada tontamente embobada.

**Chicalista16: **acaso eso no ocurre siempre? XD

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬**

**Salmon22: **dejalos Percy, solo nosotros comprendemos el poder latente en el agua.

**Diosasabia77: **sip… el poder de oler a agua salada XD.

**Chicocabra123: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

_Sesosdealga17 ha enviado un zumbido a chicocabra123._

**Sesosdealga17: **ejem… sigamos. ù.ú*

*_Sigue la escena de Grover y Percy en el pasillo*_

**Salmon22: **miren nada más a Grover e.e

**Sesosdealga17: **XD Grover con agallas? Lo veo y no lo creo XP

**Chicocabra123: **Hey! yo también puedo tenerlas de vez en cuando, verdad Annabeth?

**Chicalista16: **este… sí, claro que sí ^^U

**Chicocabra123: **Atenea? e.e

**Diosasabia77: **a mí no me metas sátiro u.u

**Chicocabra123: **T.T

*_Sigue la escena en clase*_

**Sesosdealga17: **de verdad no se puede arreglar lo de la dislexia?!

**Diosasabia77: **nop, para eso tendrías que renacer.

**Sesosdealga17: **¡Joder!

**Chicalista16: **vamos, no es tan malo.

**Chicocabra123: **pero si tú también la tienes.

**Chicalista16: **lo sé, por eso mamá se toma la molestia de traducirme los libros.

**Diosasabia77: **pero por supuesto ^^

**Salmon22: **¬.¬

*_Sigue la escena en casa de Percy, con Gabe abusando de él y su madre*_

**Diosasabia77: **ese mortal sí que era un cerdo ególatra ù.ú

**Salmon22: **tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi paciencia para no aparecer y partirle la cara a ese gordo ù.ú**

**Sesosdealga17: **y eso solo era una parte.

**Chicalista16: **me hierve la sangre pensar que compartí oxígeno con esa escoria que maltrataba a la pobre Sally

**Chicocabra123: **al final todo salió bien.

*_Pasan a la parte del museo*_

**Chicocabra123: **bueno, al menos Quirón sigue siendo el mismo viejo en silla de ruedas. :)

**Chicalista16: **tienes suerte de que no ande por aquí Grover. -.-U

**Diosasabia77: **Deberías poner más atención en clase Perseus. ù.ú

**Salmon22: **Mi hijo también puede ser listo

**Diosasabia77: **si claro, tanto como afrodita puede ser casta y pura.

**Chicocabra123: **:D

_*Pasan la parte donde Quirón habla de Zeus y sus hijos*_

**Diosasabia77: **como puede Quirón resumir 10 años de guerra en tan pocas frases?

**Salmon22: **oye, tú tampoco estuviste ahí sobrinita

**Diosasabia77: **ò.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **mejor sigamos. :D

*_Sigue la escena de la Sra. Dodds atacando a Percy*_

**Chicalista16: **acaso no me dijiste que venciste a la furia sesos de alga? o.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **claro… ¬.¬ parece que omitieron "esa" parte.

**Chicocabra123: **sí que te acojonaste Percy XD pareces a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

**Diosasabia77: **eso debió ser obra de Hades.

**Salmon22: **cómo es que adivinas, listilla? ¬.¬

**Chicalista16: **mejor seguimos ^^U

_*Pasan a la escena de vuelta en el apartamento de Percy*_

**Salmon22: **¡maldito cerdo suelta a mi hijo!

**Chicalista16: **joder grov, le diste una paliza. O.o

**Sesosdealga17: **aun me cuesta creerlo u.u

**Chicocabra123: **después de todo yo era tu protector Percy.

**Diosasabia77: **eso suena un poquito gay si me lo preguntan.

**Sesosdealga17: **ù.úU dale play.

*_Pasan a la escena de la persecución del minotauro*_

**Chicalista16: **XD JEJEJEJE Llueven vacas?

**Sesosdealga17: **es mucho mejor a que te lluevan rayos, verdad atenea?!

**Diosasabia77: **ù.úU

**Salmon22: **Y pensar que Zeus tiene su parte en la creación del minotauro.

**Chicocabra123: **ya me dio miedo :S, mejor le pongo play.

_*Pasan a la batalla con el minotauro en las puertas del campamento*_

**Salmon22: **nooo Sally!.

**Chicocabra123: **descuide señor, todo salió bien al final

**Chicalista16: **oye, no des spoilers!

**Chicocabra123: **perdón... ò.ó pero si además ya sabes como todo terminó.

**Sesosdealga17: **aunque ya lo viví, ver esto de nuevo me sacude como la primera vez T.T

**Diosasabia77: **haber sigamos!

*_Sigue la escena de la enfermería y luego el paseo de Grover y Percy por el campamento*_

**Diosasabia77: **No creen que nuestros hijos se ven demasiado viejos o.ó

**Salmon22: **recitando tu frase anterior… concuerdo contigo

**Sesosdealga: **o.ó… bueno, es cierto.

**Chicocabra123: **mis piernas son muy delgadas, por qué?

**Chicalista16: **mejor le doy play.

_*Pasan la escena de Quirón y la cabaña de Poseidón*_

**Sesosdealga17: **esa es mi cabaña? o.óU

**Chicalista16: **parece un techo con piso y algunas columnas

**Chicocabra123: **y lleno de juguetes peligrosos -.-U

**Salmon22: **no me odies Percy, yo si te quiero… T.T

**Sesosdealga17: **no te odio papá.

**Diosasabia77: **creo que se lo dice al de la pantalla. -.-U

*_Sigue a la escena donde Percy conoce a Annabeth*_

**Chicalista16: **¿ESA SOY YO?! O.O

…

**Sesodealga17: **no eres rubia… o.o

**Salmon22: **eres más linda… e.e

**Chicocabra123: **y además pareces más hija de Ares que de Atenea… XD

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬U

**Chicalista16: **ò.ó******

**Chicocabra123: **¡deja de babear Percy…! e.e

**Sesosdealga17: **ejem… sigamos ^/^

_*Sigue la escena de la previa de equipos azul y rojo*_

**Salmon22: **¿Los guerreros azules de Luke? o.ó

**Chicocabra123: **se ve más confiado.

**Chicalista16: **y más alto.

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬

**Chicalista16: **por qué estoy en el equipo rojo? O.ó

**Diosasabia77: **mejor le pongo play.

_*Comienza captura la bandera*_

**Salmon22: **¡vamos equipo azul!

**Diosasabia77: **eres TAN predecible ù-ú

**Sesosdealga17: **los hijos de Ares sí que son viejos.

**Chicalista16: **y donde estoy yo?! ò.ó

**Chicocabra123: **conociéndote, seguro que el lugar menos esperado.

_*Sigue la escena de la bandera roja en el río*_

**Chicalista16: **esa es una pésima ubicación para la bandera! ò.ó

**Chicocabra123: **miren, Percy va a agarrarla!.

**Sesosdealga17: ** :D

_*Aparece Annabeth*_

**Diosasabia77: **oh oh! e.e

**Chicalista16: **por fin! ^^

**Salmon22: **Vamos Percy, tú puedes con ella!.

**Chicocabra123: **era demasiado fácil para ser cierto.

_*Percy y Annabeth luchan*_

**Salmon22: **oh por favor hijo, te están pateando él…

**Diosasabia77: **^-^ De qué te sorprendes?

**Chicalista16: **Es cierto XD Se apega BASTANTE a la realidad. e.e

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬

**Chicocabra123: **miren!.

_*Percy se acerca al agua y cambia las tornas*_

**Chicalista16: **Hey!

**Diosasabia77: **estos hijos de Poseidón ¬.¬ No pueden pelear sin estar mojados en agua salada

**Sesosdealga17: **Agua dulce! Querrás decir.

**Salmon22: **XD.

_*Percy toma la bandera roja*_

_Chicocabra123 ha cambiado su login por Chicasabila5_

**Chicasabila5: **¡Percy gano! XD.

**Sesosdealga17: **y de que te sorprendes Enebro? e.e

**Salmon22: **XD JEJEJEJEJEJE.

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬

*_Pasan a la escena de la cena…*_

**Chicasabila5: **ooh! Percy es una celebridad!.

…

**Chicasabila5: **y esas ninfas con forma humana tratan de coquetear con él.

**Diosasabia77: **¿Cómo que sientes algo por él pero no sabes si es positivo o negativo Annabeth? o.ó

**Chicalista16: **-.-U Qué confuso.

_chicasabila5 ha cambiado su login por chicocabra123_

**Chicocabra123: **Desde ya se nota que te puso loquita amiga

…

**Chicocabra123: ** la última ninfa que intento "filtrear" con Percy terminó con el tronco de su árbol rasgado como poste para gatos XD.

**Diosasabia77: **Annabeth?! o.o

**Chicalista16: **^/^U

**Sesosdealga17: **cómo en la realidad de nuevo me echan la bronca por el rayo de Zeus. ¬.¬

**Salmon22: **Quirón quiere que vayas a decirle a Zeus que no robaste el rayo? ESTA LOCO!

**Diosasabia77: **mejor sigamos ¬.¬

_*Sigue la escena de Hades y la amenaza a Percy*_

**Salmon22: **Sally! T.T

**Chicocabra123: **creo que tu padre se está tomando en serio la película Percy

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

**Chicalista16: **bueno, es más o menos lo mismo que paso…

**Diosasabia77: **…pero a ustedes les dieron esa misión, y no se escaparon u.u

_*Aparece la escena donde Percy se prepara para salir, seguido de Grover y Annabeth*_

**Diosasabia77: **lo ven!

**Sesosdealga17: **^^U

**Chicalista16: **^^U

**Chicocabra123: **^^U

**Diosasabia77: **el hijo de Poseidón ha vuelto a mi hija una rebelde -.-Uç

**Salmon22: **Ay por favor sobrinita! XD

**Diosasabia77: **ù.ú*

_*Pasan a la escena en la tienda de Luke*_

**Chicocabra123: **Oye Annie, no veo que te sonrojes por estar tan cerca de Luke e.e

**Chicalista16: **o / o

**Sesosdealga17: **ù.ú*

**Diosasabia77: **-.-U

**Salmon22: **XD

_*Sigue la explicación de las perlas de Perséfone y los regalos de Luke*_

**Chicalista16: **Desde cuando Perséfone tiene perlas mágicas que te sacan del inframundo. O.ó

**Salmon22: **pero si yo mande a mi nereida favorita a que le diera las perlas a mi hijo.

**Chicocabra123: **parece que en "esta versión" no es así.

**Diosasabia77: **ese escudo es demasiado grande para esconderlo u.u

**Chicocabra123: **awww, mis viejas zapatillas n.n

**Salmon22: **se ve que en esta versión el chico también odia a su padre.

**Chicalista16: **ú_ù

_*Comienza el viaje… llegan al emporio de la tia M y ocurre la pelea con medusa"_

**Sesosdealga17: **joder…

**Chicalista16: **-.-U

**Chicocabra123: **T.T Snif… tio Ferdinand… Snif…

**Diosasabia77: **¡ANNABETH! ó.ò

**Salmon22: **u.u para que veas que tus acciones tienen "consecuencias"… sobrinita!.

_Chicocabra123 ha cambiado su login por Chicasabila5_

**Chicasabila5: **Pobre señora… T.T

_*Percy mata a medusa*_

**Salmon22: **no tenías que ser tan duro con ella hijo…! ú.ù

**Sesosdealga17: **Fui duro?... trato de convertirme en piedra! ò.ó

**Chicalista16: **y a mí de destrozarme ó.òU

**Chicasabila5: **Grover ni quiere ni saber que le habría hecho… T.T

**Diosasabia77: **mejor sigamos ^^U

_*Pasan a la escena de la piscina en el motel*_

**Chicasabila5: **AWWWWWW! Incluso en esta peli se ven lindos juntos ^^

_*Percy cura el brazo de Annabeth*_

**Chicasabila5: **QUE TIERNOOOOOOO! XD

_Chicasabila5 ha cambiado su login por chicocabra123_

**Chicocabra123: **oye per- ¿Realmente puedes hacer eso?

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬ bueno, la verdad… nunca lo he intentado.

**Salmon22: **podrías practicar con Annabeth e / e

**Diosasabia77: **quieres que mi hija se lastime ò.ó**

**Chicalista16: **mejor sigamos -.-U

_*Sigue la escena de Grover en el baño con la cabeza de medusa*_

**Diosasabia77: **que descuidado fuiste sátiro ù.ú

**Chicocabra123: **lo siento T.T

**Sesosdealga17: **Oye, oye… pero si tu no hiciste nada de eso!.

**Chicocabra123: **o.o

**Salmon22: **HAHA! XD

**Diosasabia77: **ù.ú*

_*Pasan a la escena del Partenón de Nashville*_

**Chicalista16: **^^ Awww el Partenón de Nashville, mi edificio favorito.

**Diosasabia77: **aunque pudieron hacerlo más grande u.u

**Salmon22: **Oye Percy, no te… aburres a veces, con eso.

…

**Sesosdealga17: **claro que no papá! ^/^U Por qué dices eso?

…

**Chicocabra123: **no es bueno mentir Percy e.e

_*Aparece la estatua de Atenea*_

**Diosasabia77: **Mi estatua debería ser más grande.

**Chicalista17: **pero madre, así como esta tiene la simetría y estructura perfectas.

…

**Chicalista17: **además de un buen equilibrio.

**Salmon22: **-.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

_*Pasan a la escena de la intrusión nocturna*_

**Chicocabra123: **Santa Hera Annabeth! te cargaste a los conserjes con una ballesta de bolsillo? o.ó

**Chicalista16: **empieza a gustarme esta versión n.n

**Sesosdealga17: **por favor -.-

**Diosasabia77: **:D

**Salmon22: **-.-U

_*Percy se pone las zapatillas con alas y alza vuelo*_

**Sesosdealga17: **ahora que recuerdo… jamás tuve la chance de usar esos dichosos zapatos -.-U

**Chicocabra123: **seguro que las pasabas igual que tu homologo este ^^

*_Percy falla y termina agarrado a las bubis de la estatua*_

**Chicalista16: **o / / o U

**Diosasabia77: **¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESHONRAR MI ESTATUA PERSEUS! Ò.Ó***********

**Salmon22: **XD JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE JE

**Sesosdealga17: **pero si yo no hice nada! ó.òU

**Diosasabia77: **¡LO ESTOY VIENDO AHORA MISMO! ò.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **¡ES LA PELÍCULA LA QUE ESTAS VIENDO! Ò_Ó

**Salmon22: **XD _JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA_

**Chicalista16: **por eso SIEMPRE debes seguir las instrucciones Percy. ù / / ú

**Sesosdealga17: **mejor sigamos ¬.¬U

_*Se enfrentan a la hidra*_

**Salmon22: **Que fiero u.u

**Diosasabia77: **buen técnica con ese arco hija!

**Chicocabra123: **Hey, y que hay de mí…?

**Sesosdealga17: **no creo que arrojar dulces sirva de algo Gro.

**Chicocabra123: **ù / ú

_*Percy invoca una ola*_

**Salmon22: **Ese es mi hijo! ^^

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬

_*Grover convierte al monstruo en piedra*_

**Chicocabra123: **decían…?! ^-^

**Chicalista16: **buena idea!.

**Sesosdealga17: **te luciste hombre-g!

**Salmon22: **u.u

**Diosasabia77. **u.u

_*Los muchachos van a las Vegas y llegan al casino Lotus*_

**Diosasabia77: **fuiste al casino Lotus hija?!

**Chicalista16: **asi es. -.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **es un buen lugar… excepto por los pastelillos de loto que adormecen tus sentidos -.-U

_*Ven las escenas de Grover con las chicas y bailando*_

**Salmon22: **buenos movimientos sátiros e.e

**Chicocabra123: **o / o U

**Sesosdealga17: **no fue exactamente lo que paso XD

**Chicalista16: **Si XD.

**Diosasabia77: **sigamos -.-U

…

**Diosasabia77: **cómo dejaste que te pintaran las pezuñas? -.-UUUU

**Chicocabra123: **ú / ù

_*Poseidón aconseja a su hijo sobre las flores*_

**Diosasabia77: **tanto en la ficción como en la realidad violas las reglas eh Poseidón! ù.ú

**Salmon22: **Mira quien habla… la que se volvió contra Troya por una estúpida manzana **(1)** y la destruyó ù.ú

**Sesosdealga17: **lo repito… de no ser esas estúpidas flores ese sitio sería el paraíso -.-U

**Chicalista16: **no estoy muy seguro de eso sesos de algas -.-U

*_Escena del escape del casino*_

**Chicalista16: **deberías ser como tu homologo amigo ^^

**Sesosdealga17: **tienes actitud, agallas y sí que sabe pelear… :D

…

**Sesosdealga17: **pero supongo que es pedir demasiado :)

_Chicocabra123 ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17._

**Chicocabra123: **ù.ú*

_*Llegan a la entrada del Hades*_

**Diosasabia77: **la entrada al inframundo está en el letrero de Hollywood o.o?

**Salmon22: **y justo sobre la GRAN H…

…

**Salmon22: **XD entienden… la "gran H"…

**Chicalista16: **o.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **o.ó

**Diosasabia77: **o.ó

**Chicocabra123: **o.ó

**Salmon22: **La H de "Hades"

**Chicalista16: **-.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U

**Diosasabia77: **-.-U

**Chicocabra123: **-.-U

**Salmon22: **¬.¬

_*Se encuentran con "el barquero"*_

**Chicocabra123: **Qué lúgubre aspecto tiene Caronte.

**Sesosdealga17: **aunque se ve mucho más tolerable que el "verdadero" Caronte.

**Diosasabia77: **en eso concuerdo u.u

**Salmon22: **XD

**Chicalista16: **le doy play.

_*Cruzan el Inframundo*_

**Chicalista16: **Porque el inframundo se parece tanto al juego Dante inferno

**Diosasabia77: **desde cuando miras videojuegos hija? O.ó

**Chicalista16: **Percy me convence de jugarlos a veces…

…

**Chicalista16: **aunque todavía no entiendo u.u

**Diosasabia77: **deja de pudrir el cerebro de mi hija Perseus ò.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **oye! yo siempre los he jugado… y mírame ahora ^^

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬ si… lo noto.

**Chicocabra123: **XD…

_*Llegan al palacio de Hades y conocen a "Perséfone"*_

**Salmon22: **Perséfone es una resentida social o.o

**Diosasabia77: **pero obvio… cualquiera que tenga que pasar 6 meses en ese lúgubre sitio se desquiciaría también.

**Sesosdealga17: **la verdadera no se parece en nada a ella.

**Chicalista16: **¡¿CÓNOCES A PERSÉFONE PERCY?! O.O

**Sesosdealga17: **Lamentablemente… sí. u.u

**Salmon22: **porqué dices "lamentablemente" hijo e.e

**Chicalista16: **ò.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **después te cuento listilla ^^U

…

**Sesosdealga17: **aunque Nico y Thalia también te lo pueden decir.

_*Percy conoce a "Hades"*_

**Sesosdealga17: **Por qué Hades tienes el estilo de Mick Jaeger! O.ó

**Chicalista17: **yo lo preferiría al lúgubre aspecto que recuerdo que tenía cuando lo vimos ú.ùU

**Chicocabra123: **solo de recordarlo me da mucho miedo. T.T

**Sesosdealga17: **Agallas Grover XD Agallas…

**Salmon22: **¡SALLY! T.T

**Diosasabia77: **ò.ó***

_*Hades revela sus planes e intenta matar al trío*_

**Chicalista17: **pero que versión más inexacta! ù.ú La culpa de todo la tuvieron Cronos, Ares… y luke ú.ù

**Sesosdealga17: **al menos aquí también pusieron el rayo en el escudo u.u

**Diosasabia77: **una brillante estrategia… poner el rayo en el escudo para dárselo a Hades y así este pueda "intentar" derrocar a mi padre.

**Salmon22: **intentar? o.ó

**Diosasabia77: **¡In-ten-tar! ù.ú

_*Perséfone "traiciona" a Hades y luego explica lo de las perlas*_

**Salmon22: **o.o!

**Diosasabia77: **o.o!

**Chicalista16: **yo veo eso MUY poco posible.

**Sesosdalga17: **en eso tienes razón. u.u

**Chicocabra123: **recuerdo esa parte…

…

**Chicocabra123: **de hecho no pudimos rescatar a Sally en ese momento.

**Sesosdealga17: **cómo podría haber dejado a alguno de ustedes ahí abajo chicos?!.

**Chicalista16: **^^ Fuiste muy valiente aquella vez

_*Percy, Annabeth, Sally escapan y llegan al Empire State"_

**Diosasabia77: **pero en esta versión ficticia si que dejaste tirado a Grover! ò.ó

**Chicocabra123: **yo era el protector después de todo!.

**Sesosdealga17: **por eso es "ficción" Atenea.

**Salmon22: **Mi hijo es demasiado noble para hacer eso.

**Chicalista16: **es verdad ^/^

**Sesosdealga17: **porqué la entrada al Olimpo está en la cima? O.ó

_*Luke aparece*_

**Sesosdealga17: **Joder…

**Chicalista16: **Esto sí que esta fuera de contexto.

**Chicocabra123: **Cómo lo sabes?, si Percy nos despachó al campamento para ir solo al olimpo?

**Chicalista16: **Cállate niño cabra.

**Diosasabia77: **en serio?

…

**Diosasabia77: ** yo pensé que lo habían dejado a atrás!.

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬

…

**Sesodealga17: **lo hice para que… en el peor de los casos, solo fuera un muerto y no tres u.u

_*Luke explica su plan y empieza a luchar*_

**Chicocabra123: **Cielos Annabeth! atacaste con saña a Luke!.

**Chicalista16: **este…

**Salmon22: **vamos hijo, tú puedes contra él!.

**Diosasabia77: **es solo una película Poseidón! ¬.¬

**Salmon22: **¡ESQUIVA ESE RAYO! Ó.Ò

**Diosasabia77: **-.-U

_*Ambos empiezan a volar con las zapatillas de Hermes*_

**Diosasabia77: **parece que no te da miedo volar, hijo de Poseidón e.e

**Sesosdealga17: **ù.úU

**Chicalista16: **mamá! ó.ò

_*Luke acorrala a Percy*_

**Salmon22: **¡VAMOS PERCY USA EL AGUA!

**Sesosdealga17: **o.ó?

**Chicocabra123: **no pueden negar que se está poniendo bueno…!

**Chicalista17: **o.ó?

_*Percy invoca el poder del agua de los turriles cercanos*_

**Salmon22: **¡SIII!

**Chicocabra123: **¡ESO!

_*Percy acaba con Luke usando un tridente de agua*_

**Sesodealga17: **orale! O.o eso fue muy guay de mi parte!.

**Chicalista16: **-.-U

**Diosasabia77: **ù.ú

_*Todos suben al olimpo por el ascensor*_

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬ Enserio? Si ascendieras desde el techo al piso 600 llegarías al espacio exterior…

**Chicalista16: **por eso es una "película" mamá -.-U

_*Todos se reúnen con los dioses*_

**Salmon22: **vaya, nos vemos muy retro en este versión o.ó

**Diosasabia77: **ese vestido mío esta pasado de moda… y mi pelo es negro ¡por mi padre!.

**Chicocabra123: **ya suena como afrodita señora. -.-U

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a chicocabra123._

**Chicalista16: **parece que todo se revolvió pacíficamente.

…

**Chicalista16: **¿Fue así como ocurrió Percy?

…

**Sesosdealga17: **bueno… más o menos -.-U

_*Zeus decreta que haya paz… Poseidón habla con su hijo*_

**Salmon22: **Lo ves hijo, yo si te quiero después de todo T.T

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U… estoy aquí papá.

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬

**Chicalista16: **creo que es mejor dejar que saque todo lo que lleva dentro

**Chicocabra123: **es como ir al psicólogo… XD, pero al final si se acordaron de mí!. 6.6

_*Percy hace las paces con su padre, él y Annabeth (luego de conocer a su madre al fin) vuelven al campamento"_

**Chicalista16: **Si no fuera por tus consejos mamá jamás me habría encontrado con Luke

**Diosasabia77: **claro mi hija, cómo podía dejarte sola y a merced de los monstruos…

…

**Diosasabia77: **aww… ojala hubieras terminado con él. u.u

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬ oye!

**Chicalista16: **^/^

**Salmon22: **e.e

_*Grover y Percy vuelven a pasear por el campamento y este vuelve a charlar con Quirón"_

**Diosasabia77: **Aun después de desobedecer las reglas y huir del campamento es tu estudiante favorito Quirón! Ò-Ó

**Salmon22: **Sabes que el centauro tiene su forma de aleccionar a nuestros hijos n.n

**Sesosdealga17: **y es una forma que "sí" funciona. ^^

**Chicalista16: **así es. ^^

**Chicocabra123: **Fijo! ^^

_*Percy vuelve a encontrarse con Annabeth entrenado a diestra y siniestra*_

**Chicocabra123: **sí que das miedo en esta peli amiga ^^U

**Chicalista16: **solo en la película ¬.¬

**Salmon22: **oye hijo, alguna vez venciste a tu novia en la arena. XD

_*Se ve a Annabeth intentando besar a Percy para luego desarmarlo por sorpresa*_

**Diosasabia77: **"nunca dejes que el oponente te distraiga"

…

**Diosasabia77: **buena estrategia… n.n

**Chicalista16: **decía… Sr. Poseidón! n.n

**Salmon22: **Percy…?! ¬.¬

**Sesosdealga17: **O:-)

_*Percy, Annabeth y todos los campistas continúan entrenando…*_

_*Créditos*_

**Sesosdealga17: **Logan Lerman?

**Chicalista16: **Alexandra Daddario?

**Chicocabra123: **Brandon T. Jackson?

**Salmon22: **Kevin Mckidd?

**Diosasabia77: **Melina Kanakaredes?

…

**Salmon22: **fue una Buena película! ^^

**Sesosdealga17: **lo siento papá, pero no comparto tu opinión u.u

**Chicalista16: **yo tampoco, estuvo llena de incoherencias u.u

**Chicocabra123: **además faltaron muchas escenas. :D

**Diosasabia77: **cómo cuáles? O.ó

**Chicalista16: **Nuestro encuentro con las furias en el autobús.

**Sesosdealga17: **Mi pelea con la quimera en el arco de St. Louis.

**Chicocabra123: **La aparición de las Moiras en la autopista Montauk.

**Sesosdealga17: **Mi batalla con Ares.

**Diosasabia77: **Ya veo u.u

**Chicocabra123: **Los "cuidados" que Annabeth le dio Percy cuando quedo inconsciente.

**Diosasabia77: **o.o!

**Chicocabra123: **La "aventura" de Percy y Annabeth en el túnel del amor e.e

**Diosasabia77: **o.ó**

**Chicocabra123: **La "charla intíma" de Percy y Annabeth en la jaula del Zoo e/e

**Diosasabia77: **ò.ó***

**Sesosdealga17: **¬ / ¬ Grover…

**Chicocabra123: **Sin mencionar que no soltó su mano cuando entrabamos al Hades ^^

**Chicalista16: **o / o U

**Salmon22: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

**Diosasabia77: **¡Perseus! Ò.Ó******

**Sesosdealga17: **ejem… creo que mamá me habla ^^U así que me voy a desconectar por ahora…

…

**Sesosdealga17: **buena peli por cierto ^^U. Nos leemos.

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Diosasabia77: **Annabeth! ò.ó

**Chicalista16: **tengo que terminar los planos del templo de Apolo ^^U

…

**Chicalista16: **chateamos después mamá ^^UUU

_Chicalista16 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Salmon22: **¿Cuándo vas a entender "Sobrinita"… que nuestros hijos nacieron para estar juntos?

**Diosasabia77: **ù.ú******** Creo que yo también me voy antes de que pierda la paciencia…!

…

**Diosasabia77: **tengo que llamar al Dr. Asclepio…

_Diosasabia77 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Salmon22: **Bueno no hay nada más que hacer…

…

**Salmon22: **pero antes…

_DESCARGANDO PELÍCULA._

_2… 4… 9… 40… 60… 75… 95… 100% _

¡DESCARGA COMPLETA!

**Salmon22: **esperen a que les muestre esto a los demás XD JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ

_Salmon22 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Chicocabra123: **creo que metí la pata

…

**Chicocabra123: **supongo que el asunto de la peli se resolverá solo -.-U

…

**Chicocabra123: **bueno, me voy a "pasar tiempo de calidad" con mi novia XD

_Chicocabra123 acaba de cerrar sesión._

…

…

…

_Access Unauthorized detected…_

_Anonymous acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Anonymous: **XD JEJEJEJEJE Le gusto la película.

…

…

…

**Anonymous: **¿Hola?... Alguien!

…

…

…

**Anonymous: **supongo que tomaré eso como sí… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

…

**Anonymous: **esperen a ver la segunda parte XD.

*Anonymous abre una ventana y mira el tráiler de PERCY JACKSON Y EL MAR DE LOS MONSTRUOS*

**Anonymous: **MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**(1) Si quieren entender esta parte, lean el mito "El juicio de París".**

**Les gusto? XD JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJ. (obvio que no van a entenderlo si no ven la primera peli).**

**Confesión: **Anonymous es una materialización del genio malvado que soy… muajajajajajajajaj (ojo, no quiere decir que SOY YO literalmente) ya descubrirán su identidad con el tiempo XD.

**He decidido que la siguiente sesión también será sobre películas, ¿Qué creen que les guste a Jasón y los romanos? e.e Planeaba poner a Quirón en este sesión… pero decidí que tendría más protagonismo en el próximo chat, no se lo pierdan.**

**Nos leemos.**

**P.D. Todavía no he visto el mar de los monstruos T.T**


	19. Sesión Nº19

**HALFBLOOD MESSENGER Sesión Nº19**

**Usuario: **_Pretor17*********.com_

**Contraseña: **_***************_

_Iniciando sesión…_

…

…

…

_Sesión Iniciada._

…

***Hace 45 minutos***

**Pretor17: **¡JA! Te tengo amigo.

**Lion16: **No pues… vayan mis tropas, vayan.

…

**Pretor17: **Minotauros vayan a interceptar a sus hoplitas.

**Lion16: **Mi héroe los acabara.

…

_Pipes15 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Pipes15: **Hola Jasón ^3^

**Pretor17: **hola piper…

…

**Pretor17: **Teseo no podrá contra mis monstruos.

**Pipes15: **o.óU

**Lion16: **¡Joder no! Atacan mi ciudad.

**Pipes15: **Qué hacen? -.-U

**Lion16: **Uh?... oh, Hola Pipes amiga! ^-^

…

**Lion16: **¡NOOO! Destruiste mi fortaleza ToT

**Pipes15: **Ejem… chicos, respuesta…

**Pretor17: **Estamos jugando Age of Mithology ^^ … Y le estoy dando una paliza a nuestro amigo Leo.

**Lion16: **Aun me queda mi poder divino.

**Pipes15: **qué no es ese uno de los juegos que le gustan a Annabeth.

**Pretor17: **sí, cuando jugué contra ella me pareció interesante y me compre una copia para mi tienda.

…

**Pretor17: **Owww, mataste a mi héroe… pero no puedes parar a mis tropas.

…

**Pretor17: **¡Victoria! :D

**Lion16: **¡Demonios! ò.ó

**Pipes15: **menos mal que se acabó ¬.¬U

**Pretor17: **Zeus es la mejor opción para elegir como divinidad de civilización.

**Lion16: **Poseidón, me fallaste en grande viejo -.-U

**Pretor17:** Solo Percy sabe utilizar bien a Poseidón en el juego.

**Pipes15: **Me explicas en que consiste amor ^^U

**Pretor17**: Es fácil… solo elegís una raza (griego, nordico o egipcio) luego un dios (Zeus, Poseidón o Hades; Odin, Loki y Thor; Set, Isis y Horus) y después inicias.

**Lion16: **cada raza y dios tienen su árbol de tecnologías propio, con todas su ventajas y desventajas.

…

**Pipes15: **Entonces Jasón eligió a Zeus y tu Leo agarraste a Poseidón.

**Pretor17: **Podría enseñarte a jugarlo también Pipes… podríamos jugarlo juntos :).

…

**Pipes15: **Humm… Lo pensaré ^^U

**Lion16: **Y qué hay de ti Pipes, has hecho algo interesante últimamente.

…

**Pipes15: ***-*… ahora que lo mencionas acabo de volver del cine con mi padre viendo el estreno de su nueva película.

**Pretor17: **Me hubiera gustado estar allí pero…

**Pipes15: **sí lo sé… ¬.¬ Tuviste esa reunión en el senado con Reyna para aprobar mejoras en el acueducto.

**Pretor17: **

**Lion16: **:D

…

**Lion16: **Oye Pipes… e.e A ti que películas te gustan?

…

**Pipes15: **Bueno… ^^U

**Pretor17: **Pipes ama el cine independiente :D

**Pipes15: **¡Jasón! o / o

**Lion16: **XD ¿Cine independiente?

**Pretor17: **ya sabes, esas películas de bajo presupuesto pero muy emotivas :)

…

**Lion16: **haber… dame algunos ejemplos amiga e.e

**Pretor17: **Magnolia, Avalon, Ciudad de dios, Requiem of a Dream, American History X…

**Pipes15: **- / - U Jasón…

**Lion16: **Te gusta american history X pipes?... A mi también :D

**Pipes15: **o.o en serio Leo?

**Lion16: **Claro XD… mi madre me llevo a verla una vez, me gusta el personaje que lucha contra el odio neonazi e intenta salvar a su ser querido.

**Pipes15: **Owww :O

**Lion16: **Podemos verla aquí en el campamento cuando vuelvas :D

**Pipes15: **me gustaría ^-^

**Lion16: **no hay otras pelis que te gusten por ahí amiga e.e

**Pipes15: **Nop, claro que no ^^U

**Pretor17: **Y qué hay de ti amigo… qué pelis te gustan.

**Lion16: **Viejo… no hay ninguna película mejor que "LA MASCARA" … Jim Carrey y Adam Saddler son los mejores XD

**Pretor17: **XD Tienes razón.

**Lion16: **Aunque tal vez estarían Ace Ventura, Mentiroso-Mentiroso, Todopoderoso, Click, Waterboy… además estan Locura de amor en las Vegas, Scary Movie, American Pie.

**Pipes15: **:D te gustan las comedias…

**Lion16: **¡¿A QUIEN NO?! XD

…

**Lion16: **y tú compadre.

**Pretor17: **Qué… yo?

**Lion16: **No, Pipes, claro que es a ti viejo! -.-U

**Pretor17: **Bueno… me encanta Troya, la forma como Aquiles y sus mirmidones invadieron la playa, Alexander: como Alejandro Magno conquisto con audacia la mitad del mundo antiguo, o Gladiator con Russel Crow (le mataron la familia al pobre), La ultima legión…

**Lion16: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ… Cómo no la vi venir? :D

**Pipes15: **^.^U

**Pretor17: **Oye, no tienen nada de malo ò.ó

**Lion16: **Yo no dije eso amigo O:-)

**Pretor17: **¬.¬

_Pericles15 acaba de iniciar sesión_

_Nomuerta14 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Pericles15: **Hola amigos! :D

**Nomuerta14: **hace tiempo que no chateábamos en línea :)

**Lion16: **los tortolitos siempre ingresan al mismo tiempo eh? e/e

**Pericles15: **este… bueno… los centuriones siempre tienen las mismas horas descanso ^/^U

**Nomuerta14: **que se le va a hacer ^/^U

**Pipes15: **:D

**Pretor17: **Y ustedes amigos que pelis les gustan :)

**Nomuerta14: **Esa serías serían las peículas de El padrino I y II… la lista Schindler me conmueve mucho T.T, también me encata E.T., Lo que el viento se llevó, Ciudadano Kane, Cantando bajo la lluvia y Grease.

**Pipes15: **Tienes buenos gustos amiga :)

**Nomuerta14: **^/^U

**Pericles15: **:D

**Lion16: **sabías que también hay el padrino III e.e

**Nomuerta14: **En serio o.o! Y yo que aún no la he visto

**Pretor17: **faltas tú Frank.

**Pericles15: **Ejem… ^/^ estarían: Forrest Gump, La vida es bella, Titanic, el pianista, Volver al futuro, El sexto sentido y el regreso a Could Mountain.

**Lion16: **XD JEJEJEJE Te gusta titanic…

**Pericles15: **¬ / ¬ U

**Lion16: **e.e creo que estás pasando mucho tiempo con Haz amigo, te estas volviendo retro.

_Nomuerta 14 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16._

_Pipes15 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16._

**Lion16: **-.- está bien, me retracto.

_Nomuerto13 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Nomuerta14: **Nico! ^^ Como estas?

**Nomuerto13: **Bien hermana :)

**Pipes15: **Como está todo allá abajo? :D

**Nomuerto13: **Uf… las Furias querían nuevos látigos de fuego para reemplazar los viejos, así que tuve que ir a los campos de castigo a sacar algo de material de lava, y pedirle un favor a Hefesto… y solo tuve que intercambiar el trabajo por algunos obreros no-muertos para su fragua en el monte Etna.

**Pretor17: **eso parece mucho trabajo.

**Nomuerto13: **en fin, necesito distraerme un poco u.u

**Lion16: **podrías distraerte contándonos que películas te gustan e.e

**Nomuerto13: **¬.¬

**Lion16: **Vamos amigo XD

**Nomuerto13: **Bueno veamos: estan… 7 almas, en busca de la felicidad, hombres de negro, Bad Boys, Hitch, Hancock y soy Leyenda.

**Pipes15: **Eres fan de Will Smith? O.o

**Nomuerto13: **¬.¬ algún problema?

**Pipes15: **^^U ninguno.

**Lion16: **Tiene sentido.

**Pericles15: **porque es un gran actor?

**Lion16: **nop, sino porque actúa papeles de personajes solitarios o luchando contra alguna desventaja. XD

**Pretor17: **o.o!

_Nomuerto13 ha enviado un zumbido a Lion16._

**Lion16: **pero si no dije nada malo O:-)

**Nomuerto13: **si como no ¬.¬

_Reyna1 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Pipes15: **ò.ó**

**Reyna1: **Hola a todos :)

**Pretor17: **Reina! o.o qué haces aquí?

**Lion16: **seguro que viene a "convocarte a otra reunión" e.e

**Pipes15: **Creo que Jasón merece que respeten su tiempo a solas ù.ú*

**Pericles15: **-.-U

**Nomuerta14: **-.-U

**Reyna1: **y quien dice lo contrario, ¿acaso no puedo chatear en línea yo también? u.u

**Nomuerto13: **supongo que sí, no?!

**Pretor17: ** está bien -.-U

**Pipes15: **ù.ú***

**Reyna1: **tranquila ^^U, que no muerdo.

**Lion16: **estoy podría ser interesante e.e … y a ud. Su majestad que películas le gustan.

**Pericles15: **

**Nomuerta14: **

**Reyna1: **bueno u.u yo no miro muchas películas la verdad.

**Pipes15: **ù.ú se nota que sí… con tanta reunión que tienen

**Reyna1: **-.-U… bueno estarían: el diario de Noa, Tú y yo, Orgullo y prejuicio, Siempre a mi lado, Sr. Y Sra. Smith, La cruda realidad, La proposición, Amigos con derechos, la boda de mi mejor amigo.

**Pretor17: o.o**

**Lion16: o.o**

**Pericles15: o.o**

**Nomuerta14: o.o**

**Nomuerto13: o.o**

**Pipes15: o.o**

…

**Reyna1: **Por favor! -.- podré ser pretora y una amazona, pero también soy mujer.

**Lion16: **no me sorprendería si a las amazonas también les flipan esas pelis. XD.

**Reyna1: **de hecho ellas adoran también al Sr. Y Sra. Smith.

**Nomuerto13: **veo que acertaste Leo :D

**Lion16: **cuando no? XD

**Nomuerta14: **¬.¬

**Pipes15: **¬.¬

**Pericles15: **¬.¬

**Pretor17: **Vaya reina, no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos o.o

**Reyna1: **:D

**Pipes15: **ù.ú***

**Reyna1: **por casualidad no eres una legado de Marte amiga -.-U

**Nomuerto13: **^^U

**Reyna1: **No olvides Jasón que esta noche tenemos que preparar las festividades de las calendas de Julio.

**Pipes15: **Ù-Ú*********************************************** *******

**Pretor17: **calma -.-U

**Lion16: **:D

…

_Firewall Vulcan 3.0 Down!_

_Unauthorized Access detected!_

…

_Anonymous ha iniciado sesión._

**Anonymous: **Hola-Hola! XD

**Pretor17: **o.o?

**Pericles15: **o.o?

**Nomuerta14: **o.o?

**Reyna1: **o.o?

**Nomuerto13: **¡ES ÉL! ò.ó

**Lion16: **¿Quién?

…

**Anonymous: **Soy Ano-¡LEE EL LOGIN MECHERO ANDANTE! XD

**Lion16: **o.ó?

**Reyna1: **como entraste a este servidor?

**Anonymous: **tan fácil como hackear wikileaks primor XD

**Reyna1: **ò.ó

**Anonymous: **oye por cierto deberías borrar esa foto de tu coleguilla del escritorio.

**Pipes15: **Ò.Ó ¡¿QUÉ?!

**Pretor17: **o_oU

**Reyna1: **ù / ú ejem… no se de lo que hablas.

**Anonymous: **quieres que te agite aún más preciosa? e.e

**Pretor17: **ò.ó****

**Anonymous: **Mira esto! XD

_Anonymous ha cargado archivo jpg._

*En la imagen se ve una larga mesa en el foro Romano, y a Jasón y Reyna dándose un leve beso*

**Pipes15: **¡PERO QUÉ… Cómo pudiste Jasón?!

**Pretor17: **¡ESO ES MENTIRA! Ó.Ò

**Reina1: **cierto… o.o

_Pipes15 acaba de enviar un zumbido a Pretor17_

**Pipes15: **T.T

_Pipes15 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Anonymous: **Uy, eso tiene que doler.

**Lion16: **un momento… eso fue retocado con Photoshop!

**Pericles17: **de verdad?!.

**Lion16: **es fácil reconocer los detalles.

*Nico ve la foto*

**Nomuerto13: **Yo no lo veo -.-U

**Anonymous: **Como tampoco ves al conde en plaza sésamo porque te da mucho miedo.

**Nomuerta14: **Ay! Por un momento me lo creí!

**Nomuerto13: ÒBÓ**

**Anonymous: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA 

**Lion16: **esa era la idea

**Pretor17: **ò.ó ¿Cómo podría yo hacerle algo así a Pipes?

**Reina1: **será mejor que vayas a hablar con tu novia griega Jasón u.u

**Pretor17: **Tendré que ir hasta california a arreglar las cosas.

**Lion16: **espera un momento viejo… deberías llevarte la foto original para tener pruebas fehacientes.

**Nomuerto13: **que buena idea!.

**Lion16: **siempre y cuando Reina quiera mandarme esa foto primero.

**Anonymous: **y de paso me mandas las foto en bañadores de su última reunión anual en amazonia… oh esperen, ya la tengo! XD

**Reyna1: **Ò.Ó*** Me están sacando de mis casillas idiota.

**Anonymous: **no tanto como tú se las sacaras a los chicos cuando la suba a porntube, por cierto deberías ser supermodeo no crees XD

**Pericles15: **Cómo cojones averiguo eso?! -.-U

**Anonymous: **igual que como averigüe que te encanta Harry Potter y Spiderman… y no hablo de las películas XD.

**Pericles15: **o / o

**Nomuerta14: **eso no fue muy bonito

**Anonymous: **tampoco lo fue el comercial que filmaste para Dabisco en los '50

**Pericles15: **ò.ó**

**ANonymous: **le diste un nuevo significado a la galleta "oscura rellena de crema".

**Nomuerta14: **T.T solo lo hice para ayudar a mi madre de otra forma que no sea usar los diamantes que brotaban de mí.

**Reyna1: **parece que tenemos que añadir un nuevo fugitivo a la lista de más buscados ù.ú

**Anonymous: **Suerte con eso XD

…

**Anonymous: **nos vemos! :)

_Anonymous acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Pretor17: **Será mejor que llames a los chicos de vulcano para que revisen el firewall Reina1.

**Reina1: **De acuerdo!.

**Pretor17: **Yo iré a hablar con Piper… ¡NADIE SE METE CON ROMA!... Frank, Hazel, avisen a los demás.

**Pericles15: **de acuerdo

**Nomuerta14: **claro

_Pericles15 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Nomuerta14 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Pretor17 acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Reina1 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Nomuerto13: **qué raro… en ningún momento te menciono a ti Leo.

**Lion16: **quizá porque llevo la esfera de Archimedes conectada lo que me da como resultado una SUPER-COMPUTADORA :D

**Nomuerto13: **Mierda, Parece que ese sujeto está molestando a papa en medio de su sesión especial vía online con el Olimpo.

…

**Nomuerto13: **debo irme.

_Nomuerto13 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Lion16: **que estupenda forma de arruinar una buena sesión -.-U

…

**Lion16: **ese tipo sí que se metió con mi amiga Pipes ò.ó, no puedo dejar pasar esto u.u

…

_Lion16 ha cargado el programa Hefex-Monitor_Guard. desde dispositivo externo (A:Arquimedes)_

**Lion16: **veamos quien es este "anonymous" e.e

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que Leo podrá descubrir quién es Anonymous?.**

**Todo eso y más en la próxima sesión… XD JEJEJEJEJ**

**P.D. la próxima sesión sera de libros... (pero me gustaría algunas recomendaciones, si no es molestia), además de una reactualización del plugin facebook, y la instalación de Skype :D**


	20. Sesión Nº20

**IS BACK!**

**HALFBLOOD MESSENGER IS BAAAAAAAAACK!**

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ Ò0Ó**

**Esta sesión es sin duda la más larga que he escrito... 34 páginas! (Después de 3 semanas de espera creo que se lo merecen XD)**

**Tal vez me haya saltado algunas sugerencias de ustedes, pero creo que me salio bien, aunque uds diran.**

**disfrutenlo :D**

**HALFBLOOD MESSENGER Sesión Nº20**

**Usuario: **_Sesosdealga17********.com_

**Contraseña: **_***********_

_Iniciando sesión_

…

…

…

_Sesión iniciada._

_Chicalista16 acaba de iniciar sesión_

**Sesosdealga17: **Hola chica lista XD

…

**Sesosdealg17: **o.ó Annabeth.

…

**Sesosdealga17: **¡ANNABETH!

**Chicalista16: **:O Oh! Hola Sesos de alga ^^

**Sesosdealga17: **o.Ó por qué tan distraída?

**Chicalista16: **es que estaba leyendo una copia pdf de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

**Sesosdealga17: **Orgullo… y prejuicio?

**Chicalista16: **^-^

**Sesosdealga17: **eso es un libro.

**Chicalista16: **sí.

...

**Sesosdealga17: **un libro?

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬ y que hay con eso?

**Sesosdealga17: **nada ^^U.

…

**Sesodealga17: **además de lo obvio e.e

**Chicalista16: **o.Ó?

_Luna_cazadora acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Luna_cazadora: **que hay tortolitos? e/e

**Chicalista16: **Hola amiga, que lees?

**Luna_cazadora: **o.ó?

**Sesosdealga17: **lo mismo digo -.-

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17_

**Chicalista16: **Lo decía porque estaba leyendo orgullo y prejuicio… es una linda historia.

**Luna_cazadora: **si Annie, no me sorprende viniendo de ti.

**Chicalista16: **insinuas algo? ¬.¬*

**Luna_cazadora: **nada ^-^U

…

**Luna_cazadora: **de hecho, yo también leo algunos libritos.

**Chicalista16: **:D

**Sesosdealga16: **D:

_Luna_cazadora ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17_

**Luna_cazadora: **Mi señora Artemisa no solo cree en entrenar nuestros cuerpos sino nuestras mentes.

…

**Luna_cazadora: **por eso tiene toda una biblioteca personal a nuestra disposición.

**Chicalista16: **eso se oye genial :D

**Sesosdealga16: **¬.¬?

**Luna_cazadora: **bueno, no tanto ñ_ñ

**Chicalista16: **pero debes tener tus favoritos no e.e

**Luna_cazadora: **este… sip ñ_ñUUUUU

**Sesosdealga16: **haber cuéntanos e-e

**Luna_cazadora: **¬.¬

**Chicalista16: **no le hagas caso, tu eres más lista de lo que aparentas.

**Luna_cazadora: **ósea que piensas que me por mi pinta la gente no me considera lista ù.ú

**Chicalista16: **^/^U no para nada.

**Sesosdealga16: **jajaja :D

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17_

_Luna_cazadora ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17 _

**Luna_Cazadora: **bueno… los que más gustaron fueron Ghost girl, Cazadores Oscuros, Cazadores de Sombras y los Juegos del Hambre.

**Chicalista16: **no los he leído (al menos los tres primeros), pero deben ser buenos *-*

**Sesosdealga17: **sigo pensando que aquí olvidamos un pequeño detalle ¬.¬

**Luna_Cazadora: **cállate sesos de alga ù.ú

…

**Luna_cazadora: **En especial la saga de los Cazadores oscuros… es genial :D

**Sesodealga17: **y de que trata ¿-.-?

**Luna_cazadora: **:D Se trata de guerreros inmortales al servicio de Artemisa :D

**Chicalista16: **eso es… genial ñ_ñ

**Sesosdealga17: **Si… -.-U ¡¿Cómo no lo vi venir?!

_Luna_cazadora ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17._

**Luna_cazadora: **¬.¬ como iba escribiendo… los guerreros nacen de las almas brutal e injustamente asesinadas que venden su alma a Artemisa para que les permita vengarse y a cambio le sirven por toda la eternidad combatiendo monstruos demoníacos :D

**Chicalista16: **Se parecen un poco a nosotros eh Percy? :D

**Sesosdealga17: **lo que tú digas chica lista XD (Esperen a que se lo cuente a Travis y Connor XDDDDDDDDD)

**Luna_cazadora: **¬_¬

**Chicalista16: **¬_¬

**Sesosdealga17: **-.- Qué?!

_Luna_cazadora ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17._

**Sesosdealga17: **nunca oí sobre los "juegos del hambre".

**Luna_cazadora: **D:

**Chicalista16: **D: ¡PERCY!

**Sesosdealga17: **QUÉ?! O.O

**Chicalista16: **CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO HAYAS SABIDO DE LA SAGA QUE ESTUVO 102 SEMANAS EN LA LISTA DE LOS MAS VENDIDOS EN NEW YORK TIMES Y QUE EN MENOS DE UN AÑO VENDIÓ UN MILLON DE COPIAS… ¡SOLO EN ESTADOS UNIDOS!.

**Sesosdealga17: **o.o…U no.

**Luna_cazadora: **¿Al menos viste la película?

**Sesosdealga17: **o.o…U no.

**Chicalista16: **Ó0Ò!

**Luna_cazadora: **Creo que tu teoría de que este chico tiene un manojo de algas marinas por cerebro está confirmada

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬UUU

**Chicalista16: **mejor dejémoslo ahí. -.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **y de que trata? :D

**Luna_cazadora: **ù.ú… Es de una chica llamada Katniss Everdeen, de 16 años que participa en "Los juegos del Hambre" una competencia mortal donde 24 chicos de diferentes distritos compiten en una lucha a muerte en donde solo uno sobrevive, mientras son observados por televisión nacional en todo Panem, un mundo postapocalíptico supuestamente basado en Norteamerica.

**Sesosdealga17: **o.ó… en serio?

**Chicalista16: **se supone que está inspirada en el mito de Teseo. -.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **y cual es el atractivo… acaso la protagonista es una arquera.

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬

**Luna_cazadora: **¬ / ¬ … si.

…

**Sesosdealga17: **XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Reitero lo que dije hace unas cuantas líneas arriba XDDDDD

_Diosasabia77 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Sesosdealga17: **Ups o.o

**Diosasabia77: **Qué sucede Perseus? ¬.¬ Algún crimen que confesar!.

…

**Sesosdealga17: **¿La ignorancia es un crimen? :)

**Luna_cazadora: **¬.¬

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬

**Diosasabia77: **Ojala…! ¬.¬ Hola hijita ^-^

**Chicalista16: **hola mami ^-^

**Luna_cazadora: **-.-U

**Diosasabia77: **de que hablaban? ^-^

**Sesosdealga17: **de libros ¬.¬

**Diosasabia77: ***-* quien mejor que esta diosa para ese tema.

**Luna_cazadora: **Era RE-obvio! -.-

**Sesosdealga17: **:D

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a Sesosdealga17 y Luna_cazadora._

**Sesosdealga17: **parece que Papi le enseño nuevos trucos ¬.¬

**Diosasabia77: **silencio Perseus ù/ú…

…

**Diosasabia77: **volviendo al tema…

**Chicalista16: **que libros te gustan mamá :)

**Diosasabia77: **Aaah! Es una larga lista… la resumiría en: Orgullo y Prejuicio, Sherlock Holmes, El código da vinci, El príncipe de Maquiavelo y todos los libros de Stephen King.

**Chicalista16: **Adoro los libros de Sherlock Holmes *-*… Me encanta como usa su intelecto superior para superar todas las adversidades.

**Diosasabia77: **Y el Dr. Robert Landon… es tan inteligente *-*

**Luna_cazadora: **creo que me empiezo a sentir igual que Percy o.o!

**Sesosdealga17: **bienvenida a mi mundo ¬.¬

**Diosasabia77: **acaso tu señora no tiene el mismo libro en la biblioteca.

**Luna_cazadora: **Si.…. lo usamos como pisapapeles ^ 0 ^ y para retener la puerta cuando hace calor.

**Sesosdealga17: **:D

**Chicalista16: **¬.¬ es un gran libro amiga sabes?

**Luna_cazadora: **seguro que sí O:-)

…

**Diosasabia77: **has leído "hush hush" mi hija.

**Chicalista17: **este… no o.o

**Diosasabia77: **^0^ no sabes de lo que te pierdes.

**Luna_Cazadora: **eso lo vi en la librería de Artemisa.

**Sesosdealga17: **y de que trata?

**Luna_cazadora: **es sobre Nora Grey una chica tímida y confundida quien se ve directamente involucrada en grandes misterios y peligros cuando conoce a su nuevo compañero de Biología llamado Patch, quien se revela como un ángel caído con una conexión oscura con la misma Nora.

**Sesosdealga17: **suena complicado o.ó?

**Chicalista16: **gracias por el spoiler amiga ¬.¬

**Luna_cazadora: **Ups, perdón ^-^U

…

**Luna_cazadora: **pero cuando lo leas sabrás que Nora y Patch se parecen mucho a ustedes chicos. e / / / e

**Sesosdealga17: **En serio? o.o

**Chicalista16: **Ya basta! Deja de dar spoilers ù_ú

_Niña_cazadora acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Luna_cazadora: **Mi señora o.o

**Niña_cazadora: **Teniente? Que sorpresa pillarte por aquí!. n_n

**Sesosdealga17: ***Emoticon de reverencia* Hola Artemisa.

**Niña_cazadora: **Perseus, como vas? n.n

**Sesosdealga17: **Aquí intentando contagiarme de su apego por la lectura… pero olvidan el pequeño detalle de que…

**Niña_cazadora: **Libros *-* Tengo muchos.

**Chicalista16: **¡Que sorpresa! ñ_ñ

**Luna_cazadora: **¬.¬

**Niña_cazadora: **pero entre mis favoritos sin duda están: Cazadores de sombras, Cazadores Oscuros…

**Sesosdealga17: **¿En serio? ñ_ñ Jamás lo habría imaginado.

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬

**Sesosdealga17: **:D Acaso uno de ellos no trata sobre guerreros inmortales a tu servicio que nacen de almas brutal e injustamente asesinadas que a tu servicio para que les permita vengarse y a cambio le sirven por toda la eternidad combatiendo monstruos demoníacos… y supongo que el segundo debe tener la misma temática :D

**Niña_cazadora: **¡Qué listo eres Percy! (n_n)

**Luna_cazadora: **¬.¬*****

**Chicalista16: **ù.ú*****

**Niña_cazadora: **Además también leí a Robin Hood, Caperucita roja, Pulgarcito…

**Diosasabia77: **como siempre ñ_ñ

*Artemisa lee unas líneas más arriba*

**Niña_cazadora: **veo que tus gustos no han cambiado mucho amiga.

…

**Niña_cazadora: **has leído la saga de Lesath n_n

**Diosasabia77: **no? o.o

**Niña_cazadora: **Es una saga que trata sobre Adhara, mitad elfo mitad humana, que abandona para conocer a sus abuelos en Lesath, un reino pacífico que esconde muchos misterios y en el que se ve envuelta en arriesgadas historias en su intento de vencer a los miembros del Concilio Oscuro.

**Sesosdealga17: **ñ_ñU Suena complicado.

**Luna_cazadora: **como siempre lo es para ti ¬.¬

**Niña_Cazadora: **deberías leerla Percy.

**Chicalista16: **e.e Si Percy… te gustara

**Sesosdealga17: **Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente…

_Chicocabra123 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicocabra123: **Hola a todos :)

**Luna_cazadora: **Grover :D

**Chicalista16: **Cómo estas amigo? :)

**Chicocabra123: **Sip :D… Percy esta por aquí :)

**Sesosdealga17: **Aquí estoy hombre-g :D

**Chicocabra123: **Y qué hacen por aquí ahora? e.e

**Sesosdealga17: **Por qué no lees mas arriba? e.e

*Grover leer unas líneas mas arriba*

**Chicocabra123: **Libros?...

…

**Chicocabra123: ***Emoticon de reverencia* Mis señoras.

**Niña_cazadora: **Pero si es el señor salvaje :D

**Chicocabra123: **Señor de lo Salvaje ^_^U

**Niña_cazadora: **eso dije ._.

**Diosasabia77: **ñ_ñ

**Luna_cazadora: **Grover, tu lees libros? :D

**Chicocabra123: **Claro :D… a Enebro le gusta que le lea "Fabulas de Esopo" antes de dormir.

**Sesosdealga17: **XD En serio? XD

**Chicocabra123: ** Este… no, no es cierto!.

**Sesosdealga17: **Claro que si e.e

**Chicocabra123: **T0T Por favor Percy… las otras ninfas se burlaran de ella.

**Sesosdealga17: **No sé… déjame pensar :)

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a Sesosdealga17._

_Luna_cazadora ha enviado un zumbido a Sesosdealga17._

**Luna_cazadora: **Descuida Grov, él no le dirá a nadie :D

**Chicalista16: **Ciertooo?! ¬.¬*

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U aguafiestas.

**Chicocabra123: **-.-U Fiuuu!

**Diosasabia77: ** Lo que mi hija decía Grover, es si tú tienes algún libro favorito.

**Niña_cazadora: **Sip :)

**Chicocabra123: **:O… Claro que sí n.n

…

**Chicocabra123: **Hay uno muy hermoso que siempre leo… Se llama "Flores para alguernon"

**Sesosdealga17: **para quien o.ó?

**Chicocabra123: **¬.¬ …Para Alguernón!. Es un raton amigo del protagonista, un hombre de 32 que sufre un retraso mental serio pero que se somete a una operación para mejorar su intelecto (experimentada en el raton primeramente con resultados satisfactorios).

**Niña_cazadora: **Que adorable! *-*

**Diosasabia77: **Se oye bien :D

**Chicocabra123: **En efecto, la operación da resultado… pero luego de ver una mejoría relativa, pero el experimento fracasa en el ratón quien muestra síntomas de regresión mental, El hombre destrozado ve como el ratón (al cual adopto haciéndose muy buenos amigos) empeora sabiendo que a él lo ocurrirá mismo.

**Niña_cazadora: **Que triste T.T

**Diosasabia77: **es cierto u.u

**Chicocabra123: **al final y sin ya esperanzas de mejoría, mientras él llega a la última etapa de la misma regresión su último deseo es que le envié… "flores para Alguernón".

**Chicalista16: **Pero que triste TOT

**Luna_cazadora: **creo que voy a llorar T.T

**Chicocabra123: **T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T T.T

**Niña_cazadora: **Definitivamente tengo que leerlo T-T

**Diosasabia77: **concuerdo contigo, me ha picado la curiosidad ú.ù

**Sesosdealga17: **Alguno otro libro del repertorio :D

**Chicocabra123: **¬.¬… déjame pensar, También esta _Rebelión en la granja._

**Sesosdealga17: **Y quien se puede rebelar en una granja :D … Los animales XD?

**Chicocabra123: **Si.

**Sesosdealga17: o.o**

**Chicocabra123: **:D Los animales de la Granja Manor, alentados un día por el viejo "cerdo Mayor", que antes de morir explicó a todos los animales su visión, llevan a cabo una revolución en la que consiguen expulsar al señor Jones (el granjero) y crear sus propias reglas.

**Chicalista16: **en serio o.o?

**Diosasabia77: **Yo lo leí :)… la obra constituye un análisis de la corrupción que puede surgir tras toda adquisisión de poder, en cualquier nivel. Así, la obra posee un doble nivel de interpretación posible, por lo que su mensaje puede trascender el caso particular del régimen soviético y ser captado incluso por niños que ni siquiera conocen la historia de la Unión Soviética.

**Niña_cazadora: **Sabías Percy que Stalin fue hijo del Júpiter Romano mientras que Truman era hijo de Zeus griego… :D Fueron los últimos niños nacidos antes del pacto de los tres grandes.

**Sesosdealga17: **no o.o!

**Luna_cazadora: **eso explicaría la guerra fría sesos de alga ¬.¬

**Chicocabra123: **deberían leerlo :)

**Niña_cazadora: **lo buscaré :D

**Chicalista16: **^.^U

**Sesosdealga17: **Hablando de ello ñ_ñ… no creen ustedes que…

_Nomuerto13 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Nomuerto13: **Hola :)

**Chicalista16: **Que hay? :)

**Chicocabra123: **Nicoman :D

**Nomuerto13: **de que hablan ahora?

*Nico lee las líneas de arriba*

**Nomuerto13: **Libros o.ó?

**Sesosdealga17: **yo también pensé lo mismo u.u

**Diosasabia77: **por qué no me sorprende…? ¬.¬

**Niña_cazadora: **ñ_ñ

**Nomuerto13: ***Emoticon de reverencia* Señoritas.

**Diosasabia77: **:)

**Niña_cazadora: **:)

**Luna_cazadora: **y cuáles son tus favoritos? e.e

**Nomuerto13: **Libros?

**Luna_cazadora: **Si genio -.-U

**Nomuerto13: **¬.¬ … Algunas vez han oído de "Las ventajas de ser invisible" :D

**Diosasabia77: **o.ó

**Niña_cazadora: **o.ó

**Chicalista16: **o.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **XD

**Luna_cazadora:** es obvio que no -_-U

**Chicocabra123: **cuéntanos Nico-man :D

**Nomuerto13: **Bueno, se trata de las cartas que le escribe Charlie, un joven de 15 años en preparatoria, a su amigo imaginario sobre la vida junto a Patrick (su hermanastro) y Sam (la chica de la cual esta… enamorado 9/9) en su diario vivir.

**Chicalista16: **O:

**Luna_cazadora: **O:

**Diosasabia77: **u.u suena interesante

**Niña_cazadora: **si :D

**Nomuerto13: **En serio? o.o

**Chicocabra123: **Que buenos gustos tienes Nico-man :D

**Sesosdealga17: **Si afrodita te leyera ahora XD.

**Nomuerto13: **¬ / ¬ U

_Luna_cazadora ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17_

_Chicocabra123 ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17_

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17._

**Sesosdealga17: **ò.ó

**Nomuerto13: **:D entonces también podría gustarles… Ghost girl, Cronicas vampíricas de Anne Rice y la saga de Resident Evil

**Chicalista16: **Leí Ghost girl… bueno, en realidad aun no la termino :P

**Luna_cazadora: **Yo si… y me encanto :D

**Chicalista16: **Por favor no me des Spoilers -.-U

**Luna_cazadora: **Segura e.e

**Diosasabia77: **ñ_ñ

**Niña_cazadora: **ñ_ñ

**Chicocabra123: **XD

**Nomuerto13: **que pasa Percy o.ó? Siento tu alma muy floja e irritada.

**Sesosdealga17: **Nico! Qué te dije sobre leer la onda de mi alma?! ù.ú

**Nomuerto13: **e.e Aun no respondes mi pregunta.

**Sesosdealga17: **Lo que pasa es que todos olvidan que…

_Nomuerta14 acaba de iniciar sesión_

_Pericles15 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Nomuerta14: **Nico, como estas? ^^

**Pericles15: **Hola amigos :D

**Nomuerto13: **Hermanita :)

**Chicalista16: **Que hay Frank? :D

**Luna_cazadora: **esto se pondrá interesante! e.e

**Pericles15: **o.ó

*Hazel lee unas cuantas líneas arriba*

**Nomuerta14: **Nico :O Te gusta "GHOSTGIRL" *-*

**Chicocabra123: **^-^U Dejame adivinar… a ti te gusta?

**Nomuerta14: **¡ME ENCANTA! Es mi novela favorita n_n

**Chicalista16: **Por favor no me des spoilers ú_ù

**Nomuerta14: **:O Me sorprende que no la hayas terminado de leer Annabeth

**Diosasabia77: **ñ_ñU

**Niña_cazadora: **:D

**Sesosdealga17: **Y de qué trata o.ó?

**Chicalista16: **ò.ó Percy! Acaso no me leíste bien?!

**Pericles15: **^ ^U

**Nomuerta14: **descuida amiga, solo le contare un poquito. ñ_ñ

…

**Nomuerta14: **Ghost girl Narra la historia de Charlotte Usher, la chica más impopular de la Academia Hawthorne, que se moría por el chico de sus sueños… hasta que murió.

**Sesosdealga17: **o.o… que deprimente u.u

_Nomuerto13 acaba de enviar un zumbido a Sesosdealga17._

_Pericles15 acaba de enviar un zumbido a Sesosdealga17._

**Sesosdealga17: **-.-U Perdón… :) Continua Haz.

**Nomuerta14: **¬.¬ como decía… Resulta que después de morir asista una clase de muertología, donde le enseñan a superar y aceptar su muerte mientras ayuda a los chicos más impopulares a sobrevivir la preparatoria para así poder irse feliz al más allá.

**Luna_cazadora: **es un buen libro :D me río siempre con las desgracias de Petula XD.

**Nomuerto13: **Veo que tenemos los mismos gusto hermana :D

**Chicocabra123: **Que opinan señoras?

**Diosasabia77: **Muy bueno ñ_ñ

**Niña_cazadora: **si ñ_ñ

**Sesosdealga17: **vamos al menos tengan valor para admitirlo e.e

**Diosasabia77: **ù.úU

**Niña_cazadora: **ú.ùU

**Nomuerta14: **no te gusta Percy? ó.ò

**Sesosdealga17: **Bueno… este… yo…

…

**Pericles15: **^^U Bueno, alguna vez han leído la obra de Charles Dickens "Grandes Esperanzas".

**Diosasabia77: **Ese sí que he leído :D

**Niña_cazadora: **Yo también :D

**Chicocabra123: **yo no :S

**Chicalista16: **Yo tampoco ñ_ñU

**Diosasabia77: **hija o.o Pero si es una gran obra.

**Chicalista16: **Es que el templo de Poseidón me mantuvo ocupada por mucho tiempo ^_^U

**Diosasabia77: **Awww! Eso lo justifica u.u

**Sesosdealga17: **¡Oye! ò.ó

**Niña_cazadora: **ñ_ñ

**Luna_cazadora: **XD

**Chicocabra123: **XD

**Nomuerto13: **y de que habla? :)

**Pericles15: **Narra la historia del huérfano Pip, quien describe su vida desde su niñez hasta su madurez tratando de convertirse en un hombre noble a lo largo de su vida.

**Nomuerta14: **Además de que conoce a una dulce chica llamada Estella… es una historia conmovedora n.n

**Sesosdealga17: **XD Porque presiento que Pip y Estella se parecerían mucho a ustedes e.e

**Pericles15: **o / o U

**Nomuerta14: **o / / / o U U

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a sesosdealga17_

**Sesosdealga17: **Oye Frank… ¿Y que hay con Harry Potter? e.e

**Nomuerto13: **Percy…! ¬.¬

**Nomuerto14: **Percy…! ¬.¬

**Pericles15: **No importa Haz… u.u

…

**Pericles15: **Si, me gusta la saga de Harry Potter… algún problema amigo? o.Ó

**Sesosdealga17: **ninguno ñ_ñ

**Chicalista16: **De hecho ñ.ñU Yo también la empecé a leer.

**Sesosdealga17: **0.0

**Luna_cazadora: **0.0

**Diosasabia77: ** A mí me parece una historia muy complicada u.u

**Niña_cazadora: **yo siempre la pospongo cada vez que quiero empezar a leerla ñ_ñ

**Chicocabra123: **pero si es una buena saga :D

**Pericles15: **La leíste Grover :)

**Chicocabra123: **Me encanta como Hagrid se preocupa por los animales :D

**Chicalista16: **Lou Ellen, después de tanta insistencia, me convenció de leerla ñ-ñ

**Nomuerto13: **en serio? o.Ó

**Chicalista16:** Toda la cabaña de Hécate es amante de la saga…

…

**Chicalista16: **…no paran de hablar de ello u.u

**Sesosdealga17: **ù.ú si si pero me pregunto cómo es posible que puedan…

_Belleza_suprema ha iniciado sesión._

**Belleza_Suprema: **hola mis queridos n.n

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬

**Niña_cazadora: **¬.¬

**Chicocabra123: **Ejem… Hola afrodita.

**Belleza_suprema: **Ahora en que afanes andan? n.n

*Afrodita lee unas cuantas líneas más arriba*

**Belleza_suprema: **con que hablando de libros eh? e.e

**Chicalista16: **Ya lo veo venir 9.9

**Niña_cazadora: **Tú lees libros -.-

**Belleza_suprema: **claro tontita…

…

**Belleza_suprema: **Romeo y Julieta, La cenicienta, Blancanieves, sueño de una noche de verano, Antonio y cleopatra, Don juan.

**Diosasabia77: **Porque no me sorprende?! ¬.¬

**Belleza_suprema: **Otelo, Hamlet, Macbeth.

**Niña_cazadora: **te gustan las tragedias? o.ó

**Sesosdealga17: **eso si me sorprende.

**Nomuerto13: **o.o

**Nomuerta14: **o.o

**Pericles15: **o.o

**Belleza_suprema: **el amor trágico sigue siendo amor n.n

**Luna_cazadora: **¬.¬

**Belleza_suprema: **Oigan Atenea y Artemisa… Alguna vez han oído de la novela _50 Sombras de Grey e.e_

**Niña_Cazadora: **No.

**Diosasabia77: **Este… no 9.9

**Chicocabra123: **o.ó?

**Chicalista16: **Yo no.

**Nomuerta14: **nones.

**Pericles15: **Para nada u.u

**Nomuerto13: **es la primera vez que la oigo.

…

**Sesosdealga17: **Yo sí.

**Niña_Cazadora: **o.o

**Luna_cazadora: **Ah sí!

**Diosasabia77: **En serio? o.Ó

**Chicocabra123: **Primera vez.

**Chicalista16: **O.O!

**Nomuerta14: **Que bueno :D

**Pericles15: **Si.

**Nomuerto13: **Y qué tal?

**Belleza_suprema: **Seguro te gusto, verdad? e.e.e.e.e.e

**Sesosdealga17: **ejem… ¬ / / ¬ Era de Rachel, me lo leyó una vez.

**Chicalista16: **Cuando? Ò.ó

**Sesosdealga17: ** Un día que paso de visita a Goode.

**Chicalista16: **ù.ú*****

**Belleza_suprema: XD**

**Nomuerta14: **Y… de que es? :D

**Belleza_suprema: **es la primera entrega de una trilogía que describe la relación entre una recién graduada de la universidad, Anastasia Steele, y un joven magnate de negocios, Christian Grey. Se destaca por sus escenas explícitamente eróticas, con elementos de las prácticas sexuales que involucran: bondage/disciplina, dominación/sumisión, sadismo/masoquismo.

**Chicocabra123: **o / o

**Nomuerto13: **o / o

**Pericles15: **o / o

**Nomuerta14:** ¡Ó0Ò!

**Luna_cazadora: **XD

**Niña_cazadora: **-.-u

**Chicalista16**: Ò_Ó**** ¡Y LEÍSTE ESA CLASE DE LIBRO CON RACHEL!

**Diosasabia77: **Mucho cuidado Perseus ù.ú

**Sesosdealga17: **¬.¬U No, ella me leyó un poco… porque tanto tú como yo y todos los que estamos en esta sesión tenemos…

_Pipes15 acaba de iniciar sesión_

_Pretor17 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Pericles15: **¡Señor! como le va? :)

**Nomuerta14: **alguna novedad en la oficialía: D

**Pretor17: **Nada importante… solo algunas reformas para la ciudad ^.^U

**Pipes15: **-.-U sí, algunas reformas.

**Chicalista16: **ó_ò Amiga, estas bien?

**Pipes15: **si Annabeth, gracias por preocuparte -.-U

**Nomuerto13: **Oí el lio en el que Anonymous te metió u.u

**Chicocabra123: **Seguro que no tuviste nada que ver ò.ó?

**Pretor17: **Insinuas algo o.Ó Fauno.

**Sesosdealga17: **ya, calmados… Jasón sería incapaz de lastimar a Pipes.

**Luna_cazadora: **si, todo fue culpa del maldito de Anonymous ù.ú

**Diosasabia77: **Ya tenemos a varios buscadores siguiendo su pista, pero es bastante escurridizo.

**Niña_cazadora: **mis lobos olfatean olfatean cualquier aroma que pueda delatarlo.

**Belleza_suprema: **¬.¬ No creo que eso sea útil… XD A menos que les enseñes a usar Internet.

**Nomuerto13: **Podrían jugar WolfTeam en línea XD

**Pericles15: **XD

**Pretor17: **XD

_Niña_cazadora ha enviado un zumbido a Pericles15 y Pretor17_

**Pipes15: **Aun así me avergüenza tanto haber actuado así ú_ù.

**Nomuerta14: **Tranquila Piper, entendemos n-n

**Pipes15: **Desconfíe por completo de Jasón…

**Jasón: **Pipes ñ-ñ

**Pipes15: **Podrás perdonarme? ó.ò

**Jasón: **No hay nada que perdonar n_n!

**Pipes15: **T_T

**Pericles15: **:D

**Diosasabia77: **Qué libros te gustan niña? n_n

**Pipes15: **o.o?… n_n! Eso es fácil: Los mundos de coraline, Beautiful disaster… y divergente!.

**Niña_cazadora: **Yo leí los mundos de coraline… Coraline es tan tierna! n.n

**Nomuerto13: **Los mundos de coraline? o.Ó

**Chicalista16: **Yo leí divergente :D… es una historia fascinante!.

**Pipes15: **Pero Beautiful disaster es sin duda la mejor.

…

**Pipers15: **Abby y Travis se parecen mucho a mí y Jasón n/n

**Sesosdealga17: **hay un personaje llamado "Travis"? o.Ó

…

**Sesosdealga17: **me pregunto qué opina el Travis de verdad! u.u

**Belleza_suprema: **Veo que mi hija y yo tenemos gustos similares n_n

**Pipes15: **Mamá ñ_ñ

**Belleza_suprema: **n_n

**Chicocabra123: **XD de tal palo tal astilla.

**Pretor17: **¡Esa es mi Pipes! n_n

**Chicalista16: **:D

**Sesosdealga17: **Oye Jasón… y a ti que libros te gustan.

**Pretor17: **

**Sesosdealga17: **e.e

**Pretor17:** Son algo tontos ñ_ñU

**Luna_cazadora: **Vamos hermanito :D no tienes por qué sentir pena.

**Pretor17: **Bueno… :D habéis leído la obra de Julio Cesar

**Nomuerto13: **XD En serio?

_Pipes15 ha enviado un zumbido a Nomuerto13_

_Luna_cazadora ha enviado un zumbido a Nomuerto13_

_Nomuerta14 ha enviado un zumbido a Nomuerto13_

**Nomuerto13: **Lo siento u.u Decías? :)

**Pericles15: **¬.¬ es una buena obra.

**Sesosdealga17: **Yo no la vi… aunque no estuve mucho tiempo además u.u

**Nomuerta14: **Es la obra favorita de la legión Percy! ò.ó

**Niña_cazadora: **en serio? o.ó

**Chicalista16: **La forma como Julio Cesar llevo a Roma a ser la potencia del mediterráneo u.u

**Pretor17: **No olvides "La Eneida" de Virgilio Hazel.

**Belleza_suprema: **¡LA HISTORIA DE MI HIJO! n.n

**Nomuerto14: **Esa es la historia favorita de la legión? o.o

**Pipes15: **y de toda Nueva Roma? :D

**Diosasabia66: **Es natural… u.u después de todo sus descendientes sentaron las bases de Roma.

_Belleza_suprema ha cambiado su login a Señorita_Venus._

**Chicocabra123: **Woa! O.o

**Señorita_Venus: **Es la aventura más grande jamás contada por nuestro pueblo.

**Niña_cazadora: **ò.ó

**Pretor17: **Cada ciudadano de Nueva Roma la ha leído al menos una vez :)

**Pericles15: **Y los legionarios deben presentar su propio análisis de la obra en algún momento de su formación u.u

**Nomuerta14: **Mi informe recibió 4 laureles n.n

**Chicocabra123: **o.ó?

**Nomuerto13: **Es cierto u.u

**Señorita_Venus: **La más grande epopeya de la antigüedad :-)

**Diosasabia77: **Creo que se equivoca señorita ù.ú

**Señorita_Venus: **o.ó

**Diosasabia77: **Esa sería ¡La Ilíada! De Homero

**Chicalista16: **No olviden la odisea de Ulises… recibí una A++ por mi reseña en clase :D

**Sesosdealga17: ** Yo solo baje la versión resumida y puse copiar-pegar XD.

**Chicalista16: **¡Percy! ò.ó

**Sesosdealag17: **Oye, no es mi culpa -.-U Quirón me pidió a último momento que me encargara de un monstruo marino que se coló en el campamento.

**Luna_cazadora: **XD un simple monstruito no es excusa para no hacer la tarea muchachito XD.

**Sesosdealga17: **Si por "simple monstruito" te refieres a la hidra de Lerna original de 6 cabezas entonces te equivocas ù.ú***

**Chicocabra123: **:D

**Nomuerto13: **:D

**Pipes15: **Pobre Percy… ñ.ñ

**Señorita_Venus: **Pero claro, la Ilíada… la historia de cómo ustedes "griegos" masacraron a los pobres troyanos ù.ú*

**Niña_cazadora: **si bien recuerdo tuviste tu parte de implicación en eso ù.ú

**Nomuerto13: **Se refieren al rapto de Helena?

**Diosasabia77: **Si. ò.ó

**Señorita_Venus: **Oh por favor! ù.ú Yo solo recompense al querido París… Srta. Mala perdedora.

**Pericles15: **Ahora hablan de la manzana dorada.

**Sesosdealga17: **Menos mal que Hera no está aquí o.o

_ReinadelOlimpo1 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Chicocabra123: **Tenías que abrir la boca, verdad Percy? ù.ú

**Nomuerta14: **Señora Juno

**Señorita_Venus: **Además todos saben que soy la más bella, por eso la manzana era para mí.

**ReinadelOlimpo1:** ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE ESTAN HABLANDO DE ESE ESTUPIDO CONCURSO!

**Diosasabia77: **¬.¬U

**Señorita_Venus: **n.n

**ReinadelOlimpo1: **¡NO TENGO PORQUE AGUANTAR ESTO! Ò_Ó**********

_ReinadelOlimpo1 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Chicalista15: **Vaya, eso fue rápido

**Luna_Cazadora: **XD

**Chicalista15: **Pero la Ilíada y la odisea siguen siendo las mejores.

**Pretor17: **ò.ó ¡La Eneida!

**Nomuerto13: **No es cierto ò.ó

**Nomuerta14: **Claro que sí ù.ú*

**Luna_cazadora: **Annabeh tiene razón ò.ó

**Pericles15: **Claro que no! ò.ó

**Pipes15: **Las dos son buenas ñ.ñU

**Pretor17: **Error… ¡Tienes que apoyarme en esto Pipes! Ò.ó

**Pipes15: **o-oU

**Chicalista16: **Percy… ù.ú* dile a tu "camarada" que la Ilíada y la odisea son mejores.

**Sesosdealaga17: **Ya te dije que solo copie y pegue -.-U

**Chicocabra123: **Entonces no las has leído. O.o

**Chicalista16: **Ò_Ó!

**Luna_cazadora: **Ò_Ó!

**Sesosdealga17: **o-oU U U

**Nomuerta14: **Es porque sabe que La Eneida es mejor XD

**Pericles15: **Sip XD.

**Sesosdealga17: **no pongan palabras en mi boca amigos ¬.¬U

**Diosasabia77: **Yo soy la más bella! Ò.ó

**Señorita_Venus: **No, yo lo soy! n.n

**Niña_cazadora: **-_-U

**Chicalista16: **¡Ilíada y Odisea!

**Pretor17: **¡Eneida!

**Nomuerto13: **¡Ilíada y Odisea!

**Nomuerta14: **¡Eneida!

**Luna_cazadora: **¡Ilíada y Odisea!

**Pericles15: **¡Eneida!

**Diosasabia77: **Yo soy la más bella! Ò.ó

**Señorita_Venus: **No, yo lo soy! n.n

**Chicalista16: **¡HOMERO!

**Pretor17: **¡VIRGILIO!

**Nomuerto13: **¡HOMERO!

**Nomuerta14: **¡VIRGILIO!

**Luna_cazadora: **¡HOMERO!

**Pericles15: **¡VIRGILIO!

**Diosasabia77: **Yo soy la más bella! Ò.ó

**Señorita_Venus: **No, yo lo soy! n.n

**Sesosdealga17: **Usted que opina Sra. Artemisa ¬.¬

**Niña_cazadora: **que ese concurso traumo mucho a mi amiga -.-U

**Pipes15: **creo que hablaba de las obras ñ_ñU

**Chicalista16: **¡Ilíada y Odisea de Homero!

**Pretor17: **¡Eneida de Virgilio!

**Nomuerto13: **¡Ilíada y Odisea de Homero!

**Nomuerta14: **¡Eneida de Virgilio!

**Luna_cazadora: **¡Ilíada y Odisea de Homero!

**Pericles15: **¡ENEIDA DE VIRGILIOOOOOO!

**Diosasabia77: **Yo soy la más bella! Ò.ó

**Señorita_Venus: **No, yo lo soy! n.n

**Chicocabra123: **¡QUIEREN PARAR YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Ò0Ó!

_Chicocabra123 ha enviado un *recurso desconocido* a Chicalista16, Pretor17, Nomuerto13, Nomuerta14, Luna_cazadora, Pericles15, Diosasabia77, Señorita_venus._

**Sesosdealga17: **¿Qué fue eso? Joder.

**Pipes15: **Todo mi cuarto acaba de temblar!.

**Chicalista16: **Es cierto

**Pretor17: **Un pequeño temblor sacudió roma! O.o

**Nomuerto13: **acá abajo también lo sentí -.-U

**Luna_cazadora: **el bosque entero acaba de temblar.

**Niña_cazadora: **Oooh! Cuidado Gro- digo, Señor de la salvaje.

**Diosasabia77: **Ese rebuzno tuyo es muy potente.

**Chicocabra123: **creo que se me paso un poco la voz

**Nomuerta14: **Un poco? O.ó Todo el campamento acaba salir afuera a ver qué pasó!.

**Pericles15: **Algunos afirman haber oído un gran rebuzno.

_Señorita_Venus ha cambiado su login a Belleza_Suprema._

**Belleza_suprema: **Fiuuu, menos mal que volví a como era :P

**Sesosdealga17: **creo que mejor lo dejan en empate n.n

…

**Sesosdealga17: **y por cierto todavía no me han dicho como es que…

_Lion16 acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Lion16: **Saludos cumpas! ^.^

**Sesosdealga17: **Por el amor de … Ò.ó ¡PODRÍAN DEJAR DE INTERRUMPIRME EN ESTO!

**Lion16: **Vale, Vale no sabía que mi presencia era tan desagradable -.-U

…

**Lion16:** Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

**Nomuerta14: **No, claro que no Leo ñ_ñU

**Luna_Cazadora: **que pasa contigo sesosdealga!.

**Sesosdealga17: **¡Qué no me dejan decir lo que desde el comienzo de esta sesión vengo pensando! Ò.Ó

**Chicalista16: **y en que piensas? 9.9

**Sesosdealga17: **Mas bien algo que quiero saber ò.ó

**Nomuerto13: **Escúpelo ya Percy!

**Sesosdealga17: **Qué acaso no se dan cuenta?! o.Ó… estamos hablando de libros no?.

**Pretor17: **no entiendo tu punto amigo u.u

**Chicocabra123: **claro que estamos hablamos de libros :D

**Sesosdealga17: **Eso!.

**Niña_cazadora: **Seguimos sin entender Percy?! u.u

**Sesosdealga17: **Haber, Ò-Ó… La palabra "dislexia" significa algo para ustedes.

**Lion16: **o.ó

**Belleza_suprema: **o.o?

**Sesosdealga17: **¡DISLEXIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ù_ù****

**Diosasabia77: **Y…?

**Sesosdealga17: **Y…? -.-U *Maldiciones en griego antiguo*

…

**Sesosdealga17: **Y cómo es posible que ¡TODOS USTEDES! puedan leer TOOOOODOS ESOS LIBROS… cuando somos semidioses con DISLEXIAAAAAAAAA!. Ò0Ó

…

**Diosasabia77: **Hija… ¬.¬*

**Chicalista16: **Perdónalo mamá ñ_ñ por favor.

**Nomuerto13: **ay Percy -.-U

**Chicocabra123: **e.e

**Pipes15: **-.-u

**Pretor17: **Veo que no lo sabe ¬.¬

**Nomuerta14: **Es imposible o.o

**Pericles15: **-.-U

**Sesosdealga17: **¡QUÉ NO SÉ! Ò.Ó

**Niña_cazadora: **Del servicio de traducción de Hermes Express… ñ_ñ

…

**Sesosdealga17: **o.o servicio… de traducción?

**Chicocabra123: **de verdad creías que podrían leer todos esos libros en inglés normal Percy? o.Ó

**Sesosdealga17: ** Este…

**Diosasabia77: **Me sorprendes cada vez más Perseus ¬.¬U

**Chicalista16: **ñ_ñ Por el maravilloso precio de 2 dracmas por libro…

**Luna_cazadora: **puedes traducir toneladas de información bibliográfica :D

**Nomuerto13: **fácil y rápido XD.

**Belleza_suprema: **De inglés a griego antiguo y en solo dos días :D

**Sesosdealga17: **Ósea que todos sus libros… están en griego antiguo? O.o

**Pretor17: **Además el campamento Júpiter tiene su propio servició de traducción al latín.

**Pericles15:**Con un equipo de traducción multidisciplinario que puede traducir cualquier obra en menos de un día.

**Nomuerta14: **además de traducir a otros 35 idiomas n.n

**Sesosdealga17: **En serio ó.ò

**Pipes15: **Percy… ñ_ñU

**Diosasabia77: **Si hubo o habrá alguno momento de tu vida en el que hayas hecho el más completo y total de los ridículos… u.u

…

**Diosasabia77: **Sin duda tiene que ser este XD.

**Sesosdealga17: **De acuerdo… Veo que sobro en esta sesión…

**Niña_cazadora: **ó.ò

**Sesosdealga17: **Creo que debería irme T.T

**Chicalista16: **Espera Percy ó.ò

_Sesosdealga17 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Nomuerto13: **No es nuestra culpa que no sepa.

**Nomuerta14: **ò.ó

**Pericles15: **-.-U

**Chicalista16: **mira lo que hiciste mamá ò.ó*

**Diosasabia77: **O:-) Pero si yo no hice nada

**Pipes15: **Pobre Percy ñ_ñU

**Lion16: **aunque no es para tanto :D

**Pipes15: **ò.ó

…

_Unauthorized entrance detected_

…

_Firewall down._

…

_Anonymous acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Anonymous: **Holitas! :D

**Pipies15: **Ò.Ó****

**Anonymous: **XD

**Pretor17: **¡¿QUE QUIERES?! ò_ó***

**Anonymous: **Veo que hablan de libros e.e

*Anonymous lee algunas leas maaas arriba*

**Anonymous: **Oye "diosasabia"… dices que no conoces "50 Sombras de Grey" e.e… ¿Entonces debe ser otro libro del mismo nombre el que encabeza la lista de tus favoritos en "Goodreads . com"? XD.

**Diosasabia77: **O/O

**Chicalista16: **Mamá…! o.o

**Anonymous: **Vamos no sientas pena XD... además, te gustara saber que pronto saldra la película del libro e.e

**Diosasabia77: **En serio? o.ó

**Chicalista16: **Mamá…! ò.ó

**Anonymous: **XD

...

**Anonymous: **Dónde está Poseidón cuando lo necesitas?! -.-?

**Pretor17: **ù.úU Por qué no te vas a molestar a otra parte.

**Anonymous: **Oh… también es el libro de tu compañerita amigo. avisale sobre la peli e.e

**Pericles15: **o0o!

**Anonymous: **Hey "Chicalista" creo que deberías ir a consolar a tu novio…

…

**Anonymous: **Esta acostado en su cama en posición fetal y abrazando una almohada de panda XD

**Chicalista16: **En serio? ó.ò

**Anonymous: **Solo le falta chuparse el dedo XD… y tú "niña_cazadora" deberías recomendarles La fábrica de chocolates a tus seguidoras… è.é ellas también podrían enamorarse del pequeño Charlie e.e

**Niña_cazadora: ** ejem… no se de lo que hablas.

**Luna_cazadora: **Señora

**Nomuerto13: **ese es un libro para niños u.u

**Nomuerta14: **T.T Eso piensas Nico?

**Nomuerto13: **o.o

**Anonymous: **XD

…

**Nomuerta14: **Es una historia muy bonita estúpido ù.ú

**Anonymous: **e.e si… tan Buena como esto!.

_Anonymous ha cargado el archivo Historia lacrimógena . avi_

*Abre el video y se ve a la quinta cohorte descansando en sus cuarteles mientras terminan la lectura grupal de un libro llamado "Bajo la misma estrella"*

—Pero que horrible…— Dakota estaba llorando.

—No puede ser más triste— llora Gwen.

—¡Pobre Hazel!— llora Frank mientras sostiene el libro.

—Si— dice Hazel igual de llorosa con el libro en alto.

Todos los legionarios de la quinta se abrazaban y lloraban emotivamente luego de leer la emotiva historia de Hazel Grace Lancaster y Augustus Waters, dos chicos que comparten una historia en común… ambos padecen formas terminales de cáncer.

—Es imposible no llorar con esto—vuelve afirmar Dakota.

—Esa Mónica es una perra!— exclama una de las romanas. —Cómo le hizo eso al pobre Isaac— lloró.

Hazel la abraza.

—Y el padre de Hazel es tan bueno— comenta Frank aun llorando.

—SI— dice Hazel.

*Anonymous interrumpe el video*

**Anonymous: **Nunca había visto una redundancia en tercera persona tan abrumante XD.

**Nomuerta14: **Oye… ò/ó es una historia conmovedora.

**Pericles15: **este… si ò/ó

**Anonymous: **Veremos que comentan en HefeTube e.e

**Nomuerta14: **ò.ó***

**Pericles15: **ò.ó***

**Belleza_suprema: **Eres malo!.

**Anonymous: **tan malo como tus novelas de vampiros de tercera Afro-querida

**Belleza_suprema: **ò.ó Alera y Vampirie diaries… son tan buenas como Crespúsculo.

…

**Diosasabia77: **eres un _*groserías en griego*_ ojala te _*más groserías en griego*_

**Anonymous: **oooh me partes el corazón T.T

**Pipes15: **Ojala! ò.ó

**Anonymous: **T.T Bueno… entonces creo que tendré que irme; con mis entradas para conocer a Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson y Taylor Lautner en el madison Square garden; a otra parte.

**Diosasabia77: **:D

**Pipes15: **:D

**Chicalista16: **:D

**Belleza_suprema: **:D

**Nomuerta14: **:D

**Niña_cazadora: **Oh oh! o.o

**Luna_cazadora: **No otra vez Ù.Ú***

**Anonymous: **Solo envíenme sus correos y yo les mando las entradas para que las impriman e.e

**Chicocabra123: **Esperen chicas es una trampa ó.ò!

**Diosasabia77: **_Diosasabia77******.com_

**Pipes15: **_Pipes15*****.com_

**Chicalista16: **_Chicalista16******.com_

**Belleza_suprema: **_Belleza_suprema*******.com_

**Nomuerta14: **_Nomuerta14*******.com_

**Nomuerto13: **Mendigooo! Ò.Ó

**Lion16: **o.o

**Pericles15: **ò-ó******

**Pretor17: **ò-ó*******

_Anonymous ha copiado los siguientes enlaces: Diosasabia77******.com; Pipes15*****.com; Chicalista16******.com; Belleza_suprema*******.com; Nomuerta14******.com._

**Diosasabia77: **XD

**Pipes15: **XD

**Chicalista16: **XD

**Belleza_suprema: **XD

**Nomuerta14: **XD

**Luna_cazadora: **Ya las perdimos chicos ù.ú

**Lion16: **Se ve que no has leído la saga de Stephanie Meyer :D

**Luna_cazadora: **Por favor… si puede haber algo más estúpido que las Barbie, es esa estúpida historia de vampiros ù_ú***

_Diosasabia77 ha enviado un zumbido a Luna_cazadora_

_Pipes15 ha enviado un zumbido a Luna_cazadora_

_Chicalista16 ha enviado un zumbido a Luna_cazadora_

_Belleza_suprema ha enviado a zumbido a Luna_cazadora_

_Nomuerta14 ha enviado un zumbido a Luna_cazadora_

**Luna_Cazadora: **ò.ó

**Anonymous: **A eso llamo yo un buen día de trabajo XD… nos vemos! :)

_Anonymous acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Firewall restored._

**Chicalista16: **Será mejor que me prepare XD

**Lion16: **y vas dejar a Percy triste y solito o.ó

**Chicalista16: **tengo que ponerme algo bonito e.e

**Chicacabra123: **veo que sí ù.úU

**Pipes15: **En una hora estoy ahí, Argos me llevará.

**Pretor17: **ò.ó*******************

**Nomuerta14: **Nico podrías llevarme a Nueva York :D

**Nomuerto13: **ò_ó

**Nomuerta14: **Porfis ^.^

**Nomuerto13: **ù.ú Esta bien!

**Pericles15: **Tenemos revisión con Reyna para el final de la tarde Haz ò.ó

**Nomuerta14: **Puedes cubrirme Frank :D

**Pericles15: **ò.ó*

**Nomuerta14: **porfiiiiiiiiissssssssssss ^.^

**Pericles15: **¡Esta bien! ù.ú**********

**Belleza_suprema: **¡QUE BIEN! VAMOS TODAS JUNTAS! XD

**Diosasabia77: **Nos reunimos en la 5ta avenida hija.

**Chicalista16: **claro!.

_Chicalista16 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Diosasabia77 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Belleza_suprema acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Pipes15 acaba de cerrar sesión_

_Nomuerta14 acaba de cerrar sesión_

**Nomuerto13: **ù.ú******

**Pretor17: **ù.ú********

**Pericles15: **ù.ú******

**Lion16:** es como una epidemia

**Luna_cazadora: **Menos mal que Percy no está aquí ù_ú**

**Niña_cazadora: **Creo que podría ir a animarlo un poco n.n

**Chicocabra123: **o/oU

**Pretor17: **necesito descargarme con algo… ù.ú***

**Luna_cazadora: **podríamos jugar Age of mithology hermano :D

**Chicocabra123: **en serio?

**Luna_Cazadora: **siempre escojo a Artemisa como diosa menor.

**Lion16: **Por favor… la bóveda de la abundancia de Hefesto es mucho más útil en la cuarta edad.

**Luna_cazadora: **quieres probarlo!.

**Lion16: **en otra ocasión… ahora mismo estoy investigando un poco a este Anonymous.

**Pretor17: **en serio?

**Chicocabra123: **o.o

**Lion16: **Es bastante listo y escurridizo…

…

**Lion16: **…pero hasta ahora he descubierto que puede entrar y salir de cualquier máquina cuando se le antoje.

**Pericles15: **por eso es que dijo aquello sobre Percy… debió estar manipulando su cámara web.

**Lion16: **necesito más tiempo… lento pero seguro estoy descifrando sus códigos y cuando menos lo esperé ¡ZAS!

**Pretor17: **Leo… ¡POR FAVOR! avísame cuando sepas de quien se trata ù.ú***

**Lion16: **Y que harás viejo… lo crucificarás! XD.

**Pericles15: **ò.ó*** Será ¡MUCHO! Peor que eso.

**Lion16: **o.o

**Niña_Cazadora: **no después de que nosotros acabemos primero con él ò_ó

**Chicocabra123: **Bueno, tengo que volver al trabajo amigos… nos vemos :D

_Chicocabra123 ha cerrado sesión._

**Pretor17: **Voy a aceptar tu oferta hermana.

**Luna_cazadora: **genial ^_^… voy a abrir la partida LAN.

_Luna_Cazadora acaba de cerrar sesión._

_Pretor17 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Pericles15: **Me voy, tengo que… cubrir a mi novia ¬.¬U

**Lion16: **Suerte con eso :D oh! y mándale mis saludos a Reina n.n

**Pericles15: **¬.¬

_Pericles15 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Niña_cazadora: **creo que ire a molestar a Deméter un rato XD

**Lion16: **grabalo y mandamelo :D

_Niña_cazadora acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Nomuerto13: **Debo traer a mi hermana acá ù.ú*

**Lion16: **bien por ti! ^.^

**Nomuerto13: **¬.¬U

_Nomuerto13 acaba de cerrar sesión._

**Lion16: **bueno… mejor me voy a terminar mis inventos…

_Unknown login detected…_

_Unknown login detected…_

_Niña-de-Isis acaba de iniciar sesión._

**Lion16: **o.ó

**Niña-de-Isis: **Hey! esta no es el foro de la casa de la vida ò.ó

**Lion16: **casa de qué?

**Niña-de-Isis: **o.Ó

**Lion16: **creo que andas perdida pequeña :D

**Niña-de-Isis: **Como sabes que tengo 13… eres algúna clase de pedófilo O.O

**Lion16: **Si como no ¬.¬ ¿Y a todo esto quién eres?

**Niña-de-Isis: **Mi nombre es Sadie Kane.

**Lion16: **Kane? Cool!.

**Niña-de-Isis: **Es lo que siempre digo n.n ¿Y qué hay de ti?

**Lion16: **Leo… Leo Valdez

**Niña-de-Isis: **Valdez XD… eres latino!.

**Lion16: **¬.¬

**Niña-de-Isis: **lo siento, es mi naturaleza ;P

**Lion16: **eres alguna clase de monstruo?

**Niña-de-Isis: **ò.ó Qué grosero!... Bueno… tal vez lo sea para mi hermano XD

**Lion16: **XD.

**Niña-de-Isis: **Y qué haces tú por aquí?

**Lion16: **Hablando sobre libros :p

**Niña-de-Isis: **e.e aah sí! y cuales te gustan.

**Lion16: **Stardust, Mundodisco, Artemis Fowl y Eragon.

**Niña-de-Isis: **solo conozco los dos últimos.

**Lion16: **En serio? :D

**Niña-de-Isis: **Ese Artemis es un chico malo e.e … aunque no entiendo que de bueno puede tener un dragón.

**Lion16: **Oye, yo tengo uno!.

**Niña-de-Isis: **en serio? o.o

**Lion16: **Sí… se llama Festus! :D

**Niña-de-Isis: **Suena interesante…

…

**Niña-de-Isis: **cuéntame más :D

**Lion16: **:D…

…_**Leo y Sadie continuaron chateando por horas sobre varias cosas locas sobre sus mundos, hasta que Sadie menciono que era fan de una saga de libros llamada "Percy Jackson y los Olímpicos"**_

_**Esto a Leo le pareció tan extraño... que decidió cerrar la sesión.**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

Debo admitir que los pómulos me dolían de tanto reírme mientras escribía esto XD.

Les gusto el cameo de Sadie… cuando escribía me dije "En vez de poner el libro de Kane, porque no poner a la misma Sadie Kane :D (sugerencia de un fan :) ) aunque aún no me he leído toda la saga (recién voy la mitad del primer libro -.-U)

Nos leemos.


End file.
